You, Me, and Him
by ZeroGravityDog
Summary: COMPLETE. Oneshots centered around Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight. 56 -What It's Worth - Sum: Say 'Cheese'
1. Snuggle

ZeroGD in the house! Or is it internet? Whateves...I've been wanting to write out the bond (aka friendship) between Ike, Marth and Meta Knight for some time. For those of you who've viewed my profile, know that I've been working on it...well..not really. I've been busy with school lately and lost interest in this. I hope by posting this up I'll renew that spark and write more.

I'm also open to suggestions/requests about these three. As of yet, I have no intention for any pairings. These one-shots will range in length and have no real order.

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them! *Gasp*! No, really. If I did do you really think I'd be writing these? Seriously, it's all on Nintendo.

* * *

><p>Snuggle<p>

Sum: Ike's sick. Marth's sick. Meta Knight tends to them.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"You have my thanks, Your Highness."

"Of course, Meta Knight." Zelda replied, handing the knight a clear bottle and a spoon. "If there is anything else you require, let Peach and I know."

"I will. Thank you again, Your Highness." Meta Knight bowed and bid the princess farewell. Shutting the door softly, he trotted over towards the small table in the corner and set the medicine and spoon on the oak top. "Prince Marth do you require anything?"

The blue haired prince, nestled in his bed with a book and a bag of cough drops, shook his head. "No, Meta Kni-" a string of coughs cut off the rest of his sentence. In the midst of it, he reached for another plastic wrapped drop. The Popstar warrior checked the Kleenex box on the nightstand before gazing at his other patient. Ike miserably sat in his bed, slumped in the pillows to the point he was almost lying down. A hardcover book sat in his lap for the moment. A glass of lukewarm water by him and some barely touched soup. Out of the two, Meta Knight pitied the mercenary the most.

Removing his mask, armor, and cape, having put them on for appearance sake, Meta Knight grabbed the bottle and spoon before heading towards Ike.

The mercenary glanced over at him as he got closer. The knight noticed the book was already half way done. Upon laying sights on the bottle and utensil, Ike groaned.

Smiling sympathetically, the Popstar Warrior jumped on the bed. "My apologies, Ike. But it will ease the pain and help you rest. Remember, sleep is the best medicine."

The Crimea native winced before speaking, "Meta Knight, I can barely swallow my own saliva. You really expect me to swallow that?" He sat up a bit in the nest of pillows.

Nodding, the blue puffball stepped closer to him. Knowing that Meta Knight wouldn't yield until he had taken the medicine, Ike shifted to the aside giving his smaller companion some room. "I expect Your Highness will need a spoonful as well." The knight stated glancing over the directions.

Marth was about to reply when another fit of coughs hit. After reading the instructions and making sure he had the correct amount he gently held it to Ike. "You will have to take two spoonfuls."

Another groan, but the mercenary dutifully took the spoon and swallowed. He whimpered as he handed the utensil back for a refill and quickly downed the second one. Meta Knight smiled at Ike, and affectionately ruffled the swordsman's hair. He slid off of the bed, careful not to spill any of the liquid and made his way towards Marth. The prince took the dose smoothly before resuming his reading. The puffball smiled and also ruffled Marth's hair. He dropped to the ground and returned to the mercenary's beside. He quickly closed the cap and set the bottle and spoon on Ike's nightstand only to grab a thermometer, hop back up and request the mercenary to open his mouth. The Popstar warrior waited until it gave off a chirp and pulled out it out reading the temperature. Satisfied, he set it near the bottle, making a note to sterilize it. "How are you feeling Ike?"

Ike mumbled tiredly, the medicine already taking effect. Pleased, Meta Knight turned around ready to tend to sterilize and take Marth's temperature, when he was grabbed from behind. He heard the mercenary whine (though Ike would deny it upon mention) and hugged the knight against him.

"Ike…"

"Mmmm…no…" And he squeezed tighter.

"Ah, okay, okay…." He shifted in Ike's arms, finding a more comfortable position or at least one where he could breathe easier. He didn't miss the amused smile Marth had. Accepting his new role (grudgingly) as a stuffed animal, Meta Knight carefully picked up Ike's forgotten book and began reading.

* * *

><p>Short. Short, short short.<p>

By the way, anyone hear about MK being banned from competitive play? Wows...that's what I say. I also say, that I hope it won't affect any decisions of bringing him back into the next SSB. I love playing the little guy, but I'm no where near the level of competitive play. Nope.

Give a review for good old ZeroGD! Later!


	2. Carry Me Home

Blah, blah, blah...more Ike, Marth and Meta Knight!

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. They be Nintendo's property.

* * *

><p>Carry Me Home<p>

Sum: Who knew they had a hierarchy of carrying.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

He squirmed in her grasp, but the pale blond didn't notice as she happily chatted away about everything and anything. Meta Knight's hands rested upon the pale skin and his yellow eyes shifting around looking for a plausible reason to leave the arms while his feet dangled in the air. He resisted the urge to flail his feet around, for fear of hurting the lady, and it would be rather childish for a knight like him to resort to such extremes. Instead, he opted for being miserable.

"-and I was thinking about the garden. Master Hand still hasn't responded to my request of adding a few peach trees. Capt. Olimar said he would be delighted to grow them. There's absolutely nothing wrong with the fruit. Unless…unless you're allergic to them. There was a toad, back in Mushroom Kingdom who **is** allergic to them and it really is a shame as-"

Princess Peach was thoroughly oblivious to her small companion's misery and thus continued to chat about peaches, allergies, and the poor toad back home. As their stroll continued through the (strangely) empty hall the small knight began to lose any hope of leaving the princess's company. Just as the Mushroom Kingdom's ruler tangent to star bits and fireworks a man decked out in shades of blue rounded the corner.

"Marth!" Peach exclaimed. Said man didn't hesitate to walk over to the two.

"Greetings Princess. Meta Knight." Marth gave a short bow to his royal companion and a nod to the small knight clutched in her hands. "I hope that I am not intruding your stroll."

Giggling, the blond shook her head, "Nonsense, Marth! Far from it. You see I was just explaining to Sir Meta Knight all about star bits and the Star Festival we hold in celebration every twenty years."

"Ah, the Star Fesitval. I've heard Mario mention it in passing. Would you care to enlighten me about it?"

Delighted, Peach began speaking about the celebration. Meta Knight gave the prince a pleading look when his azure eyes glanced at him. Marth gently took his companion away from the chatting woman, who seemed more or less willing to let go. Meta Knight mentally sighed with relief, noting how the prince nodded and responded at Peach's nonstop talking. He listened to the small chattering above him (seeing as Marth was carrying him about waist high) only catching a few words here and there as he was trying to quench his impatience. Eventually, the three parted ways as the Mushroom Kingdom Princess mentioned something about Zelda.

The small warrior spoke, once out of hearing range, "Thank you, Your Highness."

The blue swordsman laughed softly. It was a known fact that the Star Warrior was abhorred to being carried unless in dire need. There were only a few exceptions to that unwritten rule. One was women. Mainly being Peach, Nana, and occasionally Zelda. He would most likely extend this to Samus, if she ever bothered to think of carrying him. The other was Marth and Ike. Though the latter rarely did.

Nestled in familiar arms (and willingly) Meta Knight asked, "Your Highness, how did your match go?"

"Ah. Well enough. Although it was my misfortune that the capsule Falco threw was explosive." The prince replied. His early Stock Match-Free for All had ended nearly an hour ago; with the avian in mention winning. "Mr. Game and Watch was eliminated by myself and Bowser. Hardly planned by either of us and I do feel a little terrible for smashing him straight into Bowser's spike shell."

"All of us have been on that end more than once. It is nothing to concern yourself with."

"I suppose."

"Recall Tuesday's Coin Battle-Free for All."

Marth winced in recollection. "Ahhh. I concede." The two strolled down the hallway into the open air of the Garden. The Popstar resident could hear a chorus of voices singing an unknown melody with undistinguishable words. Olimar and his Pikmin were clearly at work tending to the flowers, trees, shrubs, and other plants. The prince sat down under a tree, "When is your next match scheduled?"

"Not until tomorrow afternoon. A Time Match-Team" The small knight replied, settling himself more comfortable in the other's lap. He released a deep sigh of content.

The prince peeked over his companion's body to see thin slits of yellow. He smiled, before deciding a small nap wouldn't be a bother. With the soothing song of the Pikmin around them, the swordsmen drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

A man with short, messy, blue hair strolled down the halls. Humming a sort of lullaby, Ike continued his walk to nowhere wondering what happened with Marth's match this morning. Seeing as he had just departed from their shared room the mercenary knew the prince wasn't there. He also wondered if Meta Knight would be willing to spar with him seeing as Link was busy with his own match and Capt. Falcon was nowhere to be found. "Probably off with Snake and Samus." He murmured. Deciding he would find them later, the blue haired swordsman set a new goal. Visit Olimar.

"Get back here!"

Ike dodged Popo and Nana, the siblings giggling like mad with a red baseball cap in hand, dashed past him. Puzzled, the native of Crimea paused and watched the two retreat around a corner. Ness soon followed, screaming at the two. "Don't you dare flush it!"

Then it was quite once again. Ike resumed his walking. About four minutes later he entered the Garden. Like the name it was a place where plants of all species grew under the careful eye of Olimar and his Pikmin. Their song was soothing and subconsciously, the mercenary relaxed. He hadn't taken more than nine steps in when he saw his two companions. He smiled, until he saw bright yellow eyes snap open.

"Ike," The knight waved him over, his voice soft. As the man approached, the puffball glanced (the best he could) at the prince. Still sleeping. Once Ike had knelt down, Meta Knight addressed him. "I would be grateful if you were to relocate Prince Marth and myself to our room."

"Okay…but why not just wake him up?" The mercenary asked, keeping his voice quite out of respect.

"Prince Marth had woken up early to train for his Stock Match-Free for All and I wish not to wake him." The prince had been in a rut for the past week and a half, failing to place any higher than third. Even his most recent one had him shadowing second place. Marth apparently had taken his training more serious and spent his time sparring with the Alloy's as well as Ike and Meta Knight. The stress of this third place streak (or worse) was starting to show on him the mercenary noticed.

Ike sighed, but kept it soft seeing the yellow eyes stare at him intensely. Thankful for leaving Ragnall in the room, he slipped his arms under the prince's legs, and then snaked the other behind the slim back. This resulted in the mercenary carrying Marth bridal style. Meta Knight, shifted a bit in the sleeping prince's arms, but offered a small grunt when the elegant swordsman's arms tightened around him. The mercenary hid a snicker before lifting his two companions up and began a long trek back to their room.

Seeing an empty hallway, Ike and Meta Knight both prayed no one would see them like this.

* * *

><p>Does anyone know if the Ice Climbers are siblings? Or are they not? Either way, they're siblings here.<p>

Later, peeps!


	3. A Lazy Day

I would like to thank MetaDarKaabii, for pointing out that the Meta Knight I'm using is not the same Meta Knight in the games (See Important Info below!). Thanks again, MetaDarkKaabii!

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Seriously? You think I own this awesomeness of Smash Brothers and all related characters? Pssshhhhh, as if...Not mine.

* * *

><p>A Lazy Day<p>

Sum: Marth, Ike, and MK enjoy a day relaxing in the garden.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Bishop takes knight."

Ike groaned as the prince gracefully replaced his pale bishop with Ike's dark horse. Meta Knight lowered the book just slightly to gaze at the chess board between them. After updating himself on the game, the Popstar resident returned to his book. The three swordsmen were in the Garden today. Marth had successfully achieved a victory yesterday. Meta Knight, though pleased with this, had his doubts and sought Mario (the second placer) questioning if the plumber had thrown the fight for the prince.

Mario had just laughed politely and said "Every fighter goes through ups and downs. Ask Fox about his month dip."

Assured that the plumber had battled fully, Meta Knight's doubt eased away and he joined in celebrating Marth's victory. The win bolstered the swordsman's confidence and his last four matches were three out of four victories (one being a second place). Today the prince had decided to relax today. Ike and Meta Knight had no reason to argue or leave him alone. Ike was cleared from battle for the next two days and Meta Knight had finished a Coin Match-Team early this morning and wasn't scheduled until tomorrow evening.

Master Hand liked to keep his Smashers (he had fondly named them) happy. Which resulted in scheduled battles and rest days. So today being one of Marth's and Ike's rest day(the mercenary's happening to coincide with the other blue haired swordsman) the three decided to spend some time together and enjoy each other's company.

The puffball chuckled hearing Ike murmur a few choice words. He sat underneath a large tree (he believed it was a simple maple) with Marth and Ike in front of him.

The prince reached towards a bag (_family_ size) that sat directly opposite of Meta Knight and pulled out a checkered cookie. Slowly munching on it, he waited for Ike to move.

"When I said yes, I didn't mean I would play." The mercenary groaned. Still, he dutifully grabbed his pawn and moved it before snatching a cookie with an orange jelly center. He munched on it thoughtfully.

"Chess is a good way to train the mind. You may start to develop foresight. A useable technique when it comes to wars and future battles."

The two players blinked.

"As well as circumspection and perhaps even caution." The knight continued, the book still raised and obscuring his eyes. "Helps one to strategize a battle plan."

Ike reached a hand inside the bag, a few seconds passed as his fingers identified each cookie; searching. "I have a tactician." He stated. "And I know how to fight."

"Yes, but you should be able to apply those strategies and that form of thinking from the battle field to other parts of life."

The prince picked up his rook and set it two squares to the left, lightly laughing at his two friends. Brow furrowed, the mercenary stared at the move as if it would reveal what his opponent was planning. Finally, the mercenary retracted his hand pulling a familiar shaped cookie; undecorated and golden brown in color. Grunting at the move, Ike handed the small decadence to their masked friend. Meta Knight accepted it without peering from his book. The gloved hand picked the cookie away and slipped behind the book.

Out of the corner of his eye, Marth saw the mask shift just slightly before resuming its usual place. A smile graced his lips. He really enjoyed their days off. "Checkmate."

The native of Crimea moaned. "Already?"

* * *

><p>Another short one, but that's okay. Any guesses as to what the three are eating? :D<p>

ZeroDogG says later!


	4. Halloween Corn Maze

Yeah I know I said I'd see you guys next week, but I felt like I should post something for Halloween. It's probably not the best, seeing as I whipped it up in like a day….and I can't really do anything scary so….be prepared to not be scared. XD

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh…no.

* * *

><p>Halloween Corn Maze<p>

Sum: It's Halloween! Marth, Ike and MK decide to try the corn maze set up outside of the mansion.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth laughed as Ness, garbed in a Frankenstein suit, chase after Yoshi and Squirlte, screaming at them. The dinosaur and turtle were positively frightened as they ran by. The prince adjusted his red hat just the native of Crimea exited their room, Meta Knight following behind him.

"Mad Hatter, Ike?" The Popstar resident asked.

"I don't know. Falco suggested it." He fiddled with the hat's rim. "What about you? Not dressing up for this celebration?"

The Popstar resident nodded. "I am not fond of…dressing up…though I find the celebration entertaining…"

"So what are you Marth?"

"I believe Mario called it a fire fighter."

With Meta Knight's permission, Marth picked the puffball up. "Should we get going?"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

It didn't take long for the three to arrive outside of the mansion. Master Hand had opened the world up for this night to connecting worlds. Creatures from Mushroom Kingdom, Corneria, and others worlds, though Marth and Ike didn't see anyone from their respective worlds. They weren't too surprised as neither of their worlds celebrated Halloween, plus Marth's friends were busy with running Altea and Ike's allies had their own responsibilities to attend to.

The whole mansion grounds were covered in booth games, and booths where children could come a get candy. Laughter and children screaming in happiness filled the air. As they strolled on the mansion grounds, the prince recalled that last year wasn't anything like this year. "Crazy Hand decided to go ahead a make the mansion haunted. He got a bit carried away with it….bringing in real spiders and real ahhh…never mind."

"Hey guys."

The three paused, seeing a black clothed being. A large scythe was held in one hand and a skeleton's face peered from underneath the hood. A skeletal hand pushed up his face, to reveal Sonic. "Having fun?"

They nodded. "Yes we are." Marth replied, seeing a few children getting candy from a blue Pianta. "How about you?"

"A blast…!" He shoved the mask back on. The hedgehog chuckled as began tailing the small group of children.

Marth scrutinized the hedgehog's back. The hood smoothly fell across the back of Sonic's head. "How does…his spikes…and…"

"The world may never know." Meta Knight chimed, and patted the prince's arm.

"Nor does it really care." Ike stated. "Come on let's go." The continued to walk around, stopping at one of the booths selling food (not candy) and drinkes. Kirby, Fumu, and Bun ran by, candy bags swaying behind them as they said a quick hello to the knight. Princess Peach and Mario came by to chat with them momentarily before being ushered off by some baby Yoshis and Toads.

As Ike finished his drink, he noticed something across from them. "Hey, Meta Knight what's that?"

The knight looked away from Isaac who ran by with a heard of Stunt Bikers riding after him. "That is a corn maze."

"A corn maze?"

"Yes. Similar to a hedge maze but constructed out of corn stalks instead."

Marth was the first to walk over to the entrance. "It sounds like fun…would you care to try it?"

The mercenary and knight, after paying for their meal, stood beside the citizen of Altea.

"Sure why not." Ike said, already stepping inside. "It can't be that hard."

Meta Knight wrapped his cape tightly around himself, deciding not to use his wings and enjoy the maze as it was meant to be. The prince followed wondering if they would be able to find their way out or not.

They had gotten pretty deep in the maze, finding a few dead ends here and there, but having a good time. Meta Knight explained more about Halloween to the other two swordsmen, mentioning the last celebration on Popstar to them.

Suddenly the three were shoved aside, as a pirate and yeti threw whipped cream at them. Meta Knight was able to avoid most of it, but Ike and Marth weren't quite as lucky.

"Nah, nah!" The small Hyrulain taunted, sticking out his tongue. The mercenary bolted after Toon Link and Popo, grinning at them as he ran. Marth sighed, amused and irritated at the same time. "I hope we don't lose him.." Wiping some of the cream off, Marth followed the path his friend took and rounded the corner. He was busy getting the last of the food product off of him that he collided and got tangled in corn stalks. "What?"

He eventually got out, brushing a few loose leaves off of him. "He went this way, I'm sure of it…Meta Knight, what do you think happened?" The prince turned around only to find the pathway blocked by corn and a new pathway open. "Meta Knight? This can't be good." Seeing as he had only one option, Marth began walking down the clear pathway, hoping that he would find his two friends.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Meta Knight had taken his time to follow the citizen of Altea. His eyes glowing pink in amusement. He assumed that Ike would no doubt get lost and he and Prince Marth would eventually find him. All in all, he was enjoying this, but couldn't wait to reach the end of this maze. The knight's eyes resumed their normal golden color. He paused, wondering if he had seen what he had though he'd seen. Corn stalks had grown, sealing off the left way. Sealing him off from Prince Marth and Ike.

Meta Knight attempted to call out to the prince, but received no reply. All amusement left the Star Warrior. Concerned, the puffball's cape transformed into a pair of bat wings in the blink of an eye. He leapt up into the air but as soon as he was almost leave with the height of the corn stalks, he was pushed back by an unseen force and crashed back into the ground.

"Very well…" the knight growled. "I will walk…"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Unbeknown to the plight of his two companions, the mercenary continued to chase after the two boys, laughing and threatening them. Just as Ike began gaining on them they reached a fork in the path. Toon Link and Popo split at a three way path, the Hyrulian taking a left, while the mountain climber took a right. In a split second, the native of Crimea took a left, following the small swordsman.

He eventually slowed down his chase seeing no sign of the boy. "I could've sworn he went this way…he's not that much faster than I am. At least, not when I don't have Ragnell…" Ike muttered to himself. "Oh well. Guess I better find Marth and Meta Knight. Hopefully they kept up with me." A quick about-face showed him that his exit was now blocked off by corn. With only one choice, the mercenary began walking. It wasn't long before he felt like someone was following him. Twice he glanced back to see nothing.

The pathway took a right turn, then a left before taking another right. Ike noticed that there hadn't been any other paths he could take. It was one way. The mercenary paused. "I wonder how much longer it'll be before I get out of here…" Then he saw something ahead of him.

A creature, moaning and groaning limped forward, towards him. Ike, subconsciously, took a step back. The creature was covered in tattered clothing, with a large wound that showed his intestines showing through what material was left. Its face was covered in mud, and Ike could swear he saw the being's cheek bone. It was coming closer, at the slow pace, and the mercenary could make a word among the groans. Hunger.

The native of Crimea frowned, wondering what he should do with that thing coming closer and closer. He didn't have anything to give it, though he was unsure if any food would be worthwhile as one of its intestines slipped out and was dragged on the ground. Was this one of the undead creatures Meta Knight mentioned? A zombie?

Then he heard the sound of footsteps. Ike looked behind him to see another creature, in a similar state as the first though this one didn't have a head and was taller than him by about a half a foot. "How in Ashera's name can it see me?" With no way out, the mercenary decided he had to do something.

So he did the sensible thing.

And punched the first creature in the face.

"Damnit, Ike!" the undead creature cussed, holding its nose.

"Falcon? Is that you?"

Said zombie held his nose. "Geez…if I'd know you'd punch me I'd have gone after Marth instead…but he wouldn't hit me…" The racer pulled his hand away and sniffled. "I'm bleeding….damn."

"Sorry about that…" Ike offered the handkerchief from his suit pocket. "I didn't know it was you…"

"Didn't know it was…is this your first time celebrating Halloween?"

"Yeah." The native of Crimea replied, extending a hand to help the other up. "We don't have this holiday in my world."

The other zombie chuckled. "Oh man, that's great! Priceless!"

"Shut it, Fox…" the racer snapped, irritated at the other's humor.

The spaceship pilot pushed aside the jacket and shirt that hid his face. Fox grinned at them. "That made my night, Ike. Thanks."

"You're welcome, I suppose." The mercenary replied. "So…you were trying to scare me?"

"Yeah…" Falcon replied. "Toon Link and Popo were supposed to split you guys up. Makes it easier to scare people when they're alone."

Ike blinked. "Okay. So do either of you know how to get out of here?"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth wondered if he was heading in the right direction. As of yet he hadn't seen any sign of Ike nor Meta Knight. He had heard strange noises around him, but after last year's Halloween celebration he felt he was prepared for anything. He noticed a fork in the road up ahead, and picked up the pace. Suddenly there was a scream as Nana came running from the left pathway. "Ahhhh!" Marth rushed ahead, seeing a creature pounce on her. She screamed again, "HELP ME!" Blood scattered around her, as the creature tore off an arm.

The prince sighed, and walked over. "You can get off of her now, Popo…"

The two paused, before untangling themselves from each other. Nana tossed the packet of fake blood over her shoulder, next to the fake arm, seeing as it was no longer needed.

"Actually, it's Red." The creature (a werewolf, Marth noticed as he got closer), huffed. "How'd you know it wasn't real or something?"

The prince shook his head. "You should know, Nana. After last tournament…."

"Oh…" She paled a little. "Yeah….I tried to forget that..So, now what?"

"You two wouldn't know the way out, would you?"

The pokemon trainer shrugged. "It's all up to Master Hand and Falco. They're the ones controlling the corn around here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they've been closing and opening different pathways." Nana replied, slipping her arm through the jacket's hole. "Since you're not scared they'll probably open up an exit for us…."

"Very well. Let's go." The three began walking, taking the right pathway, where Nana and Red had been heading. "So how many of you are doing this?"

"There's Ness, Toon Link, Popo, Falcon, Fox, and Master Hand." Red replied, counting them off on his fingers. He grinned suddenly. "We caught Luigi and Pikachu earlier."

Nana giggled. "That was fun, scaring those two."

It was rather quite as they continued through the corn maze, until they heard an unearthly laughter behind them. They turned around to see nothing.

"What was that?" Red asked.

"I don't know…" the pink climber replied.

"Shh…" the prince hushed them.

They listened as, whatever it was, laughed again. Slowly something began forming. At first it looked like mist, centered in one place. It grew in size, but was still translucent as it increased in size. Nana huddled closer to Red, who inched back.

"A nice trick, but it won't work."

"Uhh, Marth…" the pink climber whispered. "That's not one of ours…"

The mist stopped increasing and began swirling around, forming a body, head and arms. Two golden eyes popped open and another eerie laugh filled the air. The ghost floated over to them, smiling a toothy grin. "Boo."

The three paled, frozen for a moment. Nana was the first to scream. "AHHHHHHHHH! GHOST!" She was followed by the two males screaming and they jolted down the pathway. The translucent being laughed. "Now, where's that green guy…"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Meta Knight sighed, taking another left. He'd been going on and on, seeing silly things meant to scare him along the way. Cobwebs, severed limbs (one even crawled towards him), along with other things. He had even seen a few 'ghosts' (as well as the tiny projectors that accompanied them). Meta Knight kept his eyes forward, wondering if he would find the exit soon.

Then he heard screaming. One voice sounded like…

"Prince Marth!" The knight unfurled his wings to give himself a boost. He sharply turned to the right, following the pathway laid out before him. "Agh!" The Popstar warrior collided into corn stalks. "Ah…a dead end?" Meta Knight frowned, his eyes glowing a dim red. "Fine. If you are not willing to give me an opening, I shall make one…!"

Galaxia sliced through the corn stalks easily, and Meta Knight made his own path through the maze. Twice he cut through the 'walls' of the maze. He made to cut the next wall of stalks, but found his sword unable to. The knight humphed at the plants but his irritation was short lived as the screaming grew louder and louder and-

BOOM!

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ike sat down. "Where are they?" He, along with Captain Falcon and Fox, made it out of the corn maze with little problem. The mercenary glanced at the exit. "I thought they would've been out by now…"

"Eh, Master Hand and Falco are probably giving them a hard time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," the fox continued. "They're in charge of the maze and open and close the pathways."

"So that's why we got separated."

"Yeah, it was their job to separate any groups then our job to scare them.….Did you hear something?"

Falcon and Ike glanced at each other. "Nope.

"Huh…maybe it's just me…" Fox said, his ears twitched.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Ugh…"

"Greets, Your Highness…."

"Ah, Meta Knight!" Marth quickly got off of the puffball, helping Nana up as well. "I didn't see you there…."

"I can see…"

"Hey Meta Knight…" the pokemon trainer greeted, rubbing his back. "How'd you get here?"

The Star Warrior pointed towards the chopped stalks.

"Oh…that's smart…."

"Is it still there?" Nana whispered peering behind them. Marth and Red followed her gaze, all staring intently.

"What are you three looking for?"

"There…there was a ghost! A real live ghost!" The lone female cried. "It wasn't one of our tricks ! I swear!"

The Popstar warrior blinked. "There is no such things as ghosts. Surely you do no believe this, Your Highness."

Marth flushed, but nodded. "I can say that whatever that thing was, it certainly looked…re-…."

"Oooooooo…SomE PeoPLE to PlAy WitTH!" A group of ghosts, pink, blue, green and yellow appeared. Marth picked up Meta Knight, "I don't care if you don't believe in ghosts or not! We're getting out of here!"

The knight, bewildered by the other's actions didn't even put up a fight as the citizen of Altea, the mountain climber and the pokemon trainer ran away.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Hey, I think I did hear something." Falcon suddenly said. He looked at the exit.

Three figures suddenly bolted, collided into the racer and their momentum sent all of them straight into Fox and Ike.

Meta Knight groaned. "I believe I have had enough of colliding into someone…"

"Ooooo…who's ever foot that is, kindly get it out of my stomach…"

"Ooops…sorry."

"Hey, hey! That's my leg!"

"Yeah, well it's in my face…."

With more groaning and complaining, the seven were able to untangle themselves.

"Glad to see you two made it." Ike commented, dusting off his hat. "But what's the rush?"

"Ghosts!" Red and Nana cried at the same time.

Falcon laughed. "You're kidding…there's no such things as ghosts, kids!"

"Oh…wE WOulD haVE To DisaGREE…"

They all paled, with the exception of Meta Knight. Floating out of the corn maze were ghosts of various colors. All grinning viscously at them.

"IT's BeEn a whIlE sINCe wE'vE hAD frEsH bOdiES…."

"whO's FirST?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As Marth pulled Meta Knight back into his arms, and ran, the knight sighed. "Happy Halloween I suppose…"

* * *

><p>Yeah, the ghosts were totally from Luigi's Mansion…not that I really put in a lot of detail for you to be able to tell…<p>

Sorry for any mistakes, but I'm too lazy to go fix them right now...

By-the-by the cookies that Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight were eating in the last oneshot were the cookies in Yoshi's Cookie!

Happy Halloween everyone!


	5. SSE: Commandeered!

This one's really late. Sorry guys…just having to distribute my time, and well…unfortunately these one shots are lower…

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Puh-lease….I don't own anything related to these guys.

* * *

><p>SSE: Commandeered!<p>

Sum: Meta Knight can't help but wonder if King Dedede planned this or if he really is innocent.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

On the 24th day of September, Meta Knight ran the last diagnostics on his ship. Sword and Blade were running around as well, taking one final status check. Cape clinging to him, the knight strolled out of the wheel house satisfied.

"Sir!" Two voices greeted him, once the lift halted.

"Everything is in top condition." The shorter squire reported.

The aqua armored squire nodded. "There's nothing out of place, Sir."

"Very good."

Tomorrow, he and King Dedede would set off towards Grape Garden, both having accepted the invitation to this mystical tournament. The penguin was full of energy and ego. He'd been bellowing to the people of Pupu Village, much to their displeasure. The first time was rather surprising and they did feel a small amount of pride. But repetition had a way of dulling the thrill.

The knight began the stroll back to the room; the sun was setting already and tomorrow was going to be interesting. Sword and Blade immediately flanked their lord, talking quietly to each other and leaving the knight to his own thoughts.

Kirby had left yesterday; the trip had gone smoothly; only Lady Ebrum wept for the pink puffball's departure.

The knight slowed as they passed by the throne room. It was empty for the evening, but the Star Warrior frowned behind his mask. Meta Knight had seen the penguin fiddling with the screen he'd communicate with Nightmare Inc, yesterday. The puffball had been outside of the throne room, unfortunately and couldn't hear what or who was on the other side, but the Popstar king nodded, strangely silent. There wasn't any other way, so he attempted to silently enter hoping to see who the king was talking to.

However, Dedede had immediately shut it down as soon as the knight entered the throne room; a rare demonstration of observation. And it piqued the puffball's curiosity.

What was the Popstar king hiding?

Of course, he'd questioned Dedede, but the penguin simply waved it off, saying he had Escargon rig it up to download movies from space. It was too farfetched to believe, even for Meta Knight (and he's heard some implausible excuses and reasons before; it came with serving Dedede). He refrained from pursing it, against his better judgment. The knight was determined to be on guard tomorrow.

"Sword, Blade." He spoke. They had reached their shared room, and with the door closed it was more private. "Watch Escargon while we are away."

"Sir?"

"His Majesty may or may not have something planned for his departure, or his absence. Be on guard and remember to protect Sir Ebrum, Laday Ebrum and the children."

"Of course," Sword replied from his bed, helmet already off. "You can count on us, Sir."

The shorter squire nodded. "Is there something specific we should look for?" He paused from removing his sword from him.

"I am afraid not." He answered. "His Majesty has been conversing with someone or something through the screen in his throne room. I was unable to see who or what."

The two nodded, resuming their nightly rituals. The Star Warrior joined them; pulling his mask off and setting it aside as well as unclasping the belt that held the scabbard and thus, Galaxia.

Yes, tomorrow would be interesting.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

There weren't tears for King Dedede's departure (or for his, thankfully). The people of Pupu Village were pleasant enough, and Fumu said she would miss him and to make sure Kirby would be fine. Bun wished him luck and to win the whole thing (the penguin complained loudly that they should wish _him_ luck; after all he was their king…) Escargon half heartedly wished the Popstar king good luck, and Sir and Lady Ebrum followed suit. Sword and Blade promised again that they would take care of the people while he was away. Luckily, since the defeat of Nightmare, there were less and less reports of demon activity, so Meta Knight was expecting very little to occur.

So with a chorus of goodbye, the two entered the Halberd. The Star Warrior ignited the engines, and within minutes the two were on their way towards Grape Garden.

He'd forgotten how beautiful Popstar was. The lush forests below, the blue oceans, the strong mountains. Meta Knight smiled contently, pondering if perhaps he, his two squires, and Kirby would benefit from a trip touring Popstar.

There.

Grape Garden.

Meta Knight adjusted their course, seeing the strange warp gate from before. It was incredibly larger compared to the previous one he'd sent Kirby through, no doubt to accommodate the Halberd. The Star Warrior frowned, wondering where King Dedede had gotten too. He hadn't seen the penguin since boarding the ship.

It wasn't that there was anything particularly fragile aboard, but the Popstar king had a tendency to get into trouble. Humming, the puffball steered the Halberd into the gate.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Dedede twisted the knob on the transmitter a few times. "Darn thing…work!" He bobbed it a few times. The blank screen crackled to life, and a shadowed figure appeared though it was weak.

"It's about time! Where are you?!"

The penguin huffed, "Hello to you too..." Dedede glanced out the window. "We're almost there." Grape Garden was coming into view. "A couple of minutes and we should be through that wrap gate you told me earlier about."

The shadow figure sneered. "Then contact me when you are though!" The signal was cut off.

The Popstar king shook the item as if it was the shadowed figure, angry. " 'Contact me when you are through!' " He mimicked and stuck out his tongue. "Stupid head..."

He glanced out the window again. The penguin thought back on the conversation he had with the shadowed figure before.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"_Excuse me?"_

_The shadowed figure smirked, knowing the Popstar king couldn't see it. "Like I said, your assistance is needed. You will be traveling with Meta Knight...we have need of his ship."_

_The penguin leaned back into his chair. "Yeah? And what do you want me to do about it? And what's in it for me?!"_

_He chuckled. "...I would like for you to merely…distract the knight once crossing into the other dimension. And as for your...reward...I can assure you that it will be beyond your imagination."_

"_I don't know...I've got a pretty big imagination..." Dedede replied his eyes narrowed. The screen that had connected him to the Nightmare Inc had been disconnected for nearly two years. Imagine his surprise when someone contacted him. And not just that, but he (whoever this guy was) knew about the tournament and the fact that he and Meta Knight were attending. The Popstar king momentarily wondered if this guy knew about Kirby and was briefly concerned for the pink puffball._

"_Then how about this..." the shadowed figure spoke. "A piece of a world to add under your kingdom..."_

_A piece?! Of another world?! Was this guy crazy? Still…the thought of more land and subjects to worship him was tempting...But there was something about this guy that King Dedede didn't like. "Mmmm..." If there was anything he'd learn from his time with Meta Knight and the whole Nightmare fiasco it was...well, it was something...probably not to trust mysterious strangers…or follow your instincts…or maybe Meta Knight's paranoia was rubbing off on him. Either way, the penguin wasn't going to fully trust this guy, but he had to play along. "...so all I gotta do, is distract him when we get to that dimension? Hehe...piece of cake."_

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

King Dedede blinked, seeing that Grape Garden was disappearing. That could only mean…they were going through the portal! Shoving the transmitter into his robes, he ran (as fast as he could) up towards the wheelhouse or at least what he hoped to be the wheelhouse where the knight was.

He had to hurry too, otherwise he wouldn't get there in time...whenever that is...

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"META KNIGHT!"

The Star Warrior cringed, just slightly at the voice. Taking a deep breath, he turned to greet the penguin. "Your Majesty?"

"META KNIGHT! Let's go outside and take a look!" The Popstar king said, eyes shining and emanating child like glee. It was...unexpected to say the least. The puffball hadn't seen Dedede this excited in quite a while.

"...I suppose." No sooner did the words leave his mouth when the Popstar King yanked the other away from the controls. Luckily, the knight had activated the auto pilot upon the other's arrival; he preferred to arrive at the tournament in one piece.

The penguin was grinning as he pulled the puffball through the Halberd and to the deck. The wind played with his cape and the other's robe as they finally escaped the metal corridor. Meta Knight admitted it was as magnificent as home. The ocean in this world seemed different, the colors deeper with a slightly greener tint. He could've sworn he saw a whale breaking the surface momentarily. Off in the distance there was land; mountains reaching towards the sky. It was a little sad as the area looked baron, sorrowful even. The puffball sighed, turning around to find the Popstar king. Dedede hovered a few feet away from the edge, hand on his forehead to shield the sun from his eyes. The Star Warrior, cape wrapped around himself, made his way towards his companion.

_Click. Click. Click, click,clickclickclickclickclick!_

Wha-

_SMACK!_

Meta Knight flew across the deck from the attack. He didn't dare unfurl his wings least he be carried away from the cross breeze. Luckily, his feet hit the deck first, letting him slow his momentum down to a complete stop. He faced his enemy.

It was black, outlined in white...or gray?

And flat.

It held a chair? Was that what it used to hit him? The knight whipped out Galaxia, taking careful steps towards the enemy. He saw behind the flat figure, Dedede being crowded around by some strange looking creatures of green and purple with red eyes.

"Hey, hey! What's going on here!?" The penguin was unceremoniously lifted into the air and thrown from one group of the creatures to another, gradually whisking him back into the Halberd. "GAH! PUT ME DOWN!" Dedede waved his hammer around, managing to hit a few, but he kept getting closer and closer to the door.

The knight ducked, as the flat figure charged, his head suddenly covered by what appeared to be some sort of helmet. Galaxia sliced the air, just missing the other, who rolled (rather slowly), out of the way. Meta Knight attempted two horizontal attacks, followed by a single vertical slice. Two of the three connected, but the figure pulled out a hammer. It smacked the puffball on the head, sending a short electrical shock through him. The Star Warrior could've sworn he saw a sign above the other with the number 4 on it. Regardless, it hurt. The attack propelled him into the air, once more.

He landed hard on the wooden surface, gasping on impact. Meta Knight pushed himself up only to be hit from below and sent into the air again. His wings unfurled for just a moment to stabilize himself, it was still enough to send him away from the port side and more towards the starboard. The wings returned to their dormant state, and the Star Warrior landed softly on the deck. The puffball's eyes widened upon seeing a second flat man.

And a third.

Golden eyes flicked over to the door. Dedede's feet disappeared inside, along with the aliens. Not good.

But it did bring up the question of why would they take Dedede hostage (assuming that's what they were doing)?

There was little time to ponder, as two of the three flat fighters went in for a tackle. Meta Knight jumped over them, turning in mid air and swinging Galaxia multiple times. He only hit one, as the other halted his charge just in time. The puffball landed only to be smacked by a flat chair. He had to reorient himself, and Meta Knight was displeased to find he was surrounded by the flat men.

Due to the cross wind, the puffball knew his wings were out of the question. He gripped Galaxia tighter, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

...

...

...

One jumped into the air, until he was above the knight. Immediately, the flat man pulled out a key and dove. Meta Knight hopped back a few paces, avoiding the attack, but another flat man jumped over the other (his key was stuck in the ground for the moment) and slammed a box (or was it layers of books?) into his head. Or what would've been the Star Warrior's head, if he hadn't wrapped his cape around him to disappear and reappear behind him. Meta Knight slashed at the flat man, wounding him, but not enough for him to back down.

Then he was suddenly in flames. The Star Warrior rolled on the ground, effectively putting out the flames. However, before he could counter attack, a hammer (flat as well) hit him. Meta Knight skidded across the deck like a stone skipped across the water.

And like how the stone will eventually sink, the puffball too sank. Into the sky.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"HEY, HEY! QUIT SHOVING!" Dedede bellowed, his voice echoing slightly down the hall. The alien creatures (which freaked him out) kept pushing him. Once they stopped, the Popstar king rounded on them, hammer at the ready. "YOU FREAKY ALEINS! TAKE THIS!" He slammed the weapon down, instantly crushing two who hadn't reacted fast enough to move. To the penguin's horror and shock, the bodies disintegrated into purple orbs.

"Th-tha-that's not right!"

He heard static and then a familiar voice. "Where are you?"

Dedede fumbled with it from his pocket, before finally pulling it out. "Yes, here! I mean, we're through!"

"Good." The shadowy figure snapped. "Where is Meta Knight? Off the ship, I hope...!"

The Popstar king swallowed. He didn't know. A part of him didn't like the idea of the knight falling to his doom. No one deserved that. There was a mutter behind him, and Dedede glanced to see the aliens chattering. Or what he supposed classified as speaking. He really couldn't tell.

"Well?!"

"Umm...yeah...yeah, he's gone."

The shadowy figure didn't respond right away. "...send one of the flat men to me."

Flat man? Men? What?

_Click, click._

_Click, click._

Someone was coming. Dedede turned to see three flat figures. He blinked. How was that possible?

The penguin mutely held the transmitter to the closest flat man. ". . . . . uhhh...for you."

The other tapped it a few times. Morse code? Probably, as the shadowy figure made a noise of contempt. "Very good. You know what to do...Dedede!"

"That's **King **Dedede!" The Popstar king snapped, instantly regretting it.

"I don't care! Now shut up and listen. The flat men will take care of the ship. All you need to do is start 'collecting' other fighters."

"Collecting?"

"Didn't I say to shut up!? In this world, when one takes enough damage to their body, they are transformed into a trophy. Completely helpless. Find as many as you can and make them into trophies. I don't care how, just DO IT!"

Dedede fumbled with it, surprised by the man's demand and sudden aggression. "YES, RIGHT AWAY!" He shouted back and pocketed the transmitter. The penguin ran down the corridor right back the way he came and out to the deck. He was mentally praying that Meta Knight had fooled those flat men, but then that would mean he would have to…make him into a trophy.

What a strange world…

"...mauga mol..."

Huh? The Popstar king glanced around. The Star Warrior wasn't here. So...what was that? It took him a few seconds before realizing that it was the transmitter.

Oh. He didn't turn it off. But then that meant that other guy didn't turn his off either!

The penguin carefully pulled it out, making sure the camera was covered least the shadowy figure realize what was happening.

"...won't be long now. And then we'll move forward with our plan."

Dedede recognized that voice.

"Grrr…how much longer do I have to wait? You've already sent Wario out!"

He didn't know who that was. Or who this Wario guy was.

"...Patience!"

Silence.

"...so what's **he** doing?"

"Gathering strength of course." The shadowy figure replied. "Once the others are trophies, there won't be anyone to stop **him**. The world will be ours for the taking."

"What if we miss any?"

The other scoffed. "It wouldn't matter. **His...**Off Waves will take care of any stragglers."

Off Waves? And who's '**Him**'? Dedede turned it off, pocketing the transmitter once more. Something was going on and he shivered. Those two guys he heard...something told the Popstar king they had their own agendas.

"Well, if they're going be all secrety then so will I! This...'**Him**' sounds like a bad guy...trophies...gotta do something about it..."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

His wings caught the wind, slowing him down. His beloved Halberd was slowly moving away from him. Meta Knight gawked in disbelief.

His ship had been stolen.

Did Dedede have something to do with it? He was after all, taken into the ship...

...still, it was too early to jump to conclusions, but one thing the knight did know...whoever organized this was going to pay.

For a full minute, the Star Warrior's eyes were red.

And he took off, chasing after the Halberd.

* * *

><p>Just my own take on what happened. Parts are feel rushed, because well...I did rush them, because I wanted to get this up. Didn't get it up in time…<p>

So, I'll be moving the SSE stuff around, and this will eventually be the first SSE, with SSE: Order of the Smashers last. These will be the only ones in order. Could do the same with the others, but I actually like having it be random snapshots of them.

Have a good rest of the weekend y'all!

ZeroGravityDog


	6. What They've Done, What They've Given

Important Info:  
>1) This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a fatherteacher figure to Kirby.  
>2) Jecra is the fan name for Knuckle Joe's father (anime)<p>

Disclaimer: Nintendo's Property

* * *

><p>What They've Done, What They've Given<p>

Sum: Meta Knight's disappeared and Marth and Ike wonder why, until they talk to Dedede.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Where do you suppose he is?" The mercenary asked, walking beside the citizen of Altea.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps we should ask around." Marth replied and turned towards one of the many Great Rooms. The two been fighting the Alloys under 100-Man Brawl, when Ike remembered they were supposed to meet the Star Warrior later. Thus, their search for the puffball. The two had asked every Smasher they could, even going as far as to look around the mansion with little luck.

The Great Room was empty save for Yoshi and the Ice Climbers who were playing cards.

"Go fish." Nana remarked, smiling at the dinosaur.

"But…Yoshi don't wanna go fish. Wanna get a four…"

"No, no , Yoshi…" the brother sighed. "That's what you say."

"When you don't have the card."

The green lizard merely tilted his head.

"Oh never mind." Popo waved a hand.

"Grab a card."

Marth cleared his throat. "Excuse me…"

"Oh Marth!" Nana grinned, getting up and skipping over to him. "Would you like to play with us?"

"I'm afraid I must decline, Nana." The prince answered. "Perhaps another time."

"Promise?" The pink climber asked, holding out her pinky finger.

Chuckling, the royal swordsman entwined his pinky finger with hers. "I promise."

"Have you guys seen Meta Knight?" Ike asked Yoshi and Popo.

"Nope. Yoshi hasn't seen Meta Knight since he came and got Kirby this afternoon."

"Do you know where they were going?"

The dinosaur shook his head, tailing drooping slightly. "No…Yoshi doesn't know."

"How about you two?" Ike pointedly looked at the siblings.

"Not sure. Maybe Dedede knows something." Nana supplied, picking up the cards.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

It took some more work to find the penguin, but the two swordsmen found him lounging by the pool.

"Excuse me, King Dedede…" Marth taped the Popstar King on the shoulder.

"Huh? What is it?" Dedede pushed his shades up, blinking his onyx eyes at them. "Oh, Prince Marth! Hohohoho... Oh, looks like the mercenary here's too..." The Popstar King offhandedly waved at the other. "So, Prince Marth. What brings you here?"

Ike rolled his eyes. "We're wondering if you know where Meta Knight and Kirby are."

"Eh? Kirby and Meta Knight are missing?"

"Well, we've looked around the mansion and couldn't find them..." Marth stated. "Are they back on Popstar, perhaps?"

The penguin rubbed his bottom chin, "Hmmmmm..." Dedede got up to pace a few steps, stop and hummed again. "I got it!"

"Eh?"

"It's **that** day."

"**That** day?" Ike echoed.

"Yes. **That** day." Dedede puffed out his chest, obviously proud he had figured it out.

"Um…so are they on Popstar or not?"

"Can't you listen for once mercenary?" The Popstar King growled. "Geez...Alright, open those ears of yours and listen well. I'm only gonna say this once! There's one day of the year that Meta Knight is nowhere to be found. And being the great king that I am, I was worried about where he was."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Oh, Sir Meta Knight." Fumu blinked at the Star Warrior before her. She had been taking a stroll through Pupu Village when she found said knight walking towards her. "Kirby!"

"Poyo! Fum! Fum!" The pink puffball bounced over to hug the girl.

"Is the tournament over already?"

"No, it is not. Kirby and I have returned for the day."

"Oh…okay then." The girl smiled at smaller Star Warrior. "Kirby would you like to come play with us?"

"I am afraid he will not be joining you at the moment. I would like to take Kirby somewhere first." Meta Knight placed a hand on top of the others head. "We will return before the day is through and you may play with him then."

Fumu nodded. "Alright. Oh, should I tell Sword and Blade you're back?"

The knight nodded. "Yes. They will understand."

"Alright. See you later, Kirby. Sir Meta Knight."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"You worried about him?" Ike, disbelievingly, remarked.

"Of course I was! I mean…I'm a great king and I worry about everyone! Even Meta Knight!"

"Probably because you're afraid you'll be attacked without him there."

"Shut up!" The Popstar King shouted, looking ready to pull out his hammer.

"Please, Ike...King Dedede if you would continue."

The penguin glared at the mercenary who merely rolled his eyes. "Fine. So I follo-...er used my amazing detective skills to discover that he travels to the south-western side of Pupu Village." Dedede made a face. "Goes through some dark, wet, cave in a forest."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Meta Knight and Kirby walked through the forest, making some noise here and there. More than once the older Star Warrior had to help the other, who tripped over an exposed root, a fallen branch, and other natural obstacles. "Come Kirby. It will not be much longer." The knight pushed back some leaves blocking their view, revealing a small opening nestled in the side of a mountain.

"Poyo...?"

Meta Knight chuckled. "It is shorter than it appears." He lifted the child out of the brush and set him down in the small clearing. Kirby scooted closer to his mentor after staring into the shadows.

"I will be right here, Kirby." The older Star Warrior grabbed Kirby's hand reassuringly. "We will walk together and I promise not to let go."

The pink puffball smiled at the other, completely trusting him.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Okay, so they go home to go through a forest, some cave, removed from any sort of civilization…." Ike summarized Dedede's unnecessary long explanation. "Great..."

Marth nudged the other. "Ike...please...! What I think Ike's trying to say is, what are they doing that far away from Pupu Village?"

"I was just getting there!" the penguin huffed. "You just had to interrupt my amazing trip through that cave where I fought off a horrid cave creature!"

"Yes, I **had** to." The native of Crimea muttered to himself. Luckily, Dedede did not hear it and skipped ahead to where he left the cave.

"Turns out the cave leads to some cliff overlooking the sea. I couldn't see anything from where I was…just Meta Knight standing near the edge of the cliff. Just standing there..." The Popstar King commented. "Well, being quick thinking that I am, I waited until Meta Knight left to see if there was something really special or not there. I had to wait the whole day! A whole day wasted waiting for him to leave! Valuable time! Wasted!"

The citizen of Altea shifted. "Ah…yes…of course…did you find anything?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I did."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The trek through the cave didn't take too long, like the knight had promised. As they emerged from the hole, he let go of Kirby's hand, but the pink puffball remained holding his. Meta Knight smiled softly and gently tightened his hold on the others hand.

"Kirby." The blue puffball said. "I think it is time for you to begin understanding what you have done for us. For the Star Warriors and the Galaxy Solider Army." The two Popstar residents eased their way towards the edge of the cliff. Kirby immediately saw two small stones set into the ground.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Well, when Meta Knight left, I walked over and found two stones planted in the ground…at first they didn't appear to be anything special…but…well, Meta Knight caught me. He knew I was following him but didn't say anything until then. He told me what they stones are..." Dedede trailed off.

"What are they, Dedede?" Marth asked, dropping the formality.

"...They're grave markers..."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Meta Knight placed his free hand along the top of one of the stones. "My friends...Star Warriors...Galaxy Soldiers..." He then placed his hand on the other stone. "Jecra, Garlude...I would like for you to meet Kirby. Our hope and our savior."

Kirby, while not fully understanding what the blue puffball was doing by talking to a rock, did notice that this place held a special meaning towards the knight. So, he patted the top of the rock, "Poyo..."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ike and Marth were quiet. Grave markers? What had Meta Knight lost? It was at that moment the two realized how little they knew of the Star Warrior.

"Who are they?"

The penguin didn't scowl this time at Ike's question. "Meta Knight...he told me that they were for his friends. People he considered family…other warriors like him who fell during the war against Nightmare…"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Kirby listened as the knight spoke of the Star Warriors and the Galaxy Solider Army. What they were and their purpose. Meta Knight described Jecra and Garlude mentioning that they were dear friends. Kirby smiled as he talked of a night shared with the two where they discovered Jecra and Garlude had children. Again, the pink puffball could only see that talking about people only he knew made Meta Knight less stoic. Less worried. And if Kirby had to say, a little bit more happy.

The knight kept his stories light, keeping the darker more hopeless ones tucked away from the child. He wondered if he would ever share those with Kirby. Instead, Meta Knight summarized what the Star Warriors are (there would be more, of that he would make sure of) and the Galaxy Solider Army. He romanticized bits and pieces, but kept mostly to the truth. He wanted Kirby to be proud of what he is, what he represents. How those before him, gave him what he needed. A chance and a life.

Eventually, the blue puffball fell silent. Floating away on past memories, only broken when Kirby tugged at his hand.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"He goes there once a year. On the same day no matter what...he invited me last year and told me all about the Star Warriors and the fight against Nightmare."

"Why didn't you go with him again?" Ike asked, frowning as he thought about such a large lose.

"I was going to, but he told me he wanted to spend it with Kirby this time. Introduce him to his history. What he stands for..." Dedede seemed to deflate. "They sacrificed a lot...he actually believed he was the last of the Star Warriors. The last of the Galaxy Solider Army. Of everything! But then Kirby appeared…."

"Kirby?" Marth questioned. "What is Kirby to Meta Knight?"

"He's Meta Knight's hope. And probably his hero in a way…"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Very well. One more moment Kirby then we will leave." Meta Knight gazed at the two grave stones. "I wish you could all be here to see him." The blue puffball took a deep breath to steady his emotions, but he could feel a tear or two at the edge of his eyes.

"Poyo...?" The younger Star Warrior, confused, tugged at the other's hand again. Not to leave, though. He may not understand all of what Meta Knight was telling him, but he did understand that his teacher was troubled. Fumu always hugged him when he was sad.

The knight, somewhat surprised, let Kirby hug him. Meta Knight smiled, underneath his mask and reciprocated the other's embrace. "Kirby...Thank you."

* * *

><p>Just a little something for today.<p>

Thank you to all of the families, soldiers past and present who gave and give their lives to protect us.


	7. Scrambling

This was inspired by my amazing typing skills! No, really. See the author's rambling at the end if your curious. Or if you dare! Mawhahahaha...yeah okay...never mind.

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Ummm...unless I missed something, I'm pretty sure it's not mine.

* * *

><p>Scrambling<p>

Sum: Ike finds some fun at the expense of Marth and Meta Knight but then the tables are turned.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The prince, lying on his stomach gazed at the board.

"...meat..."

Marth's hand hovered over the horse figure, debating whether to move it over or not.

"...team..."

The citizen of Altea pulled back, deciding it wouldn't be worth it.

"...tea...!"

Meta Knight kept his eyes on the board, waiting for Marth's move.

"...eat."

Marth huffed. "Ike, what exactly are you doing?" He looked away from the chessboard, where white pieces and black pieces mixed with one another. His opponent, Meta Knight, gazed at their companion, curious as to what the mercenary was doing.

The native of Crimea grinned. "Am I annoying you?"

A sigh answered him. The prince sat up, momentarily forgetting the game. "What are you doing?"

"Just rearranging Meta Knight's name into different words. But only the first part of his name."

"Why?"

"I'm bored." Ike replied.

The knight chuckled at the mercenary's honesty and bluntness. "The words you have been muttering are words you are able to create by rearranging 'M', 'E', 'T', and 'A'?"

"Yup...ate."

The citizen of Altea, knowing he would not be focused on the chess game with the knight anymore decided to join Ike in his amusement. He was losing anyway. "Met."

"Mat."

The mercenary grinned. "Mate." And gave the puffball a pointed look.

Meta Knight frowned beneath his mask. "Do not say it, Ike. I have no intentions of courting her."

"She's rather smitten with you."

Marth stifled his laughter, but knew he was caught as the knight looked at him. "I'm sorry Meta Knight, but it is amusing to see you flustered."

"Ham…"

"Huh?" The prince blinked. "Meta Knight, I don't think you can spell 'ham' unless you're adding the letters of 'knight'."

"It is not created by the first four letters of my name, Prince **Marth**."

"Oh…haha...very funny." Marth replied. He rolled his eyes. "I won't mention it again."

"Thank you."

"…Tam…..tem." Ike noted.

"Are those words?" Marth asked, tracing letters in the ground with his finger. "I've never heard either of them before."

"I don't know. Meta Knight?"

"I have not heard 'tam' nor 'tem'." The Popstar resident paused. "Team."

Marth smiled brightly at him, as did Ike. "I like that."

"Hat."

"Wait, Ike...you're not really doing my name, are you?"

"Why not? ...Rat."

Marth chucked a bishop at the mercenary, hitting him squarely on the forehead.

"Damn, Marth!" The native of Crimea rubbed the spot. "Didn't know you were sensitive."

"I'm not, but I don't like what either of you are implying."

"We're not implying anything."

"Your grin would say otherwise," The prince kicked the mercenary. "And I'm pretty sure Meta Knight's grinning underneath his mask." He gave the Popstar resident a pointed look.

"Apologies, Your Highness, but as the saying goes, 'Turn about is fair play'...Art." The puffball stated, bringing their conversation back on topic. "Math."

"Mat…hey both of your names can make 'mat'."

"Ram…and tar."

Marth hesitated. "…Rah?"

"That is used for encouragement of a person or a team." The knight supplied. "I believe it is a verifiable word…..Math."

The prince frowned, placing a hand under his chin. He was staring so intently at the ground that Ike and Meta Knight glanced at each other. It was the puffball who asked, "Your Highness, are you alright?"

"Oh…yes. It's just…I can't think of any words for Ike."

"…..his name merely has three letters, two of which are vowels. It would make it more difficult to create another word out of 'I', 'K', and 'E'."

The mercenary frowned. "Huh…that's rather disappointing."

Marth laughed. "You're disappointed?"

"Well, yeah…!"

"Perhaps we could create an acronym from your name?" Meta Knight suggested.

"What's an acronym?"

"An acronym is a word formed from the initial letters of a word. Such as what we are considered SSB; Super Smash Brothers."

"Oh." The native of Crimea nodded. "I see…so…making words out of my name…."

"Irritatingly Kiddish and Enthusiastic…"

Ike playfully shoved the prince. "Gee…thanks…"

"Imposing Kids and Everyone." Meta Knight chuckled.

"Oh come on…I don't impose any one!"

"Captain Olimar was terrified of you at the beginning."

The prince poked the other blue haired swordsman. "So was Lucas. And Nana. And the pokemon. An-"

"Alright, alright…" Ike waved his hands in the air. "I get the idea." Then added, "They got over it…"

"Not really." Marth smiled. "I heard from Red, Squirtle refuses to be the first one out when they're up against you."

The mercenary groaned, flopping on his back. "I get it, I get it…!"

Meta Knight laughed, as did the prince.

"Think of it as payback." Marth replied, eyes twinkling with humor.

Ike stared at the clouds rolling by, grinning. "Well, I'd rather find a more suitable acronym." His stomach grumbled, followed by Marth's.

"Perhaps after supper?" The Star Warrior suggested, sitting up. He along with Marth and Ike put away the chess board and pieces in its travel case before strolling towards the dining room.

* * *

><p>To elaborate, this was inspired by my own typing. Sometimes my fingers respond before one another and more than once I've written 'Meat' instead of 'Meta' XD<p>

ZeroGravityDog will see you guys next week!


	8. Family

Doo, doo, dee, doo...to the story!

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Not mine, will never be mine, not even in my dreams XD

* * *

><p>Family<p>

Sum: What are they to him? That's a silly question to ask. To Meta Knight…they're more than just friends. Guest Stars: Snake, Lucario, Kirby

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Meta Knight examined the two as they traded blows. The two were practicing with padded weapons, almost exact copies of their blades. Marth blocked a horizontal swing and slide away. The mercenary chased after giving another wide swing at his companion. The practice blades collided only to fly out of their hands. The prince blinked in wonder at what had just occurred. "What…what happened?"

The native of Crimea rubbed the back of his neck. "I think...I um...probably lost my grip on it...you?"

"The force...and I wasn't expecting you to try another attack..."

They remained silent for a few moments. Until Ike stated, "I guess that means I won."

"What do you mean, you won?" Marth asked.

The mercenary just chuckled, "Because I'm older."

"Older?" At the other's teasing grin, he had to reply smiling. "So what ? I'm taller."

At that Ike stopped laughing. "What!" Wide eyed, he began scrutinizing him and the citizen of Altea. Meta Knight remained off to the side watching, as the (apparently) shorter swordsman circled Marth who had a triumphant (almost smug) smile. This did not appease Ike who immediately began a wrestling match with the prince. It was clearly in the native of Crimea's advantage.

"I believe that is enough you two." The puffball said, walking over to them, his eyes pink. "Save your energy for another time."

"Sure, sure..." Ike released the other and offered Marth a hand.

"Was that really necessary?" The citizen of Altea questioned, readjusting his tunic and armor. A hand ran through his hair. "Oh..."

The mercenary grinned, stooping low to grab the tiara. "Of course." He handed it over. Marth rolled his eyes and playfully shoved the other. "Right...anyway let's go. Didn't Lucaio and Snake say they would be dinning with us tonight?"

"Yeah. They did." Ike stretched his back. "I'd told Snake and Lucario to meet us at the kitchen. We'll bring some food back to our room. Meta Knight, you're going to go grab Kirby right?"

"That is correct. I will meet you in our room." The Popstar resident left the training gym and headed towards the last spot he'd seen his pupil.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Kirby skipped down the hallway, Meta Knight just behind him. The pink puffball was singing something minus many of the words, but still incredibly happy. Not only was he going to spend time with his teacher, but also food. The older Star Warrior opened the room he shared and ushered his student in. "Dinner will be coming soon Kirby. Be patient."

The younger Popstar resident paused in his singing. "Poyo...?"

Meta Knight picked him up and set the other on his bed. "Wait." He then proceeded to remove his mask. He picked up some voices outside of the door and knew that they were here. The door opened.

"-so then Yoshi throws the egg straight into Wario's face."

"He must be getting lazy..." The special ops solider commented. "He usually eats anything in a snap."

"Regardless, it was satisfying to see him go flying off the stage," Ike remarked, smirking at Wario's demise. Lucario, amused, smiled at the native of Crimea, but stopped short upon seeing the knight. The special ops solider did as well, his eyes honing in on the puffball quickly.

Marth closed the door behind him, balancing two trays in his left hand and only one in his right. "Some assistance please?"

Meta Knight quickly made his way over to grab one of the trays, while Ike took the other. The Star Warrior set it down gently pushing Kirby away from it, "Is something the matter?" the knight asked. His white eyes glanced at Snake and Lucario. The jackal pokemon shuffled, embarrassed for being caught staring so openly.

"...just never seen you without your mask..." Snake trailed off, examining the puffball.

"Consider yourselves blessed with Meta Knight's trust." Ike smiled, laying a hand on Snake's shoulder. The special ops soldier slowly nodded.

"You are the same species as Kirby?" the pokemon asked and, following Marth and Ike's example, sat on the floor, meal in hand.

"Yes...I am." He glared at the two. "I would appreciate it if neither of you mentioned this to anyone."

"And don't mention the fact that he's cute." Marth whispered.

"I heard that, Your Highness."

The prince coughed, "Meta Knight, perhaps we should eat before Kirby finishes our food for us?"

Thankfully, their dinner went without complications (namely Kirby eating all of the food). They sat in a circle talking light about this and that. Marth was gently rubbing the top of Kirby's head, lulling the pink puffball into sleep, his massive appetite satisfied for the moment. The mercenary was talking to Snake about their last Stock-Free for All two days ago.

"I blame you for that."

The special ops solider, shoved Ike. "You can't blame me for anything. It was your own fault for not noticing it."

"How could you not see the Gooey Bomb?" Marth asked.

Ike flushed. "I just didn't okay?" He then proceeded to shift the conversation.

Sitting with them, their laughter, their voices surrounding him in a warm almost tangible feeling the knight relaxed. He was amongst friends. He was amongst trusted allies. He was safe.

"But what about that his bow? I mean, surely you have to rank it much more dangerous than Wolf's blaster."

"If you consider the distance and the fact that he can control the trajectory then yeah, but he's lacking powerful attacks."

"You're forgetting that Wolf is a close combat fighter, so his blaster while short on distance is at an advantage when he's inside your range." Snake replied, taking a large swallow of his beer.

"So it's best to keep him at a distance."

"He's slow." Lucario pointed out. "Keeping your distance would be a feasible strategy."

The prince shook his head. "I hate to point this out but we also are close combat fighters." He motioned towards himself, Ike, Meta Knight and Kirby.

"Can we really say Kirby is a close range fighter?"

"Why not?"

"He can copy any ability…Like Mario's fireballs. Fox's blaster. Popo and Nana's ice shot."

"Good point."

Meta Knight smiled as he watched Lucario snatch said pink Star Warrior from Marth's lap. The citizen of Altea was too caught with Ike and Snake to notice his stolen companion. The pokemon began playing with Kirby, holding hands with his pupil and waving them around, but keeping an ear on the conversation. The young Star Warrior giggled now fully awake. The jackal pokemon glanced at the blue puffball with a questioning look, yet seeing the content smile on Meta Knight's face Lucario knew he was enjoying the moment.

"Okay, okay. My point is that it may not be possible to keep our distance from Wolf." Marth said.

"Then, you're out of luck." Snake noted, smiling at the prince.

"A lot of help you are." He threw a pillow at the special ops solider who merely shoved it aside.

"Based on that throw, I'd say there's a reason why you **are** a close combatant."

"Okay you asked for it," the prince lunged at the man, intending to prove his ability to fight.

Meta Knight chucked at the scuffle. It was short lived, as Snake was able to restrain the prince with ease.

"Nice try, Prince..."

Marth rubbed his arms, flushing from the fight and embarrassment. "Might I say that you have an unfair advantage?"

"You can, but it won't change anything." Ike pointed out, grinning at the prince's failure. He dodged the book flung at him. "Okay, no more! You're not allowed to throw anything! Least of all that book! It's as heavy as two tomes!"

Ike, Marth, Lucario, and Snake. Meta Knight smiled. They were more than just friends in his heart. They were incredibly dear to him. Kirby had already won a place in the knight's heart the moment he found the puffball. Marth and Ike had found their own place after fighting beside him as did Lucario and Snake, who fought to retrieve his ship; fought to aid a warrior they hardly knew.

"You **do** have an advantage." Lucario spoke, still playing with the young Star Warrior. "Marth and Ike aren't versed in fighting without a weapon. It would be wise to learn how to fight without your swords."

Ike nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I know a few things, but...it would be in our best interest to know more specifics."

The citizen of Altea also nodded. "...would you teach us, Snake?"

"You're asking me?" The special ops solider reiterated. Surprise evident in his voice. At their confirmed nods, he leaned back. "...if you really want to...I suppose I could."

The pokemon grinned. "I can pass on a few defensive techniques if you wish."

"The more the better." The mercenary stated.

Meta Knight closed his eyes. Ike. Marth. Lucaio. Snake. Kirby. And Sword and Blade, who waited patiently for his return.

They were his family.

"Meta Knight," Snake prodded the puffball. "You've been quite."

"Is there something on your mind?" Marth asked.

The puffball gazed at the five, letting his eyes rest on each of them. He smiled. "Nothing of importance, Your Highness."

He was grateful to have them.

* * *

><p>I happen to think that Marth is slightly taller than Ike.<p>

ZGD wishes y'all a Happy Thanksgiving!


	9. Once Upon A

Eh, I find this piece a bit...odd...

Important Info:

1)This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.  
>2) Italicized words are the 'story' they're spinning<p>

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, you know what I'm gonna say. Not my property. Nor is the 'story' they spin.

* * *

><p>Once Upon A...<p>

Sum: MK, Marth and Ike find themselves telling the kids a bedtime story.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"What kind of story do you want?" Ike asked. He yanked two of the chairs, seating himself backwards on one while Marth gracefully sat properly in the other. The three swordsmen were in the large room that the children shared. Two bunk beds and two single beds took care of the sleeping arrangements. A circular table sat off to the right near the back with four chairs still around it.

Meta Knight hung by the door, weighing the chance of leaving and letting his friends suffer story telling.

"One full of adventure!" Ness and Red exclaimed.

"Romance!" Nana declared.

"Magic!" Popo cried.

"But one not like mine!" Toon Link piped in.

"Friendship." Lucas offered meekly, hugging the pillow closer. Meta Knight sighed before walking over to the prince who lifted the small knight onto his lap.

"Tall order..." the mercenary muttered to his two companions. Peach had insisted that the older Smashers take turns in giving the children bed time stories. They could be with others or simply by themselves and could make it as long or as short as they (or he or she) wanted.

"Once upon a time…" Marth began. Obviously he was already floundering. "There...was a princess..."

"That's boring!" Ness pouted. "Mario already told us one with a princess."

"Been there." Popo began. His sister ending it, "Done that."

"We want something new!" Toon Link fell back on the pillow as to emphasis his point. Immediately he pulled himself up, letting his cat like gaze comb over the three.

"We've already heard about evil scientists from Sonic and Fox and Falco." Red stated, lazily tossing an empty pokeball in the air and then catching it. Marth mentally sighed. Stories? Any stories he knew were about princesses, princes, knights, dragons, fairies, and the like. And apparently not what the kids wanted to hear.

"Mana." Meta Knight suddenly spoke. While only one word had been spoken the children felt the tremendous importance the single word carried. "It is a force that resides in people, animals, everything. A civilization, long since forgotten, had created and harnessed the power of Mana. Able to control it and use it to their own desire and will that manifested itself in the form of the ultimate weapon."

Ike blinked, suddenly realizing (in the dramatic pause) that he had become engrossed in the story as much as the children.

"The Mana Fortress. The civilization's use of Mana angered the gods that watched the world they formed. Thus, they sent their god like beasts to destroy the Fortress and teach the people their folly. War blanketed the world and Mana slowly faded away as the battle stretched on. Until a hero came forth. In his hands he wielded the Mana Sword and with it he stuck down the Fortress, laying waste to the civilization in order to appease the gods. Peace returned to the world. But time never ends, and history repeats."

Marth blinked at the small knight wondering how he was able to tell such a tale. The blue puffball nudged the prince. Meta Knight glanced up, his eyes communicating what he didn't say. He had done his part; set the stage. Now it was up to Marth and Ike to continue.

"The waterfall was a breathtaking sight. One that the three boys had seen before but that did not diminish the beauty." The tiara wearing swordsman began. After the history that Meta Knight had woven, Marth found it easier to spin a tale. "They were off to find the village's hidden treasure forsaking the Elder's instructions not to...

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

_Elliott and Timothy stood at the end of the log. Their parents said it had fallen during a large storm before they were born and it now was used as a bridge from one side to the other. The third boy tentatively walked towards the other two._

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"What's his name?" Nana asked.

Marth rubbed the back of his neck. He had named two of the boys quickly, but a name for the third wasn't coming as easily as the others.

"Aaron." The mercenary spoke for the first time regarding the story. Eight sets of eyes fixed upon him. Ike gave a questioning look at Marth, but it was after the small knight cleared his throat that the mercenary understood. They assumed he had taken over. Ike stumbled. He wasn't a story teller. True, he did have a younger sister but the tales she grew up with were from father, Titania, Rhys, and Oscar. Not his. He didn't care for tales after the age ten. Not that he really cared for them before ten. Still, he was intent to do his part. "Aaron took another step closer towards the end of the log and away from the land...

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"_Hey! Guys!" Aaron yelled over the waterfall. One step. Another step. "Wait up! Aaaaaah!" The spray from the waterfall had coated the log, making it slippery and thus treacherous. Instantly, he crouched down, his hands gripping the wet bark. Elliott walked towards Aaron not concerned about the slippery footing. "Shh! Be quiet! If the Elder finds us here, he'll be so mad at us and we'll be in so much trouble all thanks to you!"_

"_Yeah. After all, we're not supposed to be here." Timothy, who had followed the blond, stated. His eyes drifted down then rapidly back up. "They say there's a ghost around!" It was an attempt to defuse potential arguing. It was a known fact that Elliott and Aaron did not get along well and argued whenever possible. Though it was always Elliott who started it. _

_The blond laughed at their shorter companion. "Do you really believe that? They just say that to scare us!" Aaron breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was to argue with Elliott on top of a log. After they reach the other side, then he would say something to him. There would be no possible way the Elder could hear them above the roar of the water._

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

He paused. What was it that Marth had said earlier? He cast a pleading look to his companion. The prince, already guessing what was wrong mouthed 'Treasure'. Flashing a smile of thanks, Ike continued.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"_But I heard Grandma say something about a shiny object near the falls."_

"_That must be some kind of treasure!" Timothy gleefully exclaimed. He suddenly looked longingly at the opposite side of the bridge. "We have to find it!" The two fair haired boys dashed off, stomping hard upon the fallen tree. And just as Timothy's feet touched land, there was a cry._

"_Help! I'm falling!" Aaron, who was about to follow the two, lost his balance. In an attempt to keep from plunging down, he flung his arms out; wildly. It did little to help and he soon fell, screaming as he did._

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Ike!" The prince hissed. Meta Knight shook his head (which shook his whole body). Really, the mercenary could rather rash. Now, how where the three of them going to continue this story? Their main character (it seemed the three had subconsciously agreed Aaron was the hero) had fallen to his death thanks to Ike.

"What?" the swordsman asked, perplexed by the interruption. Marth just continued to glare at him, wondering how Ike could possibly not realize the hero was plummeting to his death.

"What happens next?" Popo and Nana shouted. The three swordsmen had forgotten about the children.

"Yeah! What happens?" Red asked, the empty pokeball lying on the floor. "Is Aaron going to die?"

"He's the hero, right? He can't die!" Ness piped in. "Right? Right?"

"Errr..." The mercenary frowned now understanding why Marth and Meta Knight were angry at him.

Clearing his throat for the second time, the small puffball drew attention to him. "You will have to wait until tomorrow night." Gesturing at the digital clock that sat between the two single beds he continued. "It is eleven minutes past your bedtime and you, Ness, have an early match. It is best if you all retire now."

Grumbling, the kids sulked as they snuggled under blankets. The three elders huddled at the door waiting until all of them were situated. Wishing them a goodnight, Marth flipped off the light switch and closed the door.

"One night down." Ike supplied, lifting the knight into his arms. For once, the Popstar resident didn't complain.

"An unpredictable amount of nights left." Marth sighed. "Now, how does Aaron survive?"

* * *

><p>Mmmmm...Hmmmmmm...I still find this piece somewhat odd. I really do, and can't pinpoint as to exactly why I find it odd...huh.<p>

Anyway, R and R, yeah? By the by, anyone wanna guess as to what game the story Marth, Meta Knight, and Ike are telling?

Hah! A story within a story! XD

ZeroGravityDog will see y'all laters!


	10. SSE:TheKnight,thePrince,andtheMercenary

Go team blue! Blarg!

This one's a snippet of what occurred (in my own mind! Blarg!) before the clips we see in the Subspace Emissary or SSE as it will be called here.

By-the-by, curse you character limits! I had to forgo spaces in the chapter title...grrrrrrrrrrr...

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Maybe if I wish really hard enough! ...awwwww...still not mine.

* * *

><p>SSE: The Knight, The Prince, and The Mercenary<p>

Sum: Meta Knight had seen the dark orb after his ship was commandeered, so he followed the trail of green creatures. Marth had seen the dark orb swallow the land and knew it was a terrible event. Ike had seen the dark orb near the castle where he was to meet a participant in the tournament, then hurried as he fretted over the nameless companion.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

He couldn't keep up. Meta Knight glanced down to find a place to land. His yellow eyes zoned on a cleared area. The tail end of his ship mocked him as the Star Warrior floated down. Dust scattered as he landed softly on the dirt. He mentally pictured the strange flat creatures as well as the red eyed ones roaming his beloved ship. Growling, Meta Knight renewed his chase. He could also imagine King Dedede at the helm, no doubt laughing at the Star Warrior's demise and bragging to a Waddle Dee how he had bested Meta Knight. Never mind the fact that the knight had been occupied with the alien creatures, or the fact it was a back attack. The distance between him and his ship was growing much to his dismay. Soon he would no longer have the Halberd in sight.

Landing again, the Popstar resident watched as his ship continued to fly. But where was the question. Meta Knight, from the ground, looked around in an attempt to figure out where he was. Nothing in particular stuck out and he was forced to watch the Halberd disappear into the crimson clouds. The blue puffball noted the direction it was heading before unfurling his wings and beginning the chase again. The landscape blurred past him, as his mind was solely on retrieving his ship and making his way towards the tournament. As he navigated the air currents, Meta Knight noticed something in the distance. It was…purple. The Star Warrior descended as he drew closer. It was nothing but the large dark orb, hanging in the air. Meta Knight shivered, "Such an ominous sight."

Did his ship fly over this? Glancing around, Meta Knight had nothing else to go on, but the direction he had noted earlier. Praying that the Halberd retained its course, the puffball took wing. Miles passed as he flew, his golden eyes scanning the ground and sky. More than once he noticed those strange creatures hobbling around. However, they were doing so in one particular direction. Meta Knight took a risk and began following that same direction, hoping that they were drawn to his ship for one reason or another.

It seemed like hours passed before he came upon something. And lo! He had caught up with his ship! The tail end of it could be seen against the dark sky. However there was also another of those purple orbs, half buried in the ground. As the Star Warrior drew closer he scanned the area for more of those creatures.

There! Someone standing before the edge. Most likely he was in league with those creatures. Like King Dedede… Meta Knight charged. If he could defeat this man (but not kill), then perhaps questions would be answered.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth walked the empty castle. His deep blue eyes remained staring straight in front of him. The swordsman had briefly explored the castle yesterday upon arriving and had already seen what there was. The large building was decaying, and had seen little use. Many of the rooms were useless; walls and ceilings having collapsed down into the area. It took most of the day before he had found a suitable area to claim as a spot. It was a decent sized area in livable condition and some windows. There was no bed, but Marth had dragged a pallet he discovered in a useless room and had slept on that. His personal affects were nothing short of what he carried: the clothing on his back, his sword Falchion, a small pack of provisions, one spare tunic, and a letter. Both the pack (which also held his spare tunic) and the letter remained in his 'room' as they weren't needed in his mindless roaming.

Passing by a faded painting, the swordsman decided to climb the lone, accessible battlement. The letter. That is what brought him to this isolated place in the beginning. Marth slowly climbed the stairs, recalling the letter. It had been written in elegant writing and spoke of a tournament. It hadn't been signed with a name but a strange circular symbol at the bottom. Looking like the first letter he had saved from the last tournament. He had debated whether to attend this new tournament or not, but what caused him to finally accept was Shiida's blessing. Accepting the invitation, Marth had followed the directions from his home world to a portal then to this abandoned castle, where he was to meet another participant. As to when that participant was to arrive, he didn't know.

Reaching the top of the battlement, he gazed out into the empty, austere plain. The once proud battlement now withered in the afternoon sun. The walls which had once protected men had crumbled, leaving just two feet of its former four feet barrier. Similarly, the land which it looked out to was brown and lifeless. He could see a few abandoned pieces of wood that once upon a time were catapults, ramming inventions, lookout towers in an effort to take the castle. But time and weather had crumbled many of them, leaving nothing but grave marks. Blue eyes continued to stare out at the brown land. It may have been futile to look for the other participant, but Marth was compelled to do so. Company would be a nice change of pace, and the prince prayed his fellow warrior was friendly.

"Hmm?" Marth leaned forward, careful not to overextend and fall from the battlement. A large purple sphere appeared suddenly, engulfing the land as it grew. Startled, the prince gasped, a hand hovering over Falchion's hilt. It was then that he spotted something near the sphere. Whatever it was, it floated above what could be subordinates. Clothed in green, it carried something below it; a large circular object.

He then saw small beings rising as if reacting towards the floating thing. Small purple clouds gathered in multiple numbers and formed large creatures; green bodies, purple legs, arms, and head, and red eyes. As they arose closer to his current home, the blue haired swordsman pulled out Falchion, letting it shine in what little light was left. He prayed that his future companion had not been caught by those aliens, or by the sphere in the distance. Mind set, the prince made his way down from the battlement; his goal to find out what that thing was floating near the sphere and find out what the sphere was. Deep inside, Marth felt something was terribly wrong. That something wicked had been set in motion.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Right foot, left foot. Right foot, left foot. Right foot, left foot. This cycle continued, as a man with a red cape walked across the barren land. A castle loomed in the distance; his destination. Ike shrugged his shoulders, resulting in the large sword strapped to his back to shift. Glad to have taken his sister's advice to bind Ragnell instead of carrying it, the blue haired swordsman marched onward. A hand brushed against the pack strapped to his belt.

"Mmmm…I wonder who the guy is…could be a girl…" the mercenary questioned. The letter had invited him to participate in a tournament and directions to his current goal. There was also a mention of meeting with another fighter and requested that the two of them travel together. The swordsman reached a plateau with a view of the castle and the distance that still remained. Instead of the boring land, his blue gaze fell upon creatures that ran around the tan dirt. Some were red, others green, and even stranger were some with wheels. The mercenary glanced right, towards the castle. Those things were already running in and out of it, doing what he didn't know. To the left was a giant, purple orb and more of those creatures.

"Damn," Ike immediately looked for a way down towards the castle. That nameless warrior may be there now, and he worried for him or her. Seeing as the slope of the land was less steep to the left, the swordsman decided that would work, and unsheathed Ragnell. He slid down the land, loose rocks and upturned earth beating him to the ground below. Chancing that the ride down would be smooth, Ike looked up at the creature infested landscape.

Near the purple globe he saw that a large sum of those things, aliens, had congregated there; more coming with each second. What was strange was that they were disappearing, and one creature (different from all of them, but nonetheless strange) floated above them. What was even more surprising was that the floating one was attacked by two different creatures. His mind played with the thought that one of the two could be that nameless warrior. However, still too far away to see who or what was attacking the floating alien, Ike focused back to his descent. Once on even land with the beings, Ike charged forward. His destination was that hovering creature.

It didn't take long for the things that were ambling about to notice him; not after he impaled one with Ragnell. After that, the swordsman was assaulted by them; some with glowing swords, others with fists, and some with projectiles. Some flew in the air and would drop stones that where hot to the touch, Ike had discovered this after one fell on his hand. Luckily for him the glove was covered with metal so it took most of the heat, leaving his hand minimally damaged.

Cleaving two creatures in half, Ike continued to cut his way through them. It seemed that they were spawning less and less. As three fell, only one replaced them. Swinging at one alien, its body a giant wheel, the mercenary stepped back. The wheel beast sunk to the ground, a gash in its wheel and no longer able to move. Taking a deep breath Ike paused seeing no other aliens were coming at him, a brief reprise.

Then he saw three beings, the same ones he'd seen from afar. One was floating in the air, holding a large sphere and shooting at the two on the ground. Ike ran towards them, his mind piecing together what he could. One of the two was human and jumped into the air, sword flashing, but missing the sphere. The winged ball (as far as he could tell) suddenly rushed towards the one in green wings flapping. But a beam of red caught a wing on fire and he-? (It?)-was forced to the ground. Was that what they wanted?

Ike adjusted his course, running towards the hovering one. The strange green being didn't appear to notice him, its back towards the mercenary. All the better. Throwing up Ragnell, Ike couldn't help but shout out, "Great AETHER!" The broad sword sliced through the rod connecting the green being to the sphere. While the sphere and mercenary fell to the ground, the creature swirled in the sky, smoke trailing it. Landing after the object, Ike looked up to see more of the green creatures appearing. Rising into a stance, the mercenary caught sight of the two from earlier, also raising their swords. A split second passed before they chased after the floating (and still smoking) alien.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how accurate the Smash Wiki is, but that's where I pulled some information regarding Meta Knight. Apparently, Dedede did have some part in Meta Knight losing his ship.<p>

Fun Fact: The title of this oneshot was going to be the title for the compilation of all of these oneshots. Oh wells!

Read and review! Until next week!

ZeroGD out!


	11. Raindrops Keep Falling

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

**WARNING**: There's spoilers if you've never played FE9 aka Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...yup. That's about it.

* * *

><p>Raindrops Keeping Falling<p>

Sum: Ike remembers the last time it rained. Background story-ish (FE:PoR)

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

_It had been so quick. So flawless. Two strikes with a deathly beauty...He didn't remember the other fleeing. Just his father, slumped on the ground and racing over to him._

"_Father? Father! " Ike kneeled down, his eyes tracing the darker spot barely visible in the shadows. "I can't do anything here...I've..." His mind raced; evaluating the cut, how far from the castle they were. "I've got to get you back to the castle!"_

_Ike slipped his father's arm around his shoulders and his own arm around Greil's waist. The sudden weight caused him to stumble, his father emitting a grunt. Ike bit back a curse, "Father...you're going to have to help me...Father?"_

_For a brief moment the whole world stopped. Then he felt Greil's chest expand and shrink. "Ashera..." Ike hoisted his father's body up the best he could before walking back towards the castle. _

_Time meant nothing and everything to him. _

_Ike nearly stumbled twice in the dark. "...Nngh..." He stepped over an exposed root, hauling all of Greil's weight with him. The man had fallen unconscious a ways back, and yet the castle remained in the distance. The rainfall made the ground soft; dirt turned into mud making the trek back slower. When had it started raining? Would this agitate the wound? Rhys would know..._

"_I-Ike..."_

"_Father? You're awake!" he smiled. Surely that was a good sign._

"_I..." Greil paused, his breath ragged in Ike's ear. "There's something I need to tell you."_

"_Tell me later. Right now, I'm getting you back to the castle." Ike replied, adjusting his grip on the soaked tunic. _

_There was going to be a later, Ike affirmed in his mind. There __**has**__ to be a later..._

_His father ignored Ike's reply. "Forget about revenge...Leave that knight alone...Stay away.." _

"_What? Father?" Why would he say anything about revenge? Rhys would heal him...and then they would continue with Princess Elincia. He __**would**__ live...there would be no need for revenge..._

"_Stay with the king of Gallia..." each word sounded strained and weaker. "Live here. Live in peace..."_

_Ike noticed that his father wasn't walking with him. Instead Greil was using all of his strength to speak. "Father, stop talking. You're wasting your strength. Please..." Was he crying? Or was it the rain? _

_He felt Greil shake his head, or attempt to. "I need you to take care of everything...The company...Mist..."_

_Mist...she always hated blood. A constant reminder of how fragile their lives were._

"_Wait...You mustn't' say such things!" ...they had to be getting closer...closer! "It'll be light soon. You'll be fine..." Fine. He would be fine...All those words wouldn't mean anything because he would be fine. All they needed to do was get to the castle._

_When had the rain slowed?_

_A low fog hugged the trees, weaving in and out of the forest. Ike stumbled once again, falling to his knees, his father right beside him._

"_Hold on..."_

_Just a little more. Rhys will be there...and heal him...and then they'll continue with their mission. His own strength was failing him. Ike breathed heavily, the air tinged with crispness. Blurry eyed, he stared into the fog, hoping, praying to Ashera for help. For his family. For his father's life. _

_Movement? A voice! Two! Three!_

"_Commander Greil! Ike!"_

_He let himself smile. There was a chance. The images of Boyd and Titania came into view. Oscar not far behind. At last. Ike let himself fall to the ground._

"_...Ike...Ike...Ike..._Ike...Ike...Ike!"

"Huh?" The mercenary blinked, turning to whoever called him.

Marth stood by his side, Meta Knight in his arms. "It's time for dinner." The prince was worried for the other. The small knight also watched the native of Crimea with soft eyes. Ike had been staring out into the rainy landscape for the past hour, sitting on the small balcony seat with a faraway and dark look in his eyes.

He blinked, clearing the cloud from his mind. "Ah...right. Let's go." The two nodded, but Ike paused, looking back outside at the soft rain. The prince gently nudged him. "Are you alright?"

The native of Crimea took a deep breath. "Yeah...I'm fine. Just...reminiscing."

Marth wanted to ask more, but Meta Knight squeezed his arms. The prince looked down to see the puffball shack himself. He leaned closer, barely picking up the knight's whispered words.

"Leave it be, Your Highness. He will share it when he is ready."

The citizen of Altea sighed, nodded, and glanced back at Ike who eventually turned away from the window and the falling water. Marth smiled. "Shall we?"

The mercenary offered a small grin, seeing their concern. "Yeah, let's go. Maybe we can watch Yoshi's Boss Battle afterwards."

Meta Knight nodded. "I see no reason not to." As they strolled towards the cafeteria, Ike caught Marth's worried look again. He laid a reassuring hand on the other's shoulder. Catching the prince's gaze, the mercenary smiled gently. Marth returned it, nudging him again (a soft push) as his arms were carrying their small knight.

* * *

><p>Not sure why I went and threw in Ike's background...my mind works in strange and unusual ways...oh, so yeah the dialogue for the memory, totally taken word for word from the game script...most of it anyway. Wooooooo...!<p>

And FYI, the story they were telling in the previous oneshot was Secret of Mana aka Seiken Densetsu 2. Which is awesome!

Later readers! ZeroGravityDog is out until next week!


	12. Mistletoe Mayhem

Posting a little earlier than usually. :D

In celebration of the upcoming holiday(s)! Woooooo! The excitement! O_O

And just a quick shout out to those who are reading theses, those who've favorited this, and those who've reviewed…Thanks a lot guys! I really appreciate all of it! :D

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer:  
>1) Lucia, Hanza, and Holly belong to Genesis of Giovana.<br>2) The rest of the characters belong to their rightful owners.

There's also three characters making a brief appearance/mention. Can you guess who they are? :D

* * *

><p>Mistletoe Mayhem<p>

Sum: The Smashers are celebrating Christmas early before they all leave for their respective homes. Mistletoe is a MUST!

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Master Hand had decided to open their world to nearly fifty other dimensions for this day and this day alone. Why, none of the Smashers knew though some whispered it was due to his brother, Crazy Hand, maple syrup, and clocks.

Meta Knight had seen the children (the Smash children, specifically) tightly grouped together. He had witnessed them whispering to each other, always pausing in their conversation should anyone happen to walk to close to them. By the time the celebration began, he had last seen them rushing into their room.

They had dragged a young girl by the name of Holly into their scheming, though it should be noted that she was more than willing to do so. Meta Knight had seen them running around with a fishing pole and something was clutched in Popo's hand. The Star Warrior could only guess that it was mistletoe. Rather cliché, but fitting for the celebration. Much to his discomfort, he allowed himself to be led by Marth and Ike into the large party being held. While neither celebrated the holiday (they did, however, take note of winter solstice each year) they were more than happy to participate in the festivities. And what a festive it was. People from various worlds mingled with each other, and the high volume of music coupled with the multitude of conversations irritated him.

The Popstar resident had seen Marth talking lightly with a young woman in an elegant dress. And Ike had been dragged off by a man with green hair and a girl with brown hair. Meta Knight noticed that she had bright blue eyes and similar facial features as Ike, no doubt she was related to him.

With his two companions busy, he easily slipped away from one room into another. The atmosphere was the same, but there were more familiar faces at least. He eventually found a secluded corner for himself and watched as the Smasher's mingled with each other and outsiders. He had seen Olimar rush around, chasing after two kids who were chasing pikmin. The knight had even caught a glimpse of his two squires, Fumu and Bun. Pulling his cape around himself he kept his eyes open for any sprig of the plant to avoid being caught with anyone underneath it.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ness had to say that the girl looked more like a witch than anything, what with her frilly, black dress, striped stockings and a **witch's** hat for crying out loud! He had mentioned that she looked ready for Halloween (and was slow since said holiday had already passed). Holly simply stuck her tongue out and made a snarky comment about his attire that left his friends laughing.

Still, he was glad to recruit another to their mischief. "Alright, so we're going to get some black mail!"

"Black mail?" Lucas asked, holding the camera in his hands.

"Yeah." Nana said, tying the sprig of mistletoe to the end of the fishing line. "Anyone caught under it has to kiss."

"Can you image Wario kissing Zelda!" Popo stated, grinning. "It would be priceless!"

The blond PSI wielder shook his head. "I don't really understand."

"It's alright." Toon Link said, looking to see if the camera was on and at fully battery. "We just need you to take lots of pictures!"

Red leaned over the blond PSI wielder, "You know how to use this right?"

They quickly finished their preparations. The mistletoe was strung, the camera was on (an extra set of batteries), and they were ready.

"Alright, enough with the chitchat." Holly smiled. "Whose are first set of victims?"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Lucia looked around. She had seen Holly run this way along with a group of children. She wanted to know if the young girl was alright or not. She had easily lost her sister, Hanza, and Holly in the massive amount of people, and the many males that she had seen made her on edge. A hand was constantly near her massive cleaver, which happened to drive off any male suitors. The princess scowled. This was not her night. After freezing the sixth man that approached her, she finally found her sister talking with a young man dressed in what appeared to be royal garbs. Lucia frowned, seeing the young man smile causing her sister to blush. Oh. No. He. DIDN'T...she made a beeline towards them, shoving anyone who happened to be in the way.

"Hanza!"

"Oh Lucia!" Her sister said, her dark purple eyes blinked. "This is Prince Marth. He was just telling me about his homeland."

"Oh yes, I bet he was! Tell me **Prince** Marth...do you happen to give that charming smile to **every** woman you meet!"

The citizen of Atlea, cleared his throat. "You two are sisters?"

"Changing the subject are we?" Lucia glared at him.

"It may not appear that we are." Hanza replied, not at all fazed by her sister's scathing voice. She paused and said to Lucia, "Have you found Holly?"

"No. I saw her leave with some other kids…one had weird eyes. Sort of cat like..."

"I believe she needs to spend more time with children her age, so I'm glad to hear that."

"Oh, that must've been Toon Link." The prince commented. He immediately regretted it as Lucia focused back on him. Marth could practically see the hate rolling off of her, and wished he hadn't said anything.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Lucas snapped another picture. He didn't know who they were, but took it anyway. He still didn't understand the importance of blackmail and mistletoe even after Popo and Nana told him. To paraphrase they said, "It's fun stuff and it'll make the celebration better, and future days better."

Red yanked him away from the couple who actually looked like they enjoyed it and met up with the others. They sat on the stairs, leading up from the first floor (where many of the Smashers were gathered), taking a short break.

The blond PSI wielder looked over at Ness and Holly. The two of them were debating on who to target next. His fellow PSI wielder was pointing at some guy in a blue helmet(1) and a pink reptile with a bright red bow(2). The albino girl wasn't listening from what Lucas could see. She was gazing down at the first floor.

Holly chewed on the cookie, half listening to the dark haired boy. She was more interested in finding their next target. She focused on a blond in a simple black dress. She (the blond) looked nervous, embarrassed, and irritated all at once as she maneuvered around others. The albino simply sent a gust of wind and had to stifle her laughter as a man dressed in racer gear and a solider unabashedly gazed at her exposed legs. "Oh that's great! I love it!" She giggled, seeing the blond do an uppercut to the racer and land two jabs on the special ops solider. "She would be so much fun to get under the mistletoe!" Holly turned to her partners in crime, interrupting Ness. "She's our next target!"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Meta Knight clung to the shadows the best he could, always keeping an eye on the children whenever possible and staying away from others. There had been some strange things happening around here. Master Hand had apparently not barred warriors from using their...talents. He had already seen people floating, some frozen in time, and others no longer their normal size.

The Popstar resident had also seen unexplainable gusts of wind shoving people around. Most notably just before a sprig of mistletoe appeared. Definitely not a coincidence. The knight hugged his cape tighter, gazing at Mario and Fox. The space pilot had his arm wrapped around a blue vixen's waist, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

He allowed himself a brief smile, behind his mask and then saw Ike.

"Hey Meta Knight..." The mercenary called out. "You haven't seen Mist or Boyd have you?"

The Star Warrior replied. "I recall the two were holding hands and heading in the direction of the west side."

Ike stilled for a minute, and then rushed off. Meta Knight chuckled as his companion.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth sighed. His patients with Lucia was running thin. The woman was constantly degrading him with every word she spoke. The prince was ready to snap when Ike suddenly reappeared and crashed into her.

"Oops. Sorry about that." The mercenary offered her a hand.

Lucia, after gathering her bearings, glared up at the native of Crimea. And for the first time, since Marth had been introduced to her, she didn't glare. Ike blinked and offered an apologetic smile. "Need some help?"

The princess flushed, before snapping, "I don't need help from **you**."

The citizen of Altea grimaced. This would not turn out well. Hanza was gazing steadily at the mercenary, pink creeping on her face as well.

Ike stared at Lucia, before looking at Marth. "Hey you didn't happen to see Mist did you? Or Boyd for that matter..."

Lucia snapped. "Oh I get it. Trying to cop a feel are you!" She stood up, a hand gripping her cleaver, Valor. "Run into a girl feel their ass then smoothly change topic like nothing happened!"

"What no!"

"OH! So I'm not good enough then!" The princess readied Valor. "You sexist pig!"

The mercenary sputtered, "I-No-that's...Marth, help!"

Said swordsman waved his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, Ike. But I've got to stay alive for Shiida..."

"Who's Shiida?" Hanza asked suddenly. Though the topic change did not stop her older sister from kicking Ike in the chest. The native of Crimea stumbled away from her, and noticed that many of the party goers were suddenly not around...

At the name, the prince smiled softly. "Shiida and I are to be wed this coming spring in my homeland." His face colored a light pink. The two completely ignored their companions as the younger sibling questioned Marth about his fiancé. She was polite about it, but more or less was keeping an eye on Ike and her sister.

...But mostly Ike.

"Look I'm sorry for whatever I did! I just want to find my sister!" He dodged the giant cleaver. "Didn't Master Hand forbid weapons!"

"A likely story you hormonal ba-"

"Marth stop ignoring me and HELP!"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"You're kidding, right?" Red asked, not at all pleased with their new target.

Popo nodded. "Yeah, that's Samus you're talking about."

"And she's not someone you really mess with." The pink climber stated, sharing a nervous look with her brother.

"Didn't you see her take out Falcon and Snake?" Toon Link questioned, pointing to where the facer was nursing a broken jaw and the special ops solider was unconscious. "You don't, I repeat, you **don't** mess with her."

Holly huffed, "Are you guys chicken or something? She's like, the ultimate conquest!" The young girl grinned. "All of your talking is only making me want to do it more!" She grabbed Ness's hand. "Come on, shorty let's roll!"

"What? I didn't agree to this! And besides, you're just as short as I am!"

The others sighed heavily but trudged after the two. Lucas fiddled with the camera. He really didn't want to take blackmail pictures. But he wanted to be with his friends, so the blond PSI wielder continued to tag along. If anything he figured they wouldn't mind if he took a few extra pictures once in a while.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Jigglypuff was dancing down the hallway. She had seen those human children running around with mistletoe and remembered that silly tradition humans seemed to get so worked up about. Normally the balloon pokemon wouldn't participate in it, but this...this was her chance!

She was determined to catch that knight under the mistletoe. They would gaze deeply into each other's eyes, before he would remove his mask showing his handsome face to her. Then they would lean in slowly an- "Jiggggggglllyyy!"

The balloon pokemon squealed and twirled happily. She just couldn't wait! She just had to find him and then find those human children. Or maybe she should find the children first. But how would she communicate what she wanted? "Puff!" Jigglypuff slowed down. Maybe she could draw it out! Refilled with joy, she danced the rest of her way into the room where she had last seen the children. First them, then her love!

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

They had climbed into the rafters that were conveniently overhead. It was how most of their victims meet their fate. Only a few times did they have to chase down their targets; they always succeeded in their plot. Ness had to admit, Holly's magic over snow and wind came in handy.

Ness scanned down below seeing a few pikmin running around. A boy and girl, looking like Olimar (except being younger and one a female) chased after the plant-animal creatures with said space captain running after them. Not who he was looking fo- "There she is!"

The PSI wielder nudged Holly who in turn motioned for Toon Link to walk on top of the rafters. "Get over there!" She trekked over the slim wooden posts, keeping an eye on Samus. Holly grinned, already forming what to do. She was so determined to get Samus under the mistletoe with someone that she didn't notice the knight clinging to the shadows. No, she saw Lucario lazily walking towards the bounty huntress. She elbowed Toon Link. "Get ready! We're only going to have a short window of opportunity!"

Ness, excitement and fear rushing through his body, shifted closer to the edge of the rafter watching as the cat eyed hero lower the mistletoe. The sprig hung delicately above the spot where the pokemon and bounty huntress would collide. Or at least they would when Holly used her nature magic to make them run into each other.

"Ready...?"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Samus was hugging the wall, glaring at nothing in particular but so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice the knight settled directly in her path.

"Samus!"

Nor did she notice the jackal pokemon heading towards her, drinking from a cup of punch.

"Hey Samus!"

She was reminding herself to share words with Peach and Zelda after this party was over. The bounty huntress had a gust of wind billow her dress. Three times. In front of guys. She was itching to hurt someone.

"Hey Samus!"

She blinked. Who in their right mind was calling her? Didn't they see the bloodlust in her eyes? She turned around to see Pit flying towards her. Only Pit would be daring enough to say hello to her in this state. The space hunter shifted her course and went to meet the angel half way. Samus couldn't really be mad at the angel. She shivered, feeling a breeze pass her bare shoulders. Samus cursed Peach and Zelda again for persuading her to wear the damn thing.

"Pit, what's wrong?" She saw the angel was not looking at her. The Captain of the Royal Guards merely pointed behind her. Samus followed the appendage to see Meta Knight and Lucario caught under the mistletoe.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Oh, no!" the girl hissed. "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Oh this is better!" Ness smirked.

Toon Link nodded. "We'll finally get to see what's under his mask! Great job, Holly!"

The albino paused in her moment of irritation. They were happy with this? Well, then...She grinned. "I'm amazing right?"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Meta Knight, irritated, glared at the on lookers which happened to include many of the Smashers. The pokemon rolled off of him, having tripped over the puffball due a strong and unexpected gust of wind.

"Sorry Meta Knight."

The Popstar resident spared the other a glance. "It is alright, but you should be more aware of others."

"Of course." Lucario nodded gazing at the empty cup, then at their audience. "Is something the matter?"

Mario merely pointed to the sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. The pokemon blinked at the plant. "Oh, of course." Lucario bent down and kissed the top of his head and whispered. "I know that you don't wish to show your face."

Meta Knight didn't respond though he pulled his cape tighter.

"Wait...Luca -" Samus began only to be interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

"JiGGggGly!" The balloon pokemon shoved an unexpected bystander to the side and stomped over to Lucario and Meta Knight. It would've been more intimidating if it weren't for the fact every step she took Jigglypuff bounced an inch off the ground…

As soon as she was in front of the jackal pokemon she let loose a string of words that would've been more intense, if it weren't for the fact nearly all of the audience couldn't understand pokemon language. So, all they heard was, "JIGGLY! Puff! Puff, Jigggly! PuFF! JIggGGgllypUFf!" And then some.

Lucario however understood it all and made some attempts to stop the balloon pokemon. "Jigglypuff, it's not lik...but you...I did know...it was...I didn't..."

Meta Knight took this time to edge away from the two.

"What's happening here?"

"Mewtwo!" Fox shouted, completely surprised at the psychic pokemon's appearance. "I didn't know you were here...how's it going?"

"Well, before this argument occurred." The cat like pokemon gazed at the one sided argument before floating over to them. Sparing the jackal pokemon a glance, he positioned himself besides Jigglypuff and unleashed Confusion upon her.

The balloon pokemon turned her anger on him. "PUFF! JI-"

"Stop. You're making a fool out of yourself."

Jigglypuff shut her mouth but remained glaring at the jackal pokemon.

Mewtwo sighed. "She didn't intend for this to happen and I find your argument irritating." He glared at the balloon pokemon. "Set it aside and continue it elsewhere, better yet drop it right now."

"Err...not to interrupt or anything..." Bowser said. "But did you just call Lucario a **she**?"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The party had ended about ten minutes ago. All of the non-Smashers were sent home, leaving the fighters alone with each other. The Popstar resident entered their room. Ike sat on his bed with Marth beside him. The soft glow of the lamp casted enough light for the prince to apply a bandage. Meta Knight offered Ike a glass of water, as the prince cleaned a cut on the forearm.

"I'm sorry Ike, but I endured her abuse long before you arrived."

"Gee...thanks for sharing the pain..." The mercenary muttered. "I don't understand what her problem was...I didn't mean to run into her."

The citizen of Altea supplied. "Maybe she likes you?"

"Are you crazy?" Ike gaped. "She nearly killed me! Especially after what Hanza did!" He brushed a hand over his cheek. "If it weren't for that puppet, doll, guy(3) hiding me, I'd probably be in the infirmary instead of here...! "

Marth smiled. "It took a lot of courage for her to do that."

"Yeah well…" The mercenary sighed.

The prince smoothly changed topic. "By the way...Meta Knight how was your evening? I didn't see you leave."

The Star Warrior, settled on his own bed with a book in hand, replied. "Well enough." He half listened to his friends as they talked about other things. Marth apparently had meet an old companion from the previous tournament and was sadden that they (Ike and Meta Knight) couldn't meet him. The Popstar resident stared at the words, no focusing on them. He was more preoccupied with thoughts of mistletoe. And other things.

* * *

><p>I changed a bit so I hope it still holds up, Genesis of Giovana!<p>

So, yeah Lucario's a girl in my strange Smash Brothers Universe. I know Lucario sounds like a guy, but hey this is fanficition after all.

So, any guesses as to who those three people were?

... (For)

... (Some)

... (Reason)

... (I)

... (Can't)

... (Make)

... (More)

... (Periods)

... (Oh)

... (Well)

(1) Megaman

(2) Birdo

(3) Geno

Yeah I didn't give much info about what they looked like...

ZeroGravityDog would like to wish y'all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	13. Wine and Rum

Hey all! I have one thing to say...or is it type? ...anyway, I'll make this short and sweet!

I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed, who's favored it, and those who are simply reading! Knowing you guys are out there reading makes me happy!

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Even with the new year around the corner, this changes nothing! At least regarding ownership... _ Not mine! Wooooooo~

* * *

><p>Wine and Rum<p>

Sum: Greet the new year together.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"-so she says that enough's enough and throws her shoe at me!"

Link and Marth chuckled at the avian.

"Thanks for the support. That thing had a heel the size of Wolf's blaster!" Falco snapped, eager to decorate the two with the cup of, no doubt spiked, punch.

"Come on Falco," the Hylian warrior waved his hands in mock surrender. "It's funny now, you have to admit."

The ace pilot snorted in disagreement but drank the punch instead of throwing it on the two.

Marth set his own cup of punch, not spiked thankfully, "If you two will excuse me..."

Link watched the prince go.

"I wonder where he's going..." Falco stated, his words echoing the other's thoughts. However, the two were interrupted as Popo and Red collided into them before rushing off again.

"Watch we're you're going!" the avian shouted, before kissing the ground again as Snake rammed into him.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

For the past hour the native of Crimea had been faithfully taken verbal abuse from one rather drunk racer.

"Did I ever tell you about this one chi-"

"Yes you did. Three times."

"...Oh..." Captian Falcon blinked owlishly at him. "She had this huge tattoo right be-"

Ike's eyes suddenly widened. "Is that Samus dancing on the table?"

"Seriously?" Captain Falcon shouted and turned around nearly falling over. "Sammy! Sammy? Huh...I think you must've been seeing things, Ike." The racer laughed. "Someone's already had too muc...eh? Ike?"

He glanced around, but the mercenary was no longer with him. "Where'd he go?"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ike breathed a sigh of relief.

Until a hand fell upon his shoulder.

The mercenary turned around ready to knock the racer unconscious, but was meet with a pair of blue eyes not a visor.

Marth smiled at him nervously, slightly perturbed by the first hanging in front of his face. "Come on. Meta Knight's waiting for us."

"Sorry...thought you were Falcon..."

"He's drunk already."

"Yeah."

The prince nodded in understanding. "Did he tell you about the woman with the large tat-"

"Yeah...three times ready to start on the forth."

Marth laughed sympathetically, "Come let's go."

The two swordsmen strode down the hallway to their room. Upon entrance, the mercenary closed and locked the door behind them. Marth smiled at the open window. A mask and shoulder plates laid neatly on one bed. He shed his own cape and armor before hoisting himself out the window.

The prince pulled himself up so that he was standing on the narrow sill. He didn't dare look down, but nearly lost his footing when a gloved hand shot into his vision. "Ah..."

"Please grab my hand, Your Highness."

"You alright Marth?" Ike called from inside their room.

"Yes, I'm fine." The prince replied then grabbed Meta Knight's hand. With surprising strength, the Star Warrior pulled the other up onto the mansard rooftop. Marth took a moment to steady glance at the night sky, whilst the knight repeated the same action with Ike. The mercenary grinned at their smaller companion. "Thanks."

The blue puffball nodded before motioning for them to sit. A basket sat near the center of the roof, to which Marth took the liberty of peeking inside.

Two wine glasses, a bottle of wine, and a bottle of rum. The prince set them on the flat roof. Footsteps let him know that the other two had arrived.

Ike's eyes glistened upon seeing the stout bottle. Meta Knight smiled knowingly and handed it to the mercenary. The Popstar resident proceeded to open the bottle of wine and with Marth's help poured some of the crimson liquid into the two glasses. The native of Crimea took a long swig and ended with a satisfied sigh.

Meta Knight and Marth took more resigned sips from their glasses, not at all offended by Ike's lack of etiquette.

"How much longer?"

The smallest swordsman shrugged. "A few more minutes."

Marth hummed, sipping again. "This is superb, Meta Knight. Where did you get this?"

The Popstar resident chuckled. "It is from one of my own private reserves back home."

"You have your own reserve?" Ike asked.

"Yes. I had Sword and Blade bring a bottle of it with them." The puffball replied, referring to the party almost a week ago.

"So that's why...It has a beautiful aroma," the prince gracefully swirled the glass, letting the liquid coat the sides briefly. He then took a sip. "Subtle spice and a hint of blueberry."

"I am glad it meets your approval, Your Highness."

Ike shook his head, smiling softly at the two. "I never understood it."

"Oh? Have you ever had wine before Ike?" Marth asked.

"Yeah...I couldn't taste anything different between two or three..." The native of Crimea supplied. "After the war against Daein Elincia was crowned Queen of Crimea and there was a formal celebration which I attended." Ike leaned back on his elbows after taking another gulp of rum. "Bastian started it first, and somehow Lucia and Elincia joined him in persuading me to have some wine. I ended up trying twelve different glasses of wine that night and into next morning. Or was it eleven...?"

Meta Knight smirked. "Then it appears, Your Highness, we have more for ourselves."

"Indeed." Marth shared a toast with the small knight and laughed.

Ike just stuck his tongue out. "Spoiled upper class."

"But Ike, I am not truly upper class." The Popstar resident replied.

Ike groaned, while the knight grinned and sipped at the wine again. The three descended into a calm silence, with the muffled music from the party downstairs. Drinking from their respective glasses they watched the darkened sky. Waiting.

The native of Crimea halted another swig of rum. "...music's stopped."

"Time is almost up." The knight commented. He downed the last few drops of wine.

They listened as distant counting began.

_Ten_

_Nine_

The prince also finished his glass.

_Eight_

_Seven_

Meta Knight swiftly refilled his and Marth's glass with ease.

_Six_

_Five_

_Four_

Ike sat up with his bottle in hand.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

A high pitched whistle sounded, rapidly followed by others. Colors burst into the sky, lighting up their faces and drowning out the three words shouted down below. At the same time the fireworks began, the three smiled at each other speaking at once.

"Happy New Year...!"

They carefully toasted together and greeted a brand new year.

* * *

><p>FYI, Marth and Ike have met Sword and Blade before. That little story will be posted at a later date.<p>

HAPPY (early) NEW YEAR!

ZeroGravityDog will see you guys in the new year! 2012! Rock on peeps!


	14. The Pen is Mighty

So I'm going to become busy, pretty soon...I've got a few under my belt to post during that period of time, so no worries about this going on a hiatus...I hope.

Woot! The first one shot of the new year!

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Er...I don't think a year's passing has done anything different. I still don't own anything. 'Cept my soul. XD

* * *

><p>The Pen is Mighty<p>

Sum: Marth writes a letter home.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

He studied the pen before him again. Last tournament he had no way to communicate with his friends. Now, Master Hand promised the Smashers they would be able to connect back home, even allow some of their friends and family to be able to visit. How? He was still determining the best way, but said for those unable to wait a letter could be sent with little problems. So Marth had gotten some paper and a pen, courtesy of Meta Knight.

The prince twirled the pen between his thumb and finger. The Popstar resident had explained that it was similar to a quill and ink, except that the ink was inside of the pen; no more dipping into an ink well or waiting for the ink to dry. It was a simple thing, but Marth was awed by it. Giving the writing utensil one more twirl the citizen of Atlea began to write his letter.

_Dear Shiida, My Love,_

_A little over a month has passed here. My apologies as I would have written sooner. However, the tournament introduction did not go well. There was some complications and saving the world before we could settle down into the tournament. _

"Hey Marth. What are you doing?" Ike asked and peered over the prince's head. The mercenary had just arrived in their room.

He tilted his head back and smiled fondly at the other. "I'm writing a letter home."

"Why? Can't they just visit?

"Well, they could however many of my friends are keeping my country stable while I am away." Marth explained to the other. "All of them have an important role in keeping Altea well." He looked down. "I still feel guilty for leaving them while I compete in this tournament…."

Ike nodded, having forgotten that Marth had larger responsibilities than he, a mercenary, had. "Time passes differently here than home right? You'll be back there in no time." The native of Crimea assured.

Master Hand had informed the Smashers that each world they hailed from and this world all passed at different times. For example, a day could pass in this world and an hour, a day, a week, a month, or more could pass in one of their worlds. He was working on the specifics of each world's passage of time and would tell the Smashers his findings later.

The prince looked back at the other. "Thank you Ike. I appreciate it. By the way, how did your match go?"

He shrugged. "Alright. Though I ran into another one of those exploding boxes. Threw me off stage with ten seconds left." Ike slipped his boots, armor, and cape off. "I was one short of a Sudden Death match." He ducked into the connected bathroom, ending their small talk. The prince smiled, knowing what it was like to lose in that manner.

By the time Ike reappeared from the adjoining bathroom, Marth had written a brief summary of the events with the Primods and Tabuu. The prince paused; taking a few seconds to stretch before resuming.

_My heart is still filled with guilt for leaving you and our friends to keep our country stable. Yet, I still remember your words and encouragement and I thank you again for your support. I pray that Altea is safe and well. I look forward to hearing back from you. The lord of this realm has established a message system one I wish to utilize as often as possible. There will be a coin sealed inside with this letter. It bears the symbol of the tournament. Simply seal it inside your letter then pinch the coin. I recommend setting the letter down after doing so, for in a few seconds the coin and the letter will return to this world._

Marth glanced at the trinket he would be sending back home. It was, as he described it, a coin with the insignia of the tournament on it; an offset plus sign. The coin itself seemed to shift in color as it lay on the desk beside his letter.

_Many of warriors from the last tournament have returned, but a few have not. My friend, Roy, was unable to attend and I pray that everything is well with him. I miss him, but I've made quite a few new friends whom I wish you could meet, but I know that is not possible. _

The prince paused in his writing and leaned back into the chair. He dearly missed Roy. Master Hand couldn't say why the lord had rejected the invitation only that he did not come. He wasn't the only one. Pichu, Mewtwo, Young Link and Dr. Mario also did not attend this tournament either. Marth sighed.

_Ike is a mercenary from his world that is similar to our own. I've found that he is blunt when he speaks and rash in his actions. He lacks many manners that our court would find fit for a mercenary, yet he also shows heroic tendencies that are unexpected for his occupation._

Marth glanced over to see Ike sit down at the edge of his bed, pulling up Ragnell to examine it.

"I thought you said it is blessed by your goddess and won't break."

The native of Crimea continued to study the golden blade. "That's what I was told…but father drilled into me to take care of my weapons…"

The prince nodded, making a mental note to examine Falchion. It never hurt to be too careful.

_He's surprisingly strong with a vast amount of stamina, that I find myself struggling to fight him during our matches. Yet, he has no ego to speak of. He does not flaunt nor boast his skill and stamina. I've discovered that what Ike says is nothing but fact. I wish many of our politicians would follow suit. Image, our lords and ladies taking lessons from a mercenary._

The prince paused, smiling at the mental image. The door to their room opened up then closed. Meta Knight stretched as he walked over. The Popstar resident slipped his armor off then his mask setting them down on his bed.

"How did your Classic Run go?" Ike asked, looking up from observing his leather armor.

The Star Warrior shrugged; a somewhat comic action. "I fell in the eleventh stage. I had miscalculated my swing and hit the Smart Bomb Captain Pit was holding."

"Damn." Ike replied. "Too bad. You'd be the first to actually complete Classic Run."

_Meta Knight is a strange creature. He's a dark blue sphere with two arms, two feet, a mouth and two eyes, and while I've seen stranger, he never ceases to amaze me. He reminds me much of Jagen. Meta Knight is often advising Ike and I on our fighting ability and his experience is vast and unimaginable. I often wonder how old he is as physically he appears to be in his prime, but his words and what he shares with us causes me to believe he is older than he seems. Even though I still know little of him, I trust Meta Knight as if he were my blood relative. _

"Your Highness, Ike." The Popstar resident said, catching both of their attention. "I recommend letting Captain Falcon take the initiative during Classic Run. I believe his pride clouds his judgment."

The native of Crimea blinked. "Huh. I'll keep that in mind. Did you hear about Game & Watch's last Alloy Battle? He got up to eighty-eight! He's tough for being so flat."

"It shows that you should not judge someone by their appearance alone, Ike." The puffball commented.

Marth smiled, and returned to his letter.

"Yeah, your right. Still have a hard time fighting him. He's got an advantage being flat…"

Meta Knight had to chuckle lightly. "Yes, I suppose that is true, but it is how he was born."

The mercenary got a funny look on his face, to which the knight responded with a sigh. "Ike, please do not dwell on that."

"Too late." He blinked. "I just can't imagine…"

"Then do not continue to try."

_Please do not worry about my well being. I do often think of home and you, but I believe I will grow accustom to this life, until I return one I look forward to. _

"His parents m-"

"Ike! I insist that you do not dwell on that thought."

The prince laughed as he finished up.

_Please send our friends and family my love. I will write more at another time, but I believe this is enough._

_I love you Shiida_

_Marth_

* * *

><p>I've come to the realization that I don't write a lot about Marth. I tend to write more on Meta Knight and Ike due to 1) I know more about Ike's background, and 2) Meta Knight's background is only generalized and specifics can be woven in as well as possibly elements from the games. Either way, I find I can do more with Ike and Meta Knight then I can with Marth. I guess I need to study his story.<p>

Also! I've been posting these will little thought to actual time sequence stuff. But if I had to say this would be near the beginning of the tournament, after fighting Tabuu and stuffs. Maybe one of these days I'll rearrange these so they're in order. Maybe. Possibly.

ZGDog will see you all next week!


	15. Three Times' the Charm

Lookie! It's a new chapter! And gasp! :O It doesn't focus on Marth, Ike and MK!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! And I'm proud of that! XD

* * *

><p>Three Times' the Charm<p>

Sum: Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight aren't the only trio in the Smash Mansion

~FoxFalcoDiddy~

Diddy Kong tossed in the hammock. Opening his eyes, the chimpanzee saw his uncle snoring away in a similar hammock. Moaning, Diddy rolled over and yanked the blanket over his head. Usually his uncle's snoring wasn't an issue. Normally, it lulled him to sleep, but not tonight. Sighing, the small monkey slipped down from his hammock and left the room. The hallway was aglow from some low lit lamps that decorated the walls. Diddy meandered down it, debating if he should make a banana smoothie or just grab some water and try to fall asleep afterwards. He was surprised to see the kitchen lit and two voices talking. Peering around the corner revealed two familiar faces.

"Hey there, couldn't sleep?" Fox said, spotting the chimpanzee in the door way. The vulpine motioned for the other to join him and Lombardi.

Diddy nodded as he clambered on top of a barstool. He watched as Falco sipped from a dark glass bottle. "How's about somethin' to eat?"

At those words, the chimpanzee jumped in joy and immediately pulled out a bunch of bananas from the pantry.

Fox chuckled. "Take that as a yes. So, what...just eat them like that?"

Diddy shook his head, making a few noises and imitating a blender.

"Err...swirling, puréeing?" The Star Fox captain guessed.

Lombardi set his drink down on the counter. "I think he's sayin' blendin'?"

Sighing, the chimpanzee pulled out a bunch of bananas. He quickly motioned with them then repeated the blending motion.

"Uhh you wanna make a banana sauce?" The ace pilot guessed, scratching the top of his head in puzzlement. Fox rolled his eyes. "Really Falco? Banana sauce?"

"Well if you're so smart, what's he sayin'?"

The vulpine looked back at their small companion who was now using his full body to imitate a blender and throwing the bananas into the air before catching them. "Smoothie?"

Diddy grinned and made cheering noises as Fox grinned, nudging Falco. "Ha! Got it before you."

"Che…just luck. If it weren't for some o' this I would've won." The avian waved the bottle in front of his leader. McCloud just shoved the ace pilot and helped Diddy pull out the necessary ingredients. "I think I'll have some too."

The chimpanzee cheered and rapidly peeled some bananas while the vulpine set up a blender for them. In the blink of an eye Diddy had thrown in the peeled fruit, some milk, and honey. The Star Fox captain pressed the correct button and the machine hummed to life. Falco went ahead a found two glasses along with a packet of straws for his two companions. The avian then settled back into his seat, bottle back in hand. After the mixture was blended efficiently, Fox went ahead and split it between him and Diddy, who proudly threw a straw in his before taking a big sip from the smoothie. The avian and vulpine laughed in amusement before they settled down. Sipping on the banana smoothie, the chimpanzee listened to his companions.

"I heard from Peppy there was another skirmish outside the Sargasso Hideout."

"What? You're kiddi'. That's the fourth one since we've been here." Falco leaned back and took a swig from the bottle. "Tch. Sounds like Wolf's losin' his control."

"Leon and Panther came out and demanded them to leave, according to the team." McCloud replied, taking another sip from the fruit mixture. "Krystal says as they were leaving she saw a fight break out between them."

"Who? Powalski and Caroso?"

"Nah. Them and the other criminals. Peppy's thinking that there's some inner turmoil going on."

"Does O'Donnell know?"

Fox shrugged. "I'm not sure."

The avian scoffed. "'S not like it's any of our business..."

Diddy didn't know who they were talking about (he only knew Wolf), but that didn't matter. He was happy enough to be with them. While Donkey Kong was his uncle, Fox and Falco were his brothers. He smiled as he slurped up more of his favorite thing.

Lombardi grinned at the chimpanzee and ruffled his fur. "Looks like the kid's in heaven over here."

"I suppose so." Fox smiled. "By the way Diddy, this tastes great. I'm sure our team will appreciate it."

The three continued to talk (mostly Falco and Fox with Diddy motioning with his hands when needed) as the night slowly ticked by.

The ace pilot tossed the glass bottle into the trash. "Kid's sleepin'."

McCloud swiveled around to see that Diddy had fallen asleep, arms on the counter cradling his head. "Yeah. Are you or should I?"

Falco stretched. "I'll do it." He shook, feathers sticking out before falling back in place. The avian lifted Diddy from the barstool, showing an amazing amount of care. "Once this is all over, I'll be so good at charades I could scam Slip out o' money."

The Star Fox captain rolled his eyes and elbowed the other, careful not to do it too hard least Lombardi drop the chimpanzee. They strolled back to their own rooms, deciding to go ahead and let Diddy sleep with them for the night. It wouldn't be the first time the chimpanzee had done so anyway. It also probably wouldn't be the last.

~LuigiNessKingDedede~

Ness frowned. "Where is he?" He checked another room. "He was supposed to meet me ten minutes ago. At this rate," the boy peeked through a door. "We'll be late." Huffing, irritated, and hungry the boy stomped his foot and shouted, "DEDEDE!"

"Um…if you're looking for Dedede, he's by the pool."

"Oh, thanks Olimar!" The PSI wielder ran off, leaving the spaceman bewildered and scared at the boy's outburst. Just like he had said, the Popstar King was lounging by the pool, sunglasses on and a reflector in hand.

"Dedede!"

"What's huh?" The penguin sat up, pushing the sunglasses up. "Ness! How's it going?"

"You're late, so I had to come find you and now we're both late." The PSI wielder yanked the other off the lounge chair and dragged him away.

"Late? Late for what? I don't know what you're talking about?"

At times Ness wondered how Dedede was running a kingdom considering he was acting like a little kid right about now. "Duh! Luigi's making dinner for us! And if don't move you chubby butt, we're going to miss it! You should know how much effort he puts into these!"

"That's right! Come on, Ness! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Immediately their places were switched, and Dedede was dragging Ness.

"Because I couldn't find you!" The boy's free hand clung to his hat in fear of losing it. "You old fart, you need to write things done!"

"Why should I? I've got you to remind me of important things!" The Popstar King chuckled as he ran down the hallway earning more than a few curious looks as he ran by with Ness, basically flailing in the air behind him.

"I'm not your secretary!"

"Sure you are! You just don't realize it yet!"

"YOU BIG DOOFUS! LET ME WALK!"

"NO WAY! WE'LL BE LATE WITH YOUR SCRAWNY SHORT LEGS! THEY CAN'T BEAT MY AMAZINGLY LONG STRIDE!"

"MY LEGS AREN'T SCRAWNY!"

"SURE THEY ARE!"

"ONLY WHEN COMPARED TO YOUR TREE TRUNK LEGS! OH THAT'S RIGHT YOU DON'T HAVE LEGS! JUST SEWER TOPS!"

"HEY, THESE SEWER TOPS COULD SQUASH YOU LIKE A PANCAKE IN SECONDS!"

Luigi heard them coming a mile away. And he smiled affectionately. Sure they were a little late, but he was still happy they came.

"OH YEAH! GO AHEAD AND TRY IT, BLUEBERRY!"

"ONCE I'M DONE SQUASHING YOU, I'LL JUST TOSS YOU AWAY LIKE A FRISBEE, SHRIMP!"

"...WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

The Italian peered around the kitchen doorway to see the two running down the hallway with a surprising amount of speed. Luigi ducked away just barely avoiding having his head slammed into as Ness and Dedede rushed by.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

_BOOM_!

The two collided into the wall at the end of the hallway, making the plumber cringe. He poked his head back out to see the two slowly getting up, moaning as they did. The Italian waved at them. "I was getting worried."

Ness walked over rubbing his arm. "Yeah I had to find Blueberry here. He completely forgot about it."

The Popstar king shushed the other, but Luigi heard it anyway. Seeing the embarrassed and guilty look on the penguin's face, the Italian smiled. "It's alright. You're here now, so how about I finish up? I'm making some Mushroom Crepes, and I've already made a Nutty Cake for dessert." Luigi said, pulling out a cutting board. The two laid eyes on the dessert sitting on a glass display. Ness could already taste it and the drizzled frosting hugging it.

"A mushroom crepe?" Dedede echoed. The penguin poked the mushrooms. Normally, he preferred meat, but if it was Luigi making dinner the Popstar King made an exception. The Italian could cook anything, the sole of a shoe and the penguin knew he'd eat it. Because Luigi was that amazing; he could make anything appetizing.

Ness immediately hopped onto a bar stool. "Can I help?"

Dedede frowned. "I wanna help too!"

Luigi nodded, and pointed towards some vegetables. "Why don't you two go on and make a salad to go along with this?"

Ness beamed and went over to the produce. "Where's a knife?"

The plumber hesitated. He didn't know the boy's experience with sharp objects outside of the battlefield. Yet, Luigi wasn't able to answer.

"No way am I letting a shrimp like you handle a knife." The Popstar King said.

"Why not? It can't be that much different from the stuff we use...!" The PSI wielder shoot back.

"A beam sword and a knife are two different things. In battle you can't hurt yourself for real. I'm not allowing it."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Wanna bet, Shrimp!"

The two butted foreheads, growling and glaring. The Italian shuffled between the two, "Er, how about we just let this be. Ness...I'm in agreement with Dedede...I can teach you some knife skills another time, but for tonight please let Dedede and I handle the cooking."

Ness watched as Luigi and Dedede fix dinner, frowning and kicking the counter frequently as he sat on the barstool. The boy watched as the Popstar King carefully slid the knife down on the cucumber, cutting slices of the vegetable for their salad. The plumber also kept an eye on the penguin who was solely concentrating on cutting the cucumber into pieces. It was almost painful to watch. By the time Dedede had finished slicing the cucumber and a carrot, the Italian had was finishing the batter. As he set the blow containing the crepe batter, Luigi glanced at the PSI wielder. He was still pouting. The Italian gave a sympathetic smile. "How about I bake a chocolate cake next time."

"...can we have caramel ice cream?"

"Sure."

"Spoiled Shrimp!"

"Shut up Blueberry! You're no better! Last week we had **your** Mango Delight!"

"So what? It's my privilege as King to have my favorite dessert!"

"Well, you're sure not my King!"

Luigi smiled as he put a dollop of butter in a pan. Sure they were loud and argued a lot. And Ness was still young and brash. And Dedede was stubborn and rude. And Luigi was shy and non-confrontational.

But Ness and Dedede were able to counterbalance Luigi's non-confrontational attitude, standing up for the plumber more than once. And Luigi's shy nature made the penguin think twice of what he said. And Ness's youth and brashness taught the Popstar King responsibility. And Dedede's stubbornness gave the PSI wielder conviction in his beliefs.

So, for all their faults, they formed a strong friendship.

* * *

><p>I really had fun with Luigi, Ness, and Dedede. Fox, Falco, and Diddy was also fun to write up, but a little bit more difficult considering Diddy doesn't actually speak...<p>

FYI, all of the food mentioned (aside from banana smoothies) were from the Paper Mario Series.

ZGDog says 'Later, readers!'


	16. SSE: A Trio

Somewhat later than I normally post. *Shrugs* I've been busy.

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: *insert creative/witty comment of characters not being mine*

* * *

><p>SSE: A Trio<p>

Sum: The aftermath of losing track of the Ancient Minister, Ike, Marth and Meta Knight introduce themselves to each other.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

With their adversary out of sight, Ike finally took a good look at the two Warriors.

The small blue ball stared out into the sky. Purple shoes, metal mask, piercing yellow eyes, and a cape that transformed into wings. Ike wondered what else he would encounter in this strange world.

The other, on the other hand, wasn't foreign looking at all. Human, blue hair that leaned towards a turquoise shade, garbed in colors of blue, and a golden tiara in his hair. Royalty?

"Blast." The blue puffball cursed the first to speak.

"My apologies, but may I inquire to both of your names?"

Ike nodded. "My name's Ike." He shook hands with the other swordsman.

"Marth. A pleasure to meet you."

The two turned towards the small knight. His yellow eyes eventually gazed at them. "...My name is Meta Knight."

The mercenary eyed Marth. "So...are you royalty?"

Said swordsman blinked. "Ah...well...yes..." he shuffled his feet. "...prince to be exact..."

Meta Knight nodded to him. "My apologies Your Highness."

The prince cleared his throat, feeling put on the spot. "Ah...there's nothing to apologize for…and no need for such formalities..."

Ike raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

At the same time, the Popstar resident shook himself. "I cannot abide by that, Your Highness."

The native of Crimea recalled another knight that was a stickler for chivalry. Marth bit the bottom of his lip for a moment before addressing the blue puffball. "Very well." He then turned to the other swordsman. "But Ike, there's no need to address me so formally."

He nodded more than happy to oblige. "By the way, why were you two chasing after that thing?"

"That thing was there when my ship was commandeered." Meta Knight replied. "I had hoped to get answers from it."

Marth shook his head, "I merely followed Meta Knight. That thing was nearby that purple globe over there."

The mercenary nodded. "I saw it earlier...AH!"

The two swordsmen jumped at his sudden cry. But before either could say anything, Ike ran off.

"Where's he going?" The prince questioned.

The small knight swept his gaze across the land. "I suppose his destination is the castle over there."

Marth frowned, "There are more of those creatures in there." He nearly smacked himself, remembering his meager possessions were also there. "Meta Knight, will you come with me?"

The Popstar resident frowned behind his mask. He wanted to continue after that creature and find his ship. Taking a glance back Meta Knight sighed. He had no clue to where his beloved Halberd was or was going. Glancing back at Marth, he nodded. "Very well."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

By the time the prince and knight had arrived at the castle, Ike had already cleared the large foyer. "Ike!"

The mercenary turned around, Ragnell in hand. "Marth. Meta Knight."

Marth, Falchion in hand, paused to catch his breath before speaking. "Why, may I ask, did you bolt so suddenly?"

"There is no time for that," the Popstar resident stated. "Those creatures are coming."

The three swordsmen charged. Galaxia shimmered in the dim light, the last thing many of the aliens saw before succumbing to Meta Knight's blade. Falchion pierced two before slashing at another, the tip casting a blue light with each swing. Ike easily swung Ragnell over his head, cutting one that thought to ambush him from above.

Hours later, the three had cleared out the castle. Wiping his blade off, Marth glanced at his two companions; Meta Knight was chiding the mercenary for his rash action. "Pardon..."

Ike sent the Prince a grateful look and slipped Ragnell back into its home on his back.

"Thank you both for your assistance, but I believe this is where we shall part."

The two exchanged glances, but it was the small knight who asked. "Why, Your Highness?"

"I must stay here..."

Another glance shared.

"It's too dangerous."

"It is no longer safe here, Prince Marth."

He smiled. "I know, but I'm worried for my companion."

"Companion?" Ike echoed. "Hey, you were waiting for someone?"

"Yes, that's correct. Unfortunately I don't know when he or she shall arrive." Marth was working his way towards his 'room', pleasantly surprised that the two were following.

"You were given no name?" Meta Knight questioned, his eyes scanning the area continuously.

"Unfortunately, no I was not. The letter didn't mention a name."

"A letter?" the knight and mercenary simultaneously echoed. There was a silent pause, where the prince chuckled at their actions.

"I think...I'm the one you were waiting for." A hand shuffled around before producing a letter. "I was told to come to this castle to meet another participate and then travel with him or her to the tournament. That's why I rushed back here." The native of Crimea held it out for the citizen of Altea to take.

The prince read and reread the letter. "It has the same symbol as mine. And the script looks the same…Hold a moment." He ducked into the his 'room' to gather his possessions, yanking the invitation out as he did. "Here..." The three gathered to compare the writing of the two different letters.

"Look's the same."

"...The symbol is not something that can be easily forged."

"Huh? But it's just a circle with lines."

Meta Knight shook himself, "No, not necessarily. It was by chance that I discovered this, its authenticity if you will. When in direct sunlight, the circles have a transparent...iridescent glow to it."

The native of Crimea merely shook his head. "I'll take your word for it, Meta Knight."

"I don't know..." Marth frowned. "We can't be sure that you are the one I'm waiting for."

Ike frowned back, crossing his arms. "You're not going to wait here, are you?"

The prince glanced to the side, "I...well..."

"There are other matters to attend to, Your Highness." The Star Warrior stated. "Those aliens that we vanquished...there are more."

"More?"

"Yes and that large purple orb...there are more and they have been appearing as well. Something or someone is causing this chaos." The knight paused. "For what purpose I do not know, however I believe that leaving those creatures alone will hasten this world's doom."

The mercenary nodded. "Alright, we'll go after that thing...and your ship."

"But..." Marth trailed off.

"Your Highness, perhaps you can leave another letter in the possibility that Ike is not the companion you were waiting for." The Popstar resident suggested. "Would that be a suitable solution?"

"...Yes, that will do."

It took a few minutes to find a proper writing tool and a scrap of paper, but they found some, and Marth hastily scribbled a note. He debated where to leave it, before the small knight suggested the room he had commandeered earlier. It was the best choice as it was the only one still suitable for living in.

"Is everything set?" Ike asked. The three swordsmen stood at the entrance to the castle.

Marth glanced back at the ruins once more. "Yes." The citizen of Altea squared his shoulders and looked between his companions. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Seriously, I have no idea as to exactly why they went back to the castle. But according to the Smash Wiki this is what happened, so I'll roll with it.<p>

ZeroGravityDog will see y'all next week!


	17. Share and Share Alike

Lookie! An update! Yay for me!

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it...

* * *

><p>Share and Share Alike<p>

Sum: There's enough Meta Knight to go around.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"No," the blue puffball chimed. "Your stance is weak, and your lower left side completely open. If you insist on using this technique, might I suggest to refrain from using it when surrounded."

Ike nodded, taking another practice swing. Marth stood not too far from the mercenary, also watching with a keen eye. A hand rested underneath his chin. "Perhaps shifting your arm at a slightly steeper angle will help."

He adjusted and took another swing. "Eh…that doesn't fe-…huh?"

The prince turned around, spotting two unfamiliar figures who were gazing in. They immediately honed in on the Popstar resident. One was dressed in green armor with gold trimming and a red tassel. The other was in aqua armor and taller than his companion.

"Sir." The two ran over.

"Sword. Blade." The knight replied, his eyes glowing a rich blue. "What are you two doing here?" His eyes shifted to gold. "Who is guarding the castle?"

"We received word that your ship was destroyed and were requested to come and fix it or what's left of it. That floating hand, he provided the Pupu Village with a barrier while we are away...we've also come to check up on you and Kirby." The shorter replied. "And His Majesty,,,"

"By orders of Escargon..." The taller added. "By the way, Fumu and Bun send their greetings."

Marth noticed Meta Knight's eyes resumed a blue tint. "I see..."

"Sir, what happened to the Halberd?"

"Last we saw, you were taking His Majesty to this tournament..."

The knight nodded. "Yes we were..."

Ike nudged Marth. "Who are they?" It was a whispered question, but the Star Warrior seemed to hear it any ways.

"My apologies Your Highness, Ike. I would like to introduce my two squires. This is Sword and Blade." The Star Warrior stated, waving at the tall one then the short one. "Sword, Blade. This is Prince Marth and Ike."

The prince of Altea nodded at them, Ike followed suit. The two squires gave what looked like to be a bow; it was hard to tell with their shorter bodies. And neither of the blue haired swordsmen missed how the two straightened their posture when the knight introduced them as his squires. They were practically glowing with pride.

"Sir, where is Kirby? I'm sure that he would be happy to know that Fumu and Bun say 'Hello'." The taller one, Sword, asked.

"Of course. Follow me." The knight replied. "Your Highness, Ike, if you will excuse me."

"Sure." The mercenary replied, an unreadable expression on his face.

Marth watched as the knight and his two squires walked out of the training room. Sword and Blade fell in sync with the Popstar warrior, flanking him with practice ease. The prince wondered how long they would be staying.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Apparently, Sword and Blade were staying for an extended period of time due to the complications of the Halberd. Master Hand had gathered other mechanical masters, including Slippy Toad, yet even with all of the extra hands the reconstruction was estimated to take a month to complete.

Ike and Marth were training against each other, attacking with more force than usual. The prince eventually landed a blow on the other's shoulder. The native of Crimea winced and backed away. "Marth, hey...are you okay?"

The prince let out a harsh breath. "I'm fine Ike."

"Really? Because, you seem irritated these past couple of days."

Marth glared at him. It was true. He had been rather annoyed with nearly everyone. He knew it was stupid. It was petty. But he couldn't help it.

He and Ike hadn't seen Meta Knight in the past week. All of his matches had been canceled, and the puffball didn't sleep in his bed. Marth could only catch glimpses of the knight when he left the reconstruction site of the Halberd for short periods. One visit told the citizen of Atlea enough. He had no knowledge of ships and was a burden rather than help.

Sword and Blade, however, had extensive knowledge of ships and the schematics of the Halberd.

Not only was he unable to help the knight, but Marth felt that the two squires were hogging Meta Knight's attention. He hadn't been able to carry a conversation with the Star Warrior without being interrupted by one or both of them. The prince felt useless in aiding his friend and it frustrated him to no end, causing him to become short with the other Smashers.

The mercenary blinked, as the other swordsman readied his sword. "It's nothing..."

Ike stared at the other, before nodding. "Alright." He mirrored his companion. The native of Crimea had already figured out what it was that was causing his friend to be aggravated. He, Ike, also felt envious to a smaller extent.

Granted the knight had every right (and it made perfect sense) for him to be there in the reconstruction of his beloved Halberd. However, the Popstar resident had made no attempt to continue to communicate with Ike and Marth. To make matters worse, it appeared that Blade and Sword were keeping Meta Knight from them. More than once, they had approached the puffball only for one of his squires (or both) to request his assistance with the ship. Ike will admit that he was a little vexed by their friend's sudden aloofness. He also knew (and empathized with the prince) he could do nothing to help Meta Knight's ship. It left a sour taste in his mouth.

And if he were to be blunt, he was a little jealous of Sword and Blade. The two squires were in constant company of the Star Warrior, and there was a certain ease around the three that Ike couldn't see when Meta Knight was with him and Marth.

The mercenary swung, feigning a frontal attack and dove behind the other for a back strike. The citizen of Altea surprised the other, back flipping over him and smacked the practice sword into Ike's side.

~~~~~~~~MetaKnightSwordBlade~~~~~~~~

Blade released a heavy breath.

"Hey!"

The green armored squire shuffled from underneath the panel to see his brother in arms.

"How about a break?" Sword suggested, walking over and holding a hand out. The shorter squire nodded and took the offered appendage.

"Have you seen Sir Meta Knight?"

"No. Not since this morning..."

Blade felt torn between relief and disappointment. "Oh...so what did you want to do?"

"Let's go find something to eat. Maybe even take a short break to practice." The aqua armored squire replied, already walking away. "Even though we're working on the Halberd, it's no reason to slack in our training."

Blade snorted. Spoken like a true squire of Meta Knight. Though he would admit he was feeling guilty for 'skipping' their training for the past four days. Falling into step with the other, the shorter squire retreated into his thoughts. He admitted that Meta Knight was being strangely aloof with them. It bothered the two squires, and it was always a distant thought huddled in the back of their minds. Not to mention he constantly mentioned Ike and Marth for the past four days. He could feel the sharp claws of jealously, knowing that Sword also felt it. They had conversed about their lord's fixation on the two in the late nights. The taller squire wasn't happy about it either.

They were his squires. Not this mercenary and prince.

Sword turned down a hallway (it all looked the same to him). He could pick out the faint sounds of something and decided why not find the source. Blade followed without question, lost in thought and he (Sword) was glad. He didn't feel up to holding a conversation. Thoughts of their lord swarmed in his mind, along with images of Marth and Ike.

The noises had gotten louder and yet they remained subdued. The aqua colored knight shoved the left door open, while Blade pushed against the right door. Sword frowned underneath his helmet.

They had found the training room, but they also found the mercenary and prince. Ike noticed them first, pausing, eyes focusing on them, frowning. Marth quickly picked up on this and, upon laying sight on the two squires scowled. Sword reached out to his companion, as if there was one thing Blade had yet to control, it was-

"What's your problem?" the green armored asked irritation easily detected in his voice.

-his mouth. The smaller squire had a tendency to say what he wanted to say unless their lord was around. Meta Knight was the only person who could cause Blade to filter what he thought and what he said. Sword mentally face-palmed.

"What are you talking about?" Marth replied, not hiding his own annoyance.

The prince could practically see the other narrow his eyes underneath the helmet.

"I'm talking about your attitude, _Your Highness_..." Blade replied, emphasizing the title with a bit of annoyance.

"Oh really? Please, enlighten me..." the prince replied, attempting to keep everything under control. However, his guilt and feeling of helplessness mixed in with the small amount of envy he felt was starting to build.

Blade shook off the other's hand, warning him. "With pleasure. You've done nothing but glared at us, every time we appear. The cold shoulder is far from mature by the way. If you have something against us, speak up...!"

"There's nothing to say." Marth replied curtly. His eyes narrowing. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Now Sword was starting to get testy. Sure, his friend wasn't handling the situation the best way possible, but –

"Back off, okay?" Ike said, frowning slightly at the two. "If he says' it's nothing, then it's nothing." Though he knew better, they (specifically the shorter one) was starting to annoy him.

The aqua armored squire huffed behind his helmet. "Sending your attack dog on us now?"

Both blue haired swordsmen frowned, speaking at the same time.

"Ike is not my attack dog, nor do I need one."

"I'm not his attack dog."

"Oh really, now?" Sword goaded. "Care to prove it?"

Marth saw the shift in his stance, the squire's hand resting on his sword. If that is how it was going to be then…

"Accepted."

"OH I DO SO LOVE DRAMA!" A voice boomed, making the two Smashers cringe and the two squires to jump. Crazy Hand materialized out of thin air. "But Brother wouldn't enjoy blood on the brand new floor." With a wave of his pinky finger, Sword and Blades weapons became padded weapons identical to the real things. "With that I shall take my exit stage right!" He sunk into the floor.

The four swordsmen didn't appear to be fazed, staring at each other. At the same moment that Sword and Ike engaged one another, Marth and Blade's weapons collided.

Even with their smaller reach and bodies, Sword and Blade were holding their own against the prince and mercenary. The sounds of their weapons filled the training room, causing a few Smashers to trickle in to watch. The four didn't notice as they dodged, countered, and parried.

Marth slashed at Blade. The shorter squire rolled to his left and charged, feigning an attack on the right and hit the ankles of the prince. The citizen of Altea fell down, pain blossoming by the forceful hit, but twisted around to block the vertical attack. Ike, seeing his companion in trouble, swung the replica blade at the aqua colored knight. Sword, misjudging the swing speed (Meta Knight would chide on him later) was sent flying across the floor. The mercenary charged the green armored squire, who had to leap away in order to save himself from the same fate as Sword. Blade took two more leaps back so he was standing beside the aqua armored squire.

They shared a look. The taller nodded, before getting up and readied his weapon. The two charged, using the slighter frames to duck around the sword attack and simultaneously they swung the replica swords at Ike and Marth's exposed backs.

The crowd 'Oooooed' and grumbled in disdain. The native of Crimea, ignoring the stinging in his lower back, swung his weapon high. Marth swung his low.

Sword and Blade were sent into opposite sides of the training room. The other Smashers cheered, yet their voiced died down as the squires got up. The taller brushed his suit off, while the shorter rolled his shoulders. The prince spun the replica blade, twisting around to face them. Ike simply readied his weapon. The four charged and-

"What is the meaning of this!" Meta Knight yelled, causing them to stop.

Their audience held their breath, intent upon the confrontation between all five of them. The knight, however, glanced at the Smashers and in a low voice said, "Get out."

Quicker than light, their audience vanished leaving them alone. Sword and Blade had sheathed their weapons (forgetting they were merely practice swords) the moment Meta Knight had ordered the others out and were now bowing. Ike had lowered his own replica weapon and was looking at the knight then away then back again. Marth had to admit he was guilty as if he was a child again caught sneaking a sweet treat before bed.

"Sorry Sir." Blade finally said breaking the silence. His shoulders sagged with guilt. "We were...are jealous of your time spent here with Prince Marth and Ike…and you continuously talked about them...!"

Sword nodded. "We let it get the better of us and acted rashly and childishly."

The shorter squire shuffled a step before adding, "...we were afraid they are...replacing us, Sir..." if they were going to be honest they were going to be brutally honest.

The Star Warrior took it all in silently, eyes never wavering from the golden hue. "I see. Sword…Blade...I continuously brought Ike and Marth into our conversations because I wish for the two of you to know their characters and befriend them."

The two flushed (unseeingly beneath their helmets).

Marth and Ike shuffled.

Befriend them?

"Prince Marth and Ike are not replacing either of you." The knight continued. "They are my trusted companions as are the two of you. Aside from that, it would be impossible for them to do so. They have obligations and responsibilities of their own in their own worlds to tend to." There was some amusement in his voice, causing Sword and Blade further embarrassment.

"And perhaps you are not the only two jealous?" His eyes landed on the two blue haired swordsmen.

Marth flushed guilty. "My apologies. I suppose I was also jealous of the bond you three share...and I felt helpless."

"Yeah, me too." The native of Crimea rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "We know how much Halberd means to you, but...well, we aren't geniuses with machines, let alone ships..."

The puffball nodded. "I appreciate your willingness to help, and you recognized the limits of your knowledge. However, there are other ways to help."

"Such as?" The mercenary asked.

"Wine, a meal, and some company."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnightSwordBlade~~~~~~~~

"Back when King Dedede was selfish and an idiot-"

"Not much has changed, truthfully," Blade added, chuckling. He accepted the cookie Marth offered him. Settled in their shared room the five swordsmen were sitting around the small table with tea and some sweets set before them.

"He's gotten better," Sword muttered, though he nodded at his friend's statement. "He always had to be the center of attention. Most of the people have come to ignore his antics, they're usually harmless. Anyway, it was when Kirby had first arrived. Well, give or take a few days after it. King Dedede summoned our lord demanding that he duel Kirby."

The Star Warrior smiled at them. It had taken a day and a half for the two pairs to become comfortable with each other, to get passed the awkwardness after the swapped apologies. Once they had, Blade and Sword would spend nearly as much time with Ike and Marth as they would with the Popstar resident.

"So our lord begins attacking Kirby, but not intending to kill him of course." Blade rushed, throwing the knight a cautious look. "So, Kirby begins to understand how to use a sword when..."

Meta Knight leaned back, watching as his squires and his newest companions shared stories. He sighed contently, eyes pink with amusement. Sword nearly knocked down his cup of tea, but Ike reacted quick enough to catch it. The aqua armored squire thanked the other before Blade continued with his tale.

"...and then our lord says 'How absurd. I am his Majesty's faithful servant!' and kicks their jeep sending them all the way down the hill and straight into the canyon wall!" The four laughed at the mere image of such actions. Meta Knight himself had to chuckle at the memory. He was grateful that his four companions were enjoying each other's company.

Ike grinned. "Did you know that Meta Knight has his own theme song?"

"Really?" the two squires exclaimed.

Meta Knight face-palmed much to his friends' laughter.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! Told ya would see Sword and Blade make their appearance. This was actually hard to write, as I can't really picture Marth and Ike being the jealous like that. Eh.<p>

And by the way, what Blade and Sword were talking about, where Meta Knight kicks Dedede down a mountain is Episode 3 of Hoshi no Kaabi. I laughed when I saw it. XD

And while Meta Knight doesn't officialy (I think) have a theme song, I like to believe that Meta Knight's Revenge is his song. :D

I didn't describe what Sword and Blade look like without their helmets, but I do believe they are similar to species like Fumu and Bun.

ZeroGD will see you all next week! Woooo!


	18. In the Face

It's funny cuz I gots no snow! XD No snow but I'm writing about snow!

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Edit: I fixed a small plot conflict...nothing big...and added a little bit here and there. Thanks for point that out yamina-chan!

Disclaimer: Flip a coin. If it's heads it's not mine, if it's tails it's not mine. Go! I call heads! ...heads! It's not mine! Wooooo!

* * *

><p>In the Face<p>

Sum: Snowball fight. Enough said.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ike wrapped the blue and red colored scarf around him. The coat that Master Hand had supplied was a bit too large for his liking, but the mercenary knew it would keep him warm. He checked the snow boots (also provided by the floating appendage) and left the empty room.

It was snowing. Not heavily, not lightly, but at a moderate rate. Cold, fluffy snowflakes danced in the sky. There was no wind either. The perfect day to spend time outside. Many of the Smashers were already out and about. Fox and Falco were snowboarding down the hill on the east side of the mansion along with Game & Watch who preferred to ski. After breakfast as he had walked back to their room, he had seen The Mario Brothers, Zelda, and Peach with strange boots (Luigi said they were ice skates when asked) leave. The native of Crimea hadn't seen Meta Knight nor Marth since this morning but figured he'd see them eventually. He had over slept today due to four hours of nonstop training with the Alloys last night. Normally, he wasn't a heavy sleeper, but exhaustion fixed that. He stretched once more. Stuffing his hands into a pair of gloves, the mercenary dashed outside of the mansion and into the landscape. Everything was covered.

The native of Crimea worked his way towards the east side, already spotting some of the Kid Smashers and a familiar puffball. Ike grinned as he saw Ness and Nana slide down the hill, screaming in glee, while Yoshi and Kirby prepared their sled for the trip.

"Hey, Meta Knight!"

The older Star Warrior spared the swordsman a glance. "Hello Ike."

The mercenary scanned the area. All of the Smashers, with the exception of Olimar, Charizard, and Ivysaur, were out on the east side. Down at the bottom of the hill was a frozen pond where he finally found Marth with Zelda. The two were gliding across the frozen surface, though from the looks of it, the prince wasn't doing a very good job Ike laughed as his fellow swordsman collided into the ice. "Enjoying the weather?"

"...I suppose." The knight stood before his pupil, telling him (and to some extent Yoshi) to be careful sliding down the hill.

The mercenary paused, eyeing the puffball. Meta Knight was rather close to the edge. Should he? Ike smirked.

Yeah he should.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The Popstar resident took a step back allowing the reptile and his student launch down the hill. Meta Knight's eyes followed Kirby. He could barely hear the pink puffball's squeals of delight. He saw Marth slip and fall (again) on the ice. He chuckled lightly.

Before he was shoved off of his perch and down the hill he rolled. His wings momentarily unfurled, hindering him more than helping, so they quickly collapsed. The knight tumbled down further and finally came to rest at the bottom, next to the frozen pond. Dazed the knight stared up at the sky, watching snow fall around and on him.

"Meta Knight! Are you alright?" Marth skated over with assistance from the Hyrulain Princess.

The Star Warrior sat up, directing his gaze to the top of the hill. Ike wasn't in sight. His eyes glowed a dim red before returning to their natural golden hue. The knight stood up, brushing some snow off of him. "Yes, Your Highness. I am-"

_Smack!_

"...alright." The puffball whipped the snow off of his mask and turned to see the blue blur.

"Oops..." Sonic replied, grinning abashedly.

Link laughed at the mistake, while the Star Warrior growled and glared at the hedgehog.

"Hey, chill out! It's just a snowball..."

Fox smirked as he crept behind the blue blur and smashed a pile of snow into the back of the hedgehog. Sonic yelped at the sudden chill and force. He fell into the snow, just as Link threw a snowball which hit the vulpine in the shoulder.

"Oh, so that's how it is!" McCloud taunted, forming another projectile. He threw it, only to miss the Hyrulian swordsman and nail Dedede. The penguin grinned maliciously. In the blink of an eye he pulled his hammer out and swung it at the ground, sending a spray of snow towards everyone. Zelda shrieked as a snowball hit her in the head, forcing her and Marth (who she had grabbed onto) to the ground. And Meta Knight was half buried.

Captain Falcon took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs, "SNOOOOOOOWBAAAAAALL FIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHTTTT!

Nana mimicked the Popstar King, using her hammer to her advantage and pelted a few unsuspecting Smashers. Samus fired her snowball, hitting King Dedede smack in the middle of his belly. Normally, the bounty huntress wouldn't waste her time with this, but the opportunity to pelt Falcon and Snake into the ground was too good to pass up. Speaking of which, she dodged two attacks and quickly retaliated, nailing them in the face. Her victory was short lived as she was hit. Samus twisted around, scooping and forming a more ammo as she did and threw it at her enemy. She wasn't the only one either.

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted and dashed off, leaving two annoyed Smashers. That is until Samus and Mario caught each other's eyes. The bounty huntress grinned as did the plumber before they quickly exchanged shots.

The blue hedgehog skidded to a halt, sending snow flying into the air. Sonic glanced around looking for any possible attacks. Too bad he didn't glance behind him.

A snowball, twice as big as the hedgehog slammed into him, squishing him under the cold weight.

"Too slow my spiked shell!" Bowser cackled.

Falco jumped from behind a tree pegging Koopa King in the back with two snowballs. It was his downfall to gloat for a second in his victory, as he was pummeled from twenty other Smashers, effectively removing him from the fight.

Red tossed a snowball just missing Yoshi who was running in the middle of the white battlefield, Kirby hanging onto his tail.

Pit took his chance and bombarded Ness and Jigglypuff with a multitude of snowballs he carried in his scarf. The angel laughed as he flew over them.

There were no alliances; it was every Smasher for him or herself.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ike ducked behind a nearly finished snowman. The fight had been going on for hours, and the mercenary knew the number of able Smashers was dwindling. The native of Crimea counted the number of Smashers he personally had retired. Four. So, how many were left? He peeked around the shelter. The field was partially empty. Lucario and Diddy were throwing snowballs as they ran, and Ike could barely see Snake heading towards the northeastern side of the mansion.

He then saw something pink swaying in the wind. "What is that?" Ike surveyed the battlefield. The jackal pokemon and chimpanzee had disappeared and he could no longer see Snake. Deciding it was safe for the moment, the mercenary crept over to the pink thing and upon closer inspection he discovered it was a white pikmin. Sitting on top of Link. The Hyrulian waved his hands in the air as Ike approached. "I surrender! I raise the white pikmin of surrender!"

The pikmin stared at the mercenary.

The blue haired swordsman decided to head back to his meager shelter and plan his next course of action. After returning to the safety of the snowman, Ike breathed a sigh of relief. The mercenary figured he could take a few more hits before surrendering.

He had seen Marth disappear towards the southwestern end of the mansion, with Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Wolf. But he hadn't seen Meta Knight since shoving him down the hill. Ike frowned, "Where is he?"

"Looking for me?" The puffball suddenly appeared from the sky. Ike quickly dodged the incoming snowball.

"That be best you got!" He taunted.

The Star Warrior grinned underneath his mask as he descended faster, aiming for the blue haired swordsman. The native of Crimea scooped up some snow, formed a ball and fired. Meta Knight caught it (much to the other's shock) and once he was on top of Ike, he smashed the snow into the other's face before pushing off, letting the mercenary fall into the snow. Chuckling behind his mask, eyes shimmering pink, the Popstar resident threw his cape around him.

"Damn..." Ike sat up and rubbed the white powder off of his face. Only to be pegged with another snowball in the face.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Olimar forced himself to stop pacing. He was worrying over his pikmin. King Dedede had rushed in and demanded thirty- two of his white pikmin. What the Popstar King had planned worried the spaceman, but he obliged the other and lent him the white creatures. That had been over three hours ago. Olimar pushed the snow around, making snowpikmin which his small soldiers mimicked. A purple pikmin and two reds were happily making what appeared to be a sheargrub(1). Once done with it (they made four of them) seven pikmin swarmed the snow sheargrubs and destroy them. The spaceman blinked, watching the annihilation. "Perhaps I should teach them to sing and dance..."

"Captain Olimar."

"Huh? Oh! Sir Meta Knight! You startled me." He had not been expecting another visitor in the Garden so soon. The Hocotate Freight employee gave the other his full attention. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes. I am in need of you and your pikmin's assistance."

Curious, the spaceman whistled for his pikmin's attention, letting them quite down so he could hear the knight's request. "Oh?"

"It seems that our fellow Smashers have become...incapacitated."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ike huddled deeper into the blanket. Pit sneezed to his left, while Mario shivered to his right.

"Oh looks like they found more..." Red commented watching as a group of pikmin carried in Sonic and Ness.

Charizard irritably swayed his tail back and forth to help warm up the frozen Smashers. He had been pleasantly asleep when some pikmin rudely woke him up. Red pikmin, which annoyed the fire lizard as he couldn't threaten the creatures with smoke and flame.

"Ike?" Marth asked, suddenly appearing. He leaned over, resting his arms on the couch. The plumber snuggled deeper into the cushion and blanket.

The native of Crimea shivered. "Oh, hey Marth. You look better than the rest of us."

The other laughed. "I fell into an empty crate by the fruit stand Diddy and Wolf passed me by without realizing it."

"Oh the one on the corner?" Pit asked.

"No, the one by the sunglasses hut." The prince corrected.

The pokemon trainer leaned against Charizard's belly. "Talk about dumb luck…"

"Whatever you wish to call it, I'm grateful for it." He grinned. "What happened to you?"

The mercenary huffed. "….forty-two snowballs." His words were accompanied by a sneeze.

Pit and Mario glanced at him. But it was the Captain of the Royal Guards that clarified, "For pushing Meta Knight down the hill."

The citizen of Altea shook his head, smiling in amusement. "I believe you learned your lesson?"

"Yeah...next time I'm getting someone to help me." The mercenary grinned.

"Just don't ask me to help." Marth laughed and playfully flicked Ike's bangs.

* * *

><p>(1) A sheargrub is an enemy from Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2. They're easy to defeat with a swarm of pikmin. :D<p>

Yeah, I know. I totally didn't do anything for Marth. He was saved from most of the snowballing.

Bye-bye!

ZeroGravityDog.


	19. Heart

Happy (early)Valentine's Day! :D

Important Info:  
>1) This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a fatherteacher figure to Kirby.  
>2) Lucario is a girl in this world.<p>

Disclaimer: I wonder if I really have to continue saying it's not mine...

* * *

><p>Heart<p>

Sum: It's Valentine's Day! Ike and Marth stalk Samus (sort of), Meta Knight remains single, Jigglypuff tries, and Lucario has an epiphany.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The Hyrulian pair laughed as they left the mansion, by passing Marth. The blue haired swordsman smiled fondly at them. Link was flushing as Zelda had pulled him away. The prince sighed, thoughts of his fiancé swarmed his mind.

"...Hey."

"Oh, Ike, Meta Knight."

"Greetings Your Highness."

The citizen of Altea smiled at his two friends. "What brings you here?"

The Popstar resident replied. "I am waiting for Kirby and others. We plan to spend the day at the beach over on the western side of the mansion property. May I inquire as to what you and Ike are doing today?"

The mercenary shrugged. "Nothing much...it's still a strange holiday...why do you need it to celebrate the one you love anyway?"

The knight chuckled. Marth had forgotten about Valentine's Day, but after some persuading had sent a letter back to Shiida asking for her attendance. Ike had never been introduced to the holiday, but quickly caught on once the Star Warrior explained it.

"So, no one special to spend the day with?" Ike asked, giving the puffball a teasing look.

Meta Knight gave him a flat stare. "No, Ike."

Marth hide his amusement and for the sake of their friend decided to change the subject. "Actually, Ike and I are goi-"

"Jiggly!"

The balloon pokemon bounced in, rushing towards the knight with surprising speed. Jigglypuff nearly collided with him, but with a quick side step, Meta Knight stopped her from tumbling into Marth.

"Jigglypuff, you must be more careful." The Popstar resident commented, releasing her hand quickly.

She nodded, gazing at him lovingly. "Jig. Puff, puff..."

"...Of...course..." The puffball glanced sideways.

Ike watched as the balloon pokemon slid up closer, batting her eyes. Meta Knight politely stepped back. The mercenary wondered how Jigglypuff couldn't see that the Star Warrior could not understand her language. Maybe they should mention this to Master Hand? He was about to share his thoughts with them, when Ike spotted Lucario exiting the western hall. She immediately saw them and strolled over. "I hope I'm not late."

"No, you are fine."

Jigglypuff looked at the jackal pokemon, suspicious at the statement. The mercenary, noticing it, blurted out, "He's going out with Lucario today."

"PUFF?"

Lucario stared at the native of Crimea, but he couldn't decipher the look.

He blinked, puzzled. Marth face palmed. Leave it to Ike…

"I do believe I promised Snake and Falcon we'd meet them. Right. Now. Come on Ike!" The prince grabbed his fellow swordsman's arm and dashed off, leaving the knight and the two pokemon alone. He did not want to be around when Jigglypuff recovered from the shock. Once they were out of sight and earshot, the prince rounded on his fellow swordsman. "I can't believe you would say something like that!"

"What? It's not like it wasn't true..."

"You could've at least told her that Kirby, Squirtle, and Pikachu would be with them." Marth sighed. "You need to work on how you say things..."

"They'll figure it out." The native of Crimea replied, not at all fazed by the chaos he had just cased. "By the way, did you hear anything back from Shiida?"

"Oh. Yes...actually." The prince replied; his eyes gazed at the ground. "On such short notice she couldn't come."

Ike frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Please, don't be." He paused. "We should meet up with Snake and Falcon."

With a silent nod, the mercenary and the prince went to find their two companions. Ike glanced over at the other swordsman. Marth was clearly upset and the native of Crimea hoped that Snake and Falcon could cheer him up.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Lucario sat beside the knight. Jigglypuff glared and sat on the other side.

Closely.

The jackal pokemon brushed it off. She didn't know much about the human holiday, but it had caused quite a ruckus with Jigglypuff, Meta Knight, and herself. It had taken quite a bit of time to calm the balloon pokemon. Almost an hour ago the blue puffball had informed the Jigglypuff that he did not invite Lucario on a date; just a simple outing. Once she had collected herself the three joined Squirtle, Pikachu, and Kirby before departing for the east side of the mansion.

Lucario gazed out at the ocean. A part of her wondered why it was a problem that she spent time with the knight. She had done so before. No, Lucario did know why. It was because of that mistletoe…and the looks everyone seemed to give her ever since then. She frowned. Of course the other Smashers were merely teasing, right?

Sighing, she watched as Pikachu chased Kirby on the sand. Squirtle was floating lazily on the ocean waves, blissfully. She wished she could go back to the night of the party and change the outcome. It wasn't hard to miss the tension between her and the balloon pokemon at night, when they are forced to be in close proximity. Lucario toyed with the idea of asking for a separate room from the others, as all pokemon shared a single room.

"Lucario?"

"Yes?"

"..." the knight gazed at her. "I am here if you wish to talk."

She smiled, deciding to ignore her fellow pokemon's scathing stare. "Thank you."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

They found them, but it was more like the other way around. He and Ike had been walking, nonchalantly outside of the mansion looking for the racer and special ops solider when all of a suddenly they were grabbed and pulled into a densely packed area of shrubbery. The prince brushed off some of the dirt and leaves. Ike reached over and pulled a twig from the other's hair.

"May I ask what that was about?" The citizen of Altea huffed. He looked over and pulled out some leaves from the mercenary's blue strands.

The racer shushed him before sneaking a glance through the vegetation. At his nod, Snake breathed out. "We had to be sure she won't see you two looking for us."

"Who?"

"Samus."

The mercenary moved, as a stubborn bush was sticking him in the back. "Okay...why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it important that she doesn't see us looking for you?"

Falcon grinned. "It's simple. If she doesn't see you looking for us, she wouldn't see us looking for her."

The swordsmen blinked at them, but it was Marth who finally said, "So you're stalking her."

Snake coughed, but the racer waved his hands in the air.

"No! Man, no! It's not stalking...! It's...uhh...it's..."

"Recon..."

"Yeah that!"

The prince sighed. "She rejected both of you, didn't she?"

"...that easy to tell?" Falcon asked sheepishly.

"Yup." The mercenary took the liberty to peer outside of their plant fortress. "Hey, here she comes..."

Snake gently pushed a few thin branches away and looked.

The racer did the same. "Ah! Sammy, Sammy, Sammy..."

Marth bit the bottom of his lip, but eventually curiosity won over courtesy and he too looked out from their hiding spot. He blinked, seeing that they were across from the café that rested on the outskirts of the mansion. The blond waitress, hair done u p in two twists stood behind the counter, waiting patiently for customers. She didn't have to wait long as Samus strolled over.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Jigglypuff pouted. Sure, she had found out that her knight wasn't going out with the jackal pokemon on a date. But she was unable to spend alone time (romantic alone time, mind you) with the Star Warrior. Still...

She shyly looked over at the knight. He was staring out at his charge, Kirby.

That didn't mean some romantic time **couldn't** happen.

The balloon pokemon blushed, and daringly inched her paw closer to his hand.

Just a little bit more...

She giggled softly to herself. Their hands would touch, their eyes would meet...and in the roguish, deep voice, he would say "Jigglypuff...How could I not see the beauty that is you. I was bewitched by Lucario and turned my eyes away from my true love..." And slowly he would reach over to gently brush her cheek. "Please, forgive me. I will forever be yours...Jigglypuff..." And then he would remove his mask letting his handsome face show...they would slowly lean in and...

The balloon pokemon sighed dreamily, and laid her paw on...

Sand.

"JIGGLY?"

"Is there something wrong?"

She looked down to see sand below her paw and then up. Her knight had wrapped his cloak around him; hands hidden inside. Meta Knight and Lucario were giving her curious glances. Flushing, this time in embarrassment, the balloon pokemon shook her head, retracting her paw and gazed at the ground.

That could've gone better. But she wouldn't give up! This was her love! Her mate she was fighting for! And there was no way she would let Lucario win!

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The four watched as Samus nodded and chatted lightly with the waitress. Then she gracefully sat down at an empty table, as her order was sent back to the chef. The bounty huntress relaxed in her seat.

"How did you know she would be here?" The prince asked.

"...I've got my sources..." Snake replied. Marth and Ike decided to leave that alone. What you don't know couldn't hurt you, right?

"...Is she waiting for someone?" Ike asked.

"Yeah..." the special ops solider replied. He gazed out intently, eyes scanning the surrounding area multiple times.

The citizen of Altea blinked. "Who would she be waiting for?"

"That's what we're going to find out..." Falcon whispered. "If she is, then they're going to come soon..."

Snake grunted. "Shouldn't be too long. No one would keep her waiting."

So they waited, right along (but out of sight) with Samus. It didn't take long before they saw-

"Wolf?"

The vulpine stopped upon seeing the bounty huntress. They watched, disbelieving as O'Donnell strolled over, however he didn't sit down. They couldn't hear what was being said, but Samus did grin slightly and the Star Wolf leader let out a laugh. After calming down, he then proceeded to walk away, tail swinging in goodbye.

Falcon let loose a sigh of relief. "Oh man...if Wolf had be-eemm erah-"

"Be quite! Someone's coming!" The special ops solider hissed. He removed his hand from the other's mouth and motioned towards the café.

Not ten seconds later Dedede came walking by, but to their relief he merely waved at Samus and passed on. Marth brushed back a few bangs. This was ridiculous, but his curiosity was demanding him to remain. Ike was also staring out.

Then another Smasher appeared. The four blinked at his appearance.

"It couldn't be..."

The Smasher slowed down seeing the bounty huntress.

"You're kidding..."

He approached the table, grinning sheepishly at her.

"Well…what do you know..."

Samus simply waved what was probably an apology, off. Flushing he sat down.

". . . . . .Luigi?"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

She laughed at his statement, seeing his eyes glow pink. Even Jigglypuff was giggling. Seeing him, eyes bright, posture relaxed, the jackal pokemon smiled. She wondered how often the puffball took time to unwind. Meta Knight glanced at her waiting patiently for her. She did calm her laughter and nodded at him.

"Lucario, may I ask for you to move your tail?"

The jackal pokemon slowly nodded, confused before stopping said appendage. It had wrapped itself around the knight's round back (and since when had she gotten so close?). "Oh…of course. Sorry." She pulled her tail away, catching a less then pleasant look from Jigglypuff. Lucario mentally winced. She had not noticed her tail's actions, being more focused on Meta Knight and the enjoyable time they were sharing.

"I will gather Kirby and the others, as I believe it is near supper time." The Star Warrior replied and trekked over to his student who was sitting on Squirtle's stomach out on the ocean. Lucario watched him go. In the blink of an eye his cape was replaced with a pair of wings.

He flew over to the two. She tilted her head. It was so graceful, watching him fly in the air. It was a rare sight outside of their matches, as the Star Warrior was generally seen walking. In the midst of fighting, it was not possible to appreciate the fluid motions her fellow Smashers had. And Meta Knight made it look so beautiful and flawless.

"...puuuuuufffff..."

Lucario blinked and looked at her female companion. Clearing her throat, the jackal pokemon stood up. "I'll go get Pikachu..."

The jackal pokemon saw him making a small sandcastle not too far from them.

Had she been staring? Lucario flushed. She was embarrassed? Why? For watching her friend? For appreciating his beauty? That's silly. Why couldn't she enjoy the graceful movements of Meta Knight? Her tail bobbed to her stride.

Oh…right…her tail…how and why did it end up around the Popstar resident? Jigglypuff was probably sore about that. Lucario toyed again with the idea of asking for a separate bedroom. "Pikachu..."

The electric mouse paused in making a bridge for his sand creation. "Pika?"

"We're going to head in for dinner. I believe Peach had mentioned a new spicy ketchup for you."

Pikachu's eyes lit up. "PIKA-CHU!" He leapt over the castle and dashed towards the mansion. Chuckling, Lucario looked over to see Meta Knight and the others making their way towards their home. The Popstar resident paused seeing her. Kirby did the same, though the pink puffball appeared torn between food and his teacher. The jackal pokemon, touched that he was waiting for her, quickened her pace and met up with the two Star Warriors. Squirtle was giving her a suggestive smile, where as the balloon pokemon was seething.

It didn't mean anything. Anyone would do the same for a friend.

Nodding at her, the blue puffball continued up the steps and (once they reached the door to the mansion) held it open for them. Jigglypuff smiled dreamily at him, giving a short 'Jiggly' and walked in.

The jackal pokemon also thanked him as she waltzed through the door. Kirby was already running down the hallway.

"Kirby." She called out.

The pink puffball slowed down to a stop and glanced back. "Poyo...food, food!" He grinned.

Lucario had to smile at the child. She and Meta Knight joined him and they (along with Jigglypuff who had remained behind) continued towards the cafeteria. Squirtle grinned in front of them and began walking backwards carrying a (onesided) conversation with Jigglypuff. As they walked, Lucario fell in step beside the knight. Her tail swayed closer to him, almost as if reaching out. She flushed again, pulling it away and wrapping it loosely around her waist.

There was just no way...

The water turtle sent her a teasing smirk.

It couldn't be...she was just letting all of their words get to her.

She glanced at him. His short stature causing her to look down.

They were different species.

The Popstar resident walked silently, but his eyes did glance up. The jackal pokemon quickly looked away, embarrassed.

Oh no...How did this happen?

* * *

><p>Look! More crack couples! Now we have LuigiSamus to go along with that Jigglypuff/Meta Knight/Lucario love triangle! XD

Can it really be called a love triangle, when the object of affection (Meta Knight) has shown no interest in either party?

Truthfully, I'm trying to avoid full blown out romance, but since a certain holiday is coming up I went ahead and made one. Yeah, yeah…I know. Shiida couldn't come…blah, blah, blah...There's a method to my madness!

You shall see...! *shifty eyes*

XD Later readers!

ZeroGDog is out!


	20. SSE: Slope and Ship

TGIF!

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Uhh...how should I say this? OH! I know! I'll type it out!

I. D. O. N. ' T. O.W.N. A.N.Y. T. H. I. N. G.

There. All done XD

* * *

><p>SSE: Slope and Ship<p>

Sum: A take on the events between the race to the Gollem and when Meta Knight flies to his ship.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

They had traveled for two days, finding pockets of aliens, their only sign that they were on the correct path. Or at least a promising path.

Ike noticed Meta Knight was prone to remaining quite, speaking only when spoken to. Outside of the puffball's name and his story for coming, Ike knew nothing. The same could not be said for the prince. Marth was easy to talk to and the two were usually in conversation. However, while Ike was more willing to leave the knight alone, the citizen of Altea would include Meta Knight in their conversation.

At most, they got a whole sentence out of the Star Warrior.

Still, Ike had to admit, he enjoyed being around the two.

The scenery had not changed much during their quest; dirt, cliffs, scrawny shrubbery, and nothing in sight, but the wind had started to pick up making the evenings colder. They had settled down in the barren landscape for the night, forming a small circle facing each other. A weak fire was built from the bits and pieces of bushes they had gathered. It barely shed light on them, but it was at least something.

The mercenary passed some dried meat to the prince. Marth took it with a polite 'Thank you.' Ike tore a piece off, offering it to the puffball.

"No thank you." Meta Knight declined.

"Are you going to eat anything?"

"I am not hungry right now..." The Popstar resident answered, golden eyes staring at them.

Marth munched on the bit of dried meat. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

Ike shrugged, "Well when you get hungry go ahead and take it." The mercenary put it in a pouch, which was normally tied to his belt, and passed it to the knight. Earlier they had divided up their combined supplies to last almost a week. It was a long shot, but the three were hoping they would come across something to replenish their food supply. Meta Knight had given them some canteens of water that he had (how he had them Ike and Marth didn't know) promising them once they retrieved his ship they would be fine. Their dinner was spent in silence each in their own thoughts.

"What do you think has happened?" the native of Crimea finally asked.

The prince frowned. "I don't know...the last tournament I attended went smoothly."

"So you think it's affected everything?"

"Most likely."

"This is not a small event." The puffball spoke. "Whatever is occurring, and whoever is behind this, is no doubt affecting this world."

"...Do you think the other participates are experiencing the same things we are?" Ike leaned back.

"I would believe so." Meta Knight curled himself up in his cloak, "Enough. We should sleep; I believe we still have a long journey ahead of us. I shall take first watch."

The mercenary nodded back at him. "Sure. Wake me up for the second. You'll have the third."

Marth nodded. "Of course."

The prince pulled his cloak tighter around his body. Ike scooted closer, pulling his own red cape around himself. The knight shuffled closer as well, sitting with his back against Ike's left side. The warmth shared between their bodies was enough to ward off the wind and the night's chill. Meta Knight glanced at them; assured they were asleep he slipped his mask up. He then retrieved the bit of food the mercenary had set aside for him. The puffball ate, keeping watch until Ike's shift came.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Another day passed, and Marth noticed the landscape hadn't changed much. Dry winds blew across them and the ground, whipping their capes around them and in the air. He was beginning to believe they had lost all traces of their quarry.

Until Ike called them over to a cliff edge. At first, the prince didn't see anything just more dirt, but they did have an excellent view of their surroundings. Then, something shined in the distance. Whatever it was it was moving fast across the dusty land.

"It's one of those things, right?"

"Most likely." The knight replied. Meta Knight watched the alien machine travel. "Perhaps it will lead us to my ship..."

"Let's go welcome it." Ike replied and jumped off the cliff.

"IKE!" The citizen of Altea cried, hand poised to grab the other just a little too late. He looked at their smaller companion. "I hope he's alright...Is it wise to follow that thing?"

Meta Knight replied. "It is our only lead we have encountered. I say follow it." The puffball leaped off as well, his cape transforming into bat wings to slow his fall.

Marth sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "No helping it, I suppose." He looked over the edge, wanting to see just how far the jump was. He spotted Ike sliding down the steep slope, dust and rocks kicking up as he traveled down. Meta Knight was falling gracefully, using the wind and his wings to make his decent smoother. Seeing no other option, Marth copied the mercenary and slide down the slope.

He was the last to land on the ground, dust kicking up around his feet. Ike glanced behind, confirming that the prince had gotten down safely. They nodded and took off.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Even with the pockets of aliens they ran into (and ran through) the swordsmen made surprising good time and reached the thing from earlier. No doubt it had seen the three coming, or was warned by one of the aliens they attacked before, as it was waiting for them. Steam escaped it as the thing changed before their eyes. Gears could be heard grinding against one another as arms, legs, a body, and a head formed. It gave a primal yell, banging its fists together. Marth blinked. "It's massive!" It towered easily over all three of them, casting a long shadow on the ground. None the less, the three were going to destroy it.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

It must've sensed it was losing.

It cried out again, yelling to the sky before jumping into the air and over the plateau's edge. The three hurried over to see if it would destroy itself from the impact or not. They saw nothing but a large hole and an entrance to the tower.

"Do you think it survived that fall?" Ike asked.

"I don't know..." the prince replied, his eyes drifting towards the tall structure. "I wonder what this is for..."

"Should we follow it?"

Meta Knight edged closer. "We do not know how deep the hole runs. It would be unwise for us to follow."

"So how do we know that it's dead?" Ike asked.

"Maybe we could enter the tower..." the prince pointed towards the arched entrance way.

"That still leaves us the problem of getting down there." The mercenary replied. "And what if it did survive and jumps out while we're in there?"

"We know nothing of the tower, nor if it even connects any underground passages."

They continued to look at the pit, wondering. Eventually, the Star Warrior spoke again. "Perhaps it would be best to wait and see."

"I suppose...do we have the time to do so?" Marth asked, looking at the puffball.

The knight glanced down at the hole. "If it is not dead, it will most likely reappear within our vicinity."

"It won't be hard to miss. The thing's enormous..." The native of Crimea commented. He dug Ragnell's tip into the ground, so he could free his hands. "So we wait."

Time seemed to base at a snail's pace, but Meta Knight estimated perhaps ten minutes had passed, much to the other swordsmen's surprise. Marth had asked twice if either of the two heard anything.

"No, Your Highness." The puffball replied, observing the tree tops that were growing nearby the plateau. "What are you hearing?"

The prince shook his head. "I'm not sure. It almost sounds like yelling..."

Ike tilted his head to the side, as if it would help. "...I'm not hearing anything..."

Meta Knight stood up, letting go of his cape. The puffball peered down at the small chasm. Something massive sped past them, exiting from the hole the machine had created. "Look, Your Highness, Ike!"

"It was still alive?"

Meta Knight was silently gazing at it, watching it climb higher and higher. His eyes glowed green. "Something broke off of it."

The other two also noticed something falling away from the machine. Whatever it was, it escaped the bomb that went off. A purple orb filled the sky, growing rapidly with each second.

"Another one..." Marth murmured, staring at the violet and black sphere.

The puffball, however, was gazing at the falling piece that became three. His eyes flashed back to yellow and he dove off of the cliff without a word.

"Meta Knight!" The native of Crimea called out, watching as wings sprouted from the puffball's back. "Where's he goi-"

He was cut short as Marth grabbed the other's arm. "We have to get to away from this thing!"

"What?" He barely had time to grab his sword before the prince pulled him away.

"It's expanding, we have to leave otherwise we'll be sucked in as well!"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Meta Knight dove, holding his wings close to acquire more speed. He could see the two things falling. The puffball reached his hands out as he got closer. Closer….and…He grabbed the two beings (children), before redirecting his course and unfurling his wings. The knight let a barely audible sigh of relief as he was able to straighten out and hover parallel to the ground. The blond child was awake and was oddly silent. The brunette was passed out however. His golden eyes scanned the surroundings, and before picking a spot on the plateau to land on. It was close enough that Ike and Marth would reach them and far enough from the purple orb to be safe for a moment.

As he landed, the puffball set the children down carefullyand his wings returning to a state of dormancy. He saw Ike and Marth jogging towards them.

"Meta Knight!" Ike called out.

The prince nearly hugged the Popstar resident upon reaching him. "Meta Knight! You're alright...! What made you jump off like that?"

"You could've been swallowed up by that thing..." the native of Crimea added, concern also heavy in his voice.

The puffball blinked at them, feeling oddly touched by their worry. "I am fine, my apologies for concerning the both of you. However..." He motioned towards the children.

"Oh…" Marth breathed. He blinked and smiled softly at the knight. The three swordsmen watched as the blond boy check on his friend.

"Are you alright, Red?"

Said boy took a few more deep breaths. "I think so..."

"Good..." the blond held out his hand, smiling.

Red grinned back, taking the hand. "Thanks Lucas. You saved us."

"Actually, he saved us." The blond, Lucas, motioned towards Meta Knight. "If it weren't for him..."

The brunette nodded and stood up. "Thank you...?"

"Meta Knight."

"Thanks Meta Knight."

"I suppose some proper introductions are necessary..." the prince smiled gently at them. "My name is Marth."

"Ike, and you know Meta Knight now."

"My name's Red."

"Lucas..." The blond replied.

"Tell us, what were you two doing down there?" Ike asked. "And why are two kids running around here? It's dangerous you know..."

The pokemon trainer rolled his eyes. "Dangerous? Please...from the moment I came to this world, it's been nothing but nasty aliens here, aliens there...I was happy to find Lucas. "

"Red and I...we were on our way to...to a tournament..."

The three swordsmen exchanged glances.

"We are too, but..."

Suddenly their moment of peace was shattered. High above them two ships appeared hovering around a mountain top. One was cloaked in red clouds and the other in a green aura. The one, nestled in crimson air, bore a familiar mask. They were openly firing upon each other causing quite a commotion even from their height above the land. The smaller ship suddenly fired a charged shot dead center on the mask. The beam hardly did any damage, and it retaliated by firing three shots off.

"MY SHIP!" The knight cried. Once more, he unfurled his wings and launched himself in the air, towards the mountain.

"Good luck."

The words were lost into the wind, but Marth was positive the Star Warrior heard them.

* * *

><p>This was actually supposed to be longer. Like...six more pages longer. However, I decided to go ahead a split it up into two. You'll see the other 'half' later. Yup. I totally skipped over the battle scene, cuz I'm lazy! XP<p>

I kid, I kid. Well, maybe not.

ZeroGravityDog is out until next week! Have a great week y'all!


	21. First

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Nada, nothing, zero, undefined! Wait…that's not right.

* * *

><p>First<p>

Sum: Meta Knight has a special request for Ike and Marth.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth stretched as he and Ike walked towards their room. "That last match was exhausting…"

The native of Crimea nodded. "I'm ready for a nap before dinner. How about you?"

"A nice shower would be relaxing." Marth reached for the door handle. "Hmmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's locked…" The prince jiggled the handle again. "I thought Meta Knight would be here…do you have your key?"

"Yeah," Ike grabbed it from one of his pockets and handed it over to the other. "Mmm? Need something kid?"

Toon Link, startled, nervously looked away and ducked down the hallway.

"That's odd." The native of Crimea muttered.

"It's possible he's shy…" Marth remarked, unlocking the door and opening it. The two stepped in. It was dark. "I thought you left the window open?"

"I did…" Ike flicked on a switch.

"AH!" Marth stumbled backwards, surprised by a shadowy figure that jumped from one of the beds and hurled itself at the door, slamming it close. The mercenary and prince backed away from the figure, swords drawn.

"I request that the both of you put those down."

"Meta Knight?" The mercenary breathed.

Standing before them was indeed the small knight. His cloak was pulled around his round body hiding half of his face from the two. White eyes blinked at them. It took a moment for Ike and Marth to understand.

"Your mask…" the citizen of Atlea stated. "It's…gone?"

"I am in need of your assistance." The knight said, attempting to ignore their stares.

Marth blinked, "…of course…."

"The children have stolen my mask. I was careless," the Star Warrior murmured the last part more so to himself.

"Children?" Ike repeated. He and the prince glanced at each other.

"Is Toon Link involved?" Marth asked.

"Yes, he is." The puffball replied, "How did you know?"

"We saw him earlier outside of our room. He was near the corner of the hallway looking at us." Ike explained. "I ask if he need something but he just ran away."

"They are no doubt trying to enter our room." The knight looked at the two with pale blue eyes. Once they regained their colorless state, he slowly released his cape, revealing his full body.

Marth studied the knight, his mind instantly linking Meta Knight to Kirby. "Are you related to Kirby?"

"No. Kirby and I are not related. We are the same…species." The knight replied. An awkward silence wrapped around them. He saw Ike and Marth exchange glances and smiles. "…Is there something more you wish to ask?"

"No. Just…" The native of Crimea knelt down. "You're kinda cute without your ma- Hey what was that for?"

The Star Warrior frowned. His cheeks becoming a pinkish purple color. "I. Am. Not. Cute." Marth quietly laughed, causing the knight further embarrassment. Ike rubbed his head where the knight had smacked him; not enough to cause pain but enough to make him cautious. "….a little sensitive?" he muttered.

"….No…perhaps…" the puffball replied. "I have a request for the both of you."

"Get your mask back" The citizen of Altea said, already knowing what his small companion had in mind. "Of course."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Have you seen some of the children lately?"

"I'm afraid I haven't," the jackal pokemon answered. "Do you need something from them?"

"Umm…yes." The prince leaned back. "If you happen to see them, please let me know."

Lucario waited for more, but the citizen of Altea didn't elaborate. He merely turned away jogging back towards the east side of the mansion. The pokemon watched Marth go. "I wonder what is the matter…"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth checked every room, every corner, behind every furniture, in hopes of finding the metal mask or any sign of the children. "Perhaps I should've asked Lucario for more help."

The three had decided it would be best if one remained with the Star Warrior, as a precaution. The prince had volunteered Ike, as the mercenary wouldn't be the most subtle regarding the knight's missing mask. If word got out of Meta Knight's predicament, Marth knew they would never retrieve the metal piece back. The other Smasher's were just as curious as the children. They were just more subtle and polite (depending on who you were talking about) about it. The citizen of Altea sighed, as he bypassed yet another empty room. "I suppose I'll have to ask Ike for his aid." He made his way back to their room, only to find who he was looking for. They were huddled around the three swordsmen's room.

"Don't you have something for lock picking?" Ness asked.

Toon Link shoved him aside. "What am I? A thief? Geez..Hero here!"

"Let's just find a way to open it..." Popo said.

"…so we can see Meta Knight's face!" The pink Ice Climber finished.

Marth cleared his throat. "It would be better if you returned his mask."

"Ahhhh!" Ness cried, seeing the prince. "Run away!" The five children ran down the hall. Sighing, the prince rushed after them hoping that he would be able to find them quickly and get Meta Knight's mask back.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ike had glanced up upon hearing voices, but Meta Knight's hand held him back. They listened as four voices began talking.

"Shoot it's locked."

"Or course it's locked, you idiot. He wouldn't just let us waltz on in…."

"How do we know…"

"…that he's still in there?"

"I bet he is. He wouldn't go running around without his mask."

"HEY, META KNIGHT!"

"My ears!"

"Don't be such a sissy…! How about a deal? We'll give you your mask back if you come out!"

"Or if you let us."

"Inside."

Silence.

"Don't you,"

"Want your mask back?"

Ike and Meta Knight remained quite.

"Don't you have something for lock picking?"

There was the sound of a scuffle. "What am I? A thief? Geez..Hero here!"

"Let's just find a way to open it...".

"…so we can see Meta Knight's face!"

"It would be better if you returned his mask."

"Ahhhh! Run away!"

They remained silent as the group faded. Ike glanced at the knight. "At least Marth found them."

The Star Warrior nodded. "It is a start. I hope he is able to get my mask back."

"I'm sure he will." The mercenary stretched and laid down on the bed. "You don't mind if I take a short nap, do you?"

Meta Knight replied. "Not at all."

"Thanks." The blue haired swordsman said before shifting into a more comfortable position. The puffball watched as Ike quickly fell asleep. With nothing else to do, Meta Knight nested himself beside Ike's bed, wrapping his cape around his spherical body. "Perhaps a nap would be alright…"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The citizen of Altea panted as he slowed down. He had seen the Ice Climbers duck in the Garden but quickly lost sight of the siblings in the trees, flowers, and shrubbery. He had no idea where Toon Link and Ness had hidden and the mere thought of hunting them down was enough to make him moan.

"Your Highness? Is something the matter?"

The blue haired swordsman looked down at the one responsible for the Garden. A handful of Pikmin were huddled behind him. The prince focused on the animal-plant creatures, an idea forming in his head.

"Olimar, I need your help."

"Of course Prince Marth." The spaceman replied, curious as to what the other would want from him. The prince knelt down so he could whisper into the spaceman's ear, at least the best he could, considering the glass helmet and all. Olimar nodded as the citizen of Altea pulled away. "Not a problem, Your Higness."

A long chirp sounded, and a multitude of Pikmin gathered around their leader. Olimar smiled and with a sequence of chirps, short and long, he ordered the Pikmin according to the swordsman's orders. They tilted their head as they listened and with one final whistle, they scattered.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"I think we lost him." Popo said, peering around one of the trees. His sister and himself lost themselves in the Garden, but the bright side was that Marth probably won't find them.

"Good, Popo. But now we have to find Ness and Toon Link."

"And see Meta Knight's face."

Nana nodded. She waited as her brother glanced around the large trunk, searching for any signs of swordsman and pokemon. Then she felt something bump into her. "Hmmm? Oh! Hello there little guy!" The pink Ice Climber squatted down so she could coo at the small white Pikmin. It tilted its head to one side, the leaf swaying with the motion before it scurried off. "Wait! Oh…"

"What's the matter Nana?"

"I scared the Pikmin away…"

"Huh? No you didn't." Her brother corrected and pointed down. "He's right there."

"What? No, the one I saw was white, not purple."

The siblings watched as another purple Pikmin appeared. Then two reds, a yellow, five blues, and eleven whites. "Umm…Popo…I think."

"We should run."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth had to admit, it was very amusing to see the four children carried by the small plant-animal creatures who sang some sort of marching song. He let loose a few laughs as Ness and Toon Link screamed and hollered at the Pikmin. Once they reached the three, the creatures set them down and formed a half circle around the children, while Olimar and Marth formed the other half.

"Now then…you've stolen something that does not belong to you." Marth stated. "I and Meta Knight would appreciate it if you would return it."

"We don't know what you're talking about." Toon Link replied.

"I know that you took it." The prince shook his head. "You're not leaving until we have Meta Knight's mask back."

The PSI wielder huffed. The pikmin gazed at them, creeping the boy out. He wasn't the only one as the Hyrulain swordsman shifted closer to the siblings.

"Huddle up!" The four kids crowded together. They whispered back and forth, Nana even shoved Ness and Popo. Marth and Olimar couldn't make out their words and could only patiently wait. They came to an agreement before turning back to the two.

"If you can determine if one of us is lying, then we'll give you the mask." Ness said. The boy was brewing with confidence.

The citizen of Altea sighed. "I suppose there's no other way. Very well, let's begin."

"I don't have it." Toon Link smiled confidently.

"Neither Popo or Toon Link have it." Nana stated.

"I don't have it either." Ness nodded at his own statement.

"Ness is telling the truth." Popo ended, grinning.

The prince groaned. "Okay…so…one of you is lying…."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

With a comfortable sigh, the knight opened his eyes. The Popstar resident felt naked without the familiar weight on his face, though he had to admit sleeping without it was a pleasant feeling.

"So…how did they get your mask?" Ike suddenly asked, sliding off the bed. Meta Knight wasn't sure how long the other had been awake, but resisted the urge to whip out Galaxia (which he didn't even have on hand…) He sat down next to the knight, back against his bed. They faced away from the door and stared at the drawn curtains. Meta Knight shifted. "I would prefer not to say."

Ike cracked a smile. "Must've been something special considering it's so hard to sneak up on you."

"I let my guard down. That is all." The Star Warrior huffed; clearly his pride had been wounded. "I would appreciate if you did not ask again…"

The mercenary patted the other on the head, to which Meta Knight rolled his eyes and pushed the hand away.

"Fine I won't ask. So…since Marth and I saw, does this mean you'll join us for meals?"

The knight blinked, giving the other a thoughtful look. "Join you?"

"Yeah. I mean, that's the reason you've been taking your meals in the room, right?" Ike asked. "Because you didn't want us to see your face? Though, I suppose you'll want to eat in here, so the others still won't see either…I don't mind. I'm sure Marth wouldn't either." He paused. "...you know you're actually kind of cute."

Meta Knight shoved the mercenary. "I told you before, I am not cute and I would appreciate it if you did not say that again…"

Ike laughed. "Sore spot, huh? Fine. I won't say a word. So, want to dine with us?"

"We will see…" the knight replied, hesitantly. Ike didn't pursue the topic and leaned back.

They remained silent, but for once Meta Knight was not compelled to maintain it. "I find it unsuitable for a warrior of my caliber to be considered…cute."

The native of Crimea gave a sound of acknowledgement, but kept his mouth shut.

"It is well for Kirby. He is still young and it is to his advantage to be viewed not as a threat." The Popstar resident paused to glance up at the mercenary. Ike just stared back, patiently listening.

"I am a warrior and as such, I wish to be viewed as one." He frowned, pulling his cape around his body. "I have seen so much…it is a wound to my pride, my past, my life if I were to be viewed anything less than a warrior."

A hand laid gently on his head. "You **are** a warrior. With or without a mask. But I understand."

The knight looked down, feeling that Ike **did** understand. Meta Knight felt a strange warmth in him. The mercenary removed his hand, placing it in his lap as they became silent once more.

"Wonder how Marth's doing." No sooner did the words leave his mouth, there came a soft knock at their door. Ike pat the other's head. "I'll see who it is."

The knight nodded. The mercenary made his way towards the door, and opened it half way. "Lucas?"

The PSI wielder stood outside the door. The blond blinked nervously before looking down guilty. "I…I'm sorry." He held out Meta Knight's mask.

"Where did you get this?" Ike asked.

"Ness gave it to me….he said to keep it away…but I… I'm sorry." The blond boy muttered his head bowed.

"Ike…!" The puffball hissed and waved a hand over.

The mercenary blinked. "Uh…hold on a moment, would you?"

Lucas nodded and waited outside of the room. Ike kept the door open a crack and made his way towards the knight. "Meta Knight."

"I heard."

Ike handed the mask to an anticipating white gloved hand. In a second the mask was properly back in place. For a moment, the knight's eyes shined blue then resumed its normal golden color. Meta Knight walked over to the door and opened it up more to see the PSI wielder still standing in the hallway.

Lucas bit the bottom of his lip. "I'm sorry Meta Knight…"

"It was not your fault, Lucas." He reassured. "I have no quarrel with you. In fact, you have my deepest gratitude for your kindness."

The boy flushed at the other's words. "Th-thank you…"

Meta Knight patted the boy's arm. "You must have a match soon, do you not?"

"Oh…yeah, I do. Thank you, Meta Knight." He gave the Star Warrior a tentative smile before rushing off. Ike closed the door behind him. "We should find Marth and let him know we've got you mask back."

"Of course." The puffball began walking down the hall.

The native of Crimea easily caught up to him. "So…any idea where he is?"

"None."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth shook his head. It didn't make any sense…If Ness was lying…then so was Popo. And if Popo was lying then Ness was lying. Then either Toon Link or Nana was lying. But if Nana was lying then Toon Link was lying….Could more than one be lying? But didn't Ness say only one was? The prince mentally groaned trying not to show his agitation to the children. It was hard to do as they were all grinning, knowingly, at him and the space captain.

"Hey Marth!" The native of Crimea briskly walked over to him and the Hocotate Freight employee.

Said swordsman whirled around. "Oh Ike! Meta Knight! I'm glad you're here. Maybe you co-" the prince blinked. "Your mask! You have it!"

"Yes, I do."

The children groaned. "Awww….it's all ruined…." Ness whined.

"Perhaps you should think twice before stealing someone else's things." Ike stated, nearly glaring at the children.

"Nugh…scary…" Toon Link whispered. He and the others shuffled off, no doubt to torment another Smasher in some way or form. Marth turned his attention back to his fellow swordsmen. "Meta Knight…how did you get your mask back?"

"Lucas returned it." The mercenary answered.

"….Then that means…they were all telling the truth?" Marth asked, looking at Olimar for some help.

The spaceman shook his head. "I suppose so."

"What did we miss?" Ike asked.

The citizen of Altea sat gracefully on the ground, sending the closest pikmin running. Ike and Meta Knight joined him, while the Hocotate Freight employee bid them farewell. Marth summed up his small excursion.

"…And that's it."

"Huh…" Ike said. They fell into a comfortable silence. Meta Knight smiled behind the mask. "Yes."

"Huh? Yes?"

"I would like to dine with Prince Marth and yourself…in our room."

Marth glanced at the mercenary who merely nodded. The citizen of Altea grinned, and Ike mirrored it. "Great."

* * *

><p>Ta-da! Of course Meta Knight wasn't too keen on having the two see him maskless. But things happen. This takes place somewhere near the beginning of the timeline. Sometime after SSE and I guess before 'The Pen is Mighty'.<p>

So, the little riddle the kids had was totally ripped off of Professor Layton - Level 5. I forgot which game, but I used one of the puzzles as my base for the riddle. Yup.

And don't call Meta Knight cute! XD

See ya'll next week!

ZGD


	22. An Encounter of the Crazy Kind

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to their respective creator(s).

* * *

><p>An Encounter of the Crazy Kind<p>

Sum: Ike, MK, Lucas, Pit, Lucario, R.O.B, Sonic, Snake, King Dedede, Toon Link, Diddy Kong, Wolf, Olimar, Pokemon Trainer, and Wario find Master Hand acting a little strange. (Flashback)

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Lucas sipped at his canned lemonade while Snake took another swig of his water bottle. He had been gathering his courage to outweigh his shyness for the past hour to ask Red if he wanted to go out to Smashville for a bit, but alas the PSI boy had blurted the question to Snake instead. It had something to do with feeling a small connection with the older man; loneliness.

To add to his surprise of even talking to the solider, Snake had replied with a 'Yes'! The boy was smiling slightly and glimpsed at his companion. The Smasher caught the boy's gaze and grinned. Lucas was about to ask Snake what he was going to do for the rest of the day, when Master Hand suddenly appeared.

"AT LAST!" The floating hand shouted, and twirled in the air.

The two blinked at the hand's demeanor, as Master Hand was usually composed and rather distant. The PSI boy decided to ask if the hand was alright, "Excuse me, Ma-"

"OH! Look, company! I just adore company!" The hand stated, floating dangerously close to the two. "You look familiar. You wouldn't happen to have false memories, a pyro best friend slash potential love interest, and keyblades would you?"

Lucas blinked. "What are keyblades?"

Snake frowned as he gazed at Master Hand. "Something's not right, here."

A few feet away, and not a moment after the special ops solider spoke, two Smashers walked out of a store. Ike and Pit, seeing Master Hand floating around Lucas and Snake, decided to come over and join in the conversation. However it was short lived as the hand began bombarding Snake with questions that the special ops solider couldn't identify as the hand's words ran together. Unsettled by Master Hand's demeanor (not to mention the constant babbling) Snake pulled out a cardboard box and hid.

"-grenadesoutthewazooan-Where'd he go?"

The Smashers blinked, wondering how the hell Snake's cardboard box worked. For five minutes they watched as the white glove hovered and searched everywhere around the box, with the exception of underneath it. Ike, questioning Master Hand's state of mind, cleared his throat. In retrospect it was probably a bad idea.

"Marth is that you!" The large hand now turned towards the mercenary who inched closer to Pit ignoring the fact that the angel was not at all suitable for a hiding place. The two nervously waited as the white being studied the blue haired swordsman, or at least what they hoped could be described as studying. Then suddenly, "You got muscle!" There was not time for Ike to even respond (not that he could think of something to say) as Master Hand suddenly squealed.

"OOOOOOO! And angel! Are you my guardian angel? My very own! Oh lucky days! I appreciate all those times you've been looking out for me! Absolutely wonderful you kept that nasty pasta and cereal monster from eating me! I swear that it wasn't my fault. Really, I was just summoning something, you know, magic practice and then I suddenly thought of spaghetti and-"

The angel listened to Master Hand's escapade, his mind growing more and more confused. During the strange tale of spaghetti, fire hydrates and Djinn Wario, Diddy Kong, Toon Link, and Wolf joined the strange group. The hand turned around to see the canine first.

"PUPPY!"

Wolf got out a short line of profanity before being lifted into the air by the large hand.

"So CUTE! I've always wanted one. I'll love you and take care of you and name you George!"

"Oh for the love of Corneria!" The wolf gasped, trying to get out of the hand's grip. "I'm no puppy you-"

"George! We must clip your nails! That's not very child friendly!" O'Donnell did not take kindly to the love he was receiving.

Toon Link crossed his arms, watching with a critical eye and a doubtful expression. "Hey, is that Master Hand?"

Wario scoffed. "Course it is kid. Blind are we?" He laughed at the boy's scowl.

"Mario! You got pudgy!"

"Eh?"

"I always told you to lay off of the snacks. I mean, Peachy bakes the best cakes, yes, but really! At least that's what I've always heard. I always wanted to try one...maybe she'll make it if I ask really, really nicely! AHHH! Cat eyes! They burn into my SOUL!"

Toon Link blinked and frowned, insulted. Unfortunately, he didn't have a chance to give a retort as the hand immediately changed topic.

"OMG! MONKEY!" Master Hand screamed. "Quickly!"

"He's like ADHD..." Wario stated.

"Or a caffeine high..." Snake suggested from the cardboard box. "Move over scruffy!"

The sounds of a short scuffle followed the special ops soldier's words. Then Wolf spoke. "More like he's on drugs...if you don't move your leg I'll tear it apart!"

R.O.B., Dedede, and Sonic appeared, apparently having been curious by the commotion.

"What's all the ruckus?" King Dedede hollered.

"Yeah, I could hear you guys from a mile away." The Blue Blur noted, nonchalantly scratching the back of his ear.

Master Hand directed his attention to the two blue Smashers. "Ooooo you're all prickly! If I pet you the wrong way will your spikes get stuck?"

"Dude..." The hedgehog grimaced. "No petting. Ever."

"~I'll have a blue Christmas without you!~"The floating appendage sang, upon seeing the Popstar Kingm, and twirled in the air.

"AAAHHHH!" The white glove screamed upon lying eyes...er...sight upon R.O.B. There was more shuffling from the box.

"Get out!"

"Not a chance!"

"Robots are going to take over the world! It always starts out as one, and then they multiply and take over the world! Oh the horror! The end is coming! BURY YOUR DEAD!" The Smashers winced at the dialogue and the cream and red robot deflated. "End of the world! We must go to Alaska! I've heard it's safe from viruses and world domination! After all, there's nothing up there…except caribou! Oh I just love saying that word! Caribou, caribou, caribou!" He spun in the air singing as he did. "Ah! I almost forgot! We have to be very careful up there, after all, vampires also live up there. We'll be safe there. You, and you, and you, and you, and me and George..."

"Uh oh..." Pit mumbled.

"George! Oh George where did you go?" Master Hand wept, much to the Smashers dismay. He cried, as best as a floating appendage could. Toon Link covered his ears. "Someone make him stop!"

"You heard him, get out!"

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!"

Luckily (sort of) the crying was cut short as Red appeared, also drawn over by the loud noises. Upon seeing the pokemon trainer Master Hand began singing. "~I want to be the very best! Like no one ever was! To catch them is my real test! To train them is my cause!~"

The Smashers grimaced at the off key melody the white glove was belting out.

"OH Farore! IT'S WORSE!" The small Hyrulian yelled. The Smashers all started shouting; however their complaints were lost as Master Hand sang louder.

"~EVERY CHALLENGE ALONG THE WAY WITH COURAGE I WILL FACE!~"

Eventually, their group grew as Olimar and five Pikmin, one of each color, rounded the corner. The smaller Smasher looked at the group and spotted the angel. The spaceman shouted over the singing, "Captain Pit, I-"

"OOOOOO! Look how cute they are!" Master Hand shrieked like a young girl, somehow hearing the small captain over his own voice. Olimar, used to such outbursts as Princess Peach and Princess Zelda had squealed something along those same lines, remained silent.

"Can I eat them?"

His eyes popped open at the question. The red Pikmin huddled closer to the captain waving his thin hands, motioning for the others to follow suit. Courageously, the spaceman stood in front of his friends. "NO! Absolutely NOT!"

"Oh...what a shame. I'm sure they would taste like carrots! I've had vegetables on the brain for quite some time! Maybe it's a sign that I need some veggies! I haven't had any for the past two years! Last night I binged on cookie dough! Scrumptious!" Just as Olimar was about to back away and run, Meta Knight and Lucario appeared.

The blue puffball scanned the area, noting the desperate and irritated looks of his fellow Smashers. " ...Pardon me, but-"

"Kirby!" The white glove yelled. "By far you've got the most drastic change! Going for the dangerous, lost puppydog look are you? I have to say that the cape is a nice touch; chicks dig the cape after all. Link could probably use one! Maybe him and Zelda will finally go out! But the mask is just too much! And yellow eyes! What happened? Food dye? Though the sword is nice, but I was always told not to run with sharp pointy objects. Mmmm there must be a loophole that lets people run with swords but not scissors! Ah, yes that's it! And-"

The jackal pokemon blinked as the floating appendage stared down.

"Anubis?"

"Ah...no..." Lucario replied, feet shuffling. "Who is Anubis?" The words were whispered at the puffball.

"There you are!" A voice boomed out. "Stop scaring the Smashers." Master Hand floated into view sending many of the Smasher's minds whirling. "Ugh...I dread the moment when you are formally introduced to the others..."

"Brother!" The Not-Master Hand squealed and flung itself into the other hand. "You finally let that restraining order expire!"

"First off, a restraining order does not affect us. Second, I never filed one. You made one up against yourself. Third, even if there was a way for a restraining order to affect us, there is no way you would abide by it."

"...so I can't sue myself?"

"...your understanding of the legal system astounds me, dear brother..."

"Excuse me, Master Hand?" Olimar interrupted.

Said appendage shoved the other off and floated towards the Smashers, all who had confused looks.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure you are all wondering who this is. This is my brother." Master Hand replied, embarrassed. "Crazy Hand."

"That's my name! Don't wear it out!"

The right hand groaned. "Not now, Crazy...He's been...away during Tabuu's take over. He usually appears and helps with the tournament prep-Don't give me that look! I know he's crazy!"

"You called?"

"But he's harmless...for the most part. Don't worry Smashers. My dear brother is enthusiastic and will not harm anyone." Master Hand stated. "...unless I say so." He muttered to himself. "Now come, my dear brother. We've got work to do."

"Ah mi hermano!" the left hand cried, "Ist Princess Peach besuchen?" (*)

"Yes, yes she is."

The new Smashers watched as the two hands floated towards the Smash Mansion.

"Marvelous! Je veux le gâteau! Laissez-les manger du gâteau!" (**)

"Would you please speak English...?"

"Beklager, broder! Engelsk er det!" (***)

"That's not English! I know you're doing this on purpose!"

The new Smashers remained, none noticing when Snake and Wolf crawled out from the box. They joined the others watching as the two hands floated farther away.

"You really think he's harmless?" Pit asked, breaking the silence that hung over them

He was met with a chorus of 'No.'

* * *

><p>(*) Ah mi hermano! – Ah my brother! (Spanish)<br>Ist Princess Peach besuchen? – Is Princess Peach attending? (German)

(**) Marvelous! Je veux le gâteau! Laissez-les manger du gâteau! – Marvelous ! I want cake ! Let them eat cake ! (French)

(***) Beklager, broder! Engelsk er det! – Sorry brother! English it is! (Danish)

At least, according to an online translator. Sorry if they're totally wrong.

ZeroGravityDog says, 'Till we meet again...'


	23. To Your Grave

Ooooo! It's an update that's earlier than usual! WOW! O_O XD

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Dear readers, the characters are not mine. No, alas they do not belong to me. My simple mind could not even begin to create the many characters that we know and love. Nay, do not weep, for Nintendo has filled this void. Sincerely ZGD.

XD

* * *

><p>To Your Grave<p>

Sum: Meta Knight thought he was dead, bested in a fight not too long ago. However, it seems he was wrong. And Galacta Knight is out for blood.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

His boots slid against the ground, digging into the dirt slowing his momentum. Meta Knight's eyes shined red. He yelled and charged towards the other, Galaxia colliding with a metallic pink lance.

"What do you want, Galacta Knight?"

They broke apart. He had no idea how the angelic knight had found him, let alone where Master Hand and Crazy Hand were. It couldn't be possible that Galacta Knight bested both of them, could it?

The other laughed. It was rich and full of dark promises. "Want? What do I want? Surely you know the answer to that. I want YOUR LIFE!"

The lance collided with Galaxia with so much force it shook the blue puffball to the very core.

"I WANT YOU TO SUFFER!"

The winged knight shoved the other away with his shield.

"I WANT TO SEE YOU BLEED! AND BEG!"

He raised his lance and balls of energy shot out from the tip, working their way in a circular pattern around Galatca Knight. The Popstar resident dodged most with only one hitting his left spaulder. While it protected him from harm, the force of the attack did shift his balance and Meta Knight was forced to regain his footing before attacking.

The white armored knight blocked Galaxia with his shield before retaliating. He forced the Star Warrior back least he be skewered. Meta Knight studied the other as they circled each other. Galatca Knight grinned, unseen beneath the mask. He spun his body, lance pointed out, shield at his side creating a perfect mimic of the Star Warrior's technique. Galacta Knight was as fast as the Popstar resident, with the only difference being accuracy. The other could follow his prey more perfectly than Meta Knight, due to the balance between his lance and shield. Wielding Galaxia without a counter balance tended to throw his momentum off for Meta Knight, making it difficult to trail his enemies. But that did not mean it was without flaw. He distinctly recalled a harsh lesson learned years ago.(*) The time to strike…it was a small window and if he missed the winged knight would slice him into pieces. He readied Galaxia, golden eyes tracing the other's movements that were blurring together.

He swung the golden sword, obtaining as much momentum as he could. Galaxia collided with the pink lance, the force of the attack pushed the two away from each other, though the Star Warrior flew back farther than Galacta Knight. They paused, and Meta Knight could feel the anger radiating off of the other.

In the blink of an eye, two bat wings spouted from his back. Without a word, only a glace the two knights launched themselves into the air. Galatca Knight caught up with the other, with his more powerful wings and they collided in mid air. Back and forth they clashed weapons, always attacking then retreating. Meta Knight was breathing heavily, his wings becoming tired. They did not have the stamina that the feathered appendages have, and the Star Warrior knew he would have to land soon. The white armored knight dove, his lance ready to piece the other. Meta Knight dodged the weapon only to be caught by the other's shield and was sent plummeting to the ground. His wings returned to their dominate state, leaving a cape trailing in the wind.

"Meta Knight!" Ike shouted, and caught the falling puffball.

_No, no. They aren't supposed to interfere. They aren't supposed to __**be**__ here!_

The winged knight descended slowly, smirking underneath his mask. "Oh...new play things..."

Meta Knight hopped out of the other's grip. He slowed his breathing, taking a few deep breaths before saying, "Ike, Prince Marth, please leave."

The two hesitated. Ike shook his head. "There's no way we're going to leave you alone with that thing..."

"He's right." The prince said. "Please, let us help."

"No, you do not understand..." The Star Warrior replied. "I will say it again. Leave."

"You should heed his words..." The winged knight replied. "Otherwise you will end up DEAD!" And he rushed all three of them. They scattered away, though it was the Popstar resident Galatca Knight was after. The lance and sword were locked against each other, but Marth swiftly intervened, his sword flashing but hitting air. Galatca Knight leapt backwards, only to dodge Ragnell as it came falling down. Ike quickly got up and kicked the white armored knight, who slowed his momentum by digging the tip of his lance into the ground.

"You are in the way...!" He hissed, ruby eyes staring at the mercenary and prince. "...I was going to let you live, but now...I think I'll kill you two first." Galatca charged ready to skew the Marth, but Meta Knight rammed into him sending the two off course and rolling in the dirt.

"You will not!" He hissed.

They separated and the white armored knight readied his lance. "Oh, is that a promise?"

The Star Warrior disappeared, disgruntled he would have to reveal his skill, and reappeared behind the winged knight's exposed back. He thrust forwards, Galaxia drawing blood.

Galatca Knight screamed in pain and twisted around his wings knocking the Star Warrior away. "A new trick I see...Are you that attached to them?"

The Popstar resident remained silent, though his previous actions already answered for him.

"You should choose your friends wisely, Meta Knight." The other's eyes narrowed. "Suffer."

Galatca Knight threw his shield, and it slammed into Meta Knight sending him across the ground again. Marth (while worried for the other) took his chance and attacked; Falchion sliced through the air. It was met with a pink lance, the tip scratching his cheek. The native of Crimea leaped towards them, but the winged knight shot up into the air, forcing Ike to redirect his attack least he slice the prince in half. Marth back tracked a few feet away from the blessed blade. He gazed up into the air to see the white armored knight hovering above them. The Star Warrior pushed the shield off of him, his body sore and his mind still dazed from the attack.

"I will relish in your agony as I kill them both...!" Galatca Knight shouted. He dove towards Marth at a high speed, leaving no time for the citizen of Altea to react. He drove his feet into the other. The prince fell to the ground, gasping for breath as the knight raised his lance above his heart.

"No!" Ike cried and threw Ragnell straight at the other. Galatca Knight hissed as the sword scratched his wing, some feathers falling to the ground. He turned towards the mercenary. "You won't live long enough to regret that...!"

Meta Knight unfurled his wings in an attempt to gain more speed and flew towards the native of Crimea. "NO! IKE!"

The lance easily pierced through the leather armor. In shock the puffball stopped in his tracks and landed back on the ground. The Star Warrior could hear the short gasp from the mercenary. They were stunned, silent as the winged puffball yanked his weapon from their friend.

The native of Crimea collapsed to the ground.

Marth, having rolled over, gaped at the prone body of his friend. It took seconds for it to sink in.

The citizen of Altea yelled and charged the winged knight. Falchion slammed against the lance. Galacta Knight laughed. "Is that all? Really, Meta Knight." He kicked the prince in the stomach, making him fall back. "I thought you would keep better company!" And rushed the other pausing for a split second as he hovered in front of the citizen of Altea. The blue haired swordsman could've sworn he saw a grin through the slit in the mask before he was bombarded with quick and precise thrusts. Marth parried two of the quick attacks with one scratching the breastplate. It slid into the unprotected spot between the armor and the prince fell out of sync. More followed, each connecting with flesh. The winged knight stopped and landed on the ground softly, the tip of his lance bloody.

Meta Knight slid between the two, eyes identical to his enemy. He forced the other back with his quick attacks. Marth fell to his knees, leaning heavily on Falchion. "Meta Knight..." The multiple wounds bled freely. Meta Knight assessed the damage. He swallowed thickly. The prince required medical attention right now, but Galatca Knight would have to be vanquished first. He cast a quick glance at Ike; his eyes flickered between red and gray.

The white armored knight laughed. "Better hurry, Meta Knight. Unless you wish to lose another life!"

He was momentarily caught off guard as the Star Warrior collided with him instantly. Rage fueled Meta Knight, as he shoved the lance aside and the shield. Galacta Knight stumbled back, leaving himself open for the Popstar resident to thrust the golden sword in the middle of his mask. The winged knight leaned back the tip just barely digging into his face. He twisted around, wings smacking the other away. The pink lance was raised above him, and balls of energy shot out from the tip, encircling Galatca Knight. The blue puffball dodged most of them, but remained too far to attack. The winged knight grinned seeing Marth lying next to his feet. Galatca Knight kicked the prone body. "Oh...looks like he died. What a shame...hmm?" He savored the misery, the pain the other's eyes. "Their deaths are on your soul Meta Knight. You will carry the guilt to your grave. But don't worry. You'll see them again af-."

His blood boiled and his eyes were bright red again. Meta Knight let out a battle cry and charged. As soon as he was close enough he spun, Galaxia acted like a drill as it hit the pink and white shield. Galatca Knight grunted, and dug his heels in the ground. His arm shook from the attack, and then…

The shield shattered into pieces. Galatca Knight yelled as the golden sword dug into his side; however the blue puffball had run out of momentum by then and pulled back. The winged knight laid a hand on the open wound, his white glove staining red. Meta Knight took two deep breaths. He would end this now.

"Poyo?"

_No._

"...what's this?" His ruby eyes drifted towards the young Star Warrior.

_Not here. _

"Ahh...is this...the fabled Star Warrior? The one who bested Nightmare?" Galacta Knight mused. "Nothing but a child..."

Meta Knight wrapped his cape around him, vanishing and reappearing in front of his pupil.

"Oh...something precious to you?" His hand dropped from the gash on his side and if the mask weren't in place, the blue puffball would've seen the malicious smile. "Something for me to TAKE AWAY!"

His wings propelled him forward too fast for the Star Warrior to do no more than raise Galaxia in defense and they collided. Kirby was sent further behind them, bouncing with each collision with the dirt. Sword and lance were pressed against each other, until their momentum had slowed enough for the two to break away. If possible, Galacta Knight's eyes shined brighter. He turned towards the lighter pink puffball and took slow, deliberate steps. "Come child. Your ti- Agh!"

The winged knight dropped his lance, back flipping away from Meta Knight. "Still persistent...I suppose I should've expected nothing less..." His hand bleed freely, but Galatca Knight ignored it. Unarmed, the angelic knight propelled himself further away as Galaxia sliced where he originally stood. He landed softly on the ground, though his left wing stung where Ragnell hit. He gazed down to see Marth's sword. Meta Knight could see that Falchion felt awkward in the other's grip, and his anger grew. No one should touch the blade, least of all Galatca Knight. The winged knight shot up into the air and the Popstar resident followed. They clashed again and again, each strike just barely landing on flesh and spilling blood. Both were tiring and it was a game of stamina.

Falchion slammed against Galaxia with too much force and the Star Warrior spiraled down a few feet. Meta Knight moaned, his wings aching from extensive use. The blue puffball was forced to remain at a lower altitude, something Galacta Knight would use to his advantage. The Popstar resident began descending, knowing he was no longer at an advantage. His best chance was to keep it at a ground fight where he could use his wings sparingly.

"Leaving so soon...?" The winged knight screamed and dove towards the other. The sword pierced Meta Knight's wing. The Star Warrior cried out in pain, but slashed at the other. Galaxia drew blood from the other's arm. The winged knight gripped the handle tighter, and punched the other even as they fell from the air.

They collided with the ground, dust masking their landing. The Star Warrior grimaced. His wing had been skewered. Their momentum had allowed Galatca Knight to shove Falchion into the ground with the handle an inch above Meta Knight's wing, effectively holding him in place.

His wings attempted to shift back into the cape, however, the blade and the pain, which rhythmically pulsed through him kept them from doing so. Meta Knight glared at the winged knight, trying to focus on anything but the pain. Galatca Knight looked down at his pray. He turned and spotted the young Star Warrior. Slowly, the winged knight retrieved his fallen lance and made his way towards the pink puffball. "You will watch, as I drain the life from this child..."

Kirby didn't move, due to fear or shock the older Star Warrior didn't know. "Kirby! RUN!"

_Please run..._

The lance was poised, hanging above the child.

Meta Knight screamed as it was brought down.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"KIRBY!" The puffball cried, gasping. Meta Knight took short breaths, heart beating rapidly. He gazed around, breathing slower and slower upon seeing the familiar surroundings of their room.

"...ugh...Meta Knight?" Marth muttered. The knight heard the rustle of fabric and the slight squeak of the bed. "...Meta Knight?"

"Yes, Your Highness..."

"Are you alright?" The other asked. "I thought I heard you scream something..."

"I am fine." The puffball replied. "Perhaps you dreamt it."

"Uh...you two okay?" Ike groggily asked and sat up a bit.

The knight took a deep breath. "Yes, we are fine. Go back to sleep, both of you."

The native of Crimea didn't reply, but the Star Warrior saw him lay back down.

"...maybe." A yawn escaped the prince's mouth. "Goodnight, Meta Knight."

"Goodnight, Your Highness." The Star Warrior replied. He waited, steadying his breathing rhythm until he was sure Marth and Ike had fallen asleep again. Carefully, the knight slipped from his bed and crept over to Ike's. Though he had just conversed with the two swordsmen, the puffball couldn't help but assure himself. He hopped onto the foot of the bed, careful not to wake the other. The native of Crimea rolled from his back to the side, blanket twisting around him. Meta Knight just watched him breathe.

He looked over to Marth's bed, seeing the prince asleep. Again, the Popstar resident just watched the other breathe, accepting they were here. They were safe.

They were alive.

The knight hopped down, his landing muffled by the carpet. He had one final thing to do before he would feel at ease. His cape was thrown around him. A mere second later he stood outside of their room. Meta Knight silently walked the hallway, three doors down. Covering himself once more, the puffball stood inside the room.

Yoshi was huddled in the middle of the room, a blanket haphazardly covering him. But the reptile was curled around who he wanted to see. Kirby.

Meta Knight approached the two with caution. He stood before his pupil who remained blissfully unaware as to the turmoil his teacher had experienced. The knight had seen the death of his two friends and almost the death of his pupil.

Of his son.

The Popstar resident took a shaky breath, emotions nearly creeping out. He carefully laid a hand on the other's head. Kirby remained asleep though he smiled and leaned into the touch. Meta Knight stroked him fondly, feeling at peace.

They were safe.

It wasn't real.

Nothing but a nightmare.

* * *

><p>(*) I didn't want to include some background stuff in the story as I felt it would take away from the feeling of the story, so here it is. I have this idea that Meta Knight obtained his cape long ago (when he was young, inexperienced and enthusiastic). Well, he developed the move (Mach Tornado) either before or during his time as a Star Warrior, I'm leaning more towards before. Sir Arthur, whom I believe would've been Meta Knight's mentor at the time (seeing promise or something cliché like that in Meta Knight) would've picked out the flaw in the technique. Meta Knight being young (and somewhat brash) would not take the criticism too well and they would fight, with Meta Knight using Mach Tornado (obviously) and Sir Arthur would exploit the weakness of the move (also obviously). And so Meta Knight would learn a valuable lesson and stuffs.<p>

At a later date, I'll go into my thoughts about Meta Knight's cape/wings. So if this confused you a bit, with his wing being pinned down and unable to transform back into the cape, well I'll address that later.

And yeah, seriously. It's nothing but a nightmare.

There were a few clues as to it. Firstly, while Galacta Knight is strong, I don't believe he's strong enough to overpower Master Hand **and **Crazy Hand. Secondly, he knew about Kirby and about him being the one to defeat Nightmare. Not something a warrior 'frozen' for years would actually know. In a way it was Meta Knight's knowledge that fueled the nightmare further. There were still holes, such as Marth and Ike's random appearance as well as Kirby's. I suppose it's a bit of a stretch to say these things, but I feel like I should say them anyway.

For those of you who don't know, Galatca Knight is a boss that Meta Knight fights in the sub story Meta Knightmare Ultra of the game Kirby Super Star Ultra. Apparently he is the greatest warrior in the galaxy who was sealed away because of his power. Meta Knight summons Galacta Knight to fight him and claim the title (I believe)…Does this count as spoilers?

I really, really, really wanted to put in Galacta Knight. I was going to go into a different direction (one that would've mentioned Marx and had Master Hand and to some extent Crazy Hand save Meta Knight from Galacta Knight's wrath), but I didn't. Partially because I'm not sure if he (Galacta Knight) truly died in Kirby Super Star Ultra, as I know you can fight him in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. And the whole plot thing is off to me. Is it canon? Is any of the Kirby game's canon? Can there be a timeline! Is it possible to fit the games into the anime? I DON'T KNOW! O_O

Ahem... I was looking more into Galacta Knight and realized the game's plot doesn't fit very well. Lots of questions about the canon possibility with it. So let's just leave it at Meta Knight went off and fought Galacta Knight sometime after Kirby defeated Nightmare in the anime for some reason or another…

Moving on, I really wasn't sure how to balance the fighting (wounds and all) without him actually killing someone and without him becoming too incapacitated. This was originally going to be fighting for real, but most of the attacks these guys have (if applied to 'real life' *gasp* I know blasphemy XD) would kill anyone pretty quickly. So I went with the nightmare.

I didn't want to include the aerial battle for two reasons. One, I wasn't quite clear as to how they would fight being up in the air and all (and unlike certain animes) they can't remain permanently up in the air and two, I felt it would get too long if I did so. But mostly because of the first reason.

And also, I don't believe that Meta Knight is Kirby's father or that they are related in any way. They're just the same species. I do believe that they do share a father-son bond.

Geez, this is probably the longest author's note I've written! *throws confetti in the air* Yay for me! XD

And if you guys read it Yay for you! *throws more confetti* Woot!

Laters!

ZeroGravityDog


	24. Duet

Doo-doo-da-doo. :)

Important Info:  
>(1)This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a fatherteacher figure to Kirby.  
>(2) (<em>Words in Italicized and in paraenthesis represent characters speaking in the Ancient Heron Language<em>)  
>(3) <strong><em>Words in Bold and Italicized are memories<em>**

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is contained within this story ...and then some. XD

* * *

><p>Duet<p>

Sum: A piano and a song for Meta Knight.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth nudged the mercenary.

"Do you believe Meta Knight is alight?"

Ike hummed. "I don't know. He doesn't share much." He raked a hand through his hair thinking of a mage who shared a similar trait. "But, I guess he's been a little...off."

Marth cradled his chin with his hand. "I believe so as well."

Only a few days after the defeat of Tabuu, many of their fellow Smashers were still celebrating their victory. Meta Knight, however, hadn't joined in the festivities. The prince gazed over at the hallway leading to their room. The Star Warrior had excused himself not too long ago, retiring for the rest of the evening. From their time battling the aliens and Tabuu's army, the prince believed he began understanding the knight and from what he'd witnessed before, the Popstar resident was distant.

He wished to do something to help the puffball, but what the prince wasn't sure. Meta Knight hadn't spoken a word as to what was bothering him, but Marth didn't want to pry though he yearned to ask. The citizen of Altea frowned.

"Mother would sing to me when I was upset." Ike commented. "Well, it was more like humming. There were never any words, but..."

The prince blinked at his friend. "How well can you sing?"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Two days later, Meta Knight was walking the hallway alone, cape snug around his body. His match was in ten minutes and the Star Warrior was already forming possible scenarios. The knight slowed seeing two unfamiliar beings. They looked lost.

His eyes widened behind his mask. They were beautiful. Ivory, porcelain skin, hair of gold, and pure white wings. The knight felt his heart lurch in his body. The female spotted him first and smiled before speaking to the other. Their words were in a different language.

_("Brother! I believe that's him.")_

_("What, Leanne? Him?")_ The male gazed at the Popstar resident. "Are you Meta Knight?"

The puffball replied with a soft voice as if they would break otherwise, "Yes."

Meta Knight refrained from nervously shuffling. They were staring at him, and he felt they were staring into his mind and soul.

_("He is right, brother.") _The female finally said.

The other nodded. _("Alright. We should return to Ike and begin.")_

Meta Knight, staring as they left, wondered if he had been visited by two angels.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

He looked up again at the schedule posted outside their door. All of their matches had been canceled for the day. Meta Knight continued to stare at the paper. Last week, Ike and Marth's matches were also canceled, but it was the first when his was also revoked. The knight wondered what Marth and Ike were planning.

The puffball sighed. He didn't want a break. Not after the events in the subspace.

He could still hear Jecra and Garlude. He could still feel their arms around him.

Meta Knight turned on his heel. The matches occupied his mind, away from bitter memories.

Cutting down Jecra.

Garlude slain by the Kirisakin.

The multiple deaths of Galaxy Soldiers. Of his comrades in arms, fighting a seemingly endless battle.

Rage bubbled inside of him, as an image of a shadowed man appeared before him.

"Nightmare..." The Star Warrior hissed, eyes glowing red at the mere mention of the being. Normally, he was able to think of those memories with only a touch of guilt, depression, bitterness and anger. However, since his semi-death experience he couldn't shake the feelings away and the memories only increased.

He was falling into the past.

A few pikmin ran by, breaking the Popstar resident out of his thoughts. He sighed, rubbing his face behind the mask, once he was sure no one was around. Meta Knight leaned against the wall. He hadn't been sleeping well either, due to the plague of nightmares and reliving his memories, ones he wish he wouldn't.

"Meta Knight!"

The puffball glanced behind him to see Ike.

"Ike."

The native of Crimea grinned, "Can you spare a moment?"

A nod. "Of course. It appears that Master Hand has canceled my matches for the day." He gave the mercenary a pointed look.

"Oh really? That's odd." Ike replied, nonchalant about the information. The two walked down the hallway, entering the southern area of the mansion. The puffball saw Marth sitting at the piano. The room was one of the many great rooms that the Smasher used. This one in particular held a piano settled near one corner with a fireplace and a multitude of couches and chairs. The mercenary sat down on a love seat that faced the instrument. Curious, Meta Knight followed suit and settled down next to Ike.

"Meta Knight, I'm glad to see you." The prince said.

The Star Warrior nodded. "It is a pleasure, Your Highness. Will you be gracing us with a song?"

Marth hummed in confirmation. He turned, and the knight could only see the other's profile, but it was enough. The citizen of Altea gently pressed his fingers to a select pair of keys. There was always something about the piano that Meta Knight found lovely, and he relaxed if just a little. The few stands the prince played already set the tone for the rest of the song. The Popstar resident could feel the conflicting emotions inside of him begin to subdue.

Then Ike began singing. The knight, stunned, stared at the mercenary. His voice wasn't outstanding by any means. He was a little off key, and his range was limited resulting in softer tones for higher notes and stronger tones for lower notes. Yet, Meta Knight found it the best thing he's heard for a long time.

_(Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light  
>Show me there's still hope, show me it's not over)<em>

The language was not one he knew. The puffball, while curious as to the words being sung, couldn't find the energy to focus on it. Instead he found himself being gently lulled.

_(Battles we can win, our struggle lies within  
>Hang in for the light, till dawn)<em>

The sorrowful memories, the guilt he felt, all seemed to dissipate as Marth and Ike continued their duet. Left in their place were fonder, joyful memories of his time in the Galaxy Soldier Army. And a few fresher ones.

_(Love will not leave you, hate will not heal you  
>Promise me one day that peace shall reign)<em>

**_Jecra was laughing at some horrible joke spun by a fellow warrior. Meta Knight grinned, even if it wasn't really funny. _**

**_Sir Arthur clapped him on the back, "A job well done, Sir Meta Knight."_**

**_Garlude handed him a glass of wine. "Come Meta Knight. We should celebrate it." He could see Jecra nod. "Yeah! You're officially a Star Warrior!"_**

_(Step into the rainbow, world you never knew  
>Chase the heights of light, soar beyond your sorrows<br>Dance among the colors; let them be your dreams)_

**_Sword groaned. "It's not that funny."_**

**"_Yeah it is!" Blade replied, pulling at the frilly pink apron._**

**"_Oh yeah?" The taller grinned and tossed an egg at the other._**

**"_Hey!"_**

_(Close your eyes and see anew  
>Dawn of the new day)<em>

**_Ike kneeled down and placed a hand on his shoulder pad. "…I didn't doubt you."_**

**_Marth nodded and gently squeezed the puffball's hand. "I trust you, Meta Knight."_**

_(Clears all the gloom away  
>This is the hope that we need to go on)<em>

Marth struck the last few notes of the song. The ending lingered in the air for a few extra moments. The citizen of Altea glanced over at Ike and Meta Knight. He smiled at the mercenary as they realized the puffball was sleeping.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

When he awoke, the Star Warrior did at a lazy pace, something he hadn't done in years. Meta Knight blinked. He hadn't felt this rested in years. The Star Warrior rolled into a standing position, an easy feat considering his body shape.

"Hey."

Meta Knight glanced over to see Marth. The prince was sitting on his bed, book in hand. Ike was staring at the ceiling above, but upon hearing the other swordsman eased up on his elbows.

"Hey. Sleep well?"

The knight nodded.

"Good. You must've been really been out of it." The native of Crimea supplied. "You slept for a good four hours."

The Star Warrior went to wrap his cape around him, but paused. "I...have not been sleeping well for the past couple of nights. Too many memories..."

The two exchanged glances.

"...thank you for your help."

"You're welcome," the citizen of Altea said, smiling softly.

"That's what friends are for." The mercenary replied.

* * *

><p>The visitors were Reyson and Leanne from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and the words, are the ancient heron tongue from the game as well. And yeah, Ike totally spent like a week learning a song from them. Granted it's not an actual Galdr (I didn't like the lyrics from those).<p>

Argh! I'm upset! The text didn't show up like I hoped it would. I'm gonna go pout, now.

...

The song lyrics that Ike sung is actually a mix of Serah's Theme and Sunleth Waterscape both from Final Fantasy 13. And I image Marth would be playing the tune from The Promise (FF13). I had a hard time trying to find a suitable song. I actually wanted to use a different song (For Real from the anime Saiyuki) but I didn't think the lyrics fit quite well enough either. If you're curious, the piano version of For Real would've been what Marth would've played out. I think it's a very emotionally stirring melody.

If you are curious, find one that is directly from the anime.

This was originally going to be a direct follow up from the previous one 'To Your Grave', however I couldn't fit it properly because I couldn't find some fitting lyrics. So I changed it. Funny when you consider you can't understand the lyrics anyway, why should I put so much emphasis on it…huh.

This I would place sometime near the beginning of the tournament, before 'First' and 'The Pen is Mighty'.

The whole semi-death experience will be explained at a later date, just FYI.

Bye-bye everyone!

ZeroGravityDog


	25. Happy Birthday Meta Knight!

Yay for Fridays! I love Fridays! It's the start of the weekend! Woot!

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Forever and ever, not mine.

* * *

><p>Happy Birthday Meta Knight!<p>

Sum: Sword and Blade want to present a small gift to their lord in celebration. But they have to avoid some very nosy Smashers to do so.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Ugh...finally." Blade muttered, delicately wrapping the small bundle with a simple blue ribbon. Fumu giggled behind him.

"All done, right?"

"Yes, thanks to you Fumu." Sword replied, nodding at the girl. "We wouldn't have been able to finish it if it weren't for your help. Thank you."

"Ah...it's no problem at all." The minister's daughter replied, smiling brightly at them. "You wish Sir Meta Knight a 'Happy Birthday' for me, alright?"

"Of course." The shorter squire answered, holding the small package in his hands. "I hope they won't spoil before we give them to him."

"We'd better hurry then."

"Wait, I have an idea." The young girl replied, taking the small gift in her hands. Moments later, the two were sent off, now holding a simple brown box.

"That should do it." Fumu smiled. "You won't have to worry about it spoiling for a while at least."

"Thank you again, Fumu."

"It's no problem. Have fun."

Bowing at Fumu, they quickly walked to their room. "You don't think Sir Meta Knight will be upset Fumu knows, do you?"

Sword hummed in thought. "I suppose not. He trusts her."

They entered the room, both ignoring the empty side, covered in simple colors of blue and gray. The aqua armored squire began rooting around for the trinket that would take them to the Smash Dimension. Blade looked at the package. Gently he set it down and rummaged in a desk draw to find some tape. He slipped two pieces on just as Sword, having found the coin glanced at him. The trinket was nearly three times the size of a normal coin; apparently a larger container was needed to transport living creatures as opposed to letters and small gifts. Sword knew they could simply send the package to their lord, but considering the day's date they had agreed to present it to Meta Knight in person.

"Ready?"

Blade nodded, positioning himself close to his companion and holding their gift with care. The aqua armored squire placed a hand on the other's shoulder, and squeezed the coin. The two sides depressed into each other, a soft _click_ the only indication of activating the magic within.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Sword pocketed the coin (he thought it was more of a medallion) safely away so they may return home. He looked at his shorter companion. "Where do you suppose he is?"

The green armored squire shrugged. "Why don't we just wander around and ask who we meet?"

"Alright." Sword replied. The two exited the specified room for visitors that Master Hand created and trekked down the hallway. It didn't take long for the two squires to come across familiar faces.

"Excuse me." The aqua armored squire said. "Have you seen Sir Meta Knight?"

Falcon shrugged. "Nope. Haven't seen him since last night."

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Fox asked, eyeing the package with interest. Sword was glad they had wrapped their gift in a simple box.

"Is that for Meta Knight?" Red asked, his curiosity also piqued. "What's the reason?"

"What's in there?" Ness asked, stepping closer.

"There's no reason..." Blade blurted out. Sword inwardly groaned. "Not like that's not suspicious..." he hissed to the aqua armored squire. "Thank you, we'll just keep looking."

"Now, wait a sec! You didn't answer our questions! What's in there!" The PSI wielder said, pouting at the two. The taller squire rolled his eyes behind the helmet. No amount of pouting would sway him or Blade.

"It's really nothing..."

The shorter squire huffed. "None of their business anyway..." he muttered.

"Aww...don't be like that!" the pokemon trainer whined lightly. "What's up? There's a reason for you two to be here."

"Yeah, Meta Knight's ship is fine unless something happened." McCloud commented, following after the two. Falcon, Ness and Red mirrored the Star Fox captain.

Sword nudged the other. Blade understood and kept walking, his pace picking up slightly. Behind them, the two squires heard whispering and amongst the soft babble, they picked up key words.

_Get it._

_See for themselves._

There was no way they would allow their gift to fall into anyone else's hands. The taller squire walked closer. "Run."

Blade did just that, "You don't have to tell me twice." And sprinted down the hallway with Sword at his heels. They heard shocked shouts and a curse and one phrase that made them speed up.

"GET THEM!"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Samus huffed. How in the world did she get roped into spending her afternoon with Peach and Zelda? Granted she didn't hate the two, but her tolerance for Zelda was minimal and it was even lower for Peach. The two were chatting about Meta Knight's current love triangle. The bounty huntress happened to believe that the knight was asexual, but kept it to herself. She nibbled on the (too sweet) pastry and sipped at the (too sweet) tea.

Suddenly the door to parlor (why Master Hand made a parlor, Samus wasn't sure though she would place her money it was Peach's doing) as two familiar figures rushed in, slamming the wooden doors back in place.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone down that way." Blade muttered, jabbing the other.

"It's not like I knew there would be others..."

Samus quirked an eyebrow, suddenly interested. "Sword? Blade?"

The Hyrulian princess swept over to them. "Are you two alright?"

The two took a moment before the shorter one responded. "Yes...Your Majesty." They quickly got up and bowed.

"Our apologies for our rude and untimely visit." Sword said.

"It's quite alright. Come join us." Zelda waved towards the table and the assortment of pastries and delicate chinaware. The two did come closer but shook their heads.

"I'm sorry, but we must decline."

"Oh!" The Mushroom Kingdom ruler looked curiously at the brown box. "Is that for me?"

"No, Your Majesty, it's for Sir Meta Knight." Blade answered. He was promptly elbowed by his companion. "What?"

"For Meta Knight? What's the occasion?" Zelda questioned politely, gazing at the two squires.

They exchanged glances.

"He requested it."

"No occasion."

The two looked at each other again.

"No occasion."

"He requested it."

Now Samus was staring at them with mild curiosity. "You two are hiding something."

"If you'll excuse u-" Blade began, only to cut off as the door slammed open, shocking them all.

"There you two are! Hey! Sammy! I love the dres-"

Falcon was sent flying out of the room due to Samus' powerful kick. Sword, deciding to make good use of this opportunity (the bounty huntress also incapacitated Falco, Ness, and Red with Falcon's body) dragged the other squire out of the room, hopping over the forms of the groaning Smashers.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Wolf rolled his shoulders in anticipation. His Time Match-Free for All with Mario, King Dedede, and R.O.B was to begin in ten minutes. The Star Wolf leader decided to go ahead and meet the four at the simulation room.

"Hey Wolf! Stop them!"

The pilot gazed flatly at the two squires running towards him. His one good eye and one mechanical eye-patch flickered towards McCloud and Lombardi. Wolf huffed and side stepped, letting the two pass him without a fight.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Fox asked, pausing momentarily. The avian tugged at the other's jacket as Falcon, Ness, Red, Popo, Nana, and Diddy ran by.

"Wha'd you expect from d'is guy?" He ignored the one finger salute from O'Donnell. "Com' on Fox! We're gonna lose 'em!"

Wolf scowled. "I don't take orders from you Pup."

The Star Fox leader frowned at his rival and then scampered off with the ace pilot. Wolf rolled his good eye. Like he owed the pup any favors...please...

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

They had gained some distance from their pursuers before Blade turned down another hallway hearing his companion cry out. "Blade!"

"You chose last time, my turn!"

"One bad turn and you hold it against me!"

"Trust me; I know where I'm going!" The shorter replied. Sword bit back some choice words as he realized where they were heading. He mentally hit himself for not thinking of it earlier. They rounded another corner before arriving at a familiar door. The golden plaques shimmered in the afternoon light. Blade kicked at the door. "Prince Marth! Ike!"

Sword glanced behind them. "They're getting closer..." Just as the words left his mouth, the door opened up.

"Yes?"

The two squires shoved their way in, the taller slamming the door closed behind them and locking it. Blade and Sword leaned against the door and slide down to the floor in relief.

"Hey Marth, what's going on? Who's here?" Ike questioned, popping out of the adjacent bathroom, fully clothed a towel being rubbed on his head. "Oh, hey Sword. Blade. What brings you two here?"

"Is everything alright?" Marth asked, kneeling down next to them.

"Ye-...no...not really." The shorter squire replied. There was the sound of a large crowd running by. Blade winced. "...sorry about barging in, but we had to get away from them."

"Them?" The prince echoed.

The native of Crimea eyed the brown box. "Is that for Meta Knight?"

Sword nodded. "Yes, have either of you seen him?"

"Not since this morning, I'm afraid." Marth answered. "For Meta Knight? What's the occasion?"

The two exchanged unseen glances. "He never told you?" The taller squire replied.

"Told us what?"

"Should we tell them?" Sword questioned. His shorter companion shrugged.

"It won't hurt anything right?"

Blade nodded. Sword nodded.

Together they said, "It's Sir Meta Knight's birthday."

The two Smashers frowned. Marth replied, "He never mentioned it to us."

"I'm not surprised." The aqua armored knight commented. "Please don't take any offense to it, Prince Marth, Ike."

The shorter squire nodded. "Yeah. It was merely by luck we found out. Otherwise, Sir Meta Knight would've never told us."

Ike shook his head. "You're right." He placed a hand on the prince's shoulder, already picking up on Marth's guilty feelings. "The least we can do is wish him a 'Happy Birthday'."

The citizen of Altea nodded. "Yes, it is the least we can do."

The native of Crimea disappeared in the bathroom, returning towel free. "So that's a present you two have for him?"

"Yes." The aqua armored squire answered. "However, we are unable to find him."

"It would be easier if we didn't have pursuers..." Blade grunted.

"Huh?" Ike, generally, confused said.

"Your fellow warriors want to take the gift for themselves. Their curiosity is unappreciated."

"I'm sure..." the citizen of Altea noted. "I suppose if Meta Knight wasn't the way he is, they wouldn't be half as curious."

The taller squire stood up, having recovered from their run. "The way he is?"

"You know. Mysterious and such." Ike answered. "Marth and I can help you search for Meta Knight. We know what spots he visits frequently."

"We would be grateful!" The green armored squire sighed in relief.

"It'll be better in numbers. Though I'm not sure how four will fair against eight."

Blade shook his head. "I think it's ten."

"Ten?"

"Yeah. The one in yellow and that spiky shell reptile were following the others."

"Bowser and Wario?" Ike guessed.

The prince pulled on his boots. "Bowser shouldn't be a problem, he's slow. Wario might cause an issue... Ike, Blade. You two check the rooftop."

The two did so, while Marth mentioned to Sword the three other spots the Star Warrior favored. "There's the beach on the west side of the mansion, though he normally walks it during sunrise. The Garden is another favorite as is his ship. The Halberd is docked in the southeastern side of the mansion along with the other ships when not in use. We'll try the Garden next and then the Halberd."

The aqua armored squire nodded. "Alright. You and Ike know the layout better than I or Blade. You'll have to lead."

"No sign of him." Ike said, helping the shorter squire to the ground.

"Alright then." The prince nodded at the two and returned his focus back on the taller squire. "I can lead and Ike can take up the rear."

"Where are we going?" The mercenary asked.

"To the Garden, then the docking bay."

"Alright. Let's go."

They gingerly stepped out of the room, Blade holding the package in his hands. He could still feel some chill from the packets Fumu had placed. It was reassuring. Marth walked in front, followed by Sword then Blade and finally Ike. The citizen of Altea led them to the Garden. He glanced around, seeing only lush plants and colorful floral. He motioned for the others to follow and he tentatively stepped onto the lush grass.

Ike routinely glanced behind him, but as they neared the middle of the area, the mercenary wondered if they would make it out fine. Then he saw a bright red helmet.

"THERE!"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Olimar directed the group of pikmin towards a hole. The bulb they carried swayed with each step they took. The spaceman smiled fondly at the creatures, hearing those who weren't working singing a strange song.

Pit grinned. "They're amazing." He lifted one up, a yellow one, and stroked its bud. The pikmin leaned into the angel's touch, eyes closing. The Hocotate Freight employee nodded. "They are." He looked around, his pointed ears picking up the sounds of multiple footsteps. And they were coming straight at them. Fearing for his friends, Olimar whistled running towards the group of pikmin. The Captain of the Royal Guards, seeing the other's sudden action jogged over to his side.

"Olimar!"

The spaceman gathered his friends and then whistled once more. This one was off key and a bit grating on the ears. It had the desired effect as the creatures scattered, the yellow one in Pit's arms scrambled out of the loose embrace and ran. The angel quickly scooped up Olimar and leapt into the air, wings beating to keep them afloat.

Not a moment after, Marth and Falco came running by, the two shoving and pushing each other. The avian eventually tripped the other, and waved his hands in the air. "Over 'ere!"

The angel glanced to where the ace pilot was looking. "AHH!" His wings flapped sending him and his passenger off balance, but out of the way as a brown box was thrown. Olimar's eyes got wide as the object flew an inch away from his helmet.

"Oh no you don't!" Sword shouted, and jumped into the air. The aqua armored knight used Falco's face as a spring board and caught the box. In turn, Marth caught him precisely at the same time Ike and Blade appeared, the latter being carried as well. The shorter squire looked dazed, though it was hard to tell considering his helmet covered his entire face. The prince was about to set the other down when Ness came jumping in laughing in triumph. "I got you!"

The PSI wielder near tackled the taller squire if it hadn't been for Marth pulling the squire back up into his arms and dashing off with the mercenary and Blade close behind them.

Red rushed by along with Fox who paused to help his companion up. The Ice Climbers side stepped the fallen avian and vulpine. Olimar and Pit saw Wario, Diddy, and Bowser run by before the garden settled back into silence.

"...Captain Pit...can you put me down please?"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Blade shoved Nana away, praying that their lord would allow this behavior towards a lady to slide. After all, it was his present they were fighting for…

Red tackled the green armored squire and sent the two to the ground. The package slide out of Blade's hands, but was picked up by Ike.

"Marth!" He hollered, tossing the package over to the prince.

The gift just slipped through Diddy's hands, and landed in Marth's. The citizen of Altea cradled it, making sure he had a proper hold before dashing off. Ike wrestled Wario off of him (with a punch to the jaw) and quickly ran to catch up with the three swordsmen. The four didn't notice a blue hedgehog standing off to the side, watching the fiasco heading towards him. Sonic eyed the package with interest, as they dashed by. Falcon stopped beside the blue blur. "Hey, Sonic! Help us out, yeah?"

"What's the hullabaloo?"

"Meta Knight's got a package. Something special." The racer replied, grinning. "You can't lie to me. You're as curious as we are."

"Hehe..." The hedgehog shook his head. Sonic grinned and knelt down. "Ready? GO!" He bowled over his fellow Smashers and snatched the brown box out of Marth's hands. Both Sword and Blade were shocked by the hedgehog's speed, while the prince growled softly. The blue blur took a moment to taunt the three, spinning the box on one finger, smirking at them.

"May I inquire as to what is going on?"

The hedgehog stiffened, the package dropping to the ground. Blade and Sword swallowed.

"Ah..hahaha...Meta Knight..." Ness nervously laughed. "What's going on? Uh, well you see..."

The shorter squire pushed forward, scooping up the box. "Sir...!"

"Ah, Blade." He beamed at his two squires. "Sword. A pleasure."

The Smasher's watched silently, as the Star Warrior eyed the plain box.

"Sword. Blade. If you would follow me." Meta Knight waved a hand at Ike and Marth. "Your Highness. Ike. If you would accompany us."

"Of course, Sir!" The aqua armored squire answered, and the two scampered to their lord. The prince and mercenary followed suit, leaving their fellow Smashers behind. Sonic scratched the back of his ear. "Well, that was anti climatic."

"We didn't even see..."

"What's inside the box..."

Ness pouted along with the Ice Climbers. "What a waste of time..."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The five silently walked down the hallway, Ike glancing back twice to see if the others were following. They weren't, and he let a sigh of relief.

"You have had a busy day, I presume." The Star Warrior spoke. They hummed in confirmation as they arrived at their room. The four nearly face-palmed. It figured they would return to where they began. The knight spared them a curious glance before ushering them in. Once inside, they removed their accessories, creating four individual piles of armor, weapons, and a mask off to one side. Meta Knight jumped out the window (package in hand) to rest on the rooftop. Sword and Blade (with some help) followed, as did Ike and Marth.

The puffball sat and the four swordsmen followed suit forming a loose circle.

Marth smiled as did Ike and the two, in tandem cheered. "Happy Birthday, Meta Knight."

"...Thank you. My apologies for not sharing." The knight replied.

"It's alright," the native of Crimea replied, waving it off.

The Star Warrior opened up the package with skilled hands. He smiled, and pulled out a translucent paper, forming a bag around something with a blue ribbon tied to keep the loose ends together.

"Thank you, Sword. Blade." There was a slight purple color to his cheeks, but the grin said it all. Marth leaned forward as did Ike.

The knight chuckled and gently unwrapped the bow and held out the contents to them.

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah." The taller squire smiled. "Blade and I made some chocolate for him."

"Oh, you two made it?" The puffball questioned, popping a piece into his mouth. He passed the present to Ike.

"Well...with some help."

Meta Knight stared at them. Sword cleared his throat. "Um...Fumu helped us." He feared their lord would be upset. The two squires were shocked as their lord laughed.

"I see, no wonder it tastes delicious."

"Hey!" Blade huffed. "We're not **that** horrible at cooking."

"We're at least better than Kawaskaki...!" Sword supplied, earning a nod of agreement from his brother in arms. The Star Warrior merely chuckled more.

"Yes, of course."

The two sighed in frustration but let it be.

The mercenary pulled examined a small bit of chocolate. "So, your gift is chocolate?" Ike asked, feeling like he was missing something. He chewed on a piece and glanced at the two squires.

"Yeah, Sir Meta Knight has a bit of a sweet tooth."

"Blade...!" The Popstar resident flushed. Marth laughed lightly at the puffball's embarrassment. The citizen of Altea took the offered gift from Ike and took out a piece for himself. He ate it and grinned.

"The chocolate is wonderful, Sword. Blade." The prince stated, handing them the box. "Did you two try it?"

"Uh...well, no actually. We quickly left once they were cool." The taller squire said, and took the package. He fumbled with his helmet before removing the lower portion and popped one into his mouth before passing it to Blade. The shorter squire had fully removed his and grabbed a piece. They chewed on their creation and grinned.

"It **is **good!"

"We must thank Fumu again, when we return."

Sword nudged his fellow squire, and like the prince and mercenary chimed together, "Happy Birthday Meta Knight!"

"Thank you."

"Isn't it customary to sing?" The native of Crimea asked.

"I do not need a serenade to celebrate my birthday." The puffball replied flatly.

Blade face-palmed. "I think we'll pass. Sword's got the worst voice for singing..."

"Oh, like yours is any better!" The two grumbled and shoved each other. Marth tried to calm them down, but the mercenary pulled him back. Meta Knight sighed. Seeing some chocolate was left, he popped another into his mouth and smiled.

* * *

><p>I feel like I've been writing too much about Meta Knight or that he's been the focus too much….<p>

Anyway, I believe that Meta Knight's not the kind to go announcing his birthday or other personal tidbits to people even his closest companions. I almost get a sense that he would consider a birthday a trivial matter.

Well, according to certain websites, Meta Knight made his first appearance in Kirby's Adventure released, either March 23 or March 26 (Japan release), I saw two different dates. So I decided to give a little celebration for him. :D

Laters!

ZeroGravityDog


	26. Mix and Match

Another week's gone by! OMG! It's the end of March! (Close enough) Time certainly does fly by! :D

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: I can't imagine who in their right mind would think I would own all of the amazingness.

* * *

><p>Mix and Match<p>

Sum: Master Hand is gone for a day, leaving the Smashers alone. Well, not exactly. Crazy Hand's still around.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"...Master Hand's leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, but only for the day." Olimar replied. He hushed the Pikmin hovering around him. "According to him, there will be no matches scheduled and we are given a free day, Prince Marth."

The citizen of Altea nodded, showing the spaceman he understood. "Very well, thank you for the information Olimar."

"Of course, Your Highness. Now, if you'll excuse me my Pikmin are rather anxious." He smiled. "We're going to finish the harvesting some lemons, limes, and kiwi."

Marth bid the other a farewell before retreating to his shared room. Ike was reading, while Meta Knight appeared to have just finished showering.

"Hey, Marth." The native of Crimea greeted, dog-earring his place and setting the novel down. "What's up?"

"I just heard that Master Hand is leaving tomorrow..."

"What?"

The prince nodded, "I just spoke with Olimar. Apparently, Master Hand has to run an errand."

"Are there to be any matches tomorrow?" The Popstar resident asked, rubbing a towel over his head.

"No. We're given a free day apparently."

"Great. I could use a break..." Ike commented, falling back down on his bed. "I swear Master Hand's trying to kill me through nonstop matches..."

His companions laughed. Slowly they fell into small talk about previous matches and fights before retiring for the night. Neither of them, nor any Smasher knew what a certain hand was planning.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Luigi stumbled in his new body. The shell was in the way, and he felt perpetually hunched over. He sighed, thinking once again that his brother was lucky to be a Yoshi instead of a koopa. Still, at least his balance wasn't too far off his normal balance unlike his brother. Mario had fallen flat on his face at least half a dozen times before calling it quits. His older brother had stubbornly declared he would remain in bed for the day. Hence, Luigi was out grabbing some food for the two of them, seeing as he was able to walk without hitting his nose. Beak. Snout.

The koopa sighed. It was going to be a long day. "Oh Meta Knight!" He waved at the puffball who exited the kitchen area.

The knight stiffened, though the Italian plumber turned koopa couldn't see it.

Luigi trekked over towards the other. "It looks like you didn't get caught in Crazy Hand's fun. Glad to see that."

"Yes...of course..."

"Are you okay? Coming down with something?" The knight's voice appeared to be off and he wasn't wearing his signature cape either. Luigi blinked. He knew that the Star Warrior's eyes changed occasionally (he never knew when or why), but seeing green orbs instead of the normal golden hue made him nervous.

Meta Knight cleared his throat. "Perhaps..."

The koopa blinked. "Ah! Sorry...I don't mean to keep you." Luigi said, seeing the basket of food the Popstar Warrior was holding. Everyone knew the knight preferred to eat in peace, aka the room he shared with Marth and Ike.

"It's alright...have a good day." The knight replied, and dashed off stumbling a few steps as he did so.

Luigi watched the other leave, wondering if the knight was really okay. He shook his head before remembering what he was supposed to do. Walking towards the kitchen, he noticed a blond haired boy with a grumpy Pikachu. "Oh, Pikachu!"

But it wasn't the pokemon that acknowledged him. It was the boy. "Pika? Pika Chuuuu...!"

"Eh...? Pikachu? Then..." The koopa noticed the electric mouse was far slimmer than Pikachu should've been. "...Samus?"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Meta Knight eventually slowed his pace colliding into the wall to steady himself. He checked the basket he was lugging and satisfied that the food was still there, the Star Warrior walked towards their room. It took longer than normal, as he his pace was strangely slower than normal. Still, he managed to return to their room with little problem. And without seeing anyone else. He knocked on the door, clearly not wanting to open it himself.

The door opened and the puffball slipped inside before it shut and locked behind him.

"Ashera, don't make me do that again...My whole balance is off...!" He pulled off the mask to reveal with bright blue eyes.

Another puffball, almost a dark turquoise took the basket away from him, chuckling. "I know. I'll go out next time, Ike." He stumbled over towards a bed where a human sat. "Meta Knight, how do you do it?"

"I learned to adapt, Your Highness. After all, it was how I was born." Meta Knight replied from his position on the bed. He reached out and grabbed the basket handle, nearly losing his grip on it. He frowned and flexed the fingers of his free hand. "I am still not quite used to this body."

The three had woken up as usual...

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

_That morning the Popstar resident woke before his two roommates. He sighed and stretched, feeling groggy and different. Meta Knight paused, waking up slowly since it was an off day. Once fully awake, the knight cursed realizing what was unusual._

_Some shuffling could be heard from the two beds. "Meta Knight?" _

_Meta Knight glanced over to see two blue puffballs. "Your Highness? Ike?"_

"_What happened to you?" Ike cried then saw Marth. "What happened to __**you**__?"_

_The citizen of Altea glanced at Ike then Meta Knight and finally himself. "What? I don't understand!"_

_The mercenary groaned. "And here I thought it'd be a nice day...any idea what's this all about?"_

_The three looked at each other and simultaneously agreed._

"_Crazy Hand."_

"_Okay, so why?" Ike questioned._

"_He's crazy. Does he need a reason?"_

"_Touché. Alright, different question. How long will we be like this?"_

"_I believe it will be until Crazy Hand returns us to normal, or until Master Hand returns. He will not allow this to be a permit change."_

_The native of Crimea rolled his eyes. "From what we've seen of Crazy Hand, I'm betting the latter..." _

"_So we're stuck like this for the day." Marth stated._

_Meta Knight, now human, sighed. "I will need to borrow a set of clothing."_

_Ike nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem...though...at least you can wear clothes...what about us?"_

_The Altea citizen flushed. "It doesn't feel proper without something..."_

_Meta Knight paused. "I suppose the two of you could wrap your capes around you though they would be far too large. However, it would be better if you did not worry about clothing. Kirby does not wear any." _

_Marth sighed. "Somehow that doesn't comfort me." _

_The knight shuffled over to Marth's clothing draw, only to fall flat on his now exposed face. _

"_Meta Knight!" Marth hopped off the bed only to trip and fall himself upon landing._

_Ike crawled over to the edge of his bed to peer down at his two companions. "This could take some getting used to."_

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

With Meta Knight not willing to set foot outside, and Ike and Marth also not willing to show themselves, the three had come up with the idea of masquerading as the knight in the event they needed something. Ike's stomach had growled loudly, indicating that they needed food. The prince and mercenary had argued as to who would go out, before it was decided that Ike would seeing as he had a better sense of balance then Marth at the time.

The prince chewed on some bread and jelly. "Meta Knight...does your cape only respond to you?"

"...I do not know. I have never contemplated the possibility…"

Ike grinned and walked over to the knight's bed, only tripping twice. The mercenary puffball grabbed the article of clothing and slipped it over his head. "How does it...oh..." As soon as the collar touched his back it flawlessly attached itself to him. Ike wiggled a bit. "That's an odd feeling..." He walked about the room, the cape flowing with his pace. "I can feel **it**..."

The prince puffball tilted his head (thus his whole body), "It?"

A nod. "It's almost like its alive...hey how about the wings? Do you just think it or say some chants or something?"

"I do not say any chants. The cape...is not just a piece of cloth. Upon wearing, it becomes an extension of your body. I suppose...merely think of wings and it will change." The knight replied.

Ike nodded and immediately the signature wings sprouted from his round back. "Wow...that...I can feel it...what they're feeling. Ahh...!" He shivered, as Marth gently stroked the appendage.

"Oh...! Sorry Ike! I didn't realize they were so sensitive..." The citizen of Altea glanced over at the Star Warrior. "Meta Knight..."

"I have grown accustom to them, Your Highness. Truthfully, Ike you are concentrating on them far too much. Set them aside from your mind, but remain aware of them."

"That doesn't make much sense..."

"Your hands, you do not always think of them, yet you are still aware of where they are, what they are doing, correct?"

Ike blinked. "...I never really thought about it. Okay, so how do they change back?"

"Think of a cape, or cloth."

The wings reverted back to the golden trimmed cape.

"Meta Knight, surely you don't think of those in battle..." The prince puffball commented, frowning lightly.

"No, Your Highness. I do not. As I stated before, I have grown accustom to it. Thinking 'wings' or 'cape' is no longer a conscious thought, it is a subconscious thought. However, there are moments when it is unable to heed me."

"Unable?" Ike echoed.

The Star Warrior nodded. "There are certain incidents that can halt the transformation between the wings and the cape. For example, if the wing is penetrated and if I am unable to concentrate then the wings will remain."

"But I thought you said you don't consciously think of the transformations." The citizen of Altea said.

The Popstar resident shook his head. "It is difficult to explain. It depends upon the situation."

Ike sat down. "That's rather unpleasant picture, Meta Knight."

"My apologies."

They finished the rest of the late breakfast, spending the next couple of hours attempting to help the knight gain control of his new body. It didn't go so well. Meta Knight rolled onto his back, having fallen yet again. "I believe a reprieve is needed."

Marth nodded. "I agree. I never knew how hard it is to explain how to balance yourself to another. I just..."

"Don't think about it." The mercenary puffball finished. "It's like telling someone how to breathe...Please tell me it's near the end of the day...I feel so...short...Hey, Meta Knight."

"Yes?"

"Since we're like Kirby. Can we inhale things too?"

The Popstar resident frowned. "...I do not know. Kirby has a gift that is a rarity in our species."

"Hey, Marth. Try to inhale something."

"Me? You're the curious one, why don't you?"

"I would suggest that neither of you attempt to inhale anything." The knight remarked. "Your whole body has been changed and no amount of magic will be able to determine the amount of stress it may have caused."

Ike stewed on what his companion said. "...Are you sure I ca-"

"No."

"Well what abo-"

"No."

"What i-"

"No."

"Geez! Would you let me at least fi-"

"No."

Marth laughed as Ike chucked a pillow at their companion. The Star Warrior grinned.

* * *

><p>Blah, blah. This is in a way for the April's Fools day, but since my mind is not up to par for pranks and tricks you get Crazy Hand switching species.<p>

So, this was my poor attempt to explain why Meta Knight's cape doesn't switch from wings to cape in 'To Your Grave'. I figure that the cape becomes an extension of him (much like stated above) and having it pierced would cause a severe amount of pain, especially if the weapon remains piercing the wing. And because of that, he would be unable to transform it back into the cape. I'm not sure if I'm conveying what I'm thinking. Ugh.

Anyway, have a good weekend y'all!

ZeroGravityDog


	27. SSE: Above and Below

So here's the other 'half' of SSE: Slope and Ship. Enjoy!

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Totally and completely not mine. Not even like part of a stock of SSB! Huh…imagine having a stock of SSB. Yeah, yeah, I know enough with the finance stuffs…

* * *

><p>SSE: Above and Below<p>

Sum: How Meta Knight reclaimed his ship, the 'Five' arrive, and the 'Great Reunion'.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Meta Knight landed on a small cliff, jutting out from the mountain side. He was surprised to see two beings climbing the mountain as well. Still, they were not his concern. What was his concern was the Halberd. He was already sweeping the mountainside for possible areas to land on and use. Finding a suitable path (if it could be called that) Meta Knight jumped up and began the climb towards his ship. More than once as he scaled the mountain, the puffball caught glimpses of the duo, following him. The groups of aliens they encountered were easily defeated, though the knight brushed many of them off; more focused on reaching his ship than the enemy.

The air had gotten colder, but it was no concern to him, not when his goal was in reach. The two climbers reached the top first and celebrated, but Meta Knight simply landed on the flat area ready to continue on. His golden eyes scanned the skies for his ship, but saw something else.

Someone was standing on the top of the peak. The being was perched on the tip, perfectly balanced and from what he could see, not at all hindered by the frigid air and wind.

Meta Knight glared at the being before him as nothing more than a passing curiosity. Until it opened up its eyes. Something in the ruby orbs made the puffball hesitate as it leapt from its frozen perch, but once the creature took a fighting stance, the knight knew what was expected. He would defeat this creature.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

They stared at each other and once more, Meta Knight saw something in those red eyes. But it wasn't a challenge. It was an acceptance, and his own golden orbs mirrored it. They clasped hands, the knight smiling behind his mask.

Rumbling echoed around them, and the Halberd emerged from the clouds, the other ship strapped the bottom. Whoever was piloting his ship didn't account for the added length and, where it should've passed easily over the mountain peak, it crashed into it due to the gray ship attached to it. Meta Knight wasted no time. Using his wings for added velocity, the knight jumped into the air. The gray ship became stairs to infiltrate the Halberd. He was surprised that the creature he fought earlier was following him, even more so that it was keeping pace with him.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth looked away from the air fight, his neck stiff. "I hope he's alright."

Ike laid a hand on the prince's shoulder plate. "I'm sure he is. He's Meta Knight. And from what I've seen, he's powerful."

They had lost track of the knight soon after he flew into the air. Lucas and Red were awe struck at the fight above them, and the citizen of Altea had to agree. It was amazing to watch, but he was mostly concerned for their friend. "I suppose you're right."

The ships continued to trade blows, but it appeared that Meta Knight's ship had the upper hand.

Red huffed. "Looks like it was a losing battle to begin with…"

They saw as harpoons were launched, no sooner had it done so then its engines powered up. It floated into the red skies, momentarily disappearing dragging the other ship with it. They gazed at the dark clouds waiting. It reappeared, descending through the clouds. The white ship was strapped to the bottom of the Halberd. Whoever was piloting must have realized that they were dangerously close to the mountain peak as it redirected itself to ascend. Unfortunately it still rammed into the mountain top because of the added object to its bottom.

"Do you suppose they did that on purpose..?" Ike questioned.

"No. And if they did…then they're stupid…" Red answered, also un-amused by the piloting skills.

"Look out!" Marth yelled. Rocks of various sizes plummeted down on them.

Ike and Lucas separated, just as two beings dropped down where they originally stood. But the rocks were the least of their worries. Purple smoke clouds had followed them down the mountain and began taking shape. Aliens from before appeared, building in size and mass. The six began fighting for their lives, destroying their enemies as quickly as they could. However, the purple and green creatures only seemed to multiply as rapidly as they fell.

Marth swung his sword, slicing two in half. He had originally been close to Ike and Lucas, but couldn't see either of the two. The prince ducked as an alien fired a rapid succession of shots. A second one jumped over it, throwing multiple punches as it fell. The blue haired swordsman retreated, carefully staying away from the one with the gun. He had just parried one of the slow attacks when all of a sudden a bomb exploded at the thing. The prince looked over to see Link running towards him, Master Sword in hand. He smiled, happy to see his friend again, however pleasantries would have to wait. The Hyrulain nodded in greeting before flinging his boomerang out. The object knocked four aliens stunning them long enough for Yoshi and Kirby to ram into them.

The prince fell in sync with the blond haired swordsman and Marth felt a touch of nostalgia from last tournament. They faced back to back stepping in nearly perfect time. The group of enemies was weary of them, picking up on their confidence, but they didn't hesitate too long. Three of the bolder ones charged at the prince and the hero. Marth flipped over Link's back, his sword making a wide arc that sliced two incoming wheels in half. As his feet landed, the Hyrulian swept his own sword out, slicing an alien d that had stepped too close and was once again back to back with the citizen of Altea. The prince took a few steps forward to attack a fire breathing alien who was building up flames in its stomach. The alien had little chance as it disintegrated into purple orbs. Marth could hear the familiar _twang_ behind him. Link had released two arrows into a wheel creature, piercing the rubber material and making it useless. The blue swordsman knew it wouldn't be much longer.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The knight paused at the deck. The creature landed beside him with ease.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lucario. And you are?"

"Meta Knight." The Popstar resident answered. His eyes flashed green as they stared at each other. Then suddenly they flickered back to gold. "I see…my ship has been commandeered and I plan on retrieving it. We must reach the wheelhouse if we are to successfully do so."

"Very well, Meta Knight."

The two raced down the hallway, Lucario following the puffball as he knew the layout. More than once they had to deactivate the security system recently installed on the Halberd. Pockets of aliens stood in their way, but were destroyed by blade and aura. During their run they had felt a large quake that threw the pokemon off balance.

"What was that?"

The knight took a moment to glance through a port hole using his wings for a boost. "The other ship…" he landed softly. "They must have released it in order to pass over the mountain. We must hurry."

Meta Knight used his wings again to give him better speed as their entered a straight hallway. The pokemon was keeping up very well, however Meta Knight halted seeing as the other was no longer following him.

Lucario had stopped, sensing something and approached a cardboard box before closing both eyes then opening them. Meta Knight wandered closer. "Lucario…we mus-"

The jackal pokemon lifted the box up to reveal a man garbed in gray. He immediately went into a fighting stance. The puffball followed suit, swinging Galaxia out, but was stopped by Lucario. "Hold a moment, Meta Knight." The Star Warrior watched as the pokemon glanced from the man to him. "Enemies are coming."

That was all Meta Knight needed as he turned on his heel, golden sword at the ready.

Lucario also took a fighting stance, and motioned with a paw at the man. "Fight with us."

The man peered around the corner. "I suppose our goals are the same…"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

With the addition of five fighters, the enemy numbers had depleted quickly. Marth had caught sight of an angel during the melee and Yoshi again but not of Ike or Red. Lucas the the duo (he recognized them as the Ice Climbers) weren't around either. It wasn't until the land was barren again, that the prince saw the his friends safe and sound. Sheathing Falchion, he turned around and grinned. "It's good to see you again, Link."

"…I suppose I should say the same, but…I kind of can't."

Marth blinked. "I don't follow…"

"Well…I am Link. But not the same Link from last tournament…?" Link supplied. "I'm not too sure of this myself, but I have memories of two other tournaments from another time. It's all rather confusing…So…we've met. And I do remember you as a friend, but at the same time you're a complete stranger."

"You're right, it is confusing…"

The hero laughed and held out a hand. "Glad to meet you Marth."

Nodding, still confused, the prince shook the offered appendage. "Glad to meet you as well…?"

Yoshi suddenly collided into them, rubbing up against Link with a fair amount of fondness. The dinosaur was followed by a man all too familiar.

"Marth, it's good to see you again." Mario greeted, clasping hands with the prince. "It's been some time since we last saw each other."

"I'm glad to see you again, Mario, though I do wish it were under different circumstances."

The plumber nodded. "So do-."

"Hey, Marth!" Ike hollered, walking over with the Ice Climbers, Lucas, and Red close by. The five joined the small group.

"Hey, where's Pit?" Link asked.

"I'm here!" an angel yelled, holding Kirby in his arms. "Kirby got stuck in a hole back there. Poor guy…Hi there!" Pit smiled brightly at them. "My name's Pit!"

"A pleasure…" Marth replied, puzzled by the Captain of the Royal Guards overly cheerfulness. The angel was the only one he didn't recognize, however he saw curiosity in the Italian's eyes as he gazed at Ike, Red, and Lucas.

"Hello," Mario greeted, holding out a hand. "My name's Mario."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Once the enemies were dispatched the three entered an open area. Meta Knight glanced around, noting the empty storage room.

"There…" Lucario pointed towards the ceiling where two cages hung.

The purple clouds gathered around the cages and the statues inside before pooling at the floor, and becoming two female figures cloaked in violet smoke and golden eyes. It was clear as to what the beings intended when the females took fighting stances. Meta Knight readied Galaxia.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Snake gazed at the small clouds as they dissipated into the ground and air. "Strange…I wonder what they are…"

The Popstar resident looked from the other to the pokemon.

"How do we get them down?" Lucario asked, gazing up at the caged women. Meta Knight glanced at the two chains. "Easy enough."

He jumped into the air, twisting as Galaxia sliced through one then the other. The cages fell, breaking as they hit the ground. Metal pieces tumbled against the ground giving off an almost musical sound. Luckily the statues remained unharmed. The knight landed behind his two companions. Snake and Lucario tapped the golden bases, freeing the two females. Meta Knight seeing that the two were well, quickly left them knowing that the pokemon and the special ops solider would follow.

The Star Warrior waited outside of the room for them, mentally pinpointing their location and the wheelhouse's location. "It is not much further," he stated.

Lucario nodded. "Alright."

"Lead the way…" Snake stated. "They should be safe in there."

Meta Knight nodded before unfurling his wings and launching his body into the air.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

They finally reached the lift that connected to the wheelhouse. Without a word the three stepped on it. Snake grimaced at as the gears grinded against each other. The puffball merely tightened his hold on his weapon, ready for what may come.

The special ops solider maneuvered himself so he was hidden from immediate view as the lift stopped. Meta Knight quickly glanced around surprised at the sight before him. They were five figures all hovering around the necessary stations, clicking and beeping with each movement. What was more astonishing was the fact that they were flat. Snake reacted immediately and sent the 2D figures hurtling through the windows and onto the deck. The special ops solider gazed down at the deck. "….They're forming something…" He leapt out of the window, holding onto a strange machine that slowed his fall.

"We'll take care of them, steer the ship," Lucario stated and followed the man. Meta Knight rushed towards the window just in time to see a being of pink and blue. The Popstar resident saw that the pokemon and special ops solider were not alone. Four other beings were rushing towards the alien, aiding his companions.

He had to make sure his ship didn't crash into the land below. Shaking himself, the knight turned away only to find a group of aliens shuffling out of the lift.

Meta Knight leapt on one before it could react, his golden blade impaling it. Tearing out the sword, the puffball pulled back taking careful note of the space they had in the wheelhouse. There were seven in total; two with guns, one decked out in red color, two weaponless, and one with a sword. The seventh was already disintegrating into purple dust.

The Star Warrior jumped away, landing on the steering wheel precariously, just dodging the breath of fire from the red alien. Meta Knight leaped into the air, slashing down on one before throwing his cape around himself. For a split second the alien bodies were colored gray, moving slowly. Time returned to normal as he reappeared behind one of the gun wielding enemies. Two rapid slashes felled it. The creature bled purple clouds then disintegrated, leaving its gun behind.

He collided into the wall of the room, after one of the aliens punched him from behind. Meta Knight leapt over them, landing and raising Galaxia in time. The hum of energy from the beam sword echoed as the two weapons clashed. The puffball had to forgo fighting him off as three gun shots were fired at him. He used his cape again, reappearing beside the fire breathing one. Four precise cuts felled the alien. Meta Knight rolled out of the way of the beam sword, only to be hit by gun shots. Luckily his mask absorbed the damage. The Star Warrior rushed towards one without a weapon. He faked a sword attack, shifted to his right and grabbed it with his left hand. Using the momentum he twisted around to throw the alien behind him, slicing at it as he released his grip. It collided into the one with the gun and sent the two of them out the window.

He was left with the one with the beam sword and the other weaponless one. Meta Knight flung his cape around his body, disappearing and reappearing slightly to the right of the one with the sword. Galaxia shimmered before slicing the alien three times. The puffball was about to finish the alien off when he was hit multiple times from the side. He rolled onto his feet, seeing the fighting alien rushing towards him. Meta Knight dodged two more attacks, being hit by two others and leapt into the air. He miscalculated the arc of the beam sword and had to throw his cape around him to avoid being sliced. The Popstar resident reappeared on the floor taking a moment's reprieve.

Meat Knight propelled himself forward, catching the one with the beam sword off guard in its weakened state. Galaxia easily sliced through it, letting purple orbs collect beneath it. The knight then turned his attention to the lone alien. It only took a few rapid slashes to defeat the last one. Taking a deep breath, Meta Knight sheathed Galaxia and turned on his heel. He carefully rested his hands on the wooden wheel. Gently, he steered his beloved ship, setting a course back to where he had last seen Marth and Ike.

Hearing laughter from below Meta Knight smiled, his eyes shining blue.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Do you suppose Meta Knight will be back?" Red asked, gazing into the skies. "It's been over two hours…"

"I trust he'll return." Ike replied, looking into the air as well. He sighed, even if he did trust the knight to return that didn't stop him from worrying about the puffball. "Hey! It's another one!"

True to his words, another purple sphere appeared in the distance hovering above the ocean.

"Not another one…" Link muttered.

"Even at such a distance…..It looks larger than the others…" Pit softly said.

Their observation was interrupted as the sounds of a ship's engine filled the air. They gazed up to see a familiar shaped ship. The Hyrulian had to laugh. "Falcon's here…"

The racer's aircraft slowly began descending when all of a sudden another ship appeared. Marth smiled seeing as one had Meta Knight's mask decorating the front. Slowly the two landed, kicking up dust as they did and forcing the eleven to cover their eyes. As soon as the engines kicked off, the Falcon Flyer's hatch opened and out came friends of old and new.

* * *

><p>I always wondered why Meta Knight never joined the battle. The only thing I could come up with is the fact that he might've been ambushed above or the fact he needed to steer the ship. But the video clip shows him walking towards the wheel like he just stood around and waited. So I made him fight some Primids.<p>

Yay for creative liberty! Or is it license? Whateves….

I love the word 'commandeer'! And it fits Meta Knight so well! XD

Later!

ZeroGravityDog


	28. Battered and Bruised

This was actually inspired by diamond1sky. While it's not exactly a survival story as suggested, I'm hoping it will still be enjoyed.

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure nothing's changed in regards to ownership.

* * *

><p>Battered and Bruised<p>

Sum: It's just a few battles. Nothing could go wrong, right?

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"That's it! Get him!" Ness cheered, hitting Dedede (probably intentionally) in the face.

"Why you little…."

Luigi laughed nervously. "Come on…we're not brawling…"

Ike chuckled and turned his attention back to the battle. He saw Marth land a few strikes on the blue side. "He's doing well. You think he'll get to seven?"

"If he remains vigilant in the coming battles, he will do fine."

The native of Crimea hummed. They, along with the rest of the Smashers, were watching Marth's Boss Battle. It was Crazy Hand's idea (in order to liven things up for the audience) and recreate the battles with Tabuu's henchmen. At first, his brother had been against the idea, especially when Crazy suggested Tabuu as the final boss. Still, the left hand won out and Boss Battle was created. Over half of the Smashers had already participated in the event, with the highest completion number at nine, courtesy of Captain Falcon. This was Marth's second attempt.

They watched as the prince gracefully dodged the blue lasers fired from Duon. He rushed and attacked with precise cuts before jumping away. The Smashers cheered, as did the audience, upon seeing an explosion near Duon's head. The Popstar resident frowned.

"Something is wrong…"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth jumped back. Duon twitched, a small explosion appearing near the blue head. Then another by the pink head. The prince grinned slightly.

Red eyes dimmed and suddenly regained their full light.

He gasped, dodging the pink lasers fired at him.

"What's going on?" Normally, small explosion (as he had seen) signified the defeat of the enemy. Yet, Duon was still moving.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Marth!" Ike yelled, hands slamming on the table. "Why isn't it dead!"

The rest of the Smashers all began talking at once, but it was Mario who finally got them to calm down and listen.

"Something's not right. We need to get him out of there!" The Italian plumber stated. "Is the transporter functioning?"

"I'll check." Sonic dashed off, returning within seconds. "No. Thing's locked for some reason. I couldn't access anything."

"Did you try the abort code?" Fox asked.

"Well, yeah!" The hedgehog rolled his eyes, foot tapping steady on the floor.

Samus glanced back at the fight. "Master Hand should be able to stop it. He made it, didn't he?"

The Smashers murmured to each other.

"Sonic go find Master Hand!" Mario directed. "Fox, Falco, Samus, R.O.B. You four go and work on the control panel for the simulation. Figure out what's wrong, or how to make it stop."

"I'm on it!" The hedgehog saluted with two fingers before leaving.

"Can do." The avian replied, the four already heading out.

"What if he doesn't find him in time?" Ness questioned.

Falcon caught the other's attention. "And how do we know if the simulation will stop when Marth passes out from exhaustion?"

Ike growled. "We need to get him out now!"

"But there isn't another way out."

"What about a way in?" The Star Warrior questioned.

"The simulation restricts most magic, including teleportation to short distances." Zelda replied. "I'm not sure how reliable it would be to transport anyone in there."

"You have to try." The native of Crimea insisted.

She held the other's gaze, and then nodded. "I'll need a large amount of magic in to attempt this."

"Here." Ike held out Ragnell. "Will this work? It's been blessed by a Goddess."

Zelda laid a hand on it. "It may be difficult, since it's not magic I'm familiar with, but I can pull from it. Link."

The Hyrulian hero held out the Master Sword.

"Thank you. This should be enough for one, maybe two."

The mercenary stepped closer. "Okay so how does it work?"

"Ike! You can't go!" Olimar spurted out. "You won't have a weapon to fight with!"

"I will go." The older Popstar resident stated. "Ike, you will remain here."

"No way. I'm going, no matter what. You can't force me not to go Meta Knight." The two stared at each other, Meta Knight's eyes flickered red for a brief moment. They all heard the distinct sound of a growl. "Very well."

Ike nodded and the two turned towards Zelda. The princess nodded. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Good. Hold onto each other."

The mercenary picked up the other with one arm, Zelda placed both of her hands on Ike's free one. Link, in accordance with the princess's instructions placed both swords on either side of the two swordsmen, tips buried in the floor. The Hyrulian princess closed her eyes, focusing the flow of magic from the two weapons to transport Ike and Meta Knight to where Marth was.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The explosion sent Marth flying deeper into the deck of the Halberd. The prince tried to catch himself, but pain blossomed in his right wrist upon impact. He hissed. The rumbling behind him, informed the citizen of Altea he needed to move. He ducked behind one of the secondary cannons. "I shouldn't be able to access this part ….What's going on?" He cradled his wrist close to his body, holding Falchion with his left hand. The weight felt awkward in his grip, and Marth prayed the others would find a way to end this.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Fox pulled the door open. The Star Fox pilots made a beeline towards the main control panel. The ace pilot got the metal sheet off quickly. He groaned as did Falco upon seeing the multitude of wires crisscrossing the area.

"Try rewiring it," Samus said as she pulled off another panel from the second control panel. "We need to override the lock on it." She motioned R.O.B. over.

"Easier said than done," the avian muttered.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth ducked under the cannon, rolling into a kneeling position. Duon roared, smashing head first into the weapon, the blade slicing through the metal with ease. The prince swallowed thickly, pausing for a second to see the sharp object not a foot away from him. "This isn't supposed to happen…"

"Hey! Duon!"

The prince looked around to see Ike and Meta Knight standing on the deck. He blinked. What were they doing here?

The blue side, having pulled his head up immediately targeted the two. The pink side remained fixated on the citizen of Altea.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Sonic had already checked the mansion twice, before he zipped outside to the grounds of the home. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were nowhere to be found. Of all the times the simulation had to go on the fritz it had to be when neither hand was around. Or easily found.

The ocean made the hedgehog uneasy as he combed the beach, but Sonic was determined to find one or the other, or both.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The pink half sent out a set of bombs straight at the prince. Two of them collided with the main cannon, absorbing most of the explosion. The other two bombs fell onto either side. Marth scrambled away, getting a descent distance between him and the bomb before it detonated.

The explosion sent Marth into the air. He flailed a little, and tried to protect his already injured wrist. His left side hit the ground. A gasp and a moan escaped his lips and the prince rolled over, pushing himself up with his good arm.

"Ike!" The puffball shouted. They had to get Duon's full attention away from Marth, least he succeed in what the original failed to do to the other Smashers. The mercenary grabbed the offered hand, spun a few times and released. Meta Knight flew like a missile, Galaxia burying itself into the pink head. The Popstar resident clung to the blade as Duon spun around, howling in pain, arms flailing and breaking pieces of the Halberd off.

The mercenary kept an eye on the knight, as he was flung from one side to the other, as he made his way towards the citizen of Altea. Duon slammed into the main cannon, sending tremors through the deck. Ike stumbled as the ship lurched as did Marth. The mercenary saw the slabs of metal detach itself due to the impact.

"MARTH!" Ike screamed.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Falco traced one wire with his eyes, but lost it for the tenth time. "ARGH! I can't identify any of 'em!"

The bounty huntress also was tracing a red wire with her finger, before losing it in a mess of wires, also red in color. "This is absurd. We can't rewire it if we can't identify what they do."

R.O.B. continued to scan the mess, always losing track of one and picking a different strand to follow.

"I swear it just connects to nothing!" McCloud shouted. "I hope Sonic's having a better time than we are."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The blue hedgehog sped, for the fifth time, around the market. The stalls and stores were closed for the spectacle being held. He skidded to a halt. Sonic had checked the mansion nine times, the eastern part of the land seven, the southern part eight, the northern part seven, and the western part six.

"MASTER HAND!" The hedgehog bellowed into the air, irritated and desperate.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

He ran towards the prince, tackling him to the ground as some ruble crashed around them. The native of Crimea shielded the other from the descending pieces. Luck, however, was with them as the slabs of metal collided forming more of a small tent rather than crushing the two swordsmen. Ike was shoved closer to the other as a two large pieces fell on them.

Marth could see light through some of the cracks, he could hear the sounds of Meta Knight clashing with Duon and Ike's heavy breathing.

"Are you alright?"

The prince swallowed, trying to catch his breath as well. "Yeah."

They listened to the sounds of Duon rampaging on the Halberd, their own breathing. Marth could hear his heart thumping rapidly, or was it Ike's?

The mercenary met the other's eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my wrist, I think."

"IKE! MARTH!"

They heard the Star Warrior cry and then the metal plates disappeared. The mercenary rolled off of the other to see the knight and Master Hand.

"Your Highness."

"Meta Knight, if you would step aside." The floating appendage said. He hovered over the two, silently assessing the damage. "I'll need some help."

Those were the last words that Marth could comprehend as suddenly he was overcome by sleep, but not enough to actually slumber. He watched, almost as if he was seeing the world through fog. White walls roll by, people dressed in blue and white and pink come around. The citizen of Atlea was sure they were doing things to him; he could feel his left arm be raised gently twice, but it was all a blur.

He blinked to find himself in a white room and the fog slowly dissipated. He glanced at his surroundings to find Ike sitting beside him in a rather uncomfortable looking chair.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself." The mercenary gave a tentative smile. Marth smiled back and glanced towards the doorway, the only other exit aside from the window. He could see what appeared to be a hallway and people dressed in blue, white, and pink walking around. A man with what appeared to be a long pole and a bag hanging from it walked by without a glance at them. Marth frowned, "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure." Ike was about to say more, but a different man paused at the doorway. He looked over some papers and stepped through. The two could've sworn they say the doorway shimmer and ripple like water as he crossed the threshold. He had rough light brown hair and was garbed in white shirt and coat and dark pants.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Stiles." The doctor adjusted his glasses before offering his hand to Ike.

The native of Crimea took it. "Ike."

"Yes, and you are Marth." He smiled at the bed ridden prince.

Before they could continue any further a voice interrupted them.

"Dr. Stiles." The man greeted.

Both swordsmen stared at the new comer. He was dressed complete in white, with dark gray eyes and white hair.

The doctor's eyes examined the other even as he spoke. "Yes? Are you their guardian?"

"Yes." He replied, sparring them a pointed look. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Amstre. How are they?"

Dr. Stiles eyed the other, as the mercenary replied, "I'm alright. Just a little bruised." A hand drifted to his back.

"Honestly Mr. Amstre, they're old enough to know not to be near a construction site." There was some accusation in Dr. Stiles' voice, but he continued on. "He has a few scrapes and bruises, nothing that won't be gone within a few days. A week tops. As for Marth, the boy has a few bruised bones and a fractured wrist."

The prince watched with wide eyes as the man slipped a semi translucent paper up against the light. It depicted some white thin lines. "From the x-ray of his wrist-"

Marth was awed. Those were his bones? When did they take this x-ray? What was an x-ray? He wasn't sure what this doctor was saying, but he saw Mr. Amstre gaze at the cast around his wrist.

"Hey, Marth." The native of Crimea whispered. "Who's this Amstre?"

"I'm not sure. Once Master Hand appeared everything became hazy."

"Did something like this ever happen before?"

He furrowed his brow thinking back to the past tournament. "Mmm, none that I can recall. Only a few bruises, but nothing serious. We did have a doctor on hand, but…it appears he couldn't attend this tournament."

"-duce physical activities that could cause any strain upon him. Those bones need to heal, and we need to provide the best opportunity we can in order to accomplish that."

"Very well. If that is all, I would like Marth and Ike to be checked out today."

"I see," Dr. Stiles replied, concern evident. "I'll get the paper work."

Once the doctor left, Ike blurted out. "Who are you?"

Mr. Amstre smiled, borderline smirk. "I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. We'll get you two patched up shortly."

Dr. Stiles reappeared, a clipboard and a pen in hand. The two swordsmen watched silently as Amstre filled the paper work. The doctor mentioned something about pain pills, but Marth and Ike had no idea what those exactly entailed. Once done, he handed the clipboard back to the other. "Thank you, Dr. Stiles."

"My pleasure. You boys be more careful." He nodded and smiled at them then left. Marth tilted his head in curiosity as he watched the doorway shimmer as Dr. Stiles walked through it. Amstre noticed but said nothing and walked over to the doorway. He closed the door, waved his hand in front in a simple design and opened it. In place of the hallway with people in pastels was Meta Knight. The hallway was no longer white with tile floors, but cream and carpeted.

"What?" Ike said, watching as the puffball eyed Amstre.

"Magic can only do so much, and without knowing the extent of the damage, I may be causing more harm even if my intentions are for good." The man replied. He walked back over to the swordsmen to stand before them. "Marth, I want you to remain in bed for the next couple of days. Once the swelling has decreased, I will attend to those bruised bones. All your matches will be canceled, and if I must I will confine you to your room."

"…Master Hand?"

He smiled. "Yes. Normally, I don't take different forms," he gestured at himself. "However, under these circumstances I believed it would be best so as not to…scare the doctor away."

"Dr. Stiles…he was very calm and collected when he arrived. Were you able to keep Bowser and Fox away from him?" Marth questioned.

"No. It took a little bit of extra work, but I linked the room we are in to one from his world, and wove in the false story and paper work." Master Hand brushed some hair back. "I will return with those pain pills later tonight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must fix the simulation so this will never happen again."

Meta Knight let Ike pick him up and settled himself in the mercenary's lap. "Your Highness…how are you feelings?"

He offered the knight an encouraging smile. "In a little pain but otherwise alright. Thank you for coming."

Ike reached over and squeezed the prince's good hand.

"Always, Your Highness."

* * *

><p>There's no rock solid evidence as to how old the two are. I always pegged Ike to be either 17-19, and Marth possibly younger or the same age at 16-19. We're going to say Ike is 17 and Marth is 16 (though that seems pretty young…but hey, Roy is like 15 for his game) for this particular story. This makes it understandable to have a guardian still.<p>

Dr. Stiles is from the game series Trauma Center. I've only played part of the first game, in which I failed miserably! XD So sorry for those who know him if I butchered his personality.

Anyway, I was going to have Dr. Mario come in, but that's so overdone and expected. I wanted to try something a little different.

Master Hand. I figured that he could change his form if necessary and I think it adds something rather neat about him (and yeah Crazy Hand can do the same). I may have left it a bit open, but Master Hand it going to use his magic to help Marth's bruised bones and fractured wrist. I didn't want it to be just 'LOL let's use magic to make it all better! LOL' and stuff. So I added the whole idea of needing to know the extent of the damage/injury before attempting to heal. And if anyone noticed (you get a virtual cookie if you did!) if you re-scramble the letters of Amstre, you get Master. XD


	29. Happy Birthday Marth and Ike!

Laaaaaaaaaaaate.

That is all.

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Seriously, if it was mine would I be writing these out? I don't think so! XD

* * *

><p>Happy Birthday Marth and Ike!<p>

Sum: It's Marth and Ike's Birthday! And while they appreciate the gifts from their fellow Smashers, it turns out that Meta Knight's gifts are the best of all.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

They'd already had cake, much to Marth's protests of being too early. Noon was not a time to eat sweets, the prince believed, but it went unheard. And many gifts had been opened from their fellow Smashers, in celebration of Ike and Marth's birthdays.

"There's only one left..." Red pointed out, confused. The Smashers had all given gifts to the two (with one exception) some partnering up to do so, but Ike and Marth hadn't presented each other with a gift.

It was a pleasant surprise for them, to find their birthdays happened to fall upon the same day. And once word got out (Peach had overheard and once she knew, everyone knew) the Smashers held a party for the two swordsmen. It was held in one of the Great Rooms, with a balcony that overlooked the southern part of the land. Thanks to Peach, Zelda, and many others the room had been showered with balloons, a banner, and other party favors.

The Smashers looked towards the table that had housed the multitude of gifts. Indeed there was only a small rectangular present, wrapped in a turquoise paper, depicting the words 'Happy Birthday' all over it, with a white ribbon. The native of Crimea waltzed over to it, picked it up and handed it to the prince.

Marth smiled, taking the package. "Thank you Ike, but you'll have to excuse me for a moment." The other's watched as the citizen of Altea disappeared, shortly reappearing carrying Ike's gift. It was a two handed, broad sword, not as long as Ragnell (but imposing nonetheless) with a blue ribbon wrapped around the hilt.

The prince grinned, as Ike examined the blade eyes alight. "It's a finely crafted sword from Pherae. I made a request from Roy to have it made. The metal's lighter than the iron and steel used to craft blades, but it's twice as sturdy." He handed it over to the waiting hands of its new owner. Ike lifted it up, and many of the Smashers stepped away giving the mercenary room. Just in time as he swung it down in a vertical strike, then a horizontal slash.

"It's amazing...!"

"Whoa, whoa! Put that down before you hurt someone!" King Dedede demanded, waving his hands in the air. Ike complied giving the Popstar king an apologizing smile.

"Okay, okay. Why doesn't Marth open his gift up?" Toon Link asked, peering at the box. The prince nodded and retrieved the package from the table he'd set it down on. The Smashers watched, the kids crowding around the prince eager to see what Ike had given him. Marth smiled at the Kid Smashers, before lifting the lid to reveal some colored paper which was pushed aside to reveal the item inside.

It was a mask, delicately crafted from a light weight metal, with golden etched around the corners of it. The mask had thee slits for the left and right eye. It was both beautiful and mystifying.

The mercenary raked a hand through his hair. "I saw it in a display...and it just seemed to fit you."

"Thank you." Marth replied, taking it out and gently positioning it in front of his face. He smiled, "How do I look?"

There were positive comments, including one noting the prince looked 'very debonair'.

"Thank you everyone." The citizen of Altea said, grateful for their friendship.

Ike echoed the other, "Yeah, thanks a lot."

"Hey, aren't you two forget'n somethin'?" Falco asked.

Marth shook his head, "I don't believe so."

The ace pilot jerked his head towards the blue puffball. "Meta Knight hasn't giv'n his yet."

The mercenary gazed at the Star Warrior. "Ah, Meta Knight..."

"My apologies, but it was necessary to save my gifts for last." The Popstar resident stated. He walked over to the double doors leading to the balcony. The glass panels had been covered with colored paper to hide what was behind them, but neither Ike nor Marth had even speculated that the knight's gifts were behind them. The Smashers held their breaths, wanting to know what the puffball could've possibly given. Meta Knight stood in front of the double doors and unexpectedly knocked on it before stepping away.

The handle turned and the doors were opened.

Two well known figures stood on the balcony. Marth was the first to react, taking large strides to meet the woman half way. "Shiida!" He caught her and spun the woman around before embracing her tightly. "Gods above! You're here!"

Before she could reply, he kissed her. The other Smashers, touched by the reunion, smiled and cheered (with a few exceptions).

At the same time the native of Crimea quickly closed the distance between him and the other. Ike laughed as he embraced the petite sage. "Soren! What in Ashera's name...?" The mercenary paused, grinning. "I'm glad to see you!"

Shiida flushed but smiled at her fiancé. "Your friend...Sir Meta Knight came to us a few days ago. He came with a detailed schedule for us in order to make this process as smooth as possible." She bashfully looked away. "It was unexpected."

Ike looked at his tactician.

"Yes, Meta Knight did visit us as well." Soren replied, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "It was...fulfilling."

"Did you know about this?" the prince asked the other Smashers.

"All Meta Knight told us was to celebrate early so you two could be free for the rest of the day." Mario supplied, a hand absently holding onto Peach's.

"Really?"

At the Smashers's confirmations, Ike pulled the mage away. "Come on Soren, I'll show you around. Thanks Meta Knight!"

"Yes, thank you Meta Knight." Marth went towards the Star Warrior, but the puffball waved him off. "Please, Your Highness, spend your time with Princess Shiida."

The prince nodded and offered his arm to his fiancé, who took it. The pair exited the room, twin smiles on their faces.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"-nd Gatrie took care of the request." The tactician stated, bringing the leader of the Greil Mercenaries up to date on what had transpired in his absence.

"Mmm, good choice. Mia can keep Gatrie in line just as well as Shinon." Ike replied and leaned back. He'd given Soren a quick tour of the mansion before the two settled on the east side, near the pond at the bottom of the slope.

The mage had indulged himself with the extensive library, and currently held a slim book in his lap. "I believe that is all."

A smile graced the native of Crimea's lips, and a short chuckle. The tactician raised an eyebrow at his commander. Ike gazed at the clouds, watching them pass by. "Reminds me of times during the war. You'd always report to me and summarize the battle."

A ghost of a smile crossed Soren's lips. "Yes, I suppose it is similar." He opened the book, eyes scanning the neat text. They remained quiet, basking in the company of each other.

"What made you come?" Ike suddenly asked, and looked at the mage. "I know you don't care for crowds."

"Your sister." The mage replied, setting the book down to meet the other's eyes. "She was very...insistent that I should go."

"Well," the mercenary leaned back. "I'm glad she did."

The mage gazed at the other, a hand pushing aside some dark strands. "...I am too."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"-ut Cain's taken care of it. He's been a godsend, what wi-"

Marth played with her hand, lacing their fingers together, thumb stroking the back of her hand, tracing the lines in her palm. The prince wasn't paying attention to what his fiancé was saying; he simply enjoying hearing her voice again.

"-y the way, Elice and Merric are happy as they are expecting their first."

The princess looked at her betrothed, waiting, all the while enjoying the feeling of his hand in hers.

"….what?" Marth gaped. "She's with child?"

Shiida laughed. "Yes. You weren't even listening to me were you?" She playfully shoved him.

The citizen of Altea gave a breathless laugh. "I'm sorry, but...I...I just want to hear your voice..."

The Pegasus knight leaned closer to him.

"I've missed you, very much." The swordsman wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on top of blue strands.

"I've missed you too..." she softly said, and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, with all my heart." Marth touched his forehead to her's, they laughed and kissed again.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Standing on the roof of the mansion, the Popstar resident watched his two companions. Meta Knight, smiling underneath his mask, glanced from the prince and the princess to the mercenary and the sage. "Happy Birthday, Prince Marth. Ike."

* * *

><p>My bad. I was out last night…yup…<p>

So, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance came out April 20 and Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurguri (Marth's first appearance and the 'original') came out April 20 as well (in Japan at least). So here's my way of celebrating. 8D

So, Ike's gift to Marth is actually inspired by the new Fire Emblem for the 3DS.

Is this spoilers?

Apparently, Marth makes an appeared in the game (or he's part of downloadable content) and has a mask on, for some reason or another.

Marth's gift to Ike was harder to decide. I eventually went with the blade Ettard that he has in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn at the beginning. Yeah, he does get Ragnell eventually. Anyway, even though it was stated that Ettard was probably his father's blade, let's go with the idea that Marth gave it to him.

And what's this? Pherae? Why, that's where Roy dwells! Oh yes, Ike and Meta Knight have meet Roy before this. I just didn't post it before this, mostly due to the fact I'm a little puzzled on how they would interact. I'll get it down sometime.

See! See! Shiida makes her appearance!

I debated a lot between Mist and Soren. But Soren won out due to Mist visiting Ike at Christmas and because I do believe she would suggest Soren to go in her place. Basically, for those who've never played Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Ike is the only person Soren trusts with his life. There's more background to it, but I'll keep it simple.

Yeah, so Meta Knight's gifts to his two friends are their loved ones/closest companions. Whichever way you view Soren's relationship with Ike...

I know, I know…why not Elincia? There's a reason for that, but what it comes down to is that I don't believe Ike/Elincia is mutual. I find it to be more one sided (on Elincia's part). Ike's just that kind of person who cares for his friends and family, very strongly. And Elincia becomes a part of his family. Plus, I just can't see Ike being romantically involved with anyone (with two exceptions, that's mostly due to Radiant Dawn's endings). I could ramble on about this, but I won't.

Laters!

ZeroGravityDog


	30. Newbs

Another week, another oneshot! :D

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never mine. Forever, not mine.

* * *

><p>Newbs<p>

Sum: While observing a match, Ike and Meta Knight find they have a lot to learn about this tournament. And Pit wouldn't live this down.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ike gazed in awe at the area. He along with Meta Knight had shuffled in the balcony, exclusively for the Smashers to watch, live, the matches of their fellow Smashers. The mercenary walked up to the glass panel, nearly touching his nose to it as his eyes roamed the stadium. He could see the audience, also live, walking around, running towards seats, still standing with others, chatting and eating and drinking until it began.

"Ike, step away from there."

The native of Crimea obeyed the knight and seat down in the chair. He cradled his chin in one hand, elbow resting on the small table. "Do you think he'll win?"

It was the first match of the tournament, and Ike was slightly miffed he hadn't been included, even more so as his first match wasn't until two days from now. Meta Knight had his tomorrow evening. Marth had been chosen along with Pit, Mario, and King Dedede to fight in a Time Battle - Free for All.

"I do not know." The Star Warrior replied, hugging his cape close to his spherical body. "I am unfamiliar with the other's fighting style." Ike saw his eyes shimmer green.

"...I guess this would be a good chance to study them, huh?"

"That is correct."

Ike looked back at the empty hole in the center of the stadium. Master Hand would reveal the stage, just about half a minute before the match started in an effort to surprise and keep the audience entertained. The mercenary wondered where Marth would be fighting.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

A piercing sound jolted the four from their inner thoughts. They focused on the screen just above the door (the only entrance and exit from the room) to see where they would be fighting. Marth smiled, recognizing it from the previous tournament.

Pokemon Stadium.

"Oh, this is so exciting!"

Marth didn't reply, though he could empathize with the angel's energy. He too, was antsy for the match to begin. Mario was constantly readjusting his hat, while the Popstar king was tapping his free hand against his stomach.

The plumber smiled at the angel, "Just another minute before we begin." He reached for the lip of his hat again. Each Smasher was positioned on a flat circular platform, slightly raised. This was a teleportation pad that would send them into the arena to battle. Each arena was specialty crafted to house the Smashers, tone down their attacks, and other such precautions least they actually kill each other.

They waited, Mario and Pit making small talk, with a few boastful remarks from the penguin and once in a while the swordsman would add his thoughts. Still, they were tense. While they were comrades right now, once they arrived on the field of battle, each and every one of them would be the enemy.

There was another loud '_BEEP'_ and the screen positioned above the door flickered to reveal the number ten that decreased with each passing second.

9...

The Italian took a deep breath.

8...

King Dedede gripped his hammer in both hands.

7...

Marth unsheathed Falchion.

6...

"Good luck everyone!" The angel said, grinning.

5...

They disappeared from the room.

4...

Each reappeared on the on their predetermined battlefield in their own unique way. Once his feet touched the ground Mario began hopping in a familiar motion.

"3..."

Pit also bounced up and down, hardly able to contain his excitement.

"2..."

The Popstar king was surprisingly more calm then the other two, waiting for those last few seconds to end.

"1..."

The prince took a deep breath.

"GO!"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ike frowned, as Mario shot again at Pit, the green beam passing harmlessly by the angel who side stepped it. He'd seen a lot of things, new things, unfamiliar things, just in the first minute of the four minute match.

The native of Crimea and the resident of Popstar traded speculations and observations as the match continued on. Meta Knight had a better idea of the many items that were at the disposal of the four. A stick, that Meta Knight called a bat, with powerful knockback ability. If you could swing it in time, that is. There was a paper fan, much to both of there amusement, until King Dedede repeatedly hit Pit with it, increasing the angel's damage.

But there were a lot that even the Star Warrior didn't know. Like the clear bell, over the golden disc, which summoned an assistant fighter for whoever released them. The strange seed that exploded on impact with a sharp noise and bright light. A thing that looked like a turtle shell, which Ike decided he liked. As long as he wasn't on the receiving end.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The battle had been intense so far. The citizen of Altea had seen many items, some familiar from last tournament and some not. This battle was not only to initiate the new tournament, but also to showcase the multitude of items for the Smashers. The items helped to balance the fighting, but Marth would still admit he was having some difficulty with the angel. He was unfamiliar with the other's style of fighting, and the fact he could mildly control the path of his arrows didn't help.

"Whoa...!" The prince shifted his weight as the stage collapsed from Ground to its original. He was back on the left most platform, right where he'd started the match, but Pit...

Marth scanned left then right, before looking up to see the angel descending on him, twin blades in hand. The native of Crimea dropped below the platform and rolled away.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The mercenary leaned forward as another item appeared, just behind the plumber. "What's that?"

"It looks like a ball." Meta Knight answered, watching as Mario noticed it right away and grabbed it before the penguin could even think of reaching for it. It was a rather unfair advantage for the rookies, and the knight believed it would've been better to have four veterans in the opening battle as opposed to the current selection. Regardless, he watched as Mario threw the ball, half red and half white, onto the platform on the left, where the Captain of the Royal Guards stood.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The angel stumbled forward, being hit by something. He turned to see what hit him, hearing a '_Pop_'. His feet shuffled so he was standing on the edge of the platform and making a novice mistake; exposing his back to his opponent. But Marth was more concerned about the pokemon standing in front of the other. He recognized it from the previous tournament, Suicune.

Pit blinked at it. "Huh?" He'd never seen anything like it and the angel was slightly awed by its beauty.

Marth didn't advise the angel to avoid it, after all, it was a Free for All, nor did he attempt to take advantage of Pit's mistake, knowing he'd be caught up in Suicune's attack before he could clear the area. So the prince took another step back, and crouched down.

Just in time.

The legendary pokemon glared at the angel, and unleashed its attack, Aurora Beam. The sudden frontal attack was so unexpected that Pit didn't move. It slammed into him, sending the angel out of the arena with a theatrical '_BOOM_' and appropriate light effects.

Marth, Mario, and King Dedede stared at the stop where the Captain of the Royal Guards had previously stood, silent. Even the spectators were quite.

Pit reappeared on the rescue platform, glad that the light emanating from it hid his flush. "How embarrassing..."

At that precise moment the arena was filled with a chorus of laughter not only from the audience and Smashers watching, but also from the three he was fighting. The angel buried his red face in his free hand only to flail (momentarily) in the air as the platform disappeared. Once his feet touched the ground, the Captain of the Royal Guards took a deep breath and charged Mario.

Though, the flush across his face wouldn't leave until much later.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ike, having calmed his laughter, ran a hand through his hair. "Well, we know how to avoid that thing's attack."

The Star Warrior, eyes pink, hummed in agreement.

* * *

><p>So apparently there's a difference between 'newbs' and 'noobs'. Go figure.<p>

True story! A friend of mine got the game when it came out and we got together to play it. I was Pit and I did just stand there. My line of thinking was 'Oh! I know what its attack is! So I'll just stand far enough not to get caught up in its whirlwind!' Yeah...not that smart.

Had to pause the game because we were all laughing so hard. XD

On a completely other note, it's come to my attention that Marth while in the new FE game, is not the masked person shown in the multiple screen shots. Oops. My bad. Oh wells. It's still a neat idea.

Laters!

ZeroGravityDog


	31. A Lord Mercenary

I'm not too happy with this for reasons...

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Zero, zip, nada!

* * *

><p>A Lord Mercenary<p>

Sum: Ike talks a little about Ragnell, the war, and ultimately his lordship with Olimar.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ike leaned back, chewing on the piece of steak. Sitting across from him was an unexpected Smasher. Capt. Olimar of Hocotate with five Pikmin scattered around the table. The mercenary eyed the blue one, apparently memorized by his glass of water. Then he looked at the smaller Smasher. "It was given to me from San…Apostle Sanaki."

"Apostle?"

"Yeah. The Apostle is the leader of Begnion along with the senate. She also is the religious leader in Tellius, where I hail from. She's pretty young for an Apostle, but things happened that forced her to take the role."

"Ah…but, may I ask, why did she have such a weapon? Surely she didn't use it…" The spaceman asked, perplexed. It was clearly obvious that the sword, Ragnell, was difficult to wield. And for Olimar, the mere idea of a young girl lifting such a massive weapon was unimaginable.

Ike smiled and laughed. "Sanaki! No way. She wouldn't be able to swing it let alone drag it after her. No, I gave the sword back to Begnion, as it's a national treasure."

"Ahh…very considerate of you." Olimar replied. "Oh…." A small chirp echoed around them, and the five Pikmin jumped to attention. "No, no. That's not for the ship." Apparently the Pikmin where having difficulty adjusting to their new surroundings as they continuously wanted to take objects back to the ship. "But how did you come into possession of Ragnell?"

"Ah…well…Sanaki said it something like this. As a representative of Tellius it would be unorthodox to send me away without the proper equipment to help me achieve victory. Something like that." He took a long sip from the glass of water.

Olimar poked at his own food, more inclined to let his followers eat it. "…I hope I'm not being rude, but surely giving it to a mercenary didn't sit well with the people of Begnion."

The native of Crimea laughed. "Of course it didn't, but Sanaki and Elincia, she's the queen of Crimea, had already bypassed that."

"Oh?"

"Elincia reinstated my title of Lord, at least until I return home and Ragnell is returned to Begnion."

"Oh dear. I've been rude!" The Hocotate resident cried.

"What?" He blinked at his small companion, the glass half lowered to the table.

Olimar stood on the seat and gave an awkward bow. "My apologies Lord Ike."

"No. Don't apologize and don't call me a lord."

"Lord? Ike what secrets have you been keeping?"

The mercenary groaned, as Marth and Meta Knight joined the two. The prince was smiling, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Lord Ike. Has a nice ring to it."

"Marth…."

"I do believe I have been mistaken...Lord Ike."

"Ashera not you too, Meta Knight!" Ike hit his forehead against the table. "I don't care for the title or the nobility. I feel…so awkward."

The other three laughed. "Relax Ike. We're only teasing." Marth replied, laying a hand on the other's shoulder. "I promise not to call you 'Lord Ike'."

Meta Knight nodded. "If that is what you wish, then I will continue to call you 'Ike'."

The native of Crimea blinked at the shorter swordsman. "Taking my wish as my command as a Lord?"

"Perhaps."

"Strange…you sure weren't eager to do the same with Marth…" Meta Knight stared at him. "….never mind…!"

"So how did you obtain that title, Lord Ike?" The small spaceman asked.

"Just Ike, please. Well, the royal family that reigns over Crimea was murdered. But my company found the solo heir to it, Princess Elincia. She was raised outside of the castle, a hidden heir. We offered our services to her, but as my company was small we had to gather support from the other counties." He grinned. "We went around the whole continent basically building up an army but according to the Apostle the soldiers wouldn't follow a mere mercenary. So Elincia gave me the temporary title of 'Lord' for the rest of the war. We headed into Daien territory. Daien invaded Crimea and their King was the reason for everything. No, that's not entirely true. Anyway, but it turned out he had made his new home in Melior, the capital of Crimea. We basically did a loop and returned where we started, took back Crimea and," Ike shrugged. "I relinquished my title and returned home."

The prince smiled. "That's quite an accomplishment."

"I commend you for your noble actions, Ike." The puffball stated.

"It sounds truly amazing, Lord Ike."

Ike looked at the small spaceman. "Olimar…please…don't call me 'Lord Ike'. Just plain simple 'Ike' will do."

The Hocotate resident shook his head vigorously. "Of course, Lord Ike."

Ike could've sworn he saw Olimar smiling.

* * *

><p>To me, this just doesn't quite fit and it's sooooooo short!<p>

Well, whateves...

ZGD will see ya'll later!


	32. Pardon the Interruption

It's Friday! Guess what that means!

An update! Woooo~

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Totally and utterly not mine.

* * *

><p>Pardon the Interruption<p>

Sum: Channel Dee...Dee...Dee!

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ike closed his eyes. There was the soft pitter patter of raindrops hitting the windows and the roof. For once, there were no matches scheduled leaving the Smashers to wander around for the day. The native of Crimea rolled his head to the side to stare at the box where sound and pictures were coming from. Meta Knight had called it a television. Such a strange thing, which satisfied his initial boredom, but now the mercenary was bored again. The Popstar resident was sitting on Ike's stomach, cape loosely around him as he flipped through the channels. Marth, sitting at the end with the mercenary's legs in his lap would occasionally glance at the screen before returning to the book in his hands.

"Channel Dee...Dee...Dee...!"

Meta Knight face palmed. "We are able to pick this channel up here?"

"Oh?" The citizen of Altea looked at the box. "Do you know this...show?"

"Yes...it is a show that His Majesty created in order to boost his popularity and to remove Kirby from the village. Before, His Majesty and Kirby did not see eye to eye. Thankfully, that has changed in the past year. Now, the channel is nothing but a way to inform the villagers of Cappy Town of the dealings of their home."

The mercenary asked. "Who's that?"

"That is his Majesty's assistant, Escargon."

"Welcome, welcome." The snail smiled. "It's been exactly two months, eighteen days, fourteen hours, one minute, and thirty four seconds since our beloved Majesty left Pupu Village." They showed a giant digital clock that continued to count the seconds. There were three Waddle Dees on the top polishing it. Four more were wiping down the sides, and two were in the front, one on top of the other in order to reach higher. There was a whisper from the Waddle Doo.

"Oh yeah...Sir Meta Knight and Kirby too..." Escargon flatly added. "But enough about them, let's take a look at Pupu's weather!"

"Weather?" Ike echoed. "They can predict the weather?"

"Yes. It is a rather taxing amount of calculation to complete and is only reported once every two months."

"Are they right?" The prince asked, watching as the snail pulled down a map of Pupu Village and began hitting it with stickers of clouds, rain, and sun and spouting off a prediction.

"No."

"-o by the end of next month we can expect a cooling period!" Escargon happily stated. "I'm sure Pupu Village is once again my debt for forewarning you of the impending storm and cold weather! Now, on to other news!" He slid back behind the desk, clipboard in hand. "Kawaskaki has once again burnt down his restaurant. Too bad he's the only chef in town and thus can't be forbidden to cook otherwise we'd all starve...though maybe that's not a bad option..." The last phrase was mumbled. "Ahem...It appears that the romance between our residential fortune teller, Mabel and barkeeper, Samo, has been taken to the next level! That's right, folks! The two were seen holding hands!" A picture of said two villagers appeared on screen. "And whispering sweet nothings to each other!" A second picture was show with Samo leaning close to a smiling Mabel.

The three swordsmen tilted their heads to one side then to the other.

Both were rather blurry.

"Hey! That's spying!" A voice shouted off camera.

The snail nearly lost hold of the clipboard. "Eh, spying? Such a...uncouth word!"

Fumu and Bun appeared on screen.

"Spying on other people's lives! How could you! You should respect other people's privacy." The girl scolded.

Her brother snickered, "Who do you think you're talking to, sis? This is Escargon…"

"Sh-shut up you little twerps! And besides!" The snail grinned. "What about your own ensuring love triangle?"

"Ehhhhhhh?" The minister's daughter cried.

"Love! What are you talking about?" Bun asked.

"Just look at this!" The snail held up a couple of pictures, each depicting moments between her and one of the squires. There was one of her and Blade sitting by the window. The small knight was handing her a book. Another had Sword, holding a package while they walked around the streets of Pupu Village.

"These pictures show the ensuing chaos to come. Two best friends whose devotion towards one another being torn asunder by a woman! Oh the tragedy! Oh the drama! This can only end in heart break!" Escargon swooned. "Who's heart will this young girl break? And what of the devotion the two knight's share for each other? What kind of vile woman toys with hearts and demolishes friendships such as Sword's and Blade's?"

"Hey! You can't say things like that about my sister!" Bun shouted and jumped the snail. His sister's shoulders were shaking, and her face was red. Whether it was from embarrassment or rage, no one could tell. Meta Knight was inclined to lean towards the later, as she also jumped the snail hitting him with his own clipboard while Bun pulled his tail.

"Fumu! Bun!" Sword shouted. The camera twisted around to review Meta Knight's two squires.

"Are you sure we should be here?" Blade whispered. He paused and shoved the Waddle Dees holding the microphone above them.

"Please you two stop." The taller squire said, quickly walking over towards the siblings.

The green armored knight pulled the children away with some effort. "You must control yourself."

"Control myself!" She whipped towards Blade. "I thought you would understand!"

"Oh, hohoho...look who's here!" The snail laughed pulling himself so he could look over the desk. His face was bruised. "Stay tuned folks; it seems the romantic tragedy will unfold before our very eyes!"

The girl growled. "Why you...I-"

_Click_.

Marth blinked. The television stared blankly at them.

"I believe that is enough of that." Meta Knight declared. "If you will excuse me, Your Highness. Ike."

"Where're you going?" The native of Crimea asked, watching as the puffball jumped to the floor. He frowned, his stomach no longer warm.

"...To share some words..."

The prince and mercenary silently watched as the knight exited the room. Marth opened his book again, resuming his reading. Ike laid back down. "Guess we'll see him later."

The other hummed in agreement. Minutes passed, before...

_Click_.

"-ould file a lawsuit against yo-"

"Fumu please calm down." Blade said. Behind the short squire, Escargon nursed his wounded head. Sword, held onto each arm of Bun and Fumu. Apparently during the time the television was off, the snail obtained new wounds and the two squires had exchanged places.

"I demand that he tell Pupu Village that he made all of those up!"

"And apologize to my sis!"

"There's nothing to apologize for." The snail stuck out his tongue only enraging the two.

"Escargon. Fumu. Bun."

"Sir!" The two squires stood attentive.

"Oh, Sir Meta Knight..." The minister's daughter calmed immediately.

"What are you doing back?" Her brother asked.

"I had the…pleasure of watching you on the television."

Fumu flushed. "You mean you receive this channel all the way out...wherever it is!"

"Yes. I..." The Star Warrior paused. "Sword, Blade. Shut the cameras off and the microphones."

"Right away sir!"

"Ahhh hahaha, Meta Knight..." The snail laughed nervously. "You see it was al-"

The picture disappeared leaving static in its place.

_Click. _Ike hummed and tossed the remote to the ground. Marth rolled his eyes and hit the other with his book.

"What?"

The prince shook his head. "Ike..."

A shrug. "Curiosity."

"Take a nap."

"Whatever you say, Your Highness."

A pillow to the face.

* * *

><p>Doo doo, dee doo~<p>

Huh, oh yeah. So Meta Knight can totally go home for a visit. Remember when I said that the worlds vary in the passage of time? Yeah, well Popstar is closely in sync with the Smash world, where as Ike's world passes at a slightly slower time, something like for every month in the Smash world a week or two will pass in his. And Marth has the slowest of all, along the lines of for every month in the Smash world a couple of days pass by. I don't have it all figured out exactly, but there ya go. Some nice ballpark figures.

To the weekend! Whoosh and away!

ZeroGDog will see you all back here next week!


	33. Lights, Camera, and Action!

What? It's Friday already? Geez, time sure does fly!

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: I wish I could say it was mine, but I can't. Cuz that's lying. And illegal. And totally sue-able. So it's not mine.

* * *

><p>Lights, Camera, and Action!<p>

Sum: In which Crazy Hand thinks it'd be great to reenact their adventure.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Someone tell me again, how we got roped into doing this?" Samus asked, not directing it towards anyone in particular.

Bowser shoved another pastry (he'd snatched from the kitchen) in his mouth, chewed partially and replied. "Beats me." The King Koopa swallowed, after Princess Peach smack him on the arm. "Guh...probably because the guy's crazy?"

About a month or so ago, Master Hand requested a compilation of the events before the tournament. The Smashers got together and amongst the mess of papers, notebooks, pens, pencils, computers, began writing down what they recall of their adventure. They spent a great deal of time talking amongst each other, comparing, before finally giving the hand completed work.

He didn't say what he was going to do with it and deflected any questions. So the Smashers forgot about it until now. Moments ago, Master Hand called them together citing he and his dear brother had an announcement for them, regarding their writings, and now the Smashers were waiting in a large building that had suddenly appeared north of the mansion.

Mr. Game&Watch was sharing tea with Princess Peach and Zelda, while Falco made sure to keep his leader away from them. The avian wasn't ready to let McCloud become a tiara wearing, frilly coated, royal. Even if he (Falco) did enjoy Peach's pastries. Luigi was talking with Lucas who appeared nervous, while Toon Link attempted to persuade his friends to play in hot-bomb. Nix the bomb actually being lit which made the game pointless.

Ike sighed. "Where are they?"

The prince shrugged, leaning on the table, arms crossed. "I'm not sure. Maybe Crazy Hand's being difficult?"

Suddenly the doors flew open, revealing said hand.

"Lucy~ I'm hooooooooooommeee!" Crazy sang and floated inside, followed closely by Master Hand.

"Settle down, dear brother." The right hand said, and addressed the Smashers. "Now, in order to please our audience, Crazy and I believe it would be beneficial to recreate your harrowing adventures before the tournament; add a little variety amongst the brawls and other events. That is why we requested your account of the events before the tournament. So for today, and possibly for the next couple of weeks, we will b-"

"We're making movies!" The left hand interrupted. "Lights, camera, action!"

"Yes, yes. Now, I'll split up into two groups. I will work with one half, and my dear brother will work with the other." Master Hand proclaimed and effectively separated the Smashers into two. Marth shared a nervous look with Ike. They, along with Meta Knight, would be with Crazy Hand.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Okay, so first we need a castle, then some dark clouds, and beef jerky."

The koopa whom had the unfortunate job of aiding the left appendage paused and looked up at it. "Beef jerky?"

"And turnips! Stat!"

"Er, right away...?" The koopa inched away, clipboard in hand and directed some pokemom to create some dark clouds, and some Waddle Dees to work on the castle and another handful to obtain the food.

"Yes, yes...excellent..." Crazy muttered darkly. "It's all coming together, precious...!"

"Um...you know that's just a paperclip, right?"

"Hsssss!"

"Right, of course…" The koopa leaned over to goomba. "Get a bottle of headache pills...I'll need it..."

Ike watched as the pokemon and Waddle Dees created a near perfection of the abandoned castle he, Marth, and Meta Knight occupied for a night. "Wow...looks like it."

"Indeed. It is impressive they are able to create a lifelike replica based on our documentations." The knight replied, eyeing the battlement. "That is where you will be standing, Your Highness?"

"Yes it is. It looks like what I'd been standing on before."

"It does not look...safe..."

The citizen of Altea blinked at the stage. "I'm...sure it's fine."

"Yeah...it'll be alright." The mercenary echoed, failing to hide his own uncertainty.

"I need a wind machine!" Crazy Hand shouted.

A group of Waddle Dees came rushing in, as fast as they could, carrying an enormous fan and threw it to the ground, sending all occupants a foot into the air.

"Um...it's safe..." Marth commented, before being ushered off by the koopa, who introduced himself as Marcus. The prince scaled the steps from the back until he reached the top of the battlement. He quickly gazed back down to see a bunch of Waddle Dees running around with piles of cardboard, paint, and tools.

"Alrighty, princey!" Crazy boomed, drawing his attention. "Now stare! Cue the giant purple thingy!"

Marcus sighed and pulled a lever. A giant balloon, green in color, fell from above, held by some rope so it hung in the air. Marth wondered how no one noticed it before.

"Why you no purple?" The appendage wailed.

"There were no giant purple balloons." The koopa replied. "Er...fresh out of stock."

"Oh...JUST PRETEND IT'S PURPLE!" Crazy yelled.

Marth winced at the shout, but nodded. He gazed at the green ball, imagining it to be the purple orb he'd seen, so many months ago. Even staring at something, he felt incredibly silly standing up there with Ike and Meta Knight watching.

"Yes, yes! Just like that!" Crazy called out before turning to a Waddle Dee. "Turn my wind machine on!"

The Waddle Dee nodded and jumped on the button. The giant fan roared to life, sending out a low gust of wind towards the prince and the set. Marth hummed in observation, feeling his cape flutter behind him.

"No, no, not dramatic enough. Perhaps some more wind?" The hand muttered, and clicked the button next to the Waddle Dee.

The citizen of Altea had barely pulled out Falchion when the appendage changed the level of air. He gasped, unprepared, as the full force of the wind hit him, sending the prince head over heel backwards off the fake battlement. Ike and Meta Knight winced as they heard a loud crash, and saw a scatter of Waddle Dees run from behind the stage. The puffball flew over to see if the prince was hurt, followed closely by the native of Crimea.

"Mmm...perhaps too much wind machine." The left hand swayed in the air.

"You think?" The koopa muttered.

"Let's try another scene!"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

On the opposite side of the warehouse, attention was now bestowed upon Samus and Pikachu. More importantly, when she infiltrated the Bomb Factory in search of her suit, which was currently being hooked up in a green tube, by some Toads. She glared, and shouted, "HEY!"

The toad, swathed in purple and white stiffened at the word. "I'm sorry!" He wailed, and quickly picked up the leg piece. "It won't happen again! I swear!"

Samus didn't reply, but continued to watch the group work. "This is ridiculous. We haven't even started and I already can't stand this..."

"Oh! No, no. It's 'I can't work like this.'!"

"What?"

Princess Peach skipped over to her fellow Smasher. "It's 'I can't work like this.' " She giggled. "At least, from what Ness and Nana have told me! Mario and Luigi also said that's what they remember about...about...a city com."

The bounty huntress glanced over at the younger plumber with a questioning look. Luigi merely shrugged, blushing slightly. She sighed. "I can't work like this."

"Now say it like you mean it!" Peach joyously suggested. "And then go and slam the door of your trailer!"

Samus blinked; an unsure look on her face. "Uh…but I don't have a trailer..."

"Oh Master Hand!" The mushroom princess waved the appendage over. "Master Hand! Could you be a dear and conjure a trailer for us?"

"...I suppose so. It will take a few more minutes to get the stage set up." The right hand replied. "No, a clear tube. About the same size as him." He commented to a group of koopas andwaved himself and a trailer appeared in a blink of an eye. "I hope this will be satisfactory."

"Uhh...thanks. I guess..." The bounty huntress cast one more unsure look at Peach. She really didn't want to do this, but seeing the shear adoration and hopefulness in the Mushroom Kingdom's Princess was enough for her to hold any arguments. Samus sighed and cleared her throat. "I can't work like this! If you need me I'll be in my trailer!" She stomped over to said item, jerked the door open and slammed it closed after she entered it. A second later the bounty huntress came out. "I feel like an idiot."

"Oh that was perfect!" The princess squealed. "Thank you, Samus!"

The bounty huntress let the other blond hug her and sighed. This was going to be a long day. And longer weeks.

She watched as the Toads rushed around getting lights up and panels.

Hopefully not months.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth sighed as he took his position next to Ike, once again being in the needed scene. Meta Knight was behind them, holding Galaxia out waiting for some direction. They were recreating the moment before fighting the strange armored beast. Crazy Hand affectionately named it Galleom. The stage had been set up, in record time, consisting of sand, cliffs, and some scattered shrubbery.

"Alright." The hand began. "Imagine a world, filled with chaos. Citizens are running for their lives!"

The swordsmen and many of the crew members stared at the floating appendage, confused.

"Buildings are falling, rubble crushing the ground. And people. And fire hydrants. All because of ALEINS! Giant aliens! That look like WHALES!"

The koopa cleared his throat, and poked the left hand with his pen. "Wrong movie."

"Oh." Crazy Hand fell silent, floating in the air. Ike had to admit it was creepy to see the normally wild and bizarre appendage quite. He wasn't the only one to think so, as Lucas and Red whispered to each other. Ness, who had been placed within Crazy's group, pointed accusingly at Marcus. "You broke him...!"

The koopa looked terrified. What was he going to tell Master Hand? "Oh...oh, by Bowser's Shell! I'm going to die!"

A toad, who happened to have missed much of the conversation, walked in holding a bag of beef jerky and turnips. "Sorry it took so long, but would you believe no one here had turnips? Had to back home to get them an-"

"OMG TURNIPS!" the appendage shouted smashed into the poor mushroom.

"...he's fine." Snake muttered.

Happily munching on a root vegetable, Crazy directed the swordsmen. "Now just hold your sharp pointy objects in the air! ...Menacingly!"

They held their swords up, pointing in the same general direction, wind machine blowing gently (thankfully), and held their positions.

"...I feel very foolish..." The Star Warrior quietly stated.

"This is awkward..." Ike replied, clearly uncomfortable as well.

"I have to agree. This is the silliest way to engage an opponent." The prince stated and lowered Falchion.

"It's dramatic! You can feeeeeeeeeeeel the seriousness with a butter knife!"

"That…that doesn't even make any sense...and I think you mean **cut** the tension with a butter knife." Marcus stated.

"...Sexual tension?" Crazy asked, in clear confusion.

"...MAKE UP!"

* * *

><p>City com...sitcom. Get it? 8D Yeah, I know. It's bad. XD<p>

And guess what I saw! THE AVENGERS!

Puny God! XD Oh man, priceless.

Ahem...

I'm not to thrilled with the whole Samus thing. *Sigh* And I can't help but hate how I ended it. But I couldn't really think of anything else to put. So, I leave you with sexual tension and make up.

Adios!

ZeroGravityDog


	34. SSE: Will Go Down With the Ship?

Ooops! My bad! I got distracted by other things.

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to, not me!

* * *

><p>SSE: Will Go Down With the Ship?<p>

Sum: With the Smashers all together, they must stop Tabuu. But the key to success is in the form of Meta Knight's prize possession: The Halberd. Will he doom the world or doom his ship?

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"It's the best we've got." Mario stated his Italian accent laced in the words.

The congregated Warriors nodded. Ike took another glance at the ragtag group; elves, kids, creatures. All hailing from different worlds, all brought together for a tournament.

"Sounds sane enough."

Marth leaned over to whisper in the mercenary's ear. "That's Samus, a bounty huntress."

"Huntress?"

"Mmmhhh. And the small yellow creature next to her is called Pikachu."

For the last couple of hours, during their brainstorming, the prince had slowly introduced some of the faces he recognized from the last tournament to Ike, seeing as introductions were the last thing from their minds. However, Marth felt it would alleviate some confusion on Ike's part if he knew some of the warriors' names.

"So we're in agreement?" Link asked. A chorus of 'yes' answered him.

"...No...well...not entirely."

"Eh? Why not?" Pit asked, his blue eyes traveling towards the small form of a spaceman.

"What do you mean, Olimar?" Capt. Falcon questioned.

"It's not that...well...I...the plan is fine, the best we may come up with. But...We need his ship. And he's not here...so...we really can't be in agreement without his saying so…"

Ike ran a hand through his hair. This wouldn't be good.

"Couldn't we use another? Why not yours?" Marth asked, his eyes tracing the outline of the Great Fox.

McCloud shook his head. "I'm afraid it can't work. The damages are far worse then we previously thought."

"Tch. We're lucky it didn't break after bein' rammed into the mountain...!" Falco added. " 'Sides...we don't have enough space for all of those ships."

Silence ensued. Capt. Falcon exchanged looks with Mario and Fox. "Is there a problem with using his ship?"

The prince swallowed. He had been hoping to avoid that question.

"We **need** his ship." Samus stated. Ike felt a shiver run down his spine, his instincts telling him not to piss her off.

Marth and Ike glanced at each other. Would they be able to convince him?

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The Popstar resident made a mental note to tell Marth and Ike to avoid the wheelhouse. The glass shards would have to be cleaned up first. Deciding to leave and continue his check on rest of the interior, Meta Knight stepped away from the helm.

Whilst his two companions conversed with those outside of his ship, he had remained inside walking the corridors of his ship with a familiar grace. The interior was in relatively good shape, the outside as well. Though the deck had to be redone, as well as the main cannon. And the secondary cannon.

He mentally sighed. He had eventually made his way back to the wheelhouse, roughly doing a circle inside his ship. The right wing had yet to be assessed. He paused, just steps away from the door. Part of him regretted not attending the 'meeting' outside; what had transpired there he didn't know. But after regaining possession of his ship, Meta Knight was eager to clean and fix his beloved Halberd.

"Meta Knight!"

Pausing, the blue puffball gazed at the glassless windows. Someone had called him. He padded over to the empty frame. Marth waved at him from the wooden floor, Ike standing beside him. The knight leapt from the room, careful to avoid any broken glass clinging to the windows. The two blue haired swordsmen watched wings unfurl and slow the fall of their friend.

"Prince Marth, Ike." Meta Knight greeted once touching the deck. "Why are the two of you on the deck? I believe I told you I would be up wheelhouse."

"We...kind of got lost." Ike explained.

Marth discreetly coughed, "Thanks to Ike."

Said swordsman cast a glare at the other before continuing. "And took a chance you were around."

Nodding, the small blue puffball looked down at the group of warriors. A few saw him and one, an angel, waved with a smile on his face. Lucario also noticed his gaze and nodded. The small knight nodded back and turned to his two companions. "Has there been a consensus?"

"Well...yes." Marth started, hiding a grimace. "...we have formed a plan."

"That is good. What is it, Your Highness?"

"It's a frontal attack..." The mercenary replied. "We're assuming that orb out there," he waved towards the sphere hovering over the water. "Is a main entrance. We're planning on flying over there and entering it to find the source of this world conquest."

"I see..." The knight nodded. "It sounds...dubious...has there been consideration of a counter attack before we reach the borders of the sphere?"

"Um...yeah." Ike cleared his throat. "We've got a few ships for us to cram into in case all goes wrong..."

"Surely a few ships would be at a disadvantage...the white ship is damaged and I am under the impression that the ship resembling a bird will not hold us all." The blue haired swordsmen shifted. Meta Knight sighed. "Ike, Prince Marth...whatever you wish to say, please say it."

"...we need to use your ship for the frontal attack..."

The Popstar resident frowned behind his mask. "My ship?" A frontal attack upon the sphere...he had no doubts that those inside would be prepared for such a plan. Which led him to a disheartening conclusion; the Halberd wouldn't survive not in its worn condition. He was going to lose his beloved ship for a second time. And there would be no recovery.

Ike frowned, waiting for the knight to speak. He could only see the other's eyes shift from gold to green. Then Meta Knight said, "If you will excuse me..." and flew back up to the wheelhouse.

Marth sighed. "What do we tell the others?"

The native of Crimea shrugged. "I don't know. Meta Knight didn't say yes, but he didn't say no..."

"...he may not have said anything but I believe he'll do the right thing."

Ike nodded. "So do I." They gazed at the empty window frame.

"Hey guys!" Pit gracefully landed in front of them. "How did it go?"

They exchanged worried looks, before Marth tentatively answered. "We're not sure...Meta Knight didn't actually say yes."

"But he didn't say no either." The mercenary added.

"He didn't say yes...but he didn't say no..." The Captain of the Royal Guards looked from one to the other. "His ship is crucial to our plan!"

"So what's the deal?" Falco asked, exiting a door from the main interior of the ship. The rest of their companions shuffled out as well. Before either blue haired swordsman could speak, the angel answered. "He didn't say."

Ike proceeded to tell them of their short conversation. "And he took off back up there."

"It sounds like he's not going to let us..." Red stated.

"If Meta Knight isn't cooperating..." Link trailed off. The Hyrulian frowned, uncomfortable with what would occur.

"Then we will have to take it by force!" The racer proclaimed.

"We have to do this; otherwise this world will be destroyed. We'll be using his ship, whether or not he agrees." Fox spoke picking up on Link's concerns. "For this world we have to."

"But how can you be so sure he's not going to let us?" Marth questioned, hoping to keep them calm.

"From what you've said, it sounds like Meta Knight is not willing to sacrifice his ship." The princess of Hyrule replied. She trailed off and gazed at the wheelhouse.

"Aren't we being presumptuous?" Snake muttered.

Zelda looked at him. "I would prefer to hear it directly from Meta Knight..."

"Well then, let's get him down here. Is he still up there?" Samus asked, looking directly at Marth and Ike.

The native of Crimea shrugged. "I don't know."

Just then a figure appeared in the doorway where everyone had exited. "Ah...it seems we have company."

"META KNIGHT!" The racer exclaimed, pointing at the puffball being unnecessarily dramatic. "I hear that your are unwil-"

The knight walked over to them, holding his cape around his body. "You are?"

"Oh, Captain Douglas Falcon!" He introduced, momentarily forgetting his accusations.

The Star Warrior nodded. "Greetings Captain Falcon, everyone. My apologies for not attending the meeting. I was estimating the damage to the Halberd and once I spoke with Prince Marth and Ike I had to re-prioritize my concerns. I am afraid to report that the weapons are out of commission, and most of the energy has been drained. We will not have the luxury of protective shields. My ship has been emptied thanks, I suppose, to the enemy. But I wish to assess the best positions…for the time when the Halberd is taken down. I will need to see which ships we will be occupying when the time arrives."

"So...you **are** going to let us use your ship?" Olimar asked.

"Of course. Did you doubt that I would...?" It was hard to say, but Marth thought he heard some hurt from their distrust.

"No, no! Of course not! No way!" The racer rushed his words. "We knew! We all knew!"

Meta Knight gazed at them. "...I see..."

"Come with us." Samus answered before anyone else could, motioning for Fox to follow her. "We've already decided on which ones would be best suited. Given the circumstances..."

Olimar flushed in his helmet. "It's the company's ship…my precious S.S. Dolphin was sold off..."

Falcon patted the other's head sympathetically.

Meta Knight stopped as a pink puffball jumped him.

"Poyo! Meta, Meta!"

"Hello Kirby..." The knight replied gently pulling the smaller Star Warrior off o him and back on the ground. "Kirby there's something special in the wheelhouse. If things become bad…use it." At the puzzled look, the blue puffball patted the child's head. "You will know when."

"Poyo!" Kirby grinned and inhaled to lift himself up to said room.

"What is it?" Lucario asked, watching the younger Star Warrior float through the window.

"Something that may give us an advantage." The knight replied and resumed walking with the bounty huntress and space pilot. As he passed Ike and Marth, the mercenary knelt down and placed a hand on the shoulder pad. "...I didn't doubt you."

Meta Knight held onto the mercenary's gaze before nodding. He looked to the citizen of Altea. Marth nodded and also knelt down. He gently squeezed the puffball's hand. "I trust you, Meta Knight."

For a brief second, the knight's eyes shimmered blue. "...Thank you."

* * *

><p>Wow, it's been a while since you last saw my take on SSE. Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

ZeroGDog is out!


	35. To Whom It May Concern

What? Friday? What happened to Thursday? I swear today feels more like a Thursday...

Also, FYI I fixed a little misconception in SSE: Into the Fire. It was pointed out that Olimar has his own ship (which I completely forgot!) He has now been replaced with Pit. Oh the excitement! XP

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: As if I own these guys! Hahaha! What a great joke!

* * *

><p>To Whom It May Concern<p>

Sum: Sincerely, The Founders of the Super Smash Brothers Tournament

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Sir! Sir!"

The Star Warrior lowered his book as Sword and Blade burst through the door of their room. He blinked, "Sword, Blade. If there is no emergency I expect you two to mind your manners."

"Sorry, Sir." The shorter squire said. "But we found something!"

"Oh?" This piqued the knight's interest and he set the book down. "What is it?"

Sword held out their find. "They appeared not to long ago, just outside of the castle door. It just appeared out of thin air, as if...waiting for us. Or someone..."

The puffball instantly recognized the item. Meta Knight was surprised to see not one, but three cream colored envelops. The names, Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede shimmed as the sunlight hit the gold laced ink.

"Hmmm..." The knight tucked his letter away and strolled towards the throne room where he knew his Majesty would be. "Blade, please find Kirby and bring him to the throne room."

"Right away, Sir!"

The aqua armored squire followed his lord. "Um...Sir Meta Knight, what is it? Does it…does it have to do with that tournament Kirby's attended before?"

"I believe so."

They arrived in the throne room moments before Kirby, Fumu, and Bun came, led by Blade.

"Meta Knight! What's going on?"

"Yeah, Sir Meta Knight. Is something the matter?" The girl questioned.

"Blade. Sword." He handed one letter to each squire who then delivered it to the named recipient. The aqua armored knight went forward and handed over the envelope with the penguin's name on it, while the green armored knight handed Kirby's to Fumu. King Dedede studied it with immense concentration, flipping it back and forth, his mind only making the connection that his name was on it.

"What's this Meta Knight?" The king asked, waving the letter in the air.

"It is a letter, Your Majesty. Perhaps if his Majesty read it, then he will know what it contains."

The penguin flushed before shoving it towards Escargon.

"ESCARGON! Read it for me!"

"Eh, right away, Your Majesty!" The snail smoothed the wrinkles out and cleared his throat. "To the His Majesty, King Dedede. You've be-"

Meta Knightly only half listened as he pulled out his own to read. He noticed that Fumu was doing the same as Escargon; reading the letter to Kirby and her brother. Sword and Blade both leaned closer as well, and the Star Warrior humored them, lowering the letter for better reading.

_To the Star Warrior, Sir Meta Knight,_

_You've been cordially invited to participate in an upcoming tournament, known as Super Smash Brothers Brawl. This is the third installment of the annual tournaments, and it would be to our greatest pleasure to have your participation._

_Should you accept our invitation, please be at the center of Grape Gardens on the 25__th__ day of September. There will be a portal awaiting your arrival at the center of Grape Gardens that will remain open for a half an hour. We ask that you and King Dedede, should he accept, be at the appointed time and location in order to transition between Popstar and our world. Should you not accept our invitation, we request that you still escort King Dedede to the appointed place at the indicated time should he accept. Should you and King Dedede not accept our invitation, please disregard the time and location._

_Under the pretense that you and King Dedede accept our invitation, upon arrival please set an eastern course in order to arrive at the stadium in a timely manner. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause._

_It is our understanding that you are Kirby's guardian and as such, we request that you help Kirby arrive at the location and time mentioned above on the 23__rd__ day of September. His presence is required for the opening ceremony. _

_Sincerely, _

_The Founders of the Super Smash Brothers Tournament_

"What's that symbol?" Sword asked.

Meta Knight hummed, golden eyes spotting the object. He scrutinized it wondering if perhaps his eyes were deceiving him, as the circle with an offset cross appeared to change from a pale blue to a pale green and so forth.

"Is it me, or is it glowing?" Blade pointed at it. "It looks like it's shifting colors."

The Star Warrior lifted it into the sunlight, watching as the changing colors became more apparent. Fumu and Escargon mirrored the knight, gasping in awe and wonder at the symbol.

"So this is like the tournaments Kirby attended before." Bun stated, hands lazily behind his head, no longer interested in the letter or symbol. "And King Dedede and Sir Meta Knight also got invited..."

The king of Popstar laughed. "Why of course I'd be invited! They must've finally noticed my amazing physic and skills!"

"Then, His Majesty is attending the tournament." Meta Knight stated, though the penguin took it as a question.

"Of course I am! And I'll show Kirby who's the better fighter!" He broke into another round of laughter, while the others either cringed or rolled their eyes at the boastful statement.

The Star Warrior merely wrapped his cape around his body. Arrangements would need to be made. After all, the designated area was at the most southern end of Popstar and Kirby would need to leave a two days before he and King Dedede. "Sword, Blade. How well is the Halberd?"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ike was only half conscious to what Sankai and Elincia were saying. He wondered if they really needed him here. After all, the restoration of Crimea was coming along smoothly; to the point they were almost finished. He'd renounced his title, only a few days ago in preparation of returning to life as a mercenary, yet here he was standing in the castle's throne room, listening to Elincia and Sankai talk about the last few details.

Stifling a yawn, Ike rubbed at his eyes. If this continued on, he was sure to fall asleep standing. He thanked Ashera, when Mist came running in.

"Ike! You- oh! I'm sorry!"

Elincia was far more forgiving and smiled. "It's alright Mist. Please, come in."

The cleric shuffled in, still clearly embarrassed by her rude entrance.

"Yes, now tell us, what was it that caused you to come bargaining in?" The Empress of Begnion asked. She tried to keep her annoyance out of her voice, but was clearly unaccustomed to being gentle when others interrupted her.

"Um...well Ike has a letter, but there's no other name on it." Mist replied, handing it to her brother. "What was strange is that I found it in the middle of the hallway, as if someone knew I would be there."

Ike flipped it back and forth, curious at the envelope. Within a matter of seconds, the contents were in his hand, consisting of a single sheet of paper.

"What's this about?" Tanith, one of the Empress's loyal guards, questioned.

Beside her, Sigrun, the second guard, curiously smiled. "If you would, Ike. Please read it out loud."

"To the leader of the Greil Mercenaries, Ike." The swordsman began, "You've been cordially invited to participate in an upcoming tournament, known as Super Smash Brothers Brawl. This is the third installment of the annual tournaments, and it would be to our greatest pleasure to have your participation. Should you accept our invitation, please be at the edge of the Sestohl Plains, on the 14th day of July. There will be a portal awaiting your arrival at the edge of the Sestohl Plains that will remain open for half an hour."

"Hey, Ike," Mist took her chance while her brother took a moment to pause. "What exactly is a portal?"

The group fell into a discussion as to what a portal exactly was, Sanaki eventually stated it best. "Think of it as a gate that can connect two different areas, now is there more?"

The mercenary nodded and began again. "Upon arrival to the world, please direct yourself in a northeastern course. You are to meet with another participate of the tournament at an abandoned castle and it is a request to travel together for the remainder of the time until arriving at the tournament. Should it be that the other participate is not there, it is recommended to delay your departure from the castle for a justifiable amount of time. Should the situation arise that the other participate does not show, please continue in an eastern course. We apologize for any inconvenience that may occur. Sincerely, The Founders of the Super Smash Brothers Tournament." Ike finished. He blinked seeing a strange symbol just underneath the words; a circle with an offset cross.

"A tournament?" His sister asked. "In another world? Do you think it's real, brother?"

The mercenary shrugged, folding the letter up. "I don't know. It's a bit of a stretch."

"Tanith, go and get Ragnell." The Empress of Begnion suddenly ordered.

"Right away, Empress."

"Wait, you actually don't believe there's a tournament in another world, do you?"

"The stories I've heard as a child are no longer stories, and we came very close to releasing the Dark God from Lehran's medallion. I'm inclined to be...more open minded." The Apostle replied, than gave a slight shrug. "Besides, if it is false then there is no trouble. However, it would be unacceptable for a representative of Tellius to attend this tournament under equipped."

Ike ran a hand through his hair, "I guess I'm going..."

"Or course you are." Sankai replied, grinning cheekily at him.

"But won't the lords and ladies be upset with me taking Ragnell again? It's a treasure of Begnion."

"Hmmm...I suppose. Queen Elincia, if you would reinstate Ike's title i-"

"What?"

Sankai glared at him. "Ike. Refrain from interrupting others and perhaps your questions will be answered quicker. Queen Elincia, reinstate Ike's title and I will smooth it over with the Lords and Ladies of Begnion. They will not protest against my word."

The mercenary decided not to add more to her statement.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth blinked. "I don't remember that..." he reached for the letter resting against his ink well. "Oh..." The embossed gold letters were a tell tale sign, as was the wax seal on the back.

"Marth? Is something wrong?"

"Mmmm..." Using the decorative blade on his desk, Marth opened the envelope out to retrieve the letter.

Curious, Shiida left the couch to stand behind her fiancé, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She leaned over, reading the words as he did.

_To the Prince of Altea, Marth Lowell,_

_Your attendance in the previous tournament was most grateful, and it is our pleasure to invite you to participate in an upcoming tournament, known as Super Smash Brothers Brawl. This is the third installment of the annual tournaments, and it would be to our greatest pleasure to have your participation once again. _

_Should you accept our invitation, please be at the inner sanctum of the castle of Altea, on the 29__th__ day of September. There will be a portal awaiting your arrival at the inner sanctum that will remain open for half an hour. _

_Upon arrival to the world, please direct yourself in a southwestern course. You are to meet with another participate of the tournament at an abandoned castle and it is a request to travel together for the remainder of the time until arriving at the tournament. Should it be that the other participate is not there, it is recommended to delay your departure from the castle for a justifiable amount of time. Should the situation arise that the other participate does not show, please direct yourself in a eastern course. We apologize for any inconvenience that may occur. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Founders of the Super Smash Brothers Tournament_

Marth held back a sigh, mentally noting what terrible timing the Founders had. He set the letter down, feeling his fiancé loose her grip.

"Another tournament." The Pegasus knight said. "You will be attending?"

"No, I will not, Shiida. There is so much to do for our country, our home," he replied firmly and stood up. She watched as her fiancé went to stand before their balcony doors. "I was away too long before."

"It was only two months. And that was nearly a year ago." The princess followed to stand beside him.

He shook his head. "I should not have attended that tournament."

"And what difference would have that made?"

"I..." Marth began only to halt and shake his head. "I shouldn't have left you alone. And there is still much to prepare for. How can I leave you and Jagen, and Cain, and our people?"

"The date for your departure is not for another month." She replied, after rereading the invitation. When he didn't reply the princess sighed. Shiida gently gazed at him and slowly shook her head. Letter in hand, the Pegasus knight slipped out of the room, mind already racing.

"Oh Cain!" She rushed towards the knight of Altea.

"Princess Shiida. Is something the matter?"

"...not quite. However I could use your help."

"Of course, Princess."

She showed the letter to Cain and Jagen (whom they pulled away from training the new guards). They gathered in the elder knight's private quarters where Shiida explained her proposition and Marth's concerns and guilt.

"I can't say that I am in a full agreement." Jagen said, tapping a finger against the desk where he was reading the letter for a third time. "There is much to prepare for and his absence would become an issue should it be for an extend period of time."

"Yes, but the previous tournament he participated in only kept him for two months. We were able to maintain Altea during his absence." She argued.

"But we don't know if he will be gone for the same amount of time. Should the people get wind of their Emperor having skipped out for a tournament rather than take responsibility...Well, I'm sure we can all imagine what the result would be. This is a lot you are asking for Princess Shiida."

The Pegasus knight nodded, "I know Jagen. But I believe he needs it."

"However, I think it would do Prince Marth good too." The younger knight noted, and looked at the princess. "This will require yet another delay to your wedding, Princess."

Shiida smiled, a bit reluctant. "Yes, but I am willing to wait."

Jagen shook his head. "I'm getting too old for this." But there was a ghost of a smile on his face. She hugged him briefly before excusing herself. While Jagen and Cain continued to detail the next couple of months, she needed to persuade her fiancé to leave.

She found him sitting at the desk, flipping through a stack of papers. A smile appeared on her face as the Pegasus knight watched him. Marth brushed back some bangs as his eyes quickly scanned the paper before him.

"Marth."

The prince, startled, flinched at the voice before calming down. "Oh, Shiida."

"You look tense." She supplied, coming to kneel beside the chair, clasping his hand between hers. "...Marth, you've thought so much about what others want and need, you've dismissed your own." Shiida whispered, stroking his hand. "It's alright to be a little bit selfish."

"Shiida, surely you aren't asking me to leave."

"I am."

He shook his head, "I can't leave. Not with so much to prepare for. There is still many areas that require aid, and debate of who shall lead us, and once that is decided there will be a ceremony consummating the union of the countries under one rule and," Marth's breath hitched. "The wedding...!"

She shushed him. "I've waited for years, through battles, and a tournament before. Another month or two will not deter my love for you. As you say, there are still debates as to who is fit to lead Akaneia." The Pegasus knight gave him a sly smile. "And you know how long political debates can take."

Marth sighed, "I...Shiida..."

"Go; go with Jagen's blessing and my own."

The prince gazed at his fiancé. "...with your blessing...I will go."

* * *

><p>Ugh. Marth just <strong>wouldn't <strong>go! Seriously! I'm trying to keep them IC (in-character) and all things considered…? Marth wouldn't actually leave his friends/family to participate in a tournament randomly! But I finally got something suitable and somewhat (possibly/hopefully) realistic. Or at least one I'm happy with. Marth's whole part seems off. *Sigh*

And I can't write formal invitations to save my life XD

So regarding Brawl and the story lines of Marth, Ike and Meta Knight…

Marth's story is in two parts: FE: Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi (FE: Shadow Dragon was a remake of it) and FE: Monsho no Nazo (it also had a remake that was only released in Japan as far as I know). Originally I had planned for Brawl to be in between the two games, but that created some plot holes. So, Melee became the tournament between the two games (yes I'm totally warping the timeline between the two games) and Brawl takes place at the end of FE: Monsho no Nazo but before his marriage to Shiida and before being declared Emperor of Akaneia (the continent which Altea is a part of in his story).

So, Marth remains in Altea for the moment and a prince. While yes, he saved the world (twice) I can't help but imagine there might still be some people who would disagree with him being the ruler of the **entire** continent for one reason or another (not that their arguments would be very strong nor accepted, but hey…creative license). Not to mention there's probably been a lot of damage done and that would require more attention than uniting the countries and declaring someone (coughMarthcough) as the ruler of all.

Anyway, as for Ike his is a lot easier and less crazy then Marth's. Between FE: Path of Radiance and FE: Radiant Dawn is a time lapse of three years. And since Ike's appearance is of a ranger (FE: Path of Radiance) it was relatively easy to have Brawl occur between the two games. Three years! Woo!

Meta Knight is by far the easiest to nestle Brawl within the timeline, as I'm more focused on the anime universe (with bits of the game universe) rather than solely on the game universe.

Later readers!

ZeroGravityDog


	36. Gotta Collect Them All

Dude….what's up with ? It's gotten kinda crazy!

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Puh-lease! If this was all mine do you think I'd be using my time like this?

* * *

><p>Gotta Collect Them All<p>

Sum: Come on, come all! Collect all Smasher trophies today! Be the first to obtain a complete set and brag about it to your friends!

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The man was absolutely giddy. It was rather off-putting, but the prince kept his mouth shut. Out of courtesy of course. They (Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight) were in a small room dedicated to this man, who had introduced himself as Carlov. Half of the room was bare, with the exception of a few chairs; the other half was partitioned off by a screen where he would work on the figures.

It started about a week ago, when Crazy Hand's voice could be heard throughout the mansion.

"FIGURINES!"

It took some effort (along with a spray can of cheese and nail polish) to calm the appendage, but once he did, Master Hand called the Smashers before them, concerning this new idea.

"No doubt you all heard my dear brother's...proclamation."

They nodded and muttered in confirmation.

Obviously pleased, the right hand hovered gently in the air. "Good, good. We are discussing the possibilities to either sell them to our audience or perhaps give them away to a select few upon the victory of a Smasher in the Classic Run. Anyway, I would ask, does one of you know of a master sculpture?"

Toon Link had immediately stated he knew of man who made sculptures, and after some careful consideration, Master Hand agreed and had the man brought to this world. Carlov had been surprisingly calm, considering the strange people he was seeing and dimension traveling. After being briefed on what was expected, he asked for a room and to have the Smashers come to him in groups of two or three, no more. So that is where, Marth and his friends found themselves. The carver had already taken photographs of Mario, Luigi, and Peach and if one looked behind the screen they would've seen two completed figures and one half completed.

"This is amazing!" Carlov breathed, taking picture after picture of Marth. "I've always worked with photographs, because no one would let me sculpt them. I'm talented enough to go off of a lone photograph as long as it's a full body. I know a thing or two about the human body, but to finally have the chance to sculpt with the very person here...!" He swooned, nearly dropping the camera in the process.

Again, the citizen of Altea remained quite.

"Okay, let's try a different pose."

Marth nodded, "Very well. Is there anything specific you would prefer?"

Carlov hummed. "...let's having something with your sword." He eyed Falchion, noting the slim blade and jeweled hilt. "...Not a battle stance…how about something a little more...casual."

"...Casual?"

"Yes, yes." The carver said. He tapped a finger against the camera as Marth adjusted. "Not quite there...look slightly down for me, and hold your sword in front of you, but in a relaxed position."

The prince complied and relaxed his sword arm a bit, keeping his posture, and tilted his head down. "Like this?"

Carlov nodded and circled the citizen of Altea, his eyes studying. "Try putting your hand on your hip." His eyes lit up, "That's it!" He rapidly took pictures of the prince, nearly running from one side to the other, back to the front, than at an angle, then another angle. Satisfied, the man went behind the prince and pulled the cape back. "No, no, hold still."

Marth nodded, but felt strangely exposed as the carver hummed again.

Ike, standing off to the side with Meta Knight, shuffled. He knew the guy meant no harm, but he was beginning to rub the mercenary the wrong way. The camera flashed a few times, before Carlov released the cape and let it fall naturally. He then took a few more pictures, grabbing them as they rolled out of the slot.

"I think that should do it." The carver said, looking through the photos. "You may take a seat. Are you ready...Ike was it?"

The native of Crimea barely kept from frowning, but walked over taking Marth's spot. He (and a few others) really thought the whole thing was stupid, but was forced to have a figurine (or trophy as they would be classified as) created. The prince sat on the free chair next to the knight, who had his cape closely wrapped around his round frame.

"Alight, how about a pose?"

Ike scowled at him, arms crossed.

It didn't deter Carlov in the least, if anything it made him smile wider. "Yes! Yes! Like that!" He began taking more pictures before stopping and lowering the device. "Something's missing...do you have a weapon?"

Marth was a little concerned, seeing Ike was already irritated (for some reason), he didn't believe giving the native of Crimea Ragnell would be in the man's best interest.

"He does." The Star Warrior replied. "Ike, please go and retrieve Ragnell. Perhaps we can obtain the necessary pictures for my figurine, while we wait." He had seen Ike's irritation and quickly intervened, hoping the mercenary would return with a clearer mind. The native of Crimea nodded and stalked off.

The man shoved the large platform to the center of the room; it was helpful (and needed) for the Smashers who were smaller, such as Meta Knight, Pikachu, and Kirby to name a few. The Popstar resident hopped up and released his grip on his cape. "Would it be preferable to have a weapon on hand?"

The man deliberated, taking the Star Warrior's stature in consideration. "Yes, just hold it loosely for now."

He did so, eyes never leaving Carlov who was frowning.

"...is there a specific pose you have in mind."

"Well...no. I want you to remain there, no flashy poses or actions...it's just..." The carver snapped his fingers. "I got it! We need some wind!" He rushed over to the corner where a standing fan was. Marth winced, recalling his experience with one though it was a much larger one.

It hummed to life, as Carlov set it on a low setting. He first had it directly in front of the puffball, but shook his head, apparently finding it unsatisfactory. Meta Knight remained still, his eyes tracking the man as he continuously tried various positions.

"Ah ha!"

The fan, on a low-medium setting was situated to the left of Meta Knight. Carlov rushed to the front of the puffball, "Now, lift your sword just a little…pull it back, yes, like that. Hmmm...the cape's blocking some of your mask..."

The Popstar resident used his free hand to hold his cape out a small distance from his body. "Will that do?"

The man was already taking pictures, and circling the puffball. Marth watched, with a tinge of boredom. By the time Carlov had taken enough pictures, the native of Crimea had returned, Ragnell in hand. Meta Knight leapt from the platform to return to his seat. It took a minute for the carver to shove the platform back towards the side, since it was no longer necessary.

"Wow...that's a...quite an impressive weapon..." Carlov sputtered out.

"Can we just get this over with?" Ike asked, frowning (though it wasn't quite as deep as before).

"Of course! Just stand here. Now how about a pose?" Ike held Ragnell out before him, falling into a stance that was second nature to him. Carlov hummed, watching as the fan played with the cape and headband. "Could you turn your head to your left...stop! There!" He took a few seconds to deliberate before turning the level power to low on the machine.

"Perfect!" Carlov declared, watching as the wind played with the clothing. He quickly took multiple shots, and with the fan running he didn't need to lift Ike's cape to obtain the necessary back pictures (much to the mercenary's relief).

The man was scanning the pictures, to see if they would suffice, as the native of Crimea rejoined his friends. Nodding, Carlov smiled. "Alright! That's it, thanks a lot guys!"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

It was the unveiling of their trophies (that's what they were being promoted as), and Marth was anxious to see how well Carlov did. He knew of some talented sculptures back home, and wondered how they would compare. Toon Link had affirmed that the man, a little bit enthusiastic, was indeed a master sculptor.

Crazy Hand was practically oozing out happiness as he hovered next to the table with a white sheet over it. "Can I do it now?"

"Not yet." His brother replied, naming the Smashers who were slowly shuffling in.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"...now?"

"NO."

"..no-"

"I said, NO, dear brot-...oh, everyone is accounted for. Yes, you may do it-"

"WAHOO!" The left hand threw the sheet off to reveal the finished products to the Smashers.

"Now..." Master Hand finished, exasperate.

The Smashers all began talking at once, each pointing themselves out before they all rushed towards the table to actually touch the trophies. Ike abscond his, Marth's, and Meta Knight's from the madness of the table, noting that Kirby was about to eat his if it weren't for Luigi being nearby to stop the pink puffball. The mercenary gently handed them over to their respective swordsman.

Meta Knight chuckled, recalling another time he'd been offered as a figurine to collect. He wondered how the trophies would be offered to the audience. Marth smiled, not knowing why the Star Warrior was laughing, but he liked hearing it. The citizen of Altea marveled at the detail in the miniature replica of him. "He did an excellent job." There were folds in his tunic, etching on his sword scabbard and armor, along with the careful detail in his hair.

Ike nodded, turning the trophy around; Carlov had even captured the holes in his cape. "Yeah… but he still bugs me."

* * *

><p>Carlov is from Zelda: The Wind Waker., where he does create figurines from photographs Link brings him. I had once attempted to obtain all of the figurines. I lost interest rather quickly. XD If he's rather OOC my apologizes. I'm not sure what his character is like so I just rolled with the idea that he'd be ecstatic to have real people to go off of and not just one photograph.<p>

OMG! I would totally pay for an Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight statue like from Brawl!

Meta Knight's referring to the Hoshi no Kaabii episode Demonic Chocolate Capsules! (aka Snack Attack). He was amused that his figurine was 'popular' and 'rare'.

Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to go drool and get overly excited for Pikmin 3 and Fire Emblem: Awakening.

Bye-bye!

ZeroGravityDog


	37. Like Father and Son

Blarg! Because I'm going to be busy later, my fair reader shall get an early update! Huzzah!

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Can we say 'Not mine'? I think we can! 8D

* * *

><p>Like Father and Son<p>

Sum: Meta Knight finds a new companion in an unexpected Smasher.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The Popstar resident kept his eyes on the pink puffball. His student was running around outside of the Smash mansion with Yoshi. The two were just running, pausing occasionally to eye the fruit stands decorating the street. Meta Knight calmly kept pace with them, his golden eyes always following them.

"Um…should we stop for lunch?"

The blue puffball thought about it. With the way Kirby and Yoshi were inching steadily closer and closer to each stall, the knight decided it would be best to satisfy their hunger. "Yes."

They chose a small café parallel to the beach and quickly ordered everything on the menu, twice. Meta Knight relaxed as their food was delivered by a (very happy) blue Pianta. Immediately, the dinosaur and young Star Warrior dug in. Marth and Ike were scheduled for a Stock Match-Team for the day, and the mercenary was due for a Boss Battle after. So, the knight was free for the afternoon and had decided to spend some time with his student. However, his plans had to be modified as they encountered Yoshi an-

"Yoshi, you should slow down, you'll get a stomach ache otherwise."

"Awwww...but Yoshi's hungry!"

A laugh. "I didn't say you couldn't eat, just eat slower."

The dinosaur seemed to struggle with the idea, until he was shown.

"Here...like this."

Kirby watched with childlike innocence, along with Yoshi. Once the two resumed eating (surprisingly at a slower pace) the knight glanced over at his companion.

Luigi Mario.

Their interaction was limited to the battlefield. Outside, the knight and plumber didn't speak to one another, though they would acknowledge one another when passing by.

"Mama Luigi! Mama Luigi!"

"Yes, Yoshi?" The younger plumber asked, flushing from the name.

"Yoshi wants to play in the sand, please!"

"Well, I suppose so..."

"Yay!" And the dinosaur took off, tail nearly knocking the café table over.

"Poyo!" Kirby jumped down ready to copy his roommates exit only to stop when his mentor called out.

"Kirby." Meta Knight waited until he had the pink puffball's full attention. "Stay out of the water, until Luigi and I join you two."

"Poyo...!" With a nod, the young Star Warrior jogged over to play in the sand with Yoshi, leaving the two older Smashers by themselves.

Luigi stirred his iced tea with the straw, feeling nervous around the other. He was caught up in the swirling ice cubes and his determination not to make eye-contact that he jumped when Meta Knight spoke, almost spilling his drink in the process.

"May I inquire as to why he refers to you as 'Mama'?"

"A-a-h well, it's...it's kinda a long story." The plumber stuttered, embarrassed, but glad he hadn't spilled his tea.

The puffball glanced over at their charges. "There is time."

Luigi complied, also watching the two as he spun his tale. "...I met Yoshi a while ago. I'd say almost four or five years ago. "It wasn't too long after Mario had trounced Bowser again. We decided to go on a vacation to a place known as Dinosaur Island. It's a small chain of three islands. Anyway, Bowser followed and once again kidnapped Princess Peach. So, we traveled around the islands...and somewhere along the way I was separated from my brother. I reached a castle that belonged to one of Bowser's children."

Meta Knight blinked at the statement. King Bowser has children?

"Because the castle was blocking the way to the next island, and also because Iggy is one of Bowser's children, I entered it to defeat him. Well, after doing that, I found a small egg. At first I wasn't sure what to do with it. I figured it must have been important for Iggy to keep it tucked away with lava and such guarding it. Anyway, a lot of things happened and we kept finding those eggs, one in each castle. Once we retrieved all of the eggs we returned home, to Yoshi's House."

"...so he has his own home..."

"Well, yes and no." The plumber replied. "See, it isn't _this_ Yoshi's house. It's his father's house. By the time we defeated Bowser and saved Princess Peach and returned to Yoshi's House, the eggs began hatching. Except one."

"Yoshi. _This_ Yoshi."

"Yeah. So, we were concerned, and gathered around it. Yoshi's father decided to gather some leaves and shrubs to make a nest for it until it did hatch. Mario offered to help, while Princess Peach and I remained with the six hatchlings. And well, after a while I heard some sounds and walked over to the egg...and...the first thing he saw...was me."

The plumber flushed, but he smiled. "The thing is that they, Yoshis, always believe the first creature they see to be their mother. However, if it is the father, then it's almost like they're wired to know they were mistaken and correct themselves and know that it is their father. However, this only occurs with Yoshis and not other species. Yoshi knows that I'm not of his species, and he knows that I'm male. But..." he shrugged. "It stuck with him."

They fell into silence, Meta Knight digesting the story, and the Italian awkwardly fiddling with his thumbs. "So, um...if you don't mind me asking, are you and Kirby...? I mean, you don't have to answer it..." Luigi trailed off, refusing to look at the knight.

The Star Warrior chuckled warmly, "I do not mind. I am actually surprised you had not asked before. Kirby and I are not related; we are merely the same species."

"Oh, I just thought...from the way you are with him..."

"While he and I do not share any blood ties, I do care for him as if he is my own. Much like how you care for Yoshi, I believe."

The Italian smiled, "Yeah, you're right." He motioned towards the two who were apparently getting bored with sandcastles. "How did you and Kirby meet?"

"His spaceship crash landed on Popstar. I had relocated there, due to the probability that any Star Warrior would be drawn to King Dedede's penchant for demons."

"What? D-demons!"

"Perhaps, 'demons' is too strong a word." The puffball mused. "To my knowledge at the time, I was the remaining Star Warrior, a group of fighters dedicated to the defeat of Nightmare and his Demon Beast Army. My ship was drawn to the unusually high amount of demon aura emitting from the planet. All ships will naturally target such areas as it is our duty to defeat them. My apologies, I...I feel as if I am digressing."

"No, no." The plumber shook his head, as they settled down on the sand. "Not at all. Please continue."

"I believe there is not much more to the story. Kirby did arrive on Popstar, however, he was younger than I had imagined. I believe there was a malfunction within his starship, causing his decent and waking him early from his slumber. Regardless, he has the potential to accomplish great things, and he proved it by defeating Nightmare."

"...Wow." Luigi breathed, "He's been through a lot...and still..."

"Mmmm."

Kirby was riding Yoshi who was chasing the waves and then running away when they rushed towards them. Their laughter lightened Meta Knight's heart.

The plumber cleared his throat, "What do you mean, he woke up early?"

"We, the species that Kirby and I are, are born sleeping. As we sleep our bodies continue to grow and stabilize until the time is right for us to awaken. This is not to imply that one who is born awake will not have a chance of survival, and I can recall hearing cases of those born awake or those awaken soon after birth. However, they require vast amounts of attention and care, least they fall ill and die. Kirby awoke years before he was intended to, about two hundred years too early. Yet, he is fighting, playing, being a young child, doing what many of our kind, born awake or woken early, could never do at such an age...effectively defying what we know." There was unhidden awe in his voice. The elder Star Warrior glanced at his companion. "My apologies once more."

"No, no." The plumber laughed, feeling more at ease. "It's all really fascinating. After all, we could never figure out what he says and we don't know much him."

Luigi mulled over the information. The two older Smashers watched as Yoshi and Kirby dig in the sand.

"Do you suppose that's why he's always hungry?"

"Hmmm?"

The Italian cleared his throat. "Well, it's just...if Kirby woke up early and if his body is still..er..stabilizing…maybe that's why he eats so much? He's trying to keep up with his growing body, and since he's being so active, he needs to higher amounts of nutrition?"

"That is a sound theory; I will attempt to look deeper into the possibility."

They fell silent watching again as Yoshi ran down the shoreline, tail wagging as Kirby chased him. The pink puffball was giggling only to halt suddenly and pick something up from the sand.

"It's good that he has you to look out for him." Luigi commented.

The Popstar resident flushed, proud and slightly embarrassed, but his pupil came running towards him, holding a seashell in his small hands. Kirby held it out to him and Meta Knight smiled.

* * *

><p>Yeah, so just quick tie in between Super Mario World (SNES) and the old cartoons! Woot! I love those. :D<p>

I've wondered why Yoshi fought beside Link as opposed to Mario in SSE. Granted yeah, then it would be a completely one on three battle, but it kinda struck me as odd. So here's an explanation of sorts. Brawl Yoshi is different from Melee Yoshi (and the 64 Yoshi). That Yoshi (who attended both Melee and 64) is a Yoshi that is like…best friends with Mario, where as Brawl Yoshi is more inclined to be with just Luigi and easily latched on to Link before he's latched on to Mario.

Or something along those lines.

And look! My own take on Kirby and the species! For some reason Kirby's like…hibernating as his ship randomly flies through space. So I went ahead and made some explanation as to why the hibernation. He was woken 200 years early after all. 8O

My little nod towards Father's Day. :D

I'm out!

ZeroGravityDog


	38. SSE: Into the Fire

La, la, la, la, la~

Important Info:  
>(1) This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a fatherteacher figure to Kirby.  
>(2) <em>"Italicized words" <em>– Meta Knight's words from a previous conversation  
>(3) <em><strong>"Italicized and Bold words"<strong>_ – Marth's words from a previous conversation  
>(4) <strong>"Bold words"<strong> – Ike's words from a previous conversation

Disclaimer: I can't believe it's not mine! Oh, wait. Yeah, yeah I can. XD

* * *

><p>SSE: Into the Fire<p>

Sum: The short moments before the Halberd exploded.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"_Once the enemy sees us, they will attack. The Halberd has minimal amount of energy to spend on the defenses. Most has already been depleted and what little energy that remains, will be directed towards fueling the Halberd."_

Marth watched as Meta Knight jumped from control panel to control panel. The puffball occasionally spoke to himself as he rewired the auto pilot. The prince glanced out the window to stare at the large orb.

"_The ships have been stowed in the left and right docking bay. I suggest that all of you remain in the ships. The auto pilot is malfunctioning and I will need to rewire it. The auto pilot will dodge the attacks to the best of its ability, however. Be prepared for a...less than smooth ride."_

He lurched as the ship began ascending.

"**Meta Knight, how will you open the left and right hatches?"**

"How much longer, Meta Knight?" The citizen of Altea asked concern in his voice.

"..._I will need some help."_

"_**Please, allow me to accompany you."**_

The Star Warrior laid the steel panel to the side and reached in, his whole body nearly disappearing within the exposed compartment. "A moment, Your Highness." The knight satisfied, shuffled out, grabbed the panel to replace it but paused. Seeing Meta Knight's hesitation, Marth knelt down and placed a reassuring hand on the other's head. "Meta Knight..."

"**Let me come."**

"_No, Ike. There is no need for more than two people."_

"...**Fine."**

The puffball released a reluctant sigh and placed the panel back to its original place. "We must go." The prince nodded and held his hands out. The knight hesitated for a second, but let the other carry him. Marth, holding tightly to the Star Warrior, left the wheelhouse via the elevator. His heart was beating rapidly as they descended.

"_Thank you, Ike, Your Higness. Once I have completed the necessary rewiring, we will head for the docking bays. You will open the left hatch. I will open the right. As soon as we leave the wheelhouse, I will direct you to the docking bays. We must make haste, Your Highness."_

"..._**.I understand."**_

Would they make it?

"**You two be careful. And make it safely."**

The prince rushed out of the elevator as soon as he could, half leaping out as soon as there was enough space.

"Continue straight, Your Highness."

Marth followed the puffball's commands as he ran towards the docking bay.

Straight. Down the stairs. Take the next left then right. Straight.

"Your Highness. Take the right hallway. I will take the left." Meta Knight hopped from the other's grasp and unfurled his wings, giving himself an extra boost. The prince was already shoving his way through the door.

"_Upon entering the docking bay, there is a lever to the right of the door. Pull it down."_

The citizen of Altea yanked the metal rod down. The sound of gears grinding against one another was quickly drowned out by the wind.

"_Then, quickly make your way towards the Falcon Flyer."_

Marth ran towards the Falcon Flyer when the Halberd lurched. He rolled across the ground, luckily towards the door to Falcon's ship. Mario was waving at him. The plumber waved inside, as the prince attempted to stand only to slip a mere foot away from the opening. The Italian reached out and grasped the other's hand. "TAKE OFF!"

The engines, which had been running for the past couple of minutes, roared to life deafening the prince and plumber as they struggled inside. The door closed firmly behind them and Pit came over to them.

"Marth! Mario! You two okay?" He reached out a hand to help the Italian up, but as the ship suddenly increased in speed the three flew to the back of the hallway, hitting the door to the storage as the Falcon Flyer. Marth, happy that he was alive and well, stated, "We need to find a better spot." The ship turned, sending them to the right.

"Sooner rather than later."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ike shuffled and glanced behind him again.

"Relax Ike," the vulpine said, but the native of Crimea ignored him. McCloud shrugged. Ike felt the sudden jolt as the ship (Meta Knight's) begin lift off.

He should be with them...

Ike couldn't stop the worry running through him. He bobbed his leg up and down, and for the fifth time, he wished he could've stayed with Meta Knight and Marth. But the Star Warrior had deemed it unnecessary for three people to be in the wheel house. The native of Crimea couldn't argue, but still...

He could imagine various possibilities, and the most haunting was the two not arriving in time and the Halberd exploding. Fire. Screams. Silence.

The unknown was what he feared the most. Ike maneuvered his way around R.O.B and Snake to stand by Link. The blond swordsman shook his head, already guessing the other's question. "He's not here, yet."

The sudden direction change caught him off guard and he slammed into the Hyrulian.

Samus cursed under her helmet.

The mercenary scrambled off of the other, but the sound of something foreign (very loud and grating) caught his attention. Ike glanced out of the hatch to see Meta Knight flying towards them. The puffball rushed into the opening, slamming into the two and they collided into the opposite wall due to the high speed.

"Take off!" Link yelled and groaned as he rolled away from the two. The door was closing, effectively sealing them in. The Hyrulian sighed, "I don't think I'll volunteer for lookout again...at least not for a while."

"You're made it!" Ike pulled the Star Warrior into a short embrace. "What about Marth?"

"I know that he entered the docking bay; that is all." Meta Knight replied. The native of Crimea instantly lost his smile. They wouldn't know until they arrived.

"I believe he is alright, Ike." The knight reassured. The ship lurched to one side then the other. "However, if we do not find a more suitable location I fear that we may not be."

The mercenary laughed.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The first word that came to mind, was strange. Marth gazed around seeing nothing but a purple and black colors swirling in the air. Even the ground they stood on was strange. Translucent with white streaks running through it. They had left the Falcon Flyer a ways back, and stood observing their surroundings.

Waiting for the others to arrive.

Marth stood besides the racer and owner of their transportation. "It looks...strange."

"Sure does." Captain Falcon replied. He glanced around. "Even the air is...weird."

"Hey!"

They turned around to see the rest of their party. The prince smiled as he spotted Ike and Meta Knight. However, they were unable to regroup as Mario pointed towards their goal.

The citizen of Altea raised his sword. Pleasantries would have to wait.

* * *

><p>Bam! Yet another little take on SSE! Shorter than the others, though.<p>

Mmm...I suppose not much to say in regards to this. Oh, except this!

**READ ME!  
><strong>A what-was-intended-to-be-a-quick-reponse-to-an-anonymous-review-but-turned-out-to-be-a-long-only-to-turn-short-again to an anonymous review. You know who you are! (I've always wanted to say that 8D) So if you don't wish to read this then continue on with your life, otherwise you are welcome to read. Just to let you know this is an answer regarding Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn pairings.

Glad you like the story! I'm actually pretty stoked about FE13, though my wallet is not. It'll probably annoy you, but you asked, so here goes. When it comes to pairings for Ike there aren't many I consider a good fit. Out of all the possibilities I tend to favor Soren and Ranulf. This is mostly due to the dedication each of them shows (depending on the support bond in RD) towards Ike. Though it could be argued that Ranulf didn't follow Ike as he was not explicitly mentioned. Either way, Soren has the most potential, and Ranulf has some (potential that is). And yes, from PoR we do see Elincia and Ike appearing to have the start of a potential relationship. However, I never really latched on to the idea of Ike/Elincia, it always seemed so onesided, as Ike seems to naturally care deeply for those he considers his friends and family. If we consider the RD endings, even if Ike has an A support with Elincia, he still leaves. Which left me with the belief that any romantic feelings would come from Elincia alone. Makes great fodder for Geoffrey/Elincia/Ike drama but I digress. If I had to choose a female for Ike, I suppose it would be Mia. She can keep up with Ike and to me her free life style mixes well with Ike's. But I feel that either Soren or Ranulf have the best possibility to be romantically involved with Ike.

There ya go, anonymous reviewer. I don't have people to talk about pairings with so I have to give you a big THANKS for asking!

Till next week!

ZGDog


	39. Since Sliced Bread

Tada! Another oneshot for the week! Enjoy!

And on another note, has made more changes! O.O It's freak'n me out here! XD

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Pshhh. As if.

* * *

><p>Since Sliced Bread<p>

Sum:Ike has some learning to do.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ike stared at the ceiling above him, a little confused before remembering all that's happened. What felt like years ago, was merely yesterday. Groaning the mercenary spared a glance over to see Meta Knight's bed empty and neatly made; it looked as if no one had slept in it. The prince was buckling his belt.

"Morning."

"Oh! Good morning." Marth replied smiling at the native of Crimea.

"What time is it?"

"About seven, thirty."

Ike paused from standing up, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. "Seven...thirty?"

"Um...a candle mark and a half after dawn." He replied, hoping that Ike's world had a similar if not the same notion of time passing.

The mercenary nodded. "Got it." He scanned the room, noting a door leading to a smaller room with a few strange things. "What's that?"

"That's the bathroom, or wash closet." The prince reached for his boots.

Familiar with the last name, the native of Crimea stretched and headed towards the wash closet, or bathroom. Ike walked in, closing the door softly behind him.

Deciding to wait for the other, the citizen of Altea decided to go ahead and make his bed, something he hadn't done in months; servants did it for him. Marth had just finished when his companion called out to him.

"Hey...Marth…?"

The prince hummed and strolled over to the closed door, "Yes Ike?"

There was a pause, before the mercenary continued in a clearly confused voice. "...what am I supposed to do with this ...these...things?"

Marth cleared his throat, "Are you decent?"

"Yes."

Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing for anything, the prince walked into the small bathroom. Immediately Ike waved at the room. "What are these things?"

Marth stifled his laughter, having to remember that the mercenary has never seen these things before. "…that's a sink, it's like a basin except the water doesn't need to be hulled from a well. Think of it as being connected to a well. See?" He twisted the knobs, letting the water gush out, much to Ike's surprise.

"What! Wow..." He leaned closer.

"We can even make it hot, cold, or whatever temperature we wish." Again, he demonstrated showing which knob to turn for hot and which for cold.

"Okay. So what about those things?"

"That's a shower. Um…it's like the sink. Just bigger."

"...so it's for cleaning yourself."

"Yes. And..." Marth coughed. "That's a toilet."

"A toilet. That thing?" The native of Crimea doubtfully looked at it, a hand reaching out to pull at the lever. "What's this do?" He tried to pull it out, push it up, and then pushed it down.

The toilet flushed, water swirling down the hole and making Ike jump away from it, crashing into Marth due to the small room. The mercenary pushed him back, taking a defensive posture. "What was that? Will it attack or explode or something?"

"No, Ike it won't." The prince couldn't help but laugh this time. "That's just a way to remove what's in there."

Ike flushed. "Oh...so...I push that thing down after...?"

"Yeah. And don't forget to wash your hands."

"Uh huh..."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"But how does that…clock know what time it is?"

Marth shrugged. "I wouldn't know. It just does. Perhaps Mario or Fox could explain it."

"Ugh…this place is strange." Ike sighed, "...toilets that make strange noises, clocks that tell time..."

"You'll get used to it. Though it is rather strange when you return home." Marth said, highly amused. It was good to be on the other side. He and Roy also had such a hard time adapting to the new world, last tournament. The swordsmen trekked down the hallway, by passing many rooms before descending a set of stairs. Neither knew where they were heading, and though it was a chance to explore the mansion, both were hungry. Finding a kitchen or cafeteria or something to do with food was top priority. Marth eventually recognized a small kitchen off the side and dragged his companion inside.

"What's this?"

"It's a kitchen." The prince answered. "Last tournament there were a few scattered around the house so I assumed this would be the same." He pulled open a cupboard door to find glasses. Ike joined him. It took a few times before they found a loaf of sliced bread.

"What's this thing around it?"

"Oh, that's a plastic bag. If I recall, it's supposed to help maintain freshness. Just twist that tie and..." Marth sighed seeing the scowl on Ike's face. "Here let me." He showed the mercenary how to undue it.

The native of Crimea pulled out a slice and took a large bite, chewed, and swallowed. "Kay..." His eyes wandered around the 'kitchen'. It certainly didn't look like the one back home. It was bright and the counters weren't made of wood. Weird. And..."What's that?"

The prince closed an empty drawer. "Hmmm? Oh that's a toaster."

"Toaster?"

"Just put some bread in it, push the lever down, and wait." He replied, absently as he searched for something else edible. It wasn't that he didn't like toast, but the mere thought of just that was rather unappealing. He was hoping to find some butter or jam. The prince opened the refrigerator to find a stock of celery, an orange that looked bad, along with some cottage cheese.

Ike nodded and slipped the sliced bread into the strange thing. He pushed the small black lever down and waited. Resting his arms on the counter ( he shivered a little from the cold) and stared at the metal object; waiting.

Marth shut the cabinet door closed, wondering if there was another kitchen or maybe a cafeteria like last year. "Oy! You!" The prince turned around to see a group of toads and koopas with boxes and bags. The lone toad, dressed in red and blue shuffled over to him. "Is this where the food goes?"

"Um...well, I guess so."

_Pop_!

"GAH!"

The toaster (and toast) went flying off the counter, thanks to Ike's well placed fist. The appliance hit an unsuspecting koopa in the head leading to a chain reaction. Bags went flying, boxes fell, toads hit koopas, koopas hit toads; all-around chaos for a minute or so.

The Mushroom Kingdom people all glared at the mercenary. Ike sheepishly apologized to them. As did Marth, "I'm sorry about that."

There was more grumbling and the prince began talking to a few toads, whilste the rest dispersed to unload the food and supplies.

"Hey Marth! What's this?" The native of Crimea was peering at a gas stove.

"Oh, that's a stove." A koopa answered, stocking a cabinet nearby.

"A stove?"

"Yeah, all you do is turn that knob, until the fire appears."

"A fire!" Ike's eyes significantly widened. "How?" He immediately turned it and leaned closer to the stove top.

_Click-click-click_

"IKE!"

_WHOOSH!_

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

It took a while, but Marth was able to persuade (after promising Ike would wait outside) a koopa to cook some food for them. And with the way the mercenary was eying the stove (hands grasping a kitchen knife) Marth was grateful he'd been able to do so. With their hungry satisfied, the swordsmen left the kitchen.

"I'm not going back in there..." the mercenary declared. The tips of his bangs were burnt and Marth considered him lucky not to have burned his eye brows or worse.

"That shouldn't be a problem. A toad was kind enough to inform us there's a cafeteria on the first floor where we can obtain readily made food."

"Good." The native of Crimea muttered, fingering his burnt bangs. "Cooking was left to Oscar and Mist. The last time I tried cooking I nearly burnt the fort down."

The prince laughed and grabbed the others arm. "Come on. Let's go, Meta Knight said he'd meet us for training."

"Eh?"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The swordsmen found the training room quickly thanks to Princess Peach, and found the Star Warrior waiting. The rest of the day was spent training, with no need to stop for lunch. Not after the rather hearty breakfast presented to them. Marth believed it was so they wouldn't return for lunch, but it was just a speculation.

Once Meta Knight deemed enough for the day, he left wishing to find something to eat as it was now time for dinner. Ike collapsed on the ground the moment the puffball left. "Damn. He's tough…"

The citizen of Altea nodded in agreement; none of his previous teachers had been this demanding before. "Indeed...but it's for the better...right?"

"Yeah." The mercenary smiled. "Oh! He said it was time for dinner right? Let's go!"

He pulled Marth up and nearly dragged him out of the training room. "Where's the cafeteria?"

"That's cafeteria and it's down the west hallway." The prince replied. They fell into a more acceptable stride (which included Ike not needing to pull the other), but it didn't take long before they encountered yet another thing the native of Crimea had never seen before. Ike tensed and stared at the thing. "What is this?"

The prince blinked at the object, realizing that Ike hadn't noticed it before because it wasn't lit. "Oh that's a lamp...Ah...think of it as a candle that does not require a flame."

"A flame-less candle!" Ike leaned closer to it and glanced down the shade only to pull back at the brightness. "...nrgh! It's bright! Brighter than any candle..."

The native of Crimea poked at the lamp shade, before peeking underneath it, nearly pulling the shade from its home and once again wincing at the light. Marth laughed and gently took his hands off the lamp, least he break it. And considering how he reacted with the toaster he didn't want to test that possibility.

The mercenary eyed the lamp before suddenly frowning. "There are so many things I've never seen before..."

Marth smiled, laying a hand on the others shoulder, picking up on the slight fear. "There's a lot of amazing things here, Ike. Don't worry. I'll be here to help."

* * *

><p>OMG! I fail at humor!<p>

Just something I thought of considering it would be rather weird for Ike adapting to his temporary home.

On ward and forward to the weekend!

ZGD


	40. Girl Next Door

Wow. This one feels like a shorty.

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: I could count on one hand the possibility that I own this! Zero! XP

* * *

><p>Girl Next Door<p>

Sum: Marth, Princesses, tea, and Fox. The girls and McCloud get a chance to hear a little more about him and his fiancé.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Thank you." The prince replied, grasping the saucer carefully. Peach smiled, before turning her attention to McCloud. The vulpine's ears perked up as tea was poured into his own cup. The Star Fox captain wouldn't say it out loud, but he really loved her tea.

Marth was partaking in one of Peach's tea times, having been unable to earlier. Unfortunately, Ike had declined as did Meta Knight, the former citing discomfort at such things and the latter mentioning his Boss Battle attempt this afternoon. Samus was also absent, but Zelda stated the bounty huntress was training against the Alloys for her upcoming match.

Still that left Marth, Zelda, Peach, and Fox. Once everyone was settled with a cup of tea and the plate of pastries set before them, Princess Peach giggled. "So...Marth. When did you and Princess Shiida meet?"

The prince gently stirred a small spoonful of sugar into his beverage. He wasn't surprised at the question. The Mushroom Kingdom's ruler was known to be a romantic and Marth had been expecting her to ask. "At her fifth birthday party."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

_Marth, at the tender age of seven, tried to keep pace with his parents. They weren't likely to lose sight of their parents as they approached the double doors at the end of the hallway, so Elice matched her brother's small stride. He heard muffled voices then someone announced their presence and the doors swung open. There was a whirlwind of voices, gowns, capes, to greet him and his family._

_Then he saw who they had come to see. Princess Shiida stood tall, as a five year old could, between her parents as countless lords and ladies wished her birthday wishes. She was smaller than him, and her hair was pulled into a small bun on the top of her head. A silver circilet adored her head standing out from the blue bangs and the white dress seemed to glow in the light. Marth curiously stared at her as they inched closer. _

_All too soon he found his family standing before them. Marth tried to pay attention to what the adults were saying but he couldn't help but stare at the young girl. Luckily, he broke out of his thoughts when his sister wished the young princess a happy birthday. He quickly followed suit. "Happy Birthday, Princess Shiida."_

_The young girl smiled, "Thank you, Prince Marth for your wishes!" She gave a small curtsy, amazingly graceful for a child. _

_The young prince mirrored her grin. He liked her, already._

_~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~_

Zelda returned her cup to the saucer. "I felt she had a kind soul."

Peach swooned. "How cute! You fell in love on sight!"

"What? Peach, they were like...children! How would they even know what love is?" McCloud asked.

"Oh hush!" The pink princess replied, tapping him on the nose with her finger. "Love knows no bounds."

Zelda and Marth lightly laughed at the two, before the ruler of Hyrule refilled her cup and added a dollop of honey. "Tell us more about Shiida."

"She's...she's amazing."He laughed lightly. "I...she's been my constant companion since we were children, and throughout the war she's been ever supportive. And I've never met another Pegasus rider who's as graceful on the battlefield and off as her."

"She rides a Pegasus?" Peach squealed, her eyes shining.

"Yes, she does."

"How do you ride one of those?" The ruler of Hyrule asked, curiosity in her eyes. "The saddle would obviously hinder the wings of the creature..."

Marth smiled. "Well..."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"_He's magnificent!" Marth exclaimed. His family was once again visiting Shiida and her family for a friendly meeting. Elice was spending time with the adults leaving the prince and younger princess together. Shiida had been anticipating his visit and as soon as he was settled had requested his presence in the royal stables. The thirteen year old prince quickly made his way to the stables to find the princess waiting. Catching sight of him, she immediately smiled brightly. _

_Marth liked her smile._

_Shiida ushered him inside to show the prince the white Pegasus._

"_I've been riding him for the past three years!" She explained._

"_Oh? You never told me you were taking lessons." He teased, nudging her._

"_I wanted to surprise you!" Was the reply, and the princess flushed. She quickly grabbed a leather saddle handing on the side of his stall. She fitted it on the Pegasus easily, while Marth watched. He gazed at the saddle as it was placed behind the wings._

"_Won't that hinder his flying?"_

_Shiida laughed. "Nope. Everyone always thinks that, but if you look closely, the saddle is curved to accommodate the wing. It's funny no one notices it!"_

_He flushed, feeling foolish even though others had apparently overlooked the grooves as well. But he didn't want to be like everyone else. "Oh..." _

"_Would you like to go for a ride?"_

"_A ride? On him?" Marth gazed at the white creature. "I'll have to decline. I'm unfamiliar with riding a Pegasus."_

"_Oh." She breathed, disappointed. He didn't like that look on her face, preferring that sweet smile._

"_Perhaps you could teach me?"_

_The princess pondered the idea. "I could, but it may take a few lessons. And unfortunately you will be leaving in a couple of days. I know. We can ride together." She leapt up, gracefully settling on the leather object. "Come on!" She held out her hand to him. _

_Marth looked at the extended appendage, then back to her. "Alright." He grabbed her hand and pushing off the ground settled behind her. The prince nervously rested his hands on her waist, flushing. Unbeknownst to him, Shiida was also blushing, "Y-you may need to hold on tighter..."_

"..._Oh..." He wrapped his around her waist, pulling himself closer to her. "...h-how's that?"_

_Shiida had to swallow a few times before answering. "...better...I...I wouldn't want you to fall off."_

_He heard her whisper to the Pegasus who in turn began a small trot towards the open end of the stables._

"_Ready?"_

"_Yes."_

_The princess made a clicking sound and she urged her Pegasus to the skies. Marth yelped in surprise at the sudden movement and his arms tightened around the other's waist. They climbed into the sky, wind blowing, hearts racing._

_It was exhilarating. Eventually, they reached a suitable altitude and Shiida turned (the best she could) to smile at him. "Are you alright, Marth?" _

"_Yes, yes! Shiida, this is breathtaking!" He gazed at the land below, watching as the people looked up to wave at them. They laughed and returned the gesture._

_The two spent the next couple of hours flying around the outer area of the castle, least they tire the Pegasus too quickly. As they flew over the western coast, Marth rested his chin on her shoulder, "Thank you Shiida."_

_~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~_

"Oh I wish Mario had one! Then we could ride together…" She sighed, dreamily. "It would be so romantic..."

"Doesn't Yoshi fly?" Fox asked Peach and bit into another pastry.

Her eyes lit up again. "He does!" The princess squealed. "Zelda, Zelda! You've just got to help me to get Mario to take us out on a romantic flight!"

The vulipine's ears twitched. "Why not tell him yourself?"

The ruler of Hyrule shook her head, a smile playing at her lips. "...I'm under the impression you wouldn't understand..."

The pink princess giggled. The Star Fox captain glanced at Marth, who merely shook his head at the unasked question. Fox rolled his eyes and finished off the pastry.

* * *

><p>I wanted to have another little flashyback but...uh...I kinda got a writer's block. So you get two...and it just doesn't feel up to par as some of my other ones...Truthfully, I'm not incredibly happy with this, but it was requested to have more Marth focused stories. So I'm gonna try!<p>

By the by, I really do enjoy the idea of Fox sharing tea and pastries with Peach and Zelda. Samus too, but she doesn't attend very often.

Wow! We're at 40 already? Awesome-sauce! 8D

Bye-bye!

ZeroGravityDog


	41. Count the Stars

Errr…(twiddles thumbs)...so yeah...I had a chapter ready to be posted, but at the last minute I decided I really didn't like the ending/flow of it so I set it aside to be reviewed and posted at a later date and found this one half finished so I finished (obviously XD ) and sorry if there are errors, but it was done at like 1 in the morning and I don't have time (right now) to go and look through it for mistakes...

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Absolutely not mine.

* * *

><p>Count the Stars<p>

Sum: Meta Knight can't sleep and finds that someone else can't either.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The Star Warrior paused, hand reaching for the door. He cast another glance at his two sleeping friends, assuring himself that the prince and mercenary remained dreaming. Marth, blanket around him, was quietly breathing, undisturbed. Ike shuffled, nearly losing his pillow, and muttered something incoherent. Meta Knight slipped out of the room, softly closing the door.

The soft glow of the hall lights welcomed him. Adjusting his mask and wrapping his cape around his body, the knight began walking.

It was one of those nights he couldn't sleep, not because of old memories, nightmares, or the like. Just unable to sleep. On Popstar it was relatively easy to alleviate this by walking the halls of the castle, meditating as he did so. Meta Knight applied his routine to the mansion, adjusting as it wasn't quite as large as Castle Dedede.

He'd passed through half of the Smashers' rooms, when the puffball found someone else awake.

The blond PSI wielder was standing before the staircase (that led down to a foyer), clutching his hands together. The boy was radiating an inner sadness, that the Star Warrior found perplexing and heart-rendering at the same time. The puffball didn't wish to startle the Kid Smasher, but Lucas hadn't acknowledged him nor appeared to even notice he had company. As softly as he could, the Star Warrior cleared his throat.

Lucas jumped, regardless of the knight's efforts, and clutched a hand to his heart. "...Oh...Meta Knight...I...I didn't hear you..." He sniffed.

It gave him pause, studying the PSI wielder. Lucas, for all that he'd been through, was still a child, even when compared to normal humans. And in Meta Knight's eyes, younger still. The blond, hadn't learned ways to cope with whatever sadness fate dealt him. The Star Warrior had years upon years to experience different things to ease the pain he felt. Meta Knight held out his hand for the boy. "Come with me," the knight said, keeping his voice as soft as he could to ease the PSI Wielder. Lucas blinked, curiously at him. "...okay." He slipped his hand into the puffball's. Gently holding onto the small hand, the he led Lucas down the stairs.

"...where...where are we going?"

"Pardon my assumption, but I believe that you are not in the right mind to sleep. So, let us make use of our time, elsewhere."

"Oh..."

It was slightly awkward trekking down the steps, but went without incident. He led the boy to the front doors, and (releasing Lucas's hand) opened the doors. Lucas ducked out the door, waiting as the Star Warrior closed it.

"Please, grab both of my hands."

The blond followed the request, once again grabbing the knight's hands. Before he knew it, the Star Warrior had lifted both of them into the air, flying towards the roof of the mansion. Meta Knight made sure the boy had a solid footing then released his hold and settled down on the roof. It was cold, obviously, but he ignored it and waved at Lucas to follow suit. The boy did so, shivering as the cold seemed through his pajamas.

"Tell me, Lucas, do you see any constellations?"

"A...a what?" The PSI wielder asked.

"A constellation. Patterns formed by the stars and their proximity to each other. Each constellation has a story for what purpose I do not know; though it is believed by having a story for each one would help people remember them." The Star Warrior replied. "Did no one speak of them before?"

"No...I...fath-." Lucas shut his mouth.

The knight frowned behind his mask, but kept his voice even. "It is a clear night for star gazing. If you wish, I would be glad to impart more regarding constellations."

The blond blinked. He'd never talked with Meta Knight before. The only real incident he could recall was with his mask. Lucas really didn't want to go back to bed, not so soon after the nightmare (the memory) so fresh in his mind. "If it's not a problem...?"

"Not at all." He replied and scanned the night sky above them before pointing at a cluster of them. "Do you see those four stars there? They appear to form a ladle?"

The boy searched the sky before pinpointing what the puffball was talking about. "Those?"

The knight hummed in confirmation. "Yes, now above the western corner of the ladle, there is a trail of stars. If we connect eleven of them, first the two above then the northern two, roughly northern, followed by at least three northeastern stars, then four northwestern stars we create Draco." Meta Knight waved with his hand towards the stars, mimicking what he'd said. Lucas frowned, his eyes trying to follow what was outlined.

The Popstar resident hummed, weighing his options. "Lucas. It would easier to follow what I say and show if I am in your lap."

"Oh..." The PSI wielder looked down at his lap, hands fiddling with his night shirt. "You won't mind?"

"I will not mind. It will help with what I show you."

So, positions in the boy's lap, the puffball reiterated what he said and connected the stars again. "That is Draco."

"Oh..." Lucas replied, a moment passed before he questioned, "Is Draco a snake?"

"No, no the contrary he is a dragon."

"A dragon?" The PSI wielder echoed staring at the cluster of stars. "They don't really look like one..."

Meta Knight laughed softly. "Perhaps, but with a little imagination it will."

The two Smasher spend a moment, creating a dragon in the sky.

"No wings," the Star Warrior absently states.

"Oh...are those four his head?"

"Hmmm." Meta Knight hummed, smiling.

"...you said they have stories...the constellations...what's his story?

It took the knight a few minutes to dig up the information. The last time he went star gazing was nearly centuries ago with Jecra. "Hmmm. Draco was a guardian of temples and treasures, such as the springs of life and immortality. The goddess, Hera Queen of the Gods, entrusted Draco with the protection of golden apples."

"Hera?"

"Yes, greek mythology. You are unfamiliar with it?"

Lucas flushed in the dark light, grateful for it. "Yes..." He squeaked out.

The Popstar resident didn't comment and continued, "The golden apples were a gift from her to her husband on their wedding day. However, Draco was slain whilst fulfilling his task and the golden apples were stolen away. Regardless, Hera rewarded Draco's faithfulness by lifting him into the night sky to be remembered."

"...that's amazing...how many are there?" The blond asked. "Did you ever try counting them?"

It took him a moment to understand what Lucas was asking but once he did, Meta Knight chuckled, "More than any one knows. I do not believe there is a number system capable of documenting exactly how many there are. Sword and Blade attempted to document how many they encountered as we traveled." He hummed. "I believe they lost interest at the 557, 953 star."

"Wow...that's...so many..." They lapsed into silence, Lucas mulling over what he'd just learned, Meta Knight tracing the constellations with his eyes. Still thinking about stars, bears, and Greek mythology, the PSI wielder was started out of thought, when the puffball tapped his knee.

"Are you feeling better?"

His eyes widened, realizing the Popstar resident had picked up on his sadness and went out of his way to help. Lucas hugged the smaller Smasher. "Yes...thank you."

He was surprised when the other embraced him, but the knight relaxed. "You are welcome."

"Umm...Meta Knight?" The blond pulled slightly away.

"Yes?" The puffball titled back just enough to see the other.

"...can we do this again?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Viola!<p>

And hey, it's Lucas! How ya doing Lucas?

I promise next week's won't be late!

Later!

ZGDog


	42. SSE: Lost and Found

What? I swear, it wasn't Friday yesterday! Are the weeks getting shorter or something? XD

But seriously, here's the next installment of SSE! At least my take on parts of SSE we don't see.

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Hahaha! That's really funny! What a joke! Me owning this? Hahaha! Man, that's a good one! I should use that!

* * *

><p>SSE: Lost and Found<p>

Sum: After being rescued, Ike and Marth worry about Meta Knight who has a reunion with his student Kirby before the three of them meet up once again.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Looks like him." Ike heard as he breathed in. Blinking a haze from his eyes, the native of Crimea saw three figures clustered around him. One was dangerously close to his face.

"Marth?" the boy questioned before shaking his head. "No way. Marth has more..."

"Poise?"

Ike ran a hand through his hair, the other firmly grasping Rangell. He took a few moments to clear his head and calm his emotions. To just breath. The three patiently waited for him to gather himself. The native of Crimea felt a strange calmness and pride inside of him. A ghost of a smile crossed his face before, gazing at the three figures. "You know Marth?"

"We were in the last tournament together." The man in green answered. The mercenary noticed he had a mild accent. "Sorry...my name's Luigi and the boy's name is Ness and he's King Dedede."

Having stood up, the mercenary got a better look at all three. "My name's Ike."

"Glad to meet you Ike," Luigi smiled.

"You look like...Mario."

"Mario! You've seen him?"

Just then, Ness interrupted them. "I think Falco wants us to meet with him up there." The boy pointed towards a yellow pad floating in the air. The four quickly meet up with the pilot along with Samus and Lucas.

"Yo, we found Donkey Kong!" Falco greeted, with Pit and said ape behind him. Samus and Lucas were standing on another yellow pad with more hovering ahead.

"Oh...hey..." The pilot looked at Ike. "Ya know...I never did catch your name."

"Ike..." The mercenary replied then looked towards Pit, along with the avian and ape.

"Ah! I never said my name! I'm sorry! It's Pit!"

Samus gave a shout out, "If you're done with introductions let's move."

Falling in line while ascending the floating stairs, Ike found Luigi keeping pace.

"I...that is...how do you know my brother?"

That explained the similarities. "Well..."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

It was Red who saw him first. Ike immediately leapt up on the ledge and touched the golden base, like he had seen Luigi do for the pokemon trainer. A golden light flashed momentarily but as soon it was clear, the native of Crimea spoke. "Marth!"

Said prince blinked a few times before seeing a grinning mercenary knelt down next to him. "Ah...Ike..." The kneeling swordsman stood up, offering a hand to Marth. "What...I feel like I just woke up...from a dream..." The prince stumbled for a second, Ike hovered near.

"Yeah. Felt the same way..."

"Though it felt so..."

"Real."

The citizen of Altea glanced at his fellow swordsman, seeing an understanding and a strange peace in his blue eyes. The prince smiled. Ike mirrored it and gave him a one armed hug. "Glad to see you're alright."

"The same to you." The prince replied.

"Marth!" Lucas and Red appeared, both boys giving him a hug. The prince fondly smiled at them. "You two are alight?"

"Yeah..." the pokemon trainer replied. "Just had a...a weird experience..."

"...well I'm glad that you are alright."

"Marth!"

The prince looked around and finally spotted two familiar figures. "Luigi. Ness, it's good to see you."

The green plumber smiled warmly at the prince. "I'm glad to see you're alright." They shook hands.

Ness grinned. "Man it's like a big dysfunctional family reunion...!"

They shared a laugh, Luigi nodding his head and adding, "Too true."

Falco and the others gathered around them. The avian, smirked having caught Ness's comment. "Well let's go find the rest of 'em."

Marth quickly fell in step with Ike, "Any sign of Meta Knight?"

"No." the mercenary replied, obviously worried. He shook his head, "I'm sure he's alright. We'll probably find him soon enough." Ike attempted a confident smile.

The citizen of Altea nodded and replied, "I'm sure we will." He had hoped saying it out loud would convince him. Marth wasn't so sure.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Meta Knight shook himself. The Poptstar resident's eyes flickered gray before returning to their golden hue. He double checked Galaxia was still there and turned towards his savoir. But he had little time to react as a pink blob hugged him.

"Meta! Meta!"

"...Kirby?" The small knight awkwardly gave a one arm hung. He scanned their surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Poyo...!" Kirby replied, still clinging to his mentor.

The lingering images of two long lost friends were in his mind, even as he jumped from the translucent platform. "Come, it is not safe to be alone. We must find the others." Meta Knight stated, wondering if Marth and Ike were safe. Were they even alive? If one could even use that term. Or had they been in whatever state he had been?

"Kirby!" two voices called out, both distinctly female. Meta Knight glanced behind his pupil to see two women garbed in gowns. The pink puffball smiled, "Poyo!" and ran over to meet the women half way. The knight pulled his cape around his body waiting as the princesses approached him

"Your Highnesses," Meta Knight greeted, nodding at them. "I am glad to see you safe."

"Meta Knight," Zelda smiled. "It's good to see you as well." Peach went ahead and gave the small knight a hug, picking him up even.

The Poptstar Warrior fidgeted. "Where are we?"

"Put him down, Peach." The Hyrulian princess said before addressing the knight. "I'm not completely sure, but I do believe we're still in...whatever this place is."

The blue puffball nodded, agreeing with her hypothesis. "Very well. Have you found the others?"

"Nope, not yet." Peach replied, cuddling Kirby in her arms. His student was more inclined to reciprocate the affection. As to prove so the pink puffball giggled.

"We should continue on," Zelda stated. "I'm sure we'll find others along the way. Kirby was able to find us and you."

They traveled further, no way to tell if they were going in circles or not. However, they were able to reunite with their comrades. The next was Link, whom embraced Zelda. The Hyrulian swordsman kept close to her, though she didn't appear to mind in the least. Yoshi was next, to which Princess Peach hugged. The dinosaur also ran over to Link and nuzzled the blond swordsman fondly to which Link patted the reptile in return. The dinosaur went ahead and let the pink princess ride him as they walked, at least when they weren't being attacked.

Then the knight spotted a familiar outline. Upon nearing it, Meta Knight touched the golden base. "Lucario...?" The pokemon blinked, regaining sight, sound, and other senses.

"What...Meta Knight?"

"It is good to see you, my friend." The blue puffball helped the pokemon up the best he could.

The jackal pokemon nodded, observing the growing ragtag group. "Is everyone here?"

"No." Meta Knight replied, also looking at the warriors. "We are still searching the area. Come. There is much still to do."

"What if we don't find the others?"

The Star Warrior turned his back on the pokemon, not answering. Lucario frowned, but followed. The ragtag group eventually found another statue. Peach skipped over and revived R.O.B., giggling as she did. Not too long after it, they found two children. Link let the two loose and the Ice Climbers, upon spotting the pokemon and knight, hugged them. The Star Warrior awkwardly returned it, much to the amusement of the others.

More endless landscape greeted them as the ragtag group trekked forward, or at least they assumed it was forward. Meta Knight noticed they revived less than half of their original team. He frowned behind his mask, as there had been no sign of Marth or Ike. He watched as Lucario maneuvered around to a golden base. The pokemon jumped and touched the base, releasing the man before them. Snake rubbed at his eyes. "What happened?"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth watched hiding his amusement as Luigi continued to cling to his brother wailing rather comically. Mario patted his brother affectionately. "Glad to see you too Luigi."

The citizen of Altea gazed around. Their group had reached a large set of stairs, but had only recovered a little over half of their numbers. At the bottom of the stairs was a gloved hand, that the prince recalled fighting in the previous tournament. At the top of the stairs, hanging together, were spheres depicting landscapes they had seen before. Marth recognized the austere land from the abandoned castle he had temporarily called home. He frowned recalling that it was where he had meet Meta Knight.

Ike, seeing the prince's concern, excused himself from Donkey Kong and Fox. "Hey..."

The citizen of Atlea turned towards the mercenary. "Oh, Ike..."

"A few of us were talking about heading out again. Try and find the others. I already volunteered to go. How about you?"

"Of course. I'll gladly come."

"Good. I'll go ahead and te-"

"Hey look who it is!"

"Over there!"

"Hello!"

"Peach!"

The two swordsmen paused in their conversation to see a large group meandering on over to theirs. Amongst the familiar faces was a small round knight. Ike followed the prince and met the Star Warrior half way.

"Ike, Your Highness." Meta Knight bowed the best he could at Marth. The prince smiled softly at him and Ike had to grin.

"I'm glad to see you, Meta Knight." The native of Crimea said, and knelt down to hug the puffball briefly.

Marth followed suit. "It's good to see you my friend."

The knight flushed under his mask, momentarily embarrassed. "Or course. I am glad that the two of you are safe, as well." Meta Knight returned both embraces a bit awkwardly. As the prince released him, the puffball gazed at them, softly repeating. "Yes, I am truly glad."

* * *

><p>Obviously this takes during and little after finding them all and I guess...it would be before Dedede's battle with Bowser? I have no intention to cover that, so hope there's no heartbreak over that. As to what the other Smashers experienced, well I leave that to your own imaginations.<p>

...Um...I guess I can't say much more...

O yeah! I'M SO EXCITED! 8D Professor Layton! YES! Now there's another game for me to drool over and get overly excited about! Yay for me! Boo for my wallet!

Till next week!

ZeroGravityDog


	43. Potential Prodigious Prospects

Oh, hey! Look it's an early update! Kinda a sorry for the last two late postings. And hey! Bet'cha can't say the title ten times fast! XD

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: If I had my way, then the four mentioned below would totally be in game. But since they are obviously not Smashers, then the game is obviously not mine.

* * *

><p>Potential Prodigious Prospects<p>

Sum: Ike gets to say 'Thank You', Marth aids two reploids, and Meta Knight baffles the assist trophy with his 'mind reading'.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The mercenary stretched as he walked down the hallway. It was another week of morning matches with most Classic Runs and Event Matches taking place at the end of the week.

Why?

Because Master Hand and Crazy Hand were interviewing and grading fighters for next year.

Originally, the floating appendages would send out letters due to the fact they had never revealed themselves and because they knew who they wished to invite. But after Tabuu and the Subspace, Master Hand decided to make their presence known and begin searching for warriors whose fates were tied with the Smashers. When questioned how he could know, the appendage merely stated **they** would tell him.

Not that Ike believed it. He personally thought Master Hand had no clue as to who was tied with their fates and how many more there were. But he kept his opinion to himself. He debated if he should go watch some of the potential Smashers and was caught up in his thoughts that the mercenary collided with someone.

The native of Crimea actually fell to the ground, a bit surprised at the impact. "Uh...sorry about...that...?" He blinked. The person he'd crashed into was smaller than him; Ike guessed around Mario's height and was garbed in a teal hat and cape along with a set of brown boots. It was clear he wasn't human either, as the markings on his body looked like wood. "Hey...You're that puppet from the party."(*) Ike muttered, staring.

"And you are the boy in need of hiding."

The native of Crimea frowned, even as the other laughed. "Sorry, I don't mean to offend you, and truthfully I'm a doll."

"...Huh...sorry about that..." He pulled himself up, absently adjusting his tunic. "Oh! I never did get the chance to say thanks...or your name."

The doll brushed some imaginary dust off and laughed again, "It's no problem and you're welcome." He held out a hand. "My name is. . . . call me Geno."

"Ike." They shook hands and the mercenary asked, "Where you going?"

"I was simply wandering. My exhibit match is not until later this evening, and I've been unable to find Mario or Princess Peach or Bowser."

"...Mario's getting ready for the exhibition match. Not sure where Peach and Bowser are though." The native of Crimea informed. "I can help you look."

The doll thought it over before shaking his head. "That's alright. No doubt I'll see them at my match. Perhaps you could show me where the room is?"

"The room...? Oh yeah. The simulation room. Sure no problem." The mercenary nodded and the two strolled off, Ike adjusting his pace to match with Geno's shorter stride.

"So, this is your first time here?" He asked, feeling a bit stupid. Why else would Geno be here?

The doll hummed in confirmation. "Yes, though I was invited to participate in the last tournament."

"You were? How come you didn't fight?"

"I didn't have the time to attend the previous tournament." Geno replied. "You may not believe it, but this form is not my own. I have merely borrowed it again for the exhibition match."

"Not your form? Then, what is your form?"

The doll laughed. "A star."

The native of Crimea stopped. "Excuse me?"

Geno nodded, still smiling. "I am a star. That is my true form."

"A star." Ike echoed. "As in those...things that are hanging in the night? They're alive?"

"No, no. Well, possibly not in your world." The star replied. "However, in my world, where Mario and the others hail from, there is something called the Star Road. It is the place where all wishes are turned into Wish Stars. The Wish Stars then descend from the Star Road to earth, specifically Star Hill once granted, thus a shooting star."

"So...making a wish on a shooting star is kind of pointless? I mean, a wish has already been granted."

"Not at all. Just because a wish has been granted doesn't mean you can't make one on it." Geno replied. "In fact, making a wish on a shooting star is better for both parties."

Ike decided not to pursue more regarding wishes and shooting stars. After all, his world certainly didn't have a Star Road. Or stars possessing dolls. But, the native of Crimea decided he liked the other and hoped he would get the chance to brawl with him.

"Geno...does everything in your world have a face?"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The prince stretched in the chair. He'd spent the last hour or so, watching the exhibition matches. Earlier, Ike and Meta Knight had been with him. However, the native of Crimea was restless and the Star Warrior suggested training with the Alloys. Deciding he'd sat long enough, Marth left the Smashers' personal stadium seating to walk around the mansion for a while, perhaps even joining his two friends. He didn't make it far before he saw and heard two voices near the simulation room. One was decked out in blue, whilst the other was a combination of red, white, and black.

"I don't know Zero." The blue one replied. "You know how I feel about this."

The red one, Zero, rested a hand on the other's shoulder. "Relax X. You're not fighting Mavericks."

"That's it. They're not Mavericks, they're not even reploids!" X said, concerned. "They're human...or whatever they are...they're living beings. I can't attack them."

Marth coughed lightly, "Pardon, but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation."

Zero narrowed his eyes, hand dropping to settle on his hip. "Who are you?"

"My apologies. My name is Marth; I'm a current Smasher."

X seemed to brighten at that. "Oh, another Smasher...! Nice to meet you, I'm X and this is Zero." The reploid held out his hand which the prince took and quickly shook.

The red reploid nodded, and that was probably the best greeting the citizen of Altea would get.

"You're worried about hurting your opponent, correct?"

The buster wielding reploid nodded.

"The stage is designed with protocols in place to maintain the shields that Master Hand created." The citizen of Altea began, trying to remember what the appendage said in response to the Smashers concerns. Of course, there had been more magic lingo that Marth couldn't fully understand, but the gist of it was the Smashers were protected from decapitating each other. "If worse comes to worse, the Smasher with you will be able to contact Master Hand and the simulation will be canceled. However, the possibility of actually harming one of us to the point of medical attention is slim at best." He smiled, "The only thing you may harm is pride."

Zero and X digested the information and the blue reploid gave the swordsman an unsure look, but nodded.

"You better get going." The blond stated, and gave the other a shove towards the room. X stumbled and griped the doorway and gave a pout at Zero.

"Good luck!" The sword wielding reploid said, cheekily.

The blue reploid sighed, "...I suppose so. You'll be watching, right?"

"You bet." The other smiled, giving him a 'thumbs up'. The prince tapped Zero on the shoulder. "I'll show you were we can watch."

"You're going to watch?"

He nodded. "If X becomes a Smasher and if I am invited again, it will be in my favor to know a little about his fighting style."

The red reploid didn't reply.

There were a few Smashers hanging around the seating, along with a handful of potentials. Marth gracefully sat down at one of the many tables. Zero followed suit after a slight hesitation.

Master Hand had selected the stage Battlefield as it was a simple stage, but the raised platforms allowed a mixture of aerial and ground based moves more so then Final Destination. The appendage had also pre chosen a group of eight Smashers, compromised of Mario, Fox, Link, Samus, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, and Ness, to do battle with the potentials. The veterans were to rotate between the one-on-one matches. Apparently Link would be the buster wielding reploid's opponent. Marth pondered what the exhibition match would've been like if Samus had been in place of the Hyrulian.

"Who's that?"

"Ah, that's Link."

The sword wielding reploid gazed at the two as Link made a few gestures in the air. "What's he doing?"

"Link is explaining about the simulation as well as letting X get accustom to it."

The Hyrulian made a another gesture and held his hands away from his body, taking up the universal stance of 'Hit Me'. The blue reploid hesitated, and Marth could clearly see the conflict he was having.

"X hates fighting," Zero commented watching as said reploid finally sent a low power shot at Link. "...but it's inevitable."

Marth felt his lips curl in an understanding smile. "I have a friend who's similar. He does what he can to avoid blood-shed, but understands the need to battle for what he believes in." His smile fell. "I too wish for the end of blood-shed..."

"So say we all..."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

He hadn't seen Ike and Marth since this afternoon. Once Ike had spent his extra energy fighting Alloys he'd gone to their room for a quick nap. Meta Knight had returned to find the citizen of Altea no longer in the Smasher Seats. The Star Warrior wasn't concerned, but there was the bite of curiosity in him, so he decided to search them out. Meta Knight, seeing as he neared the simulation room and thus the seating for the Smashers, he went to peek in on the next set of potentials. Taking a right at one intersection, the puffball saw someone standing in front of the door.

"...Are you lost?" Meta Knight asked. It wasn't necessary and it was actually a very silly question to ask as he knew the person, but it was enough to break the other from his thoughts.

He flinched and dropped into a fighter's stance only to realize who had addressed him.

A Smasher.

Isaac flushed, "Ah no...but...um thanks..."

The Popstar resident gazed silently at the other. It was unusual to see a warrior, whose status was an Assist, wandering around the mansion by themselves. Most were on friendly terms with the Smashers, with a select few holding grudges due to the fact they weren't part of the main fighters.

He'd seen little of Isaac outside of matches and the blond swordsman was usually seen in the company of Saki or the little Labrador retriever, who took an instant liking to him.

"I hope I am not interrupting..." The knight stated, seeing as the Adept was more or less nervous.

"No, no. You're not...I was just...the match isn't until another half hour..." The blond replied, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"It is nothing to be embarrassed about."

Another blush of embarrassment, "That easy to tell? Wait, never mind. It is; after all I'm standing outside of the door..."

"Do not doubt your abilities so harshly." The puffball said, startling the Adept. The boy was so young, comparatively and Meta Knight saw the spark of rashness in him. One he had himself as a young warrior.

"...yeah, but..."

"If you are not accepted, it is not the worst that will happen. Your family and friends will not forsaken you or hold you in contempt."

The blond swordsman shuffled his feet. "...no, I guess they wouldn't...but..."

"There is more than to life than fighting, and a wounded pride will heal."

Was this Smasher a Jupiter Adept? (**)

Isaac shook his head.

Of course not. He was the only one from his world. But still…it was unnerving how Meta Knight vocalized his thoughts. Yet, his golden eyes reminded him of Picard whom he regarded as an older brother or uncle possibly. They never did find out his age…

The blond swordsman slowly nodded. The Smasher was right. He shouldn't doubt his abilities so much, and his friends and family would be disappointed but not to the extent he thought. Isaac figured the hardest part would be getting rejected and his wounded pride. But overall, he would be alive and have taken part in an incredible tournament with strange and powerful warriors. Even if he was simply and Assist. "Thank you..."

"Meta Knight." The puffball supplied.

Isaac flushed for the third time in the span of ten minutes. "Thank you, Meta Knight...I hope the next time we meet it's out there."

"I will look forward to that day."

* * *

><p>(*) See Mistletoe Mayhem<p>

(**) A Jupiter Adept is able to mind read others, using 'magic' called Psynergy.

I'm not happy with the Zero and Marth interaction and the Isaac and Meta Knight conversation is eh…and Geno and Ike are…eh…oh whatever. Overall, I'm not too thrilled with it. Blah….It's kinda rushed anyway. Yeah, I admit I was totally typing this up earlier this afternoon. X|

Anyway…Just my own mind, praying that we'll see Geno, Megaman X (or Megaman), and Isaac as playable characters in the next SSB. I actually chose X over Rock (Megaman) due to the simple fact I'm more familiar with X and Zero then Rock and Blues (Protoman). Either way, the inclusion of X or Rock would be awesome to have! And Isaac! I hope his addition as an assist trophy is like…foreshadowing his playableness. And Geno's just plain cool.

So... I totally found out that Ike will be DLC in the upcoming Fire Emblem game! OMG! O.O And not only that, but in the prototype for FE: Path of Radiance his name was Paris! XD I laughed at that so much! And it still makes me smile! AND he has a descendant! O.O Who is ironically named Paris. XD And he has Ragnell! Awesomesauce!

Till next week!

ZeroGravityDog


	44. On Top of the World

Ta-da! An update from little old me! And wow...it's early again. What's up with that?

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: The characters within this story do not in any way or shape belong to ZGD.

* * *

><p>On Top of the World<p>

Sum: As the tournament gets closer and closer to ending, Marth looks towards his future back home.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth could hear the birds, their songs a little louder than normal, but still pleasant to the ears. There was the rustle of blades of grass as some insect skittered on the dirt.

Distant Planet was not his first choice, but the prince had decided it was the closest he would get to recreate a peaceful moment in a forest. However, it didn't ease his thoughts and they continued to spiral in his mind. It began with the letter he'd received from his fiancé. It was expected and filled with the daily deeds of his friends and family. However, there was one line that refused to leave him be.

_There's been a large amount of support from the people for you to take the rule of Akaneia._

It was humbling, that the people trusted him so, to name him their future Emperor, but Marth didn't know how to respond. The citizen of Atlea pulled his knees closer to his chest, and rested his arms on them then his chin on his arms.

He was no ruler. He barely knew how to run Altea, let alone an entire continent. His father had been easing him into what it would take to rule; Marth would sit upon council meetings, join Cornelius as they visited the surrounding villages, read the proposals and documents. But their time had been cut short.

Marth sighed. He knew more of swordplay, war tactics, and battles, than about peace treaties, political tactics, and wordplay. How could the people believe he would was best suited to led them? Was it merely out of gratification? He'd saved their lives, the entire continent. That alone did not make someone worthy or right to bear the crown of Akaneia.

"So this is where you are."

The prince quickly jumped up, startled by the voice, only to calm down upon seeing Ike. The mercenary sat down on the netting of vines, their seat bouncing slightly at the motion.

"What's up? Something on your mind?"

The citizen of Altea sighed, leaning back on his hands to look at the sky. What should he say? How much should he say? He didn't wish to burden Ike with his worries.

"Does this have to do with the letter you got from Shiida?"

"Eh...!? How did you know?"

The mercenary shrugged. "Not too hard to see that. You've been kind of spacey since you got it."

"Meta Knight?"

"Thought it best to leave you alone. Said you'd come to us if you needed help."

Marth nodded, but that didn't deter the confusion as to why Ike was here. "And you?"

He shrugged. "Waiting's not really my style, and besides. It's been days. So what's on your mind?"

The citizen of Altea debated yet again as to what he wished to share. "My home..." He shook his head. "The entire continent has agreed to unite under one rule...but...they, the people, support me as their ruler...I..." Marth paused. "It's overwhelming. An entire continent...suppose I make a mistake? What if I make the incorrect decision? What if I unknowingly send one country in battle with another? Ike...there are no do over's."

"...there's no do over's in life either. Does the farmer know what next year's crop will be? Does the merchant know what material will be in need? Does a mercenary know what the next request will be? Marth." The mercenary frowned. "You're human...just like the farmer, the merchant, the mercenary; just like the people of Altea, just like the people of Akaneia. You can't wonder about the what- if's to the point you don't do anything."

"...No...I can't...but there's so much I don't know about...I don't know how to rule a kingdom properly," he replied, then muttering to himself, "Let alone an entire continent..." Marth sighed. "I'm not ready...I don't think I'll ever be..."

Much to his surprise, the native of Crimea laughed.

He was laughing at him!

Ike smiled at the prince's baffled look. "Sorry, it's just...You sound like Elincia. You know, once we freed Crimea...she was so nervous becoming queen. Everyone was waiting for her and I to greet them. I had to go looking for her and she was sitting on the throne...she looked small and frightened ...She had the same worries, the same concerns that you have." He elaborated. "I don't know exactly what you've been through, but I do know what you're like. And you'll do an amazing job."

He'd never been the best with words and comforting others, but the native of Crimea plowed on. "And you're not alone. Shiida's there to help you, and I'm sure you've got plenty of friends who will support you. That's something Elincia had to learn. She had people she could count on to guide her, to catch her when she stumbled. Just be there. You're not alone in this and you aren't carrying the entire continent on your shoulders alone."

The mercenary leaned back, and gazed at the lush greenery. "While I'm not dealing with a kingdom, let alone a continent, leading the Greil Mercenaries was hard. There was so much responsibility thrust upon me when I'd barely begun fighting in the group. But Soren and Titania were there for me. I had people who care for me to help. If it weren't for them...well...I don't think I'd be where I am today."

Marth looked out to the scenery, mulling over the words of his friend. Shiida would be there, by his side. As would Jagen and Cain, and the people he'd befriended. "Even with them, ruling Akaneia will not be easy..."

"Yeah. There's no denying that." Ike replied. "...but enough. Let's go." He swiftly got up to his feet and held out a hand for the other.

"Go?"

"Yeah, Meta Knight's worried about you too in case your forgot. And I'm sure he'd fight better with you there in the crowd."

The citizen of Altea nodded, feeling guilty for having worried the knight.

"Stop that."

It took a moment to understand Ike's berate, but the prince cracked a small smile. "Sorry."

"No apologies either." They exited the stage and Ike offered the other a smile. "We're friends, and it's fine for us to worry about each other...if you need to I'm sure Meta Knight would gladly listen to you..."

Marth bobbed his head the smile growing. "I think I've gotten all I need from you."

"Really?" The mercenary asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, really." The prince affirmed, nudging him with his shoulder, and offering a warm smile.

* * *

><p>I'm not too happy with the ending. It seems so forced...<p>

Anyway, have a good weekend guys and gals!

ZeroGravityDog


	45. See the Rainbow

Sorry about another late update. I'm having a hard time with these last couple of oneshots. In reality I just need to buckle down and do them, but life outside of the fanfic calls. In other words, I've got work to do…*sigh*

But, I'm gonna try and stay on a Friday schedule until the end, which is only a few more stories away! :O

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Come on…as if anyone would think I owned these guys.

* * *

><p>See the Rainbow<p>

Sum: Marth and Ike have become familiar with Meta Knight's changing eyes.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

~ Green – Thoughtful ~

Ike sighed as he collapsed next to his friends. "Goddess…for being so small, Squirtle has a lot of power."

The Star Warrior chuckled, "Is that an indication of your lose?"

"No," the mercenary replied, cracking a smile. "I won my match." He noticed the prince was silent and was about to poke him when Ike saw what was keeping the other silent.

A chessboard.

The native of Crimea leaned back, content to watch. The last time he'd participated had ended with Ike swearing to never play the game again (Soren would later blame the tournament for Ike's unwillingness to partake in chess with him; thankfully Ranulf would indulge the sage). Marth eventually picked his rook and placed it a few spaces left.

The Popstar resident hummed, carefully evaluating the move and the numerous possibilities that could occur. Marth remained staring at the board, already thinking about countermoves to the puffball's yet to be determined move. The mercenary scanned the board, able to identify the pieces, and what move he would make. He had a feeling that Meta Knight would only chide him for his rash action. Ike sighed and glanced over at the shorter swordsman.

"..huh? ...They're **actually** green..."

Both chess competitors looked up at Ike's strange statement, and Meta Knight's eyes shifted back to gold.

"How'd you do that?"

"Pardon?"

Marth frowned slightly, "Ike, what are you talking about?"

"His eyes were green, and then they changed to normal." The mercenary replied, a touch of awe and wonderment in his words.

The citizen of Altea pondered what the other had just said. There had been times when Marth believed the knight's eyes changed color, but he'd passed it off as his imagination. However, if Ike was saying it then perhaps the prince **had** seen the color change.

They both stared at the Popstar resident. The knight sighed, "Yes my eyes do change color. It is...an ability I was born with."

The prince and the mercenary shared a look before Ike grinned. "That's cool. So what do the colors mean?"

"The colors represent various emotions, though green however is...unique. Green is when I am in deep thought, contemplating."

"Then red is anger." Marth supplied.

"Yes, that is true."

The native of Crimea leaned back. "So what other colors do you have?"

Meta Knight chuckled and moved his bishop across the board. "Truthfully, there are not many and not all of my emotions are displayed by my eye color."

Ike nodded, his eyes straying to the chessboard. "...hey Marth I think you're in check."

~ Red – Anger ~

Kirby had been sick for the past couple of days, and the pink puffball was just starting to get better, but retained the aches and pains that came with the cough and sneezes. He was slowly making his to the main cafeteria for food, his stomach growling as he went. It'd been two days since he'd been able to keep food done and the young Star Warrior was famished for some solid food. To the his misfortune, he collided straight into Wario moments after having entered the room. The yellow and purple clad Italian grinned down. "What's a matter, beachball?" He laughed at the dazed look on the pink puffball, and 'accidently' dropped his food on top of Kirby. Not only was the he covered in food (eggs, hash-browns, jam, toast, orange juice and the like) but the tray also hit the sickly Smasher on the head. The yellow Italian broke into full out laughter, even as tears began forming in Kirby's eyes.

"Hey!" Ike yelled, a few other Smashers echoed him. He and Marth had just arrived to see the tray of food fall on the poor Star Warrior. The mercenary was ready to retaliate for the small Smasher, but was held back by his companion. Ike scowled at the prince, yet he didn't verbally retaliate seeing a strange look of fear and awe on Marth's face. The native of Crimea followed the other's gaze and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Pooooyyyooooo..." Kirby sniffed miserably. "Meta! META!" He sniffled again and erupted into tears.

Wario calmed himself just enough to scoff at the young Star Warrior. "Meta~ Meta~" He mocked. "What's that bowlingball going to do, eh? Loser's not even around t-" The words died on his lips as he turned around to face the Smasher he'd claimed wasn't there.

Meta Knight's eyes were bright red. Wario had all of one whole second before the Star Warrior tackled him. The two wrestled on the ground, Meta Knight getting a kick or two, whilst Wario hit the puffball on the head three times. Ike and Marth quickly ran to them, along with Mario and Link, to stop the fight. Their assistance turned out to be unnecessary as the two Smashers were suddenly ripped apart from each other, courtesy of Master Hand. He didn't need eyes to show how angry he was, and the prince involuntarily shivered. Without a word the right hand snapped his fingers (himself?) and the two Smashers along with the appendage disappeared; no doubt to the floating hand's office for the consequences of their actions.

No one knows what occurred between the three, but Wario was not seen for two weeks as was Meta Knight.

Ike would later say that he didn't want to see red again in Meta Knight's eyes. Marth would agree, as it gave the knight an unsettling, almost demonic, look.

~ Pink – Amusement ~

"So, Ike..." Peach began. "Is there anyone special in your life?"

The mercenary fiddled with the tea cup. His finger couldn't fit in the small, delicate loop. "Well, sure. Mist, my sister and Titania. She's like my mom...And then ther-"

"No, no." The Mushroom Kingdom's ruler interrupted. "I mean...someone **special**." She repeated, emphasizing the word and smiling.

Marth snickered behind his tea cup. This was the first (and no doubt) the only time the native of Crimea would be joining himself, Peach, Zelda, Fox, and Meta Knight for afternoon tea. Ike swallowed, and fiddled with the teacup.

"What? Er...no, I mean...I can't think of something like that..."

"Why not?" The Hyrulian princess asked. "Surely you have encountered young ladies you found attractive."

"What?" He asked, obviously inexperienced with such talk. "I...well...I guess so...maybe?"

"Are you saying you never noticed if a girl was attractive or not?" McCloud questioned, clearly shocked.

"Being in the middle of a war doesn't allow the opportunity to admire others..."

The vulpine wasn't going to let it rest, rolling his eyes. "Hey, I've been in plenty of wars and space battles and I can tell you I've had time to admire a few women."

Ike groaned, "Is there a point to this?"

Zelda shared a look with Marth before they began laughing. The citizen of Altea heard a low chuckle and looked to see Meta Knight freely laughing, with pink eyes.

Ike sent a glare at the puffball, hissing. "Not funny..." He paused, seeing the pink light. Even the Hyrulain Princess and Star Fox captain turned their attention from the mercenary to the Star Warrior.

"OH! Meta Knight that's adorable!" Princess Peach squealed. "Your eyes were pink! Pray tell, are you in love with someone?"

The puffball's eyes immediately reverted back to their gold hue; he gave an awkward cough.

Zelda and Fox let loose a few giggles, the native of Crimea was barely holding back his laughter, and even Marth let a snicker get out. Still, the prince quickly drew her attention away. "Princess Peach, may I have some more tea?"

"Oh! How rude of me!"

Meta Knight gave the prince a grateful look, to which he patted the other's head once (making sure Peach wasn't looking). Ike muttered something under his breath, but there was a slight smile. If they could get Meta Knight to laugh again, he and Marth would gladly suffer all sorts of embarrassment to do so.

~ Gray – Sorrow ~

Marth paused as he gazed inside the room. It was raining again and had been since yesterday; just a steady downpour. Ike was sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling, but what was surprising was seeing Meta Knight beside him, mask on, cape wrapped tightly around him. The citizen of Altea gently closed the door behind them and gracefully made his way towards his two companions. He took a seat at the edge of the bed, eyes lingering over Ike.

The mercenary blinked owlishly at the prince, and a small smile appeared. "Hey Marth."

He placed a hand on the other's knee, giving a gently squeeze. "Hey."

They lapsed into silence again, listening to the pitter patter of the rain.

"It was raining like this," The native of Crimea suddenly said, "when he died." Ike sat up. "And I know nothing can change it...I killed the man who did it, but I can't seem to let it go."

Meta Knight rested a hand on the mercenary's back. "The loss of a loved one is not something one can simply get over." Ike nodded.

The prince gazed at the mercenary, "...It will heal...with time." He thought of his own lost father. Marth offered a smile at the other and the native of Crimea nodded slowly.

The citizen of Altea glanced at their smallest companion, noting how quite he'd become and saw him staring outside the window, eyes gray.

"...yes...with time..." The Star Warrior murmured, but Marth could hear the disbelief and bitterness behind his words. The prince laid a hand on the knight's head, offering what comfort he could.

~ Blue – Happiness ~

Ike hadn't realized how long it'd been since he, Marth, and Meta Knight simply relaxed with each other. With the opening ceremony of the tournament, followed by a frenzy of matches, the first week had been chaotic to say the least. The knight wasn't present just yet, as he was checking on Kirby, but had reassured the two he'd meet them in the garden once satisfied. Apparently, Marth had been meaning to read this novel, and the native of Crimea was curious. So, after a few minutes the two had settled into a comfortable position to read. Marth was leaning partially on the mercenary's shoulder and chest who was comfortably resting against one of the larger trees. This allowed the two to read the words together and even though the citizen of Altea read faster, he politely waited until he felt a light tap against his side; Ike's signal to turn the page.

The two swordsmen were so engrossed in the novel that they never noticed their companion finally arrive. His student was safely playing with Princess Peach and Pikachu , allowing him some time with Marth and Ike. There was something about the moment; the warm air, with a gentle breeze and the strange, soothing, song of the pikmin, coupled with the tranquility that seemed to emanate from his two companions…everything felt right. He smiled beneath his mask.

It was at that moment the page turned, and as Marth and Ike's eyes went to the top of the text they spotted the knight. His cape wasn't wrapped around his body and there was something calming about the way he held himself, but it was his blue eyes that seemed to stand out.

"Meta Knight?" The prince called out. Blue. What did blue mean?

"...is everything alright?" Ike asked. "Your eyes are blue."

The Popstar resident only smiled wider, knowing that they couldn't see it, but he was just happy and tranquil that it didn't matter. "Yes. Everything is fine. I am merely...happy..."

It was that day that Marth and Ike would agree. Blue was the best color.

* * *

><p>Okay, so there you have it! All of the eye colors are taken from the anime <strong>EXCEPT <strong>gray. I made that one up and it's appeared a few times in these oneshots; 'To Your Grave', 'SSE: Lost and Found', and 'SSE: Dreaming With Eyes Open'. I hope it was still easy enough to determine what the color stood for. In retrospect I should've addressed his eye color waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay at the beginning to reduce confusion on your guys' and gals' part. Er...hindsight is only 20-20?

Speaking of his eye color…if you readers recall, in 'First' Meta Knight had his mask off and I described his eye color changing from white to blue. Based on his eye color-emotion chart thing, one would assume he's happy, but of course that doesn't fit very well in context. The thing is, Meta Knight's eyes are depicted white without his mask, which means his mask has a yellow tint to it (Kirby's eyes also change color; from blue to green :D). This tint from his mask would then dictate that his eye color for 'Thoughtful' is blue without it. So in fact, Meta Knight is thinking (weighing the pros and cons of letting Marth and Ike see him mask less) not displaying any happiness.

Why am I addressing this so many oneshots after the fact? . . . . . . . . because?

I suppose I should order all of these stories once I'm done. . . . . . .

But I probably won't. :I

On another note, I have no idea why MK's eyes change color…I chalked it up to the fact he was born with it. My mind believes that the 'Kirby' species all have unique abilities to them. Some may be useful (like Kirby's copy ability) and some not so much (MK's eye color-emotion thing). I suppose this would make the possibilities endless. Huh.

And don't get started on the title...I know, I know...there's no mention of an orange or purple/violet color. If it makes you readers happy, I link orange with irritation and purple/violet with...something...love? That's the only thing I can think of at this moment. Either way, I'm refraining from creating a lot of different colors/emotions for him. It'd explode in my face if I tried. By the way, why does green represent him thinking deeply/thoughtful anyway?

The Sorrow part seems to lack compared to the others. I'm not trying to make Ike all angsty and what not, but I do feel he'd still be sad on rainy days even if he...er...killed per say, the Black Night to avenged his father.

Anyway later everyone!

ZeroGDog


	46. Sink or Swim

In loving memory of summer. We shall miss you greatly. XD School's started for me. Yay...so much joy. XI

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Never will be mine. Not even in my dreams! Wait, I think I've said that before. 8O

* * *

><p>Sink or Swim<p>

Sum: Apparently Sonic didn't get the memo. No one treats Meta Knight as a life preserver. There's only one way to fix this. Learn how to swim.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

He really, really wanted to run. This doesn't come as a surprise; after all he's Sonic the Hedgehog running is what he does best. But the stare down, or lack of, was giving the blue blur massive chills and held him in place.

"...No."

It took a moment for him to even think of arguing. "But Master Hand! I can't go through that again!" He wailed.

"Then conquer your fear and learn how to swim."

"S..swi...swim?!"

"Yes, swim. Or did you already forget what occurred nearly half an hour ago?"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

It was a Stock Match-Free for All on one of the newest stages, Pirate Ship. Sonic, to his own credit, was doing a good job from panicking with an endless amount of water around him. The blue blur had formed a simple plan. Stay near the mast and don't get KOed So far, the hedgehog had been successful in avoiding Meta Knight's sword, Wario's fists and motorcycle, and Mr. Game & Watch's 2D arsenal.

Everything had been well, so far the blue blur had been safe (KOed twice; once straight into the air courtesy of Meta Knight's Final Smash and once after having jumped too high whilst the ship was falling to the ground not knowing he would jump higher then normal) leaving him with one life. He wasn't the only one as Meta Knight and Mr. Game & Watch also had a single life left. Wario was gloating every couple of seconds that he still had two. Personally, the hedgehog only wanted to avoid touching the water, not caring if he won the match or not.

Sonic used a Homing Attack on the 2D fighter who had charged him. He grinned as Mr. Game & Watch slammed into Meta Knight (who was preparing to rush the two Smashers) and sent the Star Warrior into the sea. Unbeknownst to the hedgehog, Wario took that moment (when Sonic was grinning at his 'strategic attack') to wind up his fist and slam it into the blue blur's back. The hedgehog fell on top of the newly exposed lever. "Oh no…" was all he got out before it hit him, propelling him over Mr. Game & Watch, and into Meta Knight who had been about to rejoin the fight. The two Smashers fell (again in the knight's case) into the sea.

The hedgehog grasped and flailed his arms and legs, fearing for his life. Water was everywhere and the boat looked so far away, Sonic knew he was going to drown. Until he grabbed into Meta Knight. Sonic, still panicking, began clawing at the puffball, shoving him down in his place. The Star Warrior gasped, sucking in a mouthful of water and tried to push the other away from him. However, he was unsuccessful. Meta Knight couldn't escape the hedgehog, nor could he orientate himself to swim out; he was having enough trouble staying above the surface.

If it hadn't been for Master Hand's foresight, the two would've literally drowned. Instead, the hedgehog and puffball slipped about half a foot below the surface, disappeared and reappeared inside the simulation room, having lost their final lives.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"...er...oops?" The hero of Mobius nervously said, ears lowered and a 'Please Don't Kill Me' smile on his face.

"Oops indeed. If I hadn't taken precautions, not only would your life have been forfeit, but Meta Knight's as well." The right hand replied, clearly not amused. "I will repeat my previous statement. Learn how to swim."

"Gah! But that means I have to go near...water...!"

Master Hand sighed, wishing he could rub his 'temples' in order to…oh wait, he could. The appendage shifted from the form of a right hand into that of a white owl Mobian. Sonic blinked, "Wow...didn't know you could do that. Can you change int-"

"Enough!" Master Hand snapped, now freely able to massage his temple. "I'm canceling all of your matches, and prohibiting your inclusion in any Classic Runs, Event Matches, and the like until you learn how to swim. I am not going to ban stages due to your inability to swim."

Sonic winced, starting to sweat. There's no way he would...he could swim! "Ah...come on...who would even teach me?"

That gave the newly transformed hand pause. Having something like this get out would no doubt cause a large amount of chaos amongst the Smashers. And he would like to keep it at a minimum thank you very much. "Mmmm…" His gray eyes lit up. "I will have it taken care of. Now get out."

He barely got the words out before the blue blur sped out, the door slamming shut by shear force.

Master Hand rubbed at his temples again. "...it doesn't help." He sighed and returned to his original form. "Now, to go find his...teacher..."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

He and the prince were waiting for their 'student'. Not too long ago, Master Hand had summoned the puffball to his office. There, the Popstar resident was informed of the decision the hand made. He wasn't pleased at all, to hear he would be teaching the very Smasher who nearly drowned him, but agreed nonetheless least the hand decide to ban him from any matches and the like.

The two were at the pool waiting for Sonic to show. The area had been closed off (an undisclosed reason) to the other Smashers, until further notice and not even Zelda's magic would get them inside. Dedede was quite upset with this; luckily Luigi pointed out the beach was still available before the penguin could raise a complaint to the hand.

Sonic had been notified earlier about this and was supposed to be here. The Popstar resident had been contemplating whether or not the hedgehog was 'locked' outside before he heard the distinct sound of feet hitting the ground.

Meta Knight sighed, resisting the urge to face-palm as the blue bluer walked in decked out in flotation devices.

The hedgehog flushed, "...er...hey Meta Knight...Sorry about earlier..."

The Star Warrior waved it off, just as Sonic noticed the prince. His embarrassment faded and a look of confusion crossed his face. "So, who's teaching me how to..." He shivered. "Swim..."

"Though Master Hand requested that I be your teacher, Prince Marth will aid us in your...swimming lessons. I do **not** want a repeat of before." He gave the hero of Mobius a pointed look. The prince hid a chuckle as the hedgehog awkwardly cleared his throat, another blush on his muzzle. Marth, garbed in a pair of swimming trunks and a loose t-shirt, walked over to the blue blur. "I'm afraid you'll have to lose those." He motioned towards the floats and swimming wings.

"What!? How am I supposed to stay above the water then?!"

The Popstar resident answered, "By swimming."

Sonic's ears flattened against his head. "Can I at least keep the life jacket?"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

It took a while and a lot of promises not to let him drown by Marth and Meta Knight, before the hedgehog shed the floats and the life jacket. Unfortunately, the citizen of Altea was having a hard time in getting Sonic to let go of his arm. "Sonic…you can't learn if you aren't in the water."

The hedgehog, having latched onto the swordsman's arm, shivered. "...Right...water...**in** **the water**..."

"Sonic. Let. Go."

The no nonsense tone of his teacher snapped the blue blur out of his fear. At least, enough for him to actually place his feet in the water; they were only on the first step leading into the pool. The hedgehog let loose what sounded like a cross between a whimper and a groan. The citizen of Altea awkwardly scratched behind Sonic's ear in an attempt to calm him down; the hero of Mobius purred, before snapping away. "H-h-hey! Stop that! And don't do it again!" He was flushing, but inched closer noticing he was now standing in the pool.

Meta Knight sighed. This was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

With some encouragement from Marth, the hedgehog had finally waded into the pool to the point the water was around his waist (but to the prince's thighs). The Popstar resident was standing on the side of the pool, cape wrapped loosely. "Let us begin. We will begin with simply how to float and letting you become accustom to the feeling."

Sonic nodded, nervously. "Sure...floating...in the water...no problem."

"I'm right here, Sonic." The citizen of Altea assured, and held out his arms.

"Eh...I'm all for support and being there, but hugging is not going to help."

Marth laughed, "No, Sonic, I'm not asking for a hug."

The Star Warrior sighed. "Prince Marth, please just pick him up."

In the blink of an eye (Sonic would grudgingly admit the other had some fast reflexes), the hero of Mobius was being carried, bridal style, by the taller swordsman. "Ehh...this is weird."

"Relax."

The blue blur nodded hesitantly. "Okay, what are you going to do?"

"Prince Marth will gently lower you into the water, and will not remove his hands from your body, so you may relax and become accustom to the feeling." The puffball explained. "Once you are comfortable, he will dip you lower into the water as you exhale and raise you up as you inhale. Without any aid, the body will naturally bob as one breathes in and out while floating. We will be mimicking it. Once more, we will wait until you are comfortable with this."

The hedgehog swallowed. Floating? In the water?!

"Are you alright?" The citizen of Altea whispered. "If you don't want to..."

"...No...I mean...well, no I don't want to, but I'm not going to be banned from brawling because of...water..."

He was lowered into the water, gently by the prince and he could hear Meta Knight's voice.

"Take slow deep breaths, and remain calm."

Remain calm?! Sonic was already freaking out, his feet twitching and splashing up water.

"Concentrate on my voice!"

The blue blur whimpered, much to his embarrassment, but complied focusing on the knight's voice.

"Take slow deep breaths. Inhale; one, two, three, four, five. Exhale; six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Sonic listened, his breathing falling to the Popstar resident's rhythm.

In; one, two three, four, five. Out; six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

Again.

In; one, two three, four, five. Out; six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

He barely registered the prince letting him float above his hands, then sink down back into them. Up then down. Up then down. Fingers brushing his back, palms touching, fingers, and then water.

Meta Knight continued to count out loud to maintain the hedgehog's attention, least he succumb to his fear, but with each repetition, his voice lowered.

"Inhale; one, two, three, four, five. Exhale; six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

Lower.

"Inhale; one, two, three, four, five. Exhale; six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

Lower.

"Inhale; one, two, three, four, five. Exhale; six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

Silence.

Sonic maintained the steady rhythm, feeling the water wrap around him, and then release him as he counted. Before long he wasn't consciously counting, instead he was nervously studying the feeling of the water blanketing his feet and hands. It felt weird and nice at the same time. His heart rate was accelerated, yet not to the point of panic; just unease.

But hey! That was better than accidentally drowning Meta Knight. It was then the blue blur noticed his teacher's voice wasn't there. Hastily, the hedgehog shot up. This resulted in a lot of water flying around, with Marth getting half soaked before sitting at the pool edge. The citizen of Altea wiped some water from his face, just as Meta Knight made his way to them, towels in hand.

"You did very well, Sonic." The knight praised.

And even though he didn't know the puffball very well, the hero of Mobius felt a warm feeling rush through him.

"We will stop for the day and resume tomorrow."

"You've taken your first step towards swimming." Marth smiled.

"Great, so I won't sink like a rock..." Sonic replied, still a little nervous, but he offered them a smile regardless.

* * *

><p>This turned out to be longer than I anticipated. I wanted to wrap it up quickly, so sorry if the ending feels rushed. It kinda is. And I don't remember how I learned how to swim, but I figure it would be best to get comfortable being in the water and just floating.<p>

I'm sorry if I didn't portray someone fighting their fears well enough. I suppose Sonic probably would've offered more resistance to swimming…but I was already concerned about the length…so yeah.

But, anyways, I know Sonic has a fear of water and it puzzled me that he's swimming in Brawl. It's not specifically known whether his inability to swim is due to his body weight vs his narrow limbs or if it's because he simply doesn't know. I choose the latter, obviously.

So Sonic learns how to swim. Woooo! Oh the excitement! :I

And Master Hand changes shape again! Why an owl? ...Owls are cool. And when I wrote '...an owl Mobian..." it basically means he looks like a Sonic character, except his species is an owl. . . . . . . yup.

And I don't know what those things are called that go around the arms. I call them swimming wings. Or wings. XD

Till next week!

ZeroGDog


	47. SSE: Dreaming With Eyes Open

It's not Saturday! So I make good on my promise to have this up! Though...it's still a few hours later than normal...

Family came for a surprise visit! And when I mean surprise I mean, they let us know two days in-advance they were coming. Cue the massive cleaning spree!

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers does not, nor ever belong to me.

* * *

><p>SSE: Dreaming With Eyes Open<p>

Sum: What exactly did Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight experience, during their time as trophies?

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The moment Ike opened his eyes, he bolted upwards. Glancing around him, he saw nothing. No multicolored man, none of his companions. Just an empty white space. He felt something against his hands, but looking down revealed more white. Pushing himself up (somehow) the mercenary tried walking in a random direction as everything looked the same. His feet made no sound, but he was walking on something solid even if it didn't appear so. Ike wandered in the white area for what felt like hours before he discovered greenery. It was strange, as the grass melted out of the endless white forming ground and shrubbery. The mercenary tentatively set a foot down. It was solid. He continued to walk, seeing trees grow out of the ground, the white above him shifting to sky blue. A forest was growing as he walked. Then buildings. Stone buildings, simplistic in design, but Ike felt a warm feeling wash over him.

Laguz and beorc meandered about, some talking with each other, some simply walking. Where to, Ike wasn't sure. Many looked old, others looked too young. The mercenary frowned, working his way deeper into the village. He nodded back at an elderly laguz who had waved at him.

Eventually, he found himself at a cleared away. Stone benches settled around a large elegantly carved fountain. The water looked enticing. Ike strode towards it, but two figures caught his attention. They were very familiar. The mercenary paused in his steps. The two figures, beorcs, apparently noticed him and were now making their way towards him.

As they neared Ike's eyes widened, and his voice cracked. "Mother? Father?"

Hazy memories filled his mind of the same woman who stood before him. The woman who gave birth to him, to his sister. Who died by her lover's own hands.

She, Elena, his mother. Who was dead stood before him, looking very much alive. Ike gazed at his father, who had also fallen.

"Am...am I d-"

"No. You're not." His mother replied. "From what we can gather, you are in-between."

"In-between...?"

Greil huffed. "You're not dead in our world, but in this world you are."

It wasn't a very comforting statement. He didn't have much time as Greil, turned his back towards his son. "Didn't I say not to take revenge? To live in peace?"

Ike winced. "But fathe-!

"Ike!"

The blue haired swordsman clamped his mouth shut. His mother kept a passive look and remained silent.

"You disobeyed my last request. Took our family further and further into a war, to their potential deaths. You let Shinon and Gatrie leave the company leaving you undermanned for future battles. You risked your life for a princess that wasn't confirmed to be the heir of Crimea. You even went into the heart of Daien and confronted that black armored knight..." Greil's voice began softening. "You recruited so many to the company, temporary or not. You met the King's son, Kuthnaga, aided in the revival of Serenes Forest, obtained the Apostle's support as well as the King of Phoenicis's support and the Herons. You traveled all over Tellius, for revenge and for Princess Elincia. For what you believed was right. And in the end...you saved them all." Greil turned around, his face exactly as Ike remembered; worn lines around his mouth from laughing too much, wrinkles on his brow from worry. He took large strides to stand before the blue haired mercenary. "I'm proud of you, son."

Greil embraced his son, holding him tightly. Ike, surprised, didn't react at first. Once it had sunk in, he gripped his father's cape, feeling the familiar material between his fingers, inhaling a scent that was solely his father's. Tears materialized at the corner of his eyes, but Ike didn't care and hugged his father tighter. "I miss you, father..."

"And I you."

Ike pulled away at the soft touch on his shoulder, to see his mother smiling so gently. "Mother..." He immediately hugged her, new tears springing up.

"My boy, my strong, amazing little boy..."

He gave a weak chuckle. "I'm not so little any more, mother."

She laughed warmly, "I suppose you're right. Oh, Ike. I love you so much…"

The blue haired mercenary kissed her fondly on the cheek. "I wish Mist was here...not dead! Or not alive but not dead...state..."

Elena shook her head. "We understand Ike, don't we, Greil?"

His father nodded, pulling them both in his arms. "I do. You've done a good job Ike."

"Thank you..."

His mother began humming to them. The tune was comforting and familiar as Ike relaxed in their embrace. He couldn't have been happier.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth blinked as he finally came to. The sun shined down on him and the city of Altea. The prince, curious, took in his surroundings. He was standing outside of his room's balcony. The view was spectacular and Marth could see people ambling around the market, between streets, in and out of houses. And found that he wasn't alone. A man, garbed in white armor and a white cloak with gray-blue hair stood to Marth's right.

"Father..."

The man, the late king of Atlea didn't speak at first, merely watching with dark gray eyes the comings and goings of their people. The prince wondered why he was back home, and why his father stood beside him.

"You've done a good job, Marth." Cornelius stated. "Though I have mixed feelings of this tournament you are in."

The prince flushed, guilty looking away. "How do you know about that?"

His father clasped his hands behind his back, still staring out. "It's a strange phenomenon when you are dead."

Marth was rather shocked at how casually his father stated it. "Surely...having died..."

"I've had a long time to come to terms with it, Marth." The late king replied, the ghost of an amused smile on his lips. "Time passes differently here, then there. Come." Cornelius turned on his heel facing his son for the first time. "Walk with me."

The prince did so, following his father away from the balcony and through his bedroom doors. What he expected was the east hallway, what he found was one of the many streets of their town. The door disappeared behind him, not that Marth noticed as he hurriedly caught up with his father. The two matched stride as they walked down the cobble road way. The villagers mingled with each other, a few nodding and smiling at them.

"I don't recognize any of them, Father..."

Cornelius didn't even pause. "That's because they are no longer living."

The swordsman faltered in his stride. "What?"

"Come Marth, don't stand in the middle of the pathway. I suppose I should've told you earlier."

"What?"

"It's complicated, as the world this tournament is in you're dead. At the same time, though you are very much alive because you are alive in Altea. Come Marth, didn't I tell you not to stand in the middle of the road?" The late king ushered his son forward. "I have yet to understand such a concept...Yet, if it gives me some time to spend with my son, I will gladly overlook it."

The prince nodded, slowly, still absorbing the fact that he was dead. Well, not dead, but at the same time dead…Marth shook his head, deciding that he best not dwell on it. They walked slowly in silence enjoying the atmosphere of the market.

"I approve of Shiida."

Marth flushed again. "I...I had assu-..hoped you would..."

Cornelius laughed. "Of course I would. You were right to assume that. Your mother and I couldn't be happier for you and Shiida." His eyes softened. "You have our blessing, son."

Marth basked in his father's approval.

"We expect to see grandchildren once things have settled down."

The prince cleared his throat, face burning again. "Why do I feel that all I've been doing is getting embarrassed...?"

The late king laughed. "It's part of being a father, which you **will** find out."

"...'our'...Where is mother?"

Cornelius smiled. "She's right here." They entered a building that led to one of the castle's private gardens. Marth remembered his mother, Liza, loved the flowers that bloomed and the seemingly endless color. And there she was, sitting delicately on a stone bench. She smiled so gently at them. "Marth, my son..."

The late queen got up, first embracing the prince then Cornelius who gave her a soft kiss on the head.

"Did father give you our blessing?"

"Yes, he did." Marth grinned fondly at her.

"Oh Marth, you've grown so much…I'm sorry that your father and I couldn't be there for you..."

Seeing her tear up, the guilty and heartbroken face, the blue swordsman pulled her into a gentle hug. "Mother..."

"Oh Marth." She pulled away. "Marth…my dear son. Come, come." She wiped her tears away.

The prince nodded and sat down next to her on the bench. Cornelius positioned himself behind his wife, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "This is a joyous reunion and I wish to spend as much time as possible with you and your father."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Meta Knight found himself sitting in a forest, one that was eerily similar to the land of Neo Star, a planet the Star Warriors had battled Nightmare's army on. The knight noticed the sun's position and judged it to be in the late afternoon. He gripped Galaxia wondering exactly where he was, as the last thing he remembered was their enemy and then a bright flash of light.

He heard rustling in front of him. The blue puffball whipped out the scared sword, his other hand gripping the edge of his cape.

There was laughter and two voices that were so familiar, Meta Knight nearly lost his grip on his cape and weapon.

"I should've never trusted your guidance." A female voice said.

A male voice laughed in answer. "Oh come on, it's not like we've got some place to be."

"Yes we do."

Silence.

"He'd understand...!"

The voices grew louder, but the knight was more concerned with what he was hearing. The two voices. They were silenced a long time ago and only remained in his memories. Meta Knight took a step back, his mind reeling with who was approaching.

"Oh hey, there he is! Meta Knight, tell her you understand."

The female merely shoved the other. "This is not the best time to be asking him that."

At the male's curious glance she motioned towards the knight.

"Impossible." The puffball cried. His voice weak by the onset of emotions, faded as the two figures enclosed on him.

"Meta Knight."

"Garlud...Jecra..." The knight slowly stepped back in disbelief. "Impossible. You are both dead." His eyes, gray at first sight of them, shifted to red. "What sort of trick is this?"

"No trick!" Jecra replied, violet eyes boring into the other's. "We are dead, Meta Knight. As are you. Temporarily." He grinned.

Garlude sighed. "Meta Knight, you know us."

"Or is it knew?" The other deceased Star Warrior pondered.

"We wouldn't trick you," she paused. "At least not something of this importance." The lone female eyed Jecra.

The knight wrapped his cape around his body, a hand resting on Galaxia hidden from view. "Assuming what you say is true; explain how I am 'temporarily' dead."

"Being dead has some advantages." Jecra replied. "See, we've been keeping tabs on you when we can. After all, there's other things to do aside from watching our friends and family. Oh! You need to see this one place it's o-"

Garlude shoved her hand into his face. "It's not for him, until the time he joins us, and that time is not now. Jecra, let me explain."

"Fine, fine." The other replied and sat down.

"Temporarily is not the best term to describe you state. You are tied to two worlds, Meta Knight." She began. "The world where we hail from, and the world where the tournament is being held. In our world, you are alive and well, however, in this world you are dead. One will not take precedence over the other. In essence you are half alive and half dead."

"Like a zombie!"

For the second time, the female Star Warrior shoved her hand into the other's face. "Jecra, you aren't helping."

The puffball loosened his grip on the sacred sword. He couldn't help, but let a small smile appear on his face.

"Oh relax Garlude. Live a little!"

"That is a terrible pun."

The deceased Star Warrior grinned. "Really?"

"Yes, really." She sat down, trying to hide the amused grin from Jecra. "Well, Meta Knight?"

The Popstar resident stared at them. "...I am unsure."

"Oh? Come on, surely you've realized it's us." Jecra said, worry in his eyes.

"...How long?"

The two exchanged glances. The female answered. "We don't know."

Meta Knight turned away to leave. "I see."

Jecra frowned and rapidly stood up. "Meta...!"

Said Star Warrior paused, back to them.

"Don't be like that. Let's use whatever time we have for the better."

The puffball squeezed his eyes tightly, in an effort to keep the tears at bay. Garlude stood up and crossed the small distance between them and the knight. "We won't allow you walk away from us." She hugged him, surprising the knight. "Don't bottle it up Meta, not now."

The Star Warrior stared at the rapidly blurring ground. Jecra laid a hand on the top of his head. The knight felt a mixture of joy and pain welling inside of him.

Joy at seeing his dear friends again.

Pain knowing he would be losing them a second time.

"I have lost you both before; please do not make me lose you again."

"Meta...you never lost us."

* * *

><p>I'm somewhat torn between liking the ending and hating it. :S Ugh. Anyway, yup. So this part, MK's part, links back to Duet. This is the semi-death experience. While Ike and Marth have a more fulfilling semi-death experience, MK is torn with his.<p>

So what's up with this semi-death experience? Well, the whole turning into a trophy thing is cool and all, but I couldn't help but wonder what occurred during that time. So I went with a limbo land kinda deal, or semi-death experience.

And I hope they're not too OOC (out of character)...

That's that! Laters!

ZGD


	48. The Ideology of Capes

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: What?! I don't own it?! No way! :O...XD

* * *

><p>The Ideology of Capes<p>

Sum: Capes are awesome. And ladies dig them.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

If the Smashers had to pick one thing about the three that was iconic, they would unanimously agree it would be their capes. Zelda went on a little tirade about how a cape could tell about the person wearing them, and of course the Smashers all scrutinized Ike's, Marth's, and Meta Knight's choice in fashion (even if some believed it to be all a load of garbage.)

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Meta Knight's cape hung, just half an inch from the ground. By all accounts it should've been fraying, holes in it, fringes. Yet the cape was in perfect condition. Falco stated he couldn't find a single spot on the damn thing. Link chalked it up to the fact it was magical. After all, how many capes do you know that transform into a pair of wings? None? Thought so.

The golden thread ran along the edge of the cape, giving the Popstar resident an air of importance and befitting of a knight. And the insignia on the back was very peculiar.

Until Pit pointed out that it almost looked like his wings. Many of the Smashers face-palmed at their powers of observation.

Moving on, none one could recall Meta Knight without his cape (much like his mask). Except Luigi, though he wasn't sure if it had really been Meta Knight at all (*). It was still in debate.

The Star Warrior was seen with it hanging freely or wrapped securely around his round frame. On that note, the Smashers couldn't figure out why he would suddenly do that; wrap it around him. The mansion was far from being cold, and they'd never seen him take a nap (effectively using it as a blanket)(**). Samus stated it would be stupid to assume he'd never done it before. It was duly noted.

And don't get them started on the collar.

All in all, the cape was just as mysterious as its owner.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ike's was worn. Well worn. It hung a foot from the ground, but that didn't save it. The bottom of it was torn; small holes littered it traveling about three inches from the end. Once upon a time, the Smashers knew, it was even. Pristine. Now, the material was faded in areas, one could see a few spots on it (Snake suspected blood and none of the other Smashers dared to question his observation).

And unlike some, Ike was perfectly content with it. He didn't care it wasn't clean cut, that it wasn't new. Capes weren't for show. They were excellent blankets in the early morning fog, or pillows in case of that stubborn root. They also were suitable to wrap wounds. They were a second barrier against the rain, the snow, dirt, mud, dust, and more. Even if it wasn't the strongest material out there, or the thickest.

What was surprising was the etched design. King Dedede mentioned that he was shocked that a mercenary would have something magnificent appliquéd on a simple cape. And no, his was different. A king deserved robes, not a something as boring as a blanket over his shoulders.

The symbol on his cape was strange to the Smashers as it appeared to be that of a family's shield or a lord's insignia. However, Ike was a mercenary not a lord. And as far as they knew his father was also a simple sell sword. It left them puzzled.

The native of Crimea didn't bother saying it was his father's crest. Soren had hired Volke to dig deeper into his father's history. Imagine the sage's surprise (and Ike and Mist's once he revealed the information to them) that they had a family crest. There were other things, concerning Daein, the Four Riders, but the sage decided he had enough. Ike's birthday had been just a few weeks away and Soren wished to give him a gift.

A cape with the family crest embroidered on it.

Ike couldn't have been happier.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth's was different. It had no golden thread, no holes and it hung a little less than a foot above the ground. He mentioned once that the current cape was one of many he'd worn. It did have a design appliquéd into the middle of it, much like the native of Crimea's.

The prince said the design was dedicated to the dragon, Naga, and hero, Anri, the founder and first King of Altea. He slew Medeus using a sword forged from the fang of Naga, leader of the Divine Dragon Tribe. Sonic and Bowser pretended to understand the significance behind it, as they were the two who had asked about the cape in the first place. They didn't do a very good job, but the citizen of Altea let it be.

Now, while the prince understood Ike's opinion, he did have to maintain a certain appearance. A prince couldn't be allowed to be seen with a tattered cloak trailing behind him. People had a certain belief of how royalty was, dressed, and behaved. And truthfully, Marth had to adhere to most of their ideas. That didn't mean he enjoyed it all; no he didn't need someone to get that book about five feet away from him (he has legs), and no he could cloth himself thank you very much (now get out). He was always aware of his cape, to the point it was almost scary. Ness stated it was like it became a part of the prince; like an extra limb. No matter what the Kid Smashers tried to do (to mess with the article of clothing) Marth would always know if they were too close.

Maybe he was taking lessons from Meta Knight, Wario suggested. The puffball did have an uncanny ability to know a lot of things.

And the ruby clasp? Well, one no knew whether it was specific for that cape or if he was in possession of it earlier.

But it was both classy and functional, according to Peach.

All in all, capes were defiantly an icon for the three. Fox would jokingly say it attracts more women.

Falcon would spend the next three days contemplating whether a cape would add to his appeal. The Star Wolf leader would comment that the racer was a complete moron.

* * *

><p>(*) See Mix and Match<p>

(**) In SSE: Order of the Smashers, Meta Knight does wrap the came around him before sleeping, however the other Smashers were already sleeping or focused on other things to actually see him use it as a blanket which is totally different as opposed to him just wrapping it around him...yeah...

Kinda of a lame ending. I wanted to do something similar with Falchion, Ragnell, and Galaxia, but this came out instead. I'm not sure how well it came out.

I don't know what the symbols/insignia's are on Marth and Ike's cape. I also couldn't find a good reference picture of them. Well, I found a semi decent one of Ike's and it looks like a family crest or something. At first I thought it was a crest for Crimea or Gallia (countries from FE: PoR), but it wasn't. So I made up the whole thing about it being a family crest. I don't think it would be too farfetched.

As for Marth's...I really have no idea. It appears to be almost like a semi abstract dragon. So I went with that. And I couldn't find one for Meta Knight's cape either. I'm going all on memory here! Hopefully it won't fail me! XD Seriously, there aren't any decent pics of their capes! And I'm too lazy to go play SSBB and look at their capes. Blarg.

Seriously. I have no idea if ladies dig the capes. Personally, I think they're awesome. And epic. Now, I'm going to go find a cape and a wind machine! XD

Later all!

ZeroGDog


	49. Let It Be

Hurray! It's Friday! Wooooo! I was afraid I won't be able to get this up in time, but I did!

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Plain and simple.

* * *

><p>Let It Be<p>

Sum: Meta Knight knows more than they believe. Jigglypuff and Lucario get an answer they didn't want.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Jigglypuff sighed. She tried so many things to get her knight in shining armor to notice her! What did a girl have to do to get carried off into the sunset? Granted the bat wings weren't very romantic, but after a while they grow on you. They give him a very dark, mysterious appeal.

Ahem, back to the topic. The balloon pokemon had tried everything she could think of.

Cooking for him.

Which didn't go over very well. The food was…well, pokemon food (Meta Knight could eat it, right?), and unfortunately was inedible (how was she supposed to know that oven's didn't automatically release the meal when the food was perfectly done?) . She hadn't been able to gather enough courage to even show it to the knight and ended up tossing it. Later that evening she learned that Lucario had offered to take the Star Warrior out for the evening (of course Kirby, Marth and Ike were invited, but that's not the point…). Even if she'd saved the dish, Jigglypuff wouldn't have been able to present it to her beloved knight!

Serenade him.

Well, this was a bit of a stretch. After all, the male was supposed to be the one serenading the fair lady. Jigglypuff argued that the Popstar resident was just shy and eventually decided to take the initiative (he'd like a girl who was confident in what she wanted, right?) and sing him a story about love. It didn't go over very well. Even Meta Knight, with all of his knightly honor, couldn't keep awake. He was lucky that she loved him otherwise that mask would've been riddled with permanent markings. But that had led to a different idea. Getting a quick kiss out of him. She had been **so** close, but Lucario had to show up at that exact moment with Marth. Jigglypuff couldn't very well say 'Go away' to the prince (though she would've gladly said it to the jackal pokemon…). So her chance to steal a kiss had been foiled. Oh well.

Mother Kirby.

It was clear that the pink puffball was dear to the knight. So, the balloon pokemon concluded by showing the older Star Warrior she could be a great mother to the pink puffball he would fall for her. It was flawless! Well, almost. Jigglypuff realized looking after the child was harder than it appeared. Peach had a knack at taking care of children, and Luigi had plenty of experience in taking care of Yoshi. But, her? Never again. She had returned from watching Kirby, wet, covered in fruit and mustard. Never again. But Lucario seemed to have no trouble keeping pace with the young Star Warrior…Jigglypuff couldn't believe it. From what she knew, the jackal pokemon had no siblings and was quite the nomad back home.

It just wasn't fair!

She knew something had to happen, if not Lucario would continue to try and work her way into the knight's heart.

And Jigglypuff couldn't allow that!

Meta Knight was (would be) **her** mate!

The balloon pokemon knew what she had to do.

Lucario would finally understand that Meta Knight was off limits.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The jackal pokemon sneezed. She gently rubbed her nose.

"Bless you."

"Thanks." Lucario flushed lightly, thankful that her fur hid it. She wanted to hush her thumping heart, half wondering if Meta Knight could hear it.

Originally, she'd fought the growing affection for the Star Warrior, and only recently had she stopped. Talking to Zelda had been a good decision. Peach would've been just as good, but the fact that she couldn't keep a secret (not that she went around intentionally spilling secrets) had ultimately led the jackal pokemon to seek the Hyrulian princess. Though Lucario had accepted her budding feelings there was only one thing that she had yet to determine.

Would she pursue a relationship with the knight?

Zelda had asked the big question at the end of their conversation and Lucario had no answer. Even now, she still hadn't decided. The princess advised to pursue a relationship.

She wasn't sure if it was the right course of action.

After all, the Popstar resident hadn't shown any interest in forming a romantic relationship. Friendship yes, you could see it with Ike, Marth, Snake, Luigi, and even herself. But romantic? That was different. Even though she half expected to be rejected, she couldn't help but fear hearing it from Meta Knight.

Love was such a complicated thing.

And it didn't help that Jigglypuff was bent on starting a relationship with Meta Knight; which made Lucario the enemy. The balloon pokemon tended to read into simple things. Shared laughs, a smile, even a simple question. Everything. Lucario had tried her best to keep it to a minimum, and luckily that wasn't too difficult. The Star Warrior wasn't very physical to begin with, or very open either.

Still, there were times, the jackal pokemon was overwhelmed to embrace the knight, and even kiss him on the head again. And kiss him on the lips.

Oh dear. There she goes again.

"What is on your mind?"

Her paws fiddled with her tail. "...just something that Zelda told me."

The puffball nodded. "I hope it is nothing of importance…"

He was concerned for her and Lucario smiled. She loved that subtlety he had. And it was more special as it was directed at her.

"...no it's not. Thanks for your concern."

"Of course...you are my friend."

Friend.

Love wasn't something physical, so why did it hurt so much?

"JIGGLY!"

Oh no, here comes trouble. Lucario instantly wished Marth, Ike, or Snake was around.

"Hello, Jigglypuff."

Said pokemon paused in her steps to smile brightly at him. "Jig, puff!" then she turned to the jackal pokemon, becoming serious. "Puff. Jiggly puff puff jig jiggly!"

A match?

"JIG! Jigglypuff! Puff jig!"

For Meta Knight's heart?!

"WHAT!?" The jackal pokemon shouted, quickly getting to her feet. "Surely you jest!"

Jest? Meta Knight must be rubbing off on her. A fight for the Popstar resident? No; a fight for the right to be with him? That was wrong.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Meta Knight patiently listened to the conversation.

"PUFF! Puff, jiggly!"

"Wait, I can't agree to this."

"Puff?"

"Because...we shouldn't treat it like a... like this..."

If he hadn't looked at the jackal pokemon at that moment, he would've missed the shift in her eyes. Lucario had briefly glanced at him. Oh.

"...jiggly...puff! Jig, jiggly."

"That's not what I meant."

"Puuuuuuufff."

"...Well, I...I..."

"JIGGLY!"

Lucario's ears dipped down. "...I...yes..."

The balloon pokemon pouted, eyes staring at the other, accusing almost. "...jiggly."

It reminded him of listening to someone on the phone; only hearing one side of the conversation. The knight cleared his throat. "It seems there is an issue. Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

The two pokemon froze, as if they had forgotten he was there. Jigglypuff suddenly smiled, nervously. She waved her paws in the air, "Puff, puff! Jigglypuff, jiggly!" A quick laugh.

"No please. There's no need..." Lucario replied.

No need? They had to be joking. It was no secret that Jigglypuff was enamored with him. However, it had taken the Popstar resident some time to discern the jackal pokemon's feelings. And it surprised him to say the least.

"I do not like to see others fight over something so trivial."

The two were paused at his words, the balloon pokemon puzzled by his words. "Puff?"

Lucario frowned slightly, mulling over what he said. Her ruby orbs widened just a little and she opened her mouth, and then closed it. Repeat. "You...you don't mean that...do you?"

"Yes, I do. There is nothing to gain in continue pursuit."

Jigglypuff blinked, still not fully understanding it. Then she paled. "...p-p-puff?"

"There will be no reward suitable for your efforts. And perhaps what you want...will not be what you get."

The jackal pokemon gave him a sad look, Jigglypuff in a similar state; tears beginning to form. Meta Knight sighed. He did cherish Lucario's friendship, and to a certain extent Jigglypuff could be a welcomed presence. However, he could not allow them to give away their hearts so carelessly. He firmly believed their love would be wasted on him, and the Star Warrior could not bear the thought of forever scaring the two.

The Popstar resident turned to gaze out at the ocean. The waves crashed gently against the sand, and the sun cast colors of red, orange, and yellow as it began its decent. "Dusk is approaching...we should retire for the night."

The balloon pokemon gazed at his back, tears starting to fall. Jigglypuff turned on her feet and dashed away, wishing to be alone. Lucario stayed, unsure what she should do.

Meta Knight made no move towards the mansion.

The sun had set half way before jackal pokemon finally moved. She hadn't figured out what to say, so she said nothing. With one last sorrowful look, Lucario began the trek back to the mansion.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

It was almost a week later, Meta Knight found a small box waiting outside of their room. He carefully picked it up, noting the blue wrapping paper and pink bow. A white tag was nestled just beneath the bow, his name printed out carefully.

Curious.

He retreated into their room, noting both Ike and Marth were absent for the moment. The bow was removed (it was real fabric), folded and put aside. The wrapping paper was disposed of in one piece revealing a simple white box.

Interesting.

The Star Warrior opened the lid revealing pieces of chocolate and a picture. The photograph depicted Lucario and Jigglypuff, flour, batter, and smears of chocolate. They were smiling though. He flipped it over to see a few words on the back.

_We attempted to make a cake, but it didn't end very well. Most of it ended up on us. But a little bird told us you liked chocolate. We had some help, so they are edible, unlike the first couple of batches._

_Jigglypuff and Lucario_

The blue puffball laughed, eyes flickering pink. Meta Knight gently set the picture on the table, next to the ribbon; his mask followed after. He smiled and picked up one sweet piece and popped it in his mouth.

Yes, it was edible.

And very good.

* * *

><p>Originally, this wasn't so supposed to be sad! Really! It was going to be more humorous, and you can kinda pick up on that at the beginning, but as I kept writing, this happened. But I couldn't leave it like that!<p>

Ugh. Um...that's about it. Mmmm. Can't really think of what else to say...so, I'll get wish you guys and gals a good weekend and week!

ZGD


	50. Snip, Snip

Sorry about the late update. I wasn't able to work on this all week...

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: I don't even own a watch! Actually that's not true, but I certainly don't own these guys!

* * *

><p>Snip, Snip<p>

Sum: Shave and a haircut, two bits

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Neither Marth nor Ike noticed it. Well, that's not entirely true. The two swordsmen did notice it, they just didn't feel it was important enough to change it.

Meta Knight did.

At the beginning it wasn't obvious. A brush here, a huff of air. A comment here and there as they shaved. Ike tended to have to shave more often than the prince, yet neither did anything about...

The Star Warrior couldn't understand how the two did nothing about it. Ike would claim it just sort of became habit. The prince would agree. It finally came to a halt when the native of Crimea lost his match because of it. The Star Warrior decided enough was enough.

Their hair had to be cut.

And it just so happened that Mario and Luigi offered their services.

"You know how to cut hair?" Ike asked. He'd already heard that the Mario brothers had many talents, but being barbers was a little hard to swallow.

"Well, yeah." The red plumber replied, smiling kindly. "We've been doing it for years. The first couple of years we lived in Mushroom Kingdom we didn't know what the Toads did."

"They have hair?" Ike asked, shocked.

The two Italian's laughed.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe, isn't?" The younger brother added.

"After all," Mario piped in. "They always wear those hats. It took us, about four years before finally discovering that they do indeed have hair."

Meta Knight hummed. "Interesting. However, may I request that we have their hair trimmed?"

"Oh, of course." The elder Italian laughed. "We'll just have to set up something...hey Ike..."

The Star Warrior nodded, leaving to acquire the necessary items; probably going to see Master Hand. Luigi shuffled his feet, fiddling with the brim of his hat. "I..uh...I don't think I should cut your hair..."

Marth blinked, momentarily confused. He felt a small nudge behind him. It wasn't the mercenary as he was standing beside him (back basically toward the younger brother) talking to the red clad plumber so that could only mean...

The prince smiled. Luigi had a good older brother.

"Nonsense, Luigi. I have faith in your abilities."

The young brother flushed. "Oh, but I don't want to mess your hair up! I mean...being a prince and all..you'll have standards and..."

The citizen of Altea placed a hand on the Italian's shoulder. "It's just hair, Luigi. It will grow back." He chuckled. Eventually the shy plumber joined him, a bit nervously. A few moments later, Meta Knight returned. "Master Hand has requested for us to complete our task in the northwestern backroom. The necessary items will be there."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The five Smashers were surprised to see that the backroom (normally empty) had been furnished into a salon, complete with stacks of magazines for the waiting customers. Mario and Luigi smiled to each other and donned the white coats, rolled up the sleeves, and laid their hats on a counter.

"Welcome to Trim and Cut!"

Ike smiled, as the prince chuckled, and Meta Knight took a seat. "I will wait here, until you are finished."

The mercenary untied his headband. "I guess it wasn't helping much anyway." Noting his bangs were indeed below the material. "So, how's this work? Titania usually cut my hair, and...well it's done in like a minute..."

Mario hummed. "That would explain some things. Well, we'll get your hair wet first. That helps when we cut it." He waved a hand towards the seat. "Go ahead and sit down."

The green clad plumber was shuffling through the items underneath a cabinet. He made a joyous yelp, finding some spray bottoms. The two swordsmen exchanged curious glances.

"It's less fussy if we just wet your hair with these as opposed to have you two take a shower." The older Italian explained.

"I see." The citizen of Altea replied, eyes on the chair. "So we sit and you two will cut?" His eyes drifted to each of brother's heads. Chestnut colored strands were situated in nearly identical styles, but upon closer look Marth realized that Luigi's hair was just a shade darker. "Very well." A hand brushed the bangs out of his sight (a rather useless act as they returned to mostly obscuring his vision). "Luigi, if you would be so kind?"

"Oh! S-sure!" The taller Italian scrambled over to the prince, while Ike took the seat Mario offered him. "Um...we're not...professionals...so...um..."

"It'll be fine, Luigi."

The two could hear the older brother and native of Crimea talk about the upcoming Boss Battle. The green clad plumber threw a black cover over the prince. It was surprisingly heavy. He gave Marth a questioning look to which the prince nodded. The golden tiara was removed with care. "How long have you and Mario been living in Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Oh..." The younger brother squirted some water onto the other's hair. "Um...let me think..." Marth felt the other comb through his hair. "...Mmmm...I'd say about...five? Six...years? We...er...fell there..."

"Fell?"

Luigi gently tilted the prince's head forward. "...Well...yeah. We're plumbers by trade...had our own business, even if it was small. It was still ours. Plumbing isn't very glamorous..." He laughed. "But we had a knack for it and we've never been...never been very negative. Anyway, we were leaving a client, who lived out of the city. Mario and I couldn't say no..." Marth heard the sound of the scissors snipping away, and the gentle tug at his blue hair. "They told us we were life savers because we were the only ones who accepted the job. Many of the other agencies said no. Well, as we were coming back home, there had been a crash on the road and many were taking another route."

_Snip._

_Snip._

_Snip._

"I...er...I was the one who suggested an old beaten down road to get back the city." The citizen of Altea could hear the remnants of guilt and embarrassment laced in the words.

"And if you hadn't we wouldn't have meet our friends." Mario interjected.

Ike chuckled lightly.

"Things happen for a reason." Meta Knight suddenly spoke up, though his eyes never left the magazine in his hands. The four were slightly surprised.

"...Yeah...I suppose you're right..."

Marth could see him flushing by the mirror. He could also see the red clad plumber was nearly done with Ike's hair. It looked better. Who knew a few inches made such a difference?

_Snip._

_Snip._

"Er..."

"Continue, bro." The older brother encouraged. He swiveled Ike's chair around to continue their conversation and the trim.

"So...um...where did I leave off?"

Marth smiled, locking eyes with the other through the mirror. "An alternative route?"

"Ah...yeah. It wasn't well traveled...but we were fine with it." Luigi softly grinned. "I always love being with my brother. And it was one of the warmer days, so we had the windows rolled down, listening to the radio."

_Snip._

_Snip._

_Snip._

"Well, our engine suddenly stopped. We tried what we could, we knew a bit about engines, but we couldn't get it to start again. Well, luckily, I suppose there was an old sewer plant nearby. Mario suggested we head in and see if we could phone for a tow truck."

The prince had no idea what it meant to have a window rolled down and he remembered what a radio was. Fox had to explain to him and Roy last tournament. But he didn't want to interrupt the story just to have the younger Italian explain what it meant or what a tow truck was.

_Snip._

"I think it was abandoned, don't know...well, we explored it looking for a phone before we stumbled across a bright blue pipe. We'd never seen one that big before, let alone sticking out of the ground the way it was. Straight up."

"Curiosity got the better of him, and Luigi went to peek inside." The older brother added. There was a strong fondness in his voice that none of them could miss. "There was this old stair stepping ladder...the kind with wheels on the bottom he used to stand on, in order to get a better look. I'm not sure what happened then...do you Luigi?"

The green clad plumber shook his head. "No. I don't think there was anything for me to trip on...but...I feel in..." He sheepishly said.

Mario nodded, resuming his task.

_Snip._

_Snip._

"I jumped in after him. It was strange, falling through that pipe."

"It felt like hours..." Luigi added; a slight grimace on his face. "And then suddenly there was light. And we fell into a lake."

_Snip._

Marth was turned around so he was looking into the other's face. Luigi shyly smiled. "Um...I have to do your bangs."

"Of course."

_Snip._

_Snip._

He closed his eyes, letting the other do his work.

"A lake?" The mercenary asked.

"Yeah." Mario picked up where his brother left off. The younger Italian was focusing on trimming the blue strands, as opposed to the story.

"We were found by a few Toads who were picnicking there. They were kind enough to help us out and take us to Princess Peach."

_Snip._

_Snip._

_Snip._

_Snip._

"They offered us a place to stay until we could find a way back. We found a lot of things were different. For one thing, we could jump very high. Luigi was always the better one though. He did the long jump during high school." There was that fondness again. And love. "And the fire flowers and the super leaf were definitely different." He laughed. "Hey, Luigi! Remember when I first used the super leaf?"

That got a laugh out of the younger brother. "Do I ever! I thought you got some sort of poison or mutation from all of those mushrooms!"

Once the laughter subsided, the red clad plumber picked up where he left off. "About a month after we arrived, Princess Peach was kidnapped, and the rest is history..."

Marth was slowly spun around, the heavy, black cover taken off. The prince saw that Ike was also done. Mario was brushing off any more loose hair.

"Better." The Popstar resident commented, tone approving. "I thank you for your help."

"Of course, no problem," the older brother replied. Mario fell silent with a faraway look in his eyes. Ike was tying his headband back on, while the green clad plumber held out the golden tiara for the prince.

He watched as the three swordsmen thanked him and Luigi again, though Mario only half heard them, offering a nod in return. How long had it been since he and his brother just relaxed with each other?

"Hey Luigi..."

The younger plumber turned away from the door, the three had just left. "Yeah?"

"You have any matches today?"

"Um...well..." He pondered it. "...No...um...why?"

Mario grinned and threw an arm around his brother's shoulders. "How about we have a day to ourselves?"

"Really?" The younger brother beamed. Sure he always saw his brother around, and in matches, but they hadn't had a chance to be together like in Mushroom Kingdom for a long time. There was always something going on.

"Yeah, we could go get some smoothies and...hey we always wanted to learn how to surf!"

Luigi rested his arm around his brother's shoulders as well, grinning. "Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Random, no? Well, I needed a hair cut a while back and it suddenly dawned on me what would the Smashers do? I wasn't originally going to have the Mario brothers do it, (even if it could fit as they are jack of all trades it seems), but I went ahead with them. Mainly because I couldn't think of any Nintendo game character that cuts hair...<p>

And I really do love making Mario and Luigi brother bonding! I peg Mario to late twenties almost early thirties and Luigi about a year younger. So...at the earliest I'd say they arrived in Mushroom Kingdom about 23/22 years old. And they're about 28-29/27-28 now? I've read somewhere that they're supposed be late twenties, but it almost feels too young...whatever. I'll roll with it. I don't think anyone really knows, anyway...

Have a good week guys and gals!

ZeroGravityDog


	51. SSE: Order of the Smashers

Another SSE! There will be one more, because I can't see into the future and...well, I'll explain more when I post it.

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: I have better things to do then own them. Yeah, right...XP

* * *

><p>SSE: Order of the Smashers<p>

Sum: Tabuu is gone, and the Smashers are prepared to return to the tournament, when a new 'challenger' appears.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth leaned against Ike, as they (all of them) watched the sun rise over the ocean. The multi colored being was defeated and the world was no longer dotted by purple orbs. Everything was in its place once more. Meta Knight, cape wrapped around him, sighed. "It is over."

There was a murmur of contentment and a few groans. A few of them collapsed to the ground and each other. Yoshi was closing his eyes, with Red and Ness not too far behind, when a voice spoke. "Thank you."

The moment of reprise was broken as a giant white glove hovered into view. All of the warriors fell into fighting stances.

"Oh stop that...and stop charging that blasted beam of yours Samus." If the hand had eyes, they knew it (he?) would be rolling them. There was a sigh. "I am Master Hand."

"You…you're from the other tournaments..." Fox trailed off, his ears twitching, blaster lowered slightly but still at the ready. "We fought you...a lot..."

"Yes, yes. I know. Do I **ever** know." There was a strange tone to him; a mixture of pain (remembering those intense fights) and apprehension (as if he would like to battle them at this very moment). "...Now, if you will just scoot back some, yes like that…good." Master Hand floated over to the empty area they created and laid down, hissing as he did so. "Curse him…"

"...do you need some help?"

"...No. But thank you for your concern Luigi."

A few of the warriors gave the younger plumber a scowl, but Mario glared back at them; no one wanted to go against the red clad plumber right now.

"So, you were behind all of this?!" Pit declared, a hands pulling his bow apart and into duel blades. Samus once again raised her cannon and many of them fell into fighting stances, even though they were truly bone tired.

"No. That was not my doing, but Tabuu's will. I had been preparing for the tournament, and was caught by surprise. Tabuu captured me and I was forced to do his bidding."

"But why? He seemed powerful enough to go take over the world without your help." Falcon stated.

"Yes. Tabuu was powerful. Yet, it was limited. From what I could gather, he could not leave Subspace, the world you all ventured into. He needed someone to act in his stead. He created those beings, those aliens you fought, to help him create his own world. He had no intention of conquering the world, merely wishing to create his own. However, one cannot simply create a world without an…exchange, hence the bombs." Master Hand paused. "However, even with those bombs and the forced aid from the Master Robot and his brethren, the process was slow. He had also been studying what I was doing and easily concluded the warriors I would be summoning would stand against him. Since I am responsible in recruiting them Tabuu used me to enlist Ganondorf, Wario, and Bowser; they would hunt down their fellow fighters that would stand against him. Effectively, stopping any hope of defeating him." The appendage flexed his fingers. "I thank you for saving the world and me."

The warriors remained silent, digesting the information they'd just received.

"Glad we could help...?" Link eventually said, though his words were tinged with confusion.

"...So wait, you've been behind all of these tournaments, but not this invasion?" Zelda asked, eying the appendage with a calculating look.

"Yes, I have. Regardless of your goals. You've all been bound together, you fates written in time, even if some are unable to attend. I've arranged these tournaments for the sole purpose of uniting you together."

"Our fates are intertwined with each other?" Sonic echoed. "Why?""

"That I do not know. I am merely acting on the wishes of others."

Lucario edged closer to Master Hand. "Others? Who are they?"

"You may know some of them. They go by names of Gods, Goddess, Higher Beings. I will not bore you with such matters, but know that they have seen glimpses, heard words, and are preparing."

"Preparing?" Bowser huffed. "Preparing for what?"

"That, I don't know. Perhaps it was for what has just occurred, or for an event in the future." The hand paused. "Mmmm. I see that three are not here."

Three? The group glanced at each other, all sharing perplexed looks with the same question in their minds.

Who are the three missing?

"FINALLY!" A new voice shouted, exhausted and relieved. The group looked to their left to see three figures. One was similar to Meta Knight and Kirby with the exception of the large ears. The second was a young boy with cat like eyes that looked like a younger Link. And the third was an anthropomorphic wolf.

"Are they the missing fighters?" Marth heard Pit whisper to Lucario.

About the same time those words left the angel's mouth, two voices rose from the group.

"Wolf!"

"No way!"

Said fighter, growled. "McCloud...Lombardi. If I weren't so da-"

_WHACK!_

Jigglypuff smacked the Star Wolf leader, and to the utter astonishment of the warriors he let her.

"I'm warning you, the next time you pull that sh-"

_WHACK!_

"STOP THAT!" Wolf snarled.

Jigglypuff scowled, punching the anthropomorphic wolf once more. "Jiggly!"

"That's rich!" Falco said between his laughter. "You've got a balloon keepin' your mouth clean!"

The anthropomorphic fox wasn't openly laughing as his companion, but the smile wouldn't go away. O'Donnell growled and jumped the avian. Toon Link rolled his eyes. "They've been doing that for the whole trip..."

The balloon pokemon was about to march over to the two and smack Wolf for the fourth time, when suddenly she saw Meta Knight. Jigglypuff blinked, her eyes widening just slightly, then she swooned. "Jiggly~!"

The Star Warrior didn't pay her much mind, focusing solely on remaining standing and awake.

"ENOUGH!" Master Hand bellowed. Falco, Wolf, and Fox (who'd been dragged into it at some point) stopped their scuffle.

"I am tired and I know that all of you are as well. I must recover my strength before we resume the tournament." The right hand flexed his fingers before lying completely flat. "Rest Smashers. We will be safe now."

"What did you call us?" Olimar, who'd been silent by the racer's side, questioned.

"Smashers. You are Smashers."

The mercenary collapsed to the ground, "Smashers? Oof." Marth, not expecting Ike to move, fell onto of him.

"Sorry," they muttered to each other, nearly too tired to care.

"Yes. Smashers. I believe it has a nice ring to it." The hand stated.

There were murmurs and comments, but most were too exhausted to reply and decided to go ahead and take the hand's advice.

Yoshi was already curled between Link and Luigi, while the Ice Climbers were next to Lucario. The jackal pokemon was leaning against Snake, who had fallen asleep sitting up. Mario wasn't too far away from his brother, with Princess Peach beside him; the two were exchanging quite words with Samus and Captain Falcon. Pikachu was settled in the bounty huntress lap and she periodically stroked the electric mouse's back. Pit, holding Kirby, was nodding off, listening to the whispers of the four. The Hocotate Freight employee was ushering his pikmin around, taking count of the number of Smashers. Sonic was animatedly talking with Toon Link and Wolf (who'd untangled himself from the vulpine and avian a minute ago). Said pilots were talking quietly with Zelda.

Wario was snoring away and King Dedede (who'd been too close to the Italian) smacked him. No reaction, so the penguin shoved again, this time succeeding in moving the other a good five feet away from him. Satisfied, the Popstar king also fell asleep. Ganondorf was off to the side, still fighting to remain awake. It was getting harder and harder, and eventually he too succumbed to sleep. Bowser, angry at the Geurdo King, remained in sight of him, plotting a form of revenge for the betrayal earlier. He dreamed with a smile on his face. Jigglypuff was conversing with her fellow pokemon; Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. All three had been let out by Red who was happily napping with Ness and Lucas. Diddy Kong was settled on his uncle's broad chest, who was snoring softly having fallen asleep minutes ago. R.O.B. had powered down, conserving what little energy he had left, near the two monkeys.

Ike hadn't moved from his position on the ground with the prince half laying on him. He was snoring softly as well. Marth, using the mercenary's stomach as a pillow, had pulled his cape over his body; a makeshift blanket for now. He mumbled in his sleep, though it was indistinguishable. Nestled in the crook of Ike's arm, was the Star Warrior, his cape also wrapped around his body to ward off any cold.

He was scanning the area one last time, eyes lingering on Master Hand.

"...Go to sleep Meta Knight."

The Star Warrior almost jumped at the hand's voice, but restrained himself. He didn't fully trust the floating appendage, but he too was exhausted as his friends. He had one final thought before succumbing to sleep.

_Smashers. We are Smashers._

It did have a nice sound._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ta-Da! I tried to stay true to what the Smash Wiki states (staying true to a wiki? What's this? XD) Anyway, not much too really say about all this. Um...yup. Actually...nothing to say. Feeling a little braindead at the moment, so sorry if there are mistakes and stuff.<p>

Have a good weekend and week guys and gals!

ZeroGravityDog


	52. Flowers and Swords

Sorry again for the late update. I had problems with this one…

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Simple as that.

* * *

><p>Flowers and Swords<p>

Sum: He didn't expect to be sitting in the Garden with a Pikmin in his lap.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth walked the halls briskly. He'd been summoned by Master Hand not a minute ago; instructed to meet him at his office. Which in reality was completely unnecessary, merely a room so the Smashers could find him (or at least attempt before searching for him).

The prince took a set of stairs up to the second third floor where his office was located. In fact, it was the only thing on the third floor; easily accessible and found.

He felt a mixture of fear, apprehension, and curiosity. Master Hand did **not** summon Smashers very often; in fact Marth could count on one hand how many times it's happened in the course of the tournament.

Politely, the swordsman knocked and waited for a voice permitting him to enter.

"Come in."

"Strange..." Marth muttered, opening the door, "that didn't sound like Mas-"

The prince lost his voice seeing not the floating appendage hovering in the office (which happened to be decorated like an office for no apparent reason), but at the young man sitting behind the lavish desk.

One he was very familiar with.

The young man smiled. "What's the matter Marth?"

"..R...ROY?!"

He laughed, and launched himself over the desk to hug the prince. The two crashed to the floor in a flurry of capes and laughter. The prince held the lord close, "Roy! I can't believe you're here!"

As they untangled from each other the Pherea ruler replied, "Believe it. Since I missed the party I've kept in contact with Master Hand for the opportunity to visit." He stood up first holding out a hand to the citizen of Altea. Marth took it.

"I...I don't..." The prince started and stopped, before finally just laughing and embracing the lord. "I can't wait to introduce you to others!"

"Others?" Roy pulled away. "So, there are new fighters?"

"Smashers. We're called Smashers; all of us."

"...Smashers...interesting. How many?"

The two began walking out of the room, Roy letting the citizen of Altea lead. The Pherea ruler examined the mansion, finding it similar to the one he was housed before.

Marth mentally counted the number of new Smashers. "...fourteen to fifteen. Quite a few, but they are all relatively good. In fact, I want you to meet a few of them."

The lord nodded, "Who are they? Friends?"

"Yes, dear friends, like you." The prince bumped shoulders with the slightly shorter swordsman, a fond smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

"Perhaps you should calm down..." Meta Knight said. The space captain shook his head.

"Oh, no, no Sire Meta Knight. I'm fine, but this is astounding! To think one of them would be above ground!" Olimar replied, the awe and joy in his voice. "I wonder what would cause such a thing? Every time I've encountered one they, sadly, remained underground." He walked around the small bulbmin. "Though he appears to be smaller than average…"

The creature in question was looking between Olimar and the people gathered around him. He curiously tilted his head, the leaf swaying with the motion.

"Awww...he's cute!" Pit exclaimed.

Link ruffled the angel's hair. "Of course you would think that..."

The Captain of the Royal Guards shrugged the other's hand off, though the smile told them he wasn't angry. "Knock it off..."

"Hello?"

Ike straightened up. "Hey! Over here!" He took a few steps past the shrubbery to wave over Marth.

And someone else.

"Greetings, Your Highness." Meta Knight said, eyes glancing at the stranger. "...Milord."

"Salutations!" The Captain of the Royal Guards declared a bright smile on his face. "Are you new? My name's Pit, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Marth smiled, as Roy smoothly replied. "Hello to you as well. I'm Roy of Pherea."

"Hey, Roy. Long time no see." The Hyrulian grinned, offering him a hand. The lord took it, smiling back at the blond swordsman.

"It has been a while. Glad to see you..."

The mercenary blinked. "Roy? As in, the Roy who couldn't make it to the party?"

The Pherea ruler looked at the prince who merely smiled. "Of course I would mention you."

"I see..." Roy nodded at the Smashers.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, My Lord, but I must attend to the plants." Olimar stated. "However, before I leave, may I make a request?"

"Of course, Olimar." Link answered.

"Would you please look after the bulbmin for me? Master Hand has a few requests that I need to fulfill and it would be nice to know he's looked after..."

Pit nodded, all smiles. "Why we would love to look after him!" Roy raised an eyebrow at that.

It was rather presumptuous of the angel to assume he would aid in watching the strange creature. The Pherea ruler glanced at this 'bulbmin'. It was looking up at him.

A little unnerving.

The angel gently held a white pikmin. "Would it be fine, if this guy stayed too? I like him!"

The Hocotate Freight employee shook his head, "She can stay. Besides, I think she likes you." He chuckled as Pit uttered a heartfelt apology to the white pikmin. "Thank you, I shouldn't be too long..."

Ike looked at Roy. "So...visiting?"

"Yes."

Pit practically skipped over to them, after seeing Olimar off. "That's great! Maybe we could have a match together!"

"I'm not officially apart of the tournament, so any matches would be for practice." The lord replied.

"That's fine. I'm always up for a fight! If I fight others with different styles, I'll be better prepared for Medusa and any evil plans she will have!"

Meta Knight chuckled softly. "If Your Highness and Milord are not busy, will you join us for some time?"

Roy followed suit, but saw something in some of the bushes. What was that? He kept pace with the others, as they walked deeper into the Garden. The lord was astounded by the multitude of plants and flora that dotted the land, giving a welcoming aura and a sense of tranquility. Whoever had designed it was very skilled and had an eye for detail. He situated himself on the ground between Marth and Pit; who was still holding that white creature. Ike, Link, and Meta Knight sat opposite of the three, completing their makeshift circle. The one they were supposed to be watching was wiggling his way out of the Hyrulian hero's hands. The mercenary let the bulbim go without question. He stumbled; making a small noise that Roy had to admit was kind of cute.

"You alright?" The native of Crimea asked, aiding the bulbim in standing back up. He chirped(?) and skittered over to Meta Knight, pausing just in front of the puffball. Humorously, they stared at each other.

Roy muffled a laugh, before clearing his throat, "I'm afraid we weren't introduced properly." He nodded towards Ike and Meta Knight.

"I'm Ike. And that's Meta Knight."

The Star Warrior's gaze settled on the lord. "My apologies, Milord."

"None are necessary, Sire Knight." Roy replied smoothly. "...I do believe he likes you."

Meta Knight looked back at the bulbmin, surprised to feel it nuzzle his hand. "...so it would seem..."

"Hey…!" Ike exclaimed, feeling something collided into his back. Marth leaned back to see four pikmin pulling themselves up after the crash. He smiled, helping a yellow one up. A blue one ran forward to the bulbmin, tapping him on his hind end. He didn't appreciate it and smacked the blue pikmin.

She made a noise and backed away. The swordsmen watched as the red pikmin smacked the bulbmin back, his bud bouncing a little after the attack. Another noise of pain and the bulbmin huddled behind Meta Knight.

"Hey..." Ike poked the red pikmin, who retailed, hitting the mercenary on the hand. "Stop that! It's a misunderstanding. You just surprised the little guy."

Link had held onto the yellow pikmin, keeping him from attacking the bulbmin as well. The purple pikmin was talking to the white one in their strange language. Pit was frowning. "That's not very nice of you..."

Roy couldn't believe this. Out of all the possible scenarios he'd pictured, this was by far the most unexpected one. He held out his hand. "Come here...Your bud looks a little frail. Another attack would render it gone, so it would be best to not attempt another confrontation."

The blue pikmin was now preoccupied with Marth, who was letting her play with one of his gloves he'd taken off. The purple pikmin was sitting now, back resting against Ike's knee who was staring at the pink flower. "...are pikmin like pokemon?"

"You mean like Bulbasaur?" The Hyrulian asked, playfully setting his cap onto of the yellow pikmin. He squealed, not out of fear, but amusement.

Roy pulled the red pikmin to him, though the small creature tried to avoid his grasp. "Hold still. Otherwise you're going to make your bud fall yourself..."

That stilled him. The red pikmin turned, sullenly, to look at the lord. "...it's a pikmin?"

"Yeah," the angel answered. He was leaning back on his hands, a leg bouncing up and down, letting the white pikmin bounce on it. Roy recalled his father letting him sit on his leg and he would bounce him up and down as well. He smiled at the memory.

"That's what Olimar calls them. He says they reminded him of pikpik carrots."

The Pherea ruler's brow furrowed. "What are pikpik carrots?"

"We don't know." The Hyrulain answered. "He didn't explain that, but I guess they look like these guys."

"I believe that is a safe assumption." Meta Knight spoke up. The bulbmin was lying next to the knight; eyes drifting close as the puffball gently petted his head. "As to your question Ike, I would not assume so. We do not know the antonym of either species and drawing such a comparison would be reckless."

The lord nodded. It was clear that the knight had experience and wisdom. How old was he? Roy observed the puffball.

Meta Knight didn't contribute a lot to the conversation, keeping mostly to himself. However, he'd cover the bulbmin with his cape, and a hand remained on top of the creature's head.

The lord made a mental note to spar with the knight. Like Pit had stated it was a good idea to train with others, learn techniques, strategies, to aid in the future. Roy felt that Meta Knight would be able to pass on much knowledge. Speaking of Pit...

The Captain of the Royal Guards was animatedly waving his hands in the air. The white pikmin was no longer on his leg but somehow was now in his hair. He was holding on tightly, as Pit shook his head at Link's teasing. The angel was young in appearance, and acted like a teen that'd yet seen battle. But what he'd said before signified he was experience in the art of war. Roy felt a tightening in his chest. Pit looked too innocent to be caught up in bloodshed and death. It didn't feel right, but when was war ever right? Still, the Pherea ruler admired the angel's attitude and loyalty to his duty.

"So, what...they're like walking vegetables?" Ike questioned.

Marth smiled, laughing. Link shook his head, "You're still on that?"

The mercenary shrugged. "I haven't gotten an answer." The purple pikmin pulled Ike's cape around him and closed his eyes, very intent on taking a nap apparently.

Ike was honest, Roy concluded. Bluntly honest. It was actually refreshing. While he and Marth had become friends, the lord knew it took almost half a year before they were completely honest with each other. He sighed. Every word, every sentence, was always scrutinized when one was in a position of power. The wrong tone could land a county into a war they weren't prepared for, leading to devastation, loss, and grief.

"Roy?"

The lord smiled. "No, Marth. I don't mind sparing later. Is Falco in attendance?"

The prince rolled his eyes, though a smile played on his lips. Roy always had the uncanny ability to follow the conversation and strategize three steps ahead each with two different possibilities. "Yes, he is. I'm sure he still wants pay back for last tournament."

"Last tournament?" Pit echoed, his eyes already alit with amusement. "What happened?"

"Near the end of the tournament there was one final One-on-One Stock to determine the winner of it." Link explained. The yellow pikmin had happily made the green hat a sleeping bag. Roy could see his feet swaying underneath the material. Why did the pikmin have to be cute? He glanced at the one in his lap. The red pikmin had resigned himself to remaining in the lord's lap for the time being. His bud lazily swayed to the song he was singing softly.

As the Hyrulian hero retold the story, Roy leaned over to Marth. "They're good people, no doubt."

* * *

><p>FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS! THIS WAS A PAIN!<p>

I seriously went through dozens (okay like five or six) variations with Roy visiting. And truthfully this isn't what I wanted. But, Roy isn't a fiery youth, who's hot headed and rash and all that other stuff. He's actually perceptive, cunning, thoughtful, etc (according to the FE wiki). Ugh…and from that I couldn't see him running around and accusing Ike as replacing him…or something along those lines. I'm not even sure if this is good, but I'm too tired to really care.

On another note, Roy's artwork for FE: Awakening (aka FE: Kakusei) looks awesome!

Bulbmin are from Pikmin 2. I'm too tired to add anything...you can always google it if you're curious...

Later...I'm going to get sleep...

ZeroGravityDog


	53. Always in My Heart

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

* * *

><p>Always in My Heart<p>

Sum: It's always bittersweet to say goodbye.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Meta Knight stood staring at his beloved Halberd. "Three hundred, sixty-five days..." He wondered out loud.

Today...

There were no matches.

The stadium would be closed.

The shops would be barren.

The mansion would be quiet.

Today was the last day for the Smashers.

Tomorrow...

He would be home.

Sword and Blade would greet him.

Fumu and Bun would hug Kirby.

Escargon would welcome King Dedede.

Tomorrow he would be home.

The Star Warrior turned away from the ship, and slowly walked away.

Tonight...

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ike leaned sat on the ground. The waves were crashing against the sand rhythmically. It was almost soothing.

Almost.

He wouldn't see the ocean for a while. Maybe not ever again.

He wouldn't be able to enjoy roof top conversations.

He wouldn't hear that steady, fatherly voice.

He wouldn't hear the soft, soothing voice.

No.

He will be surrounded by forests, stone buildings.

He will stare at the ceiling above him that is familiar but not.

He will hear the reliable, monotone voice.

He will hear the motherly, warming voice.

The mercenary brushed off some sand and trekked back to the mansion.

Tonight will be...

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth climbed up to the rooftop, needing no aid. It took a moment before he settled down and stared up at the darkening sky. The sun was setting. He closed his eyes.

He saw Ike napping by the tree.

He saw Meta Knight laughing in their room.

He saw the two fight.

He saw...

He saw his sister.

He saw Jagen and Cain.

He saw Shiida.

The prince opened his eyes and sighed. A wistful and remorse filled sigh. He stood back up and climbed down.

Tonight will be their last night.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Meta Knight opened the door to see Marth removing his boots. The citizen of Altea locked eyes with the puffball but didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

His eyes said enough.

Blue eyes flickered up.

The Popstar resident glanced behind him to see Ike. He shuffled inside, allowing the mercenary to do the same and close the door. Meta Knight thought the sun set all too soon. The puffball removed his armor and mask, setting it down next to Marth's own accessories. The mercenary's fixings joined the other two. Ike sat down next to Marth on the prince's bed and Meta Knight joined them wordlessly. The citizen of Altea picked him up and sat him in his lap before leaning against Ike's shoulder. It was a little cramped, but they knew it would be fine for one night.

The mercenary was the first to fall asleep followed by the prince. Meta Knight carefully hopped out of Marth's lap and made his way towards Ike's bed. Gasping the blanket the puffball pulled it off and returned to his two friends. It took some maneuvering around on his part, but the Star Warrior was able to wrap them in the blanket, with himself once again in the prince's lap. He soaked up the warmth emanating from the two; not just physical, but the emotional warmth that he would always connect to them. The puffball glanced up at the two, wondering what the future would bring.

He prayed Marth and Ike would be there.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Morning came and the three idly chatted as they gathered their things. But as the day wore on, they slipped into silence again.

They could hear the other Smashers running around, some being loud (mostly the Kid Smashers) and others smiling and laughing, some even crying. Princess Peach was in tears as she hugged Fox, much to his embarrassment. The vulpine awkwardly returned the embrace.

Meta Knight walked to his ship, knowing that Kirby and King Dedede would be waiting for him. They would be returning home on the Halberd. Ike and Marth followed, shadowing the Star Warrior like two well known squires. The native of Crimea smiled at the thought. The three ran into Lucario and Jigglypuff as they strolled through the hallways. The balloon pokemon said her goodbye first, nearly bawling and hugging the Star Warrior tightly. Marth wondered if he and Ike would have to pry her off, but luckily Jigglypuff released Meta Knight without their interference. She gave one last teary 'Jiggly', a short sweet smile, and walked off. There had been a look in the jackal pokemon's eyes and Ike thought she would follow the other's lead (tears and all), but she merely said goodbye and after a short embrace walked off to catch up with Jigglypuff. The two pokemon would be joining Red and Pikachu for their trip home.

The Popstar resident watched them walk away, though Marth wondered if the knight was sadder to see one over the other leave.

They meet up with Lucas who thanked the knight again for his help so long ago at the plains. The puffball smiled fondly and patted the boy's head. And then the Ice Climbers crashed into him, smothering him in a few tears and a long hug. The siblings also gave Marth and Ike a hug each before waving goodbye. Mario also appeared, along with his brother and the plumbers wished them good luck and good health. Luigi awkwardly held out a small basket. "I um...baked a cake and pie...you know...for the trip back home."

Meta Knight smiled beneath his mask, eyes changing to blue for a second. "Thank you." He took the basket and the three bid the brothers farewell. They didn't meet anyone else, and the Halberd was suddenly before them. Ike stared at the marvelous ship, suddenly feeling very sorrowful.

The prince took a deep breath, before gazing at their small companion.

"...It is an honor to have fought beside both of you." The Star Warrior slowly stated.

The native of Crimea nodded. "...Yeah..."

The knight looked up at them and placed the basket on the ground. He then held out his arms to them. Ike took a split second to realize what Meta Knight was offering before he kneeled down and swept the puffball in his arms. "Stay well, kay?"

The Star Warrior squeezed the other in return. "Always, and to you as well."

Marth took the mercenary's place, embracing the puffball. "I'll miss you."

"And I you, Your Highness."

They pulled away. The knight hesitated, pulled of his mask and smiled at them. "Thank you."

Ike and Marth smiled back. The Popstar resident replaced the thin metal, picked up the basket and flew to the wheelhouse. The native of Crimea gently pulled the prince away. "We should get going too."

The citizen of Altea nodded, letting the other lead him away.

Master Hand would be opening portals back to their own worlds while Crazy Hand would be closing them. Those with ships would be amongst the first to leave. And as Marth glanced back, he could see the two floating hands in the air, with the Great Fox passing through a portal. The right hand hovered away, towards the Halberd, while the left hand sealed the gate shut once the ship passed through. They still had time before Master Hand opened up their ways home. They still had time for a final goodbye.

Ike sighed, feeling a deep sorrow settle in his heart. He chanced a look at his fellow swordsman. The prince gazed at him.

"I guess, this is it..."

The citizen of Altea nodded. He shuffled his feet, and then embraced Ike. Surprised, the mercenary stumbled but regained balance and returned it, fiercely.

"I'll miss you..." The prince finally said, words muffled by the other's tunic.

"Same..." The native of Crimea replied, holding the other close. "But...maybe we'll see each other again..."

He had no idea if he would be invited to the next tournament, but that slim chance…he would hold onto.

Marth seemed to agree. "...again..." The citizen of Altea breathed deeply, resting his forehead against the other's shoulder. "And Meta Knight...they wouldn't leave him out."

"Not a chance." The mercenary could picture the three of them together again, sitting underneath that same tree, with Pikmin singing that strange song. He smiled.

"Are you ready?" Master Hand questioned, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Ike let go of the other, and the prince nodded. "We're ready."

"Very well. You first, Prince Marth." The hand requested. His brother floated down, surprisingly subdued.

"Fare thee well, Your Highness. May the beings who watch over us, keep you safe and well."

The citizen of Altea blinked, surprised by the left hand's docile personality. None the less, he offered the appendage a soft grin. "Thank you, and to you as well Crazy Hand." There was no sound, when the portal appeared; colors swirling, mixing, dancing. Marth stared at it, feelings overwhelming him.

He would be going home.

A few tears pricked at his eyes, and he wiped them away. They would meet again.

The prince would cling to that with all his heart.

He gave the mercenary once last smile. "Goodbye, Ike."

"...I'll see you again, Marth." Ike replied. He watched as the prince stepped through the gate. A moment after he vanished, Crazy Hand sealed it closed.

"Are you ready?" The right hand questioned.

Ike took one last look at the Smash mansion. It looked the same from the outside, as if nothing was changing. As if Peach would throw one of the windows open and wave to him. As if Yoshi would come charging out of the back doors, with Kirby and the Ice Climbers at his heels. As if Olimar and Falcon would come back from the strolling the grounds, talking about who knows what. As if Marth would be beside him, asking if he would like to spare for his upcoming match. As if Meta Knight would be going on about the planets he's visited.

A deep breath. "...Yeah. I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Be on the lookout for an update in about four days.<p>

ZeroGDog


	54. Golden Laced Ink

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners/creators.

* * *

><p>Golden Laced Ink<p>

Sum: Time will tell.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The Star Warrior gently pulled his cape around his body, as he walked down the castle corridor. Kirby's training was going smoothly this week. He was a quick learner, but tended to still overlook the deeper meanings behind it and forget the smaller details upon mastery.

But he was still a young puffball, and Meta Knight couldn't really fault him for that. So, he continued to train the young Star Warrior. He was teaching him the finer points of swordsmanship, with help from his two squires of course. Bun had mentioned wanting to learn how to fight, but Meta Knight refused it. Mostly due to the boy's immaturity.

The knight opened the door to his room and closed it softly behind him. His gaze roamed the room, noting the smooth sheets of his squires, and absently nodded, pleased.

His eyes lingered on a cherished box, partially hidden in the bookcase. It held memorabilia from his time as a Star Warrior and a handful from a more recent time. Amongst the items were two pictures; one of a puffball with ears and a curly hair and the other a blue furred jackal and the other depicting himself and two swordsmen hailing from different worlds. He was once again struck with a thought to frame the latter. The puffball eventually looked away and moved towards the lone desk. He let go of his cape and with a small hop was now sitting on the ornate chair, a gift from Sir Ebrum and Lady Ebrum.

Meta Knight sighed, before pulling out a book from one of the draws. Opening it up to yesterday's observations, the puffball began noting Kirby's performance from today's training. Ever since their return, the Star Warrior had been keeping track of his student's developing skills, intending to identify weakness, strengths, and patterns that he could rectify, improve upon, and point out flaws. He grabbed a pen from the draw and began writing.

Sword and Blade were patrolling the castle, and Kirby was once again playing with Fumu and Bun, so the knight was blissfully left alone. The scratch of pen against paper was the only sound as minutes passed by. Eventually, Meta Knight laid the utensil down and leaned back. He blinked, before watching the pen roll off and clatter to the floor. The Star Warrior frowned, knowing that his desk was perfectly even. He sighed, and scooted away from the desk, intending to retrieve his pen only to pause. There, lying beside the utensil was a cream colored envelope. The Star Warrior gently grabbed it and the pen before righting himself back on the chair.

His heart picked up as he scanned the letter; only his name in golden laced ink.

Meta Knight grinned behind his mask.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ike sighed. Tellius was safe, but the Greil Mercenaries had been constantly hassled by the people, in hopes of obtaining their services. And more importantly his services. After all, who wouldn't want the hero not only of Crimea, but all of Tellius at their beck and call? So he left, Soren and Ranulf in tow.

The mercenary sighed and let himself fall to the ground. He stared up at the passing clouds, wondering where they would be going next. The trip through Haati Desert had been brutal, and they were lucky Queen Nailah offered them the much needed reprieve on the other side of the sand. That was about two months ago. Currently they had settled down in a small farming village. At least until wanderlust touched them again and more importantly winter had passed. As if hearing his thoughts, the wind picked up, sending a chill threw him. Ike pushed himself up, least Soren come looking for him and chide him. He probably would have to start using his thicker tunics and pants. He wondered if he and Ranulf should go to town and purchase winter clothing and boots. But if he was thinking of this, then that meant Soren had already considered the seasonal change, set aside the necessary amount of money (and a little extra for his estimations), calculated how long the trip would take (there and back), and had already discussed it with Ranulf. The swordsman stretched once more, feeling the wind die down and pick up, before returning to the small stone structure they called home.

"Hey Ike." The cat laguz greeted, standing before the fire place. "Getting cold out there."

"Yeah, winter's ready to hit."

The two made small talk, until the pot of water boiled. Ranulf added some herbs and let it stew a few moments longer before pouring the tea into three cups. "Soren, got some tea! Man, no wonder he's so pale, keeps himself locked away with those books."

"He's passionate about them."

"Yeah, well...I guess if he wasn't he wouldn't be the snarky, little, tactician we all love." The laguz replied, and sat down at the table. "Hey, I caught some hare for tonight."

"Some?"

He snickered, "Like seven of them. Trust me Ike, they're big." Just then, Soren emerged from the back. Ranulf rested his chin on a hand. "Yo, Soren. What's up?"

"I found this amongst my books." The mage held up a letter.

"A letter?" The laguz questioned, seeing the envelope. "What, you got a secret admirer already? We've only been here a few months and you're already breaking hearts."

"I do not have an admirer and if I did, I would say they would be more of a stalker. It was **in** my book."

"Ooo, creepy." Ranulf shuddered, passing the mage a cup of tea.

"It's of little consequence, as it is addressed to Ike." Soren commented, though his voice became tighter.

"So Ike has a stalker?" The laguz questioned, eyeing the note more intensely.

The mercenary took the envelope away from his tactician, wondering if they would have to deal with a stalker or not. However, upon seeing his name written in golden ink, he smiled.

"No, Ranulf. No stalkers."

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Marth stretched. He could hear Cain mutter something, but was too exhausted to really focus. He'd been up all night watching over his niece while his sister and husband were away. He closed his eyes, a hand ran through his hair (careful not to askew the crown on his head), and he sighed, listening to the mumble that was his second adviser. The Emperor of Akaneia was shaken awaken much to his surprise. "Oh, Jagen..." He rubbed at his eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"

The elder smiled at him. "Not too long, Emperor."

"Don't worry, Sire. All of the lords and ladies have been sent home. Jagen and I have already begun scheduling the next court meeting, as well as the upcoming celebration of Lady Minerva's birthday."

"You know she will not like this." The Emperor of Akaneia said, unable to hide the amusement in his voice and eyes.

Cain shrugged. "Of course, but it won't change anything."

Marth nodded, knowing that Minerva would hate the attention yet, she would appreciate the effort her friends put into it and the reminder that she was cared for.

"Go and retire for the afternoon, Emperor." The elder knight advised. "We will have supper brought to you in your room, this evening."

"We'll handle the rest." The former knight of Altea said, agreeing with Jagen.

"Thank you, both of you." Marth clasped Jagen on the shoulder. "What would I ever do without either of you?"

The worn knight shook his head, a tiny grin on his face. "That is best left untouched."

Bidding the two farewell, the swordsman strolled back to his bedroom. He paused to gaze out the large windows adoring the hallway, watching the clouds roll by, the sun shine down, birds fly through the air. "Perhaps a picnic is in order..."

"Marth."

He looked up to see his wife, holding their niece. "Oh Shiida! Would you care for a stroll and meal outside today?"

"A picnic? I would love to, as would Lilan." She smiled and tickled his sister's daughter, making her laugh. Marth was once again struck with how beautiful she was. "Oh, before I forget..." She shifted the weight of the little girl and produced an envelope.

The Emperor of Akaneia held his breath, as he attentively took the letter in his hands. Bright, golden laced ink greeted him.

Marth let out a quite laugh.

* * *

><p>Now this is just my hope. My hope that we see all three of them in SSB4. However, I have the sinking feeling that we will only see Marth, and maybe Meta Knight (who'll have a different move set; I don't understand the whole thing with MK and tier lists...but whatever...) I believe that Ike will be replaced with the newest main character from the new FE game, or we will see the return of Roy, but that's less likely (in my mind) than seeing Ike again. Either way, I still hope to see the three of them again. And yeah, I play all three of them. 8)<p>

...

It's been a full year since I first published this collection of oneshots. I was struck with the idea of what their friendship was like considering in the Subspace Emissary they show a strong camaraderie. So I began writing these. At first I had a handful of these written out (about five to seven), I forgot them for a couple of months before finding them again and deciding to post them and sparking my interest once more.

I wasn't sure where I was going, just knowing that I wanted to show how their friendship developed and how strong it is and how they interact. It was also a bit of a challenge to myself as I've strayed more towards a cohesive story...that is, staying in certain limits of the world and keeping characters in character (all of which is debatable as the way I would view the Smash world and the Smashers as 'in character' may differ, but I digress).

I had never imagined it would become what it is today (about 329 pages worth including author notes!). I can't thank you guys and gals enough for taking time to read these! I appreciate the reviews and the sole fact that you took time out of your lives to actually read these!

Now, about the status of these oneshots...as of right now, I have no intention of updating these and due to a combination of...life necessities, and the difficulty I've been having in ideas for them, I'm considering this collection complete. Looking at the coming months, I feel that I wouldn't be able to keep up with life and updating these weekly and that would be unfair to you guys and gals.

I'm actually impressed with myself at these and the fact I was able to (basically) write and post one a week (and a little extra). If inspiration strikes I will add more, but again any updates will be few and far in between so as of today 'You, Me, and Him' is complete.

One more time...Thank you all for reading, faving, and following 'You, Me, and Him'! I just...I just can't thank you guys enough!

Read on! Write on!

ZeroGravityDog


	55. Hope

I can't help but hope that Meta Knight and Ike return!

Important Info: Um…I guess it's not needed since MK doesn't make an appearance? But what they hey…. This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Wow…haven't written that in a long time! Umm…how about…no. I don't own anything. 'Cept plot ideas. I think. Do I ? Or don't I? Figure that out, yeah, and uh, let me know.

* * *

><p>Hope<p>

Sum: They say hope springs eternal.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The day his wife presented him with that letter had sent a rush of exhilaration he hadn't felt in a year. The golden ink was like greeting a dear, old friend. He smiled at the seal on the back; the Smash Brothers Tournament symbol greeted him.

She watched his expressions change from, joyful to thoughtful, to a sad acceptance. She adjusted her hold on their niece before softly calling to her husband. "Marth…"

When his gaze focused on her, she smiled. "When is it?"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

He checked his bag once more.

Shiida giggled, obviously amused at her husband's nervousness. She rested a hand on his shoulder, startling him briefly. "I know you have everything."

"Yes, I know…" he glanced at his bag before giving his wife his full attention. "You'll be alright."

She nodded, inwardly laughing. "Jagen and Cain will always be near, and accommodations have been made for Merric, Elice, and Lilan in the western hall."

Marth nodded, embracing his wife with his arms. His chin nested on her head, and he breathed in her scent. "I'll miss you."

Shiida hugged him tightly. "I know, and I'll miss you, but…" she pulled back cupped his face. "No frowning. No sorrow. You have every right to pursue your own wishes like any other man."

He nodded, smiling softly and kissing her. "Thank you."

"I think your ride is here." She was gazing past him. Marth turned to see a portal of various colors mingling and interweaving.

"Yes…" He lingered, hands entwined with hers.

"Go…" She laughed, though it was soft and tinged with longing. He kissed her, long and lovingly.

"I'll write if possible."

"Of course."

"And maybe we can arrange another visit."

"I would love to come. Perhaps we can arrange it so Elice and Merric may accompany me."

"That would be nice…"

They released hands, as Marth needed to gather his belongings.

"You'll return soon." She stated, hugging him. "It'll be short for us."

"And another year for me…" The emperor replied, returning the embrace and with one last kiss and farewell he slipped through the portal.

Though he traveled through one four times before, twice to arrive and twice to depart, dimensional traveling never sat right with him. All direction was lost, as his feet took him straight. There was nothing but colors mingling and sifting through each other below, above, and around. His feet tread on something solid, but his eyes could see nothing, only adding to the lost and floating feeling he had. Up and down looked the same, as left and right. It left him disorientated and panic crept inside.

Marth took a deep breath closing his eyes momentarily, willing the terror away. The Emperor of Akaneia opened his eyes only to see a fogged circular opening ahead. That was his exit. As he closed the distance, the fog dissipated leaving a clear scene of his destination. At least it was a short trip. He shielded his eyes as his next step changed his environment abruptly.

Marth felt solid ground once more, and breathed a sigh of relief. The swordsman adjusted his clothing, brushing at his tunic more out of habit then need. The Emperor of Akaneia quickly noted his possessions where accounted for, and then someone called his name. A high voice, feminine, and very close called his name again. He barely had time to register who it was, before being embraced by one very happy princess. Marth adjusted his footing so not to collapse and take her with him, but once rebalanced he returned the hug. She hummed happily before pulling away, hands resting on his arms now.

"Oh, I'm so glad you returned!" Peach exclaimed, her blue eyes sparkling with unabashed joy. She hugged him again, and Marth laughed.

"It's good to see you as well, Princess Peach."

She giggled, before turning around and waving at two familiar people. "Mario! Luigi! Look who's here!" The Mario Brothers came over to greet him as well. Marth graciously accepted their welcome.

The swordsman smiled brightly, scanning the landscape. There was the mansion off to the side; Marth idly wondered if it had expanded or if it was a trick of the eye.

"Oh I can't wait to let the others know!" And with those words, Peach rushed off, but not before giving the emperor one more embrace. Marth smiled at her energy, noting that she made a beeline towards Samus and Pikachu. The pokemon was tailing the bounty huntress who appeared to be heading towards Fox and some boy decked out in blue. The Mushroom Kingdom ruler caught the other woman's attention and shared her news. Samus glanced at him, giving a short wave to which Marth returned.

He saw something pink and turned around to see Pit playing with Kirby. Not too far away from them, the swordsman saw a group of Pikmin marching off with some boxes in hand. "Has Olimar returned?" His gaze lingered as Donkey Kong, two crates in each hand, followed the colorful species.

"Yeah!" The younger plumber replied, grinning. "He's going to take care of the garden again, though this time he's requested a much larger plot. Pit got him excited about a hedge maze and he wants the chance to create one of his very own."

Marth chuckled at the idea. "How many are here?"

"Well, there's Samus, and Pit, and Bowser." The younger plumber began ticking off the Smashers currently there. Said reptile was currently chasing after someone. Marth took note of the small figure, with brown hair and a red shirt. A new Smasher?

"Oh! And we have a few new ones!" Luigi motioned towards the beach, where the swordsman saw a strange woman who was positioned in a strange pose. Toon Link and Sonic, one on either side of her, were attempting to emulate it, with some success.

"That's Wii Fit Trainer."

"Wii Fit Trainer?" Marth echoed. "Odd name."

The brothers nodded having the same thought. The elder nudged the Emperor of Akaneia. "Over there is Megaman and…there goes Villager."

The swordsman saw the figure decked out in blue, talking with Peach, Fox, and Samus while petting Pikachu, and to the right the same small figure Bowser was chasing earlier only this time he was strolling along with Olimar and a potted plant.

"Have you heard from anyone else?" He questioned.

Mario picked up on the hope the emperor had. He hated to say no, but there hadn't been any other notice of who would be returning and who would not. "I'm afraid not, Marth." The plumber replied, locking eyes with him. "The pre-tournament preparations have changed. Unlike before we don't have a list of names." The Italian began walking towards the mansion, the Emperor of Akaneia and Luigi following. "People are just appearing, we don't even know when they will arrive."

Marth nodded, slowly and a bit sorrowfully. Mario had mentioned last tournament that there had been some exhibition battles, and within the pre-tournament events, he and the others had come across a list of the participants. However, if Mario or any of the other Smashers had discovered one…

That meant there was no word of Meta Knight or Ike.

Let alone, whether they received an invitation.

"I'm sure they'll be here." Luigi supplied, offering the swordsman a small smile that was marginally confident. He could see the disheartened look the emperor had.

The Emperor of Akaneia mirrored the younger plumber's grin. "Yes…" He looked forward at the new mansion. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>The 'random' appearnace is my own explainatino on the ever increasing roster. It's along the lines of each time a Smasher is announce they appear. By magic! Also, some of the announced Smashers aren't mentioned. That's because they're after Marth. So they show up after him. ...Yup.<p>

…

Bah. Mild spark of inspiration!

If I do continue this into a 'new season' I would keep referring Marth as the Emperor of Akaneia.

Laters!

ZeroGravityDog


	56. What It's Worth

Hey, hey! Look! An update!

Important Info: This Meta Knight is based on the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, where he is more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

* * *

><p>What It's Worth<p>

Sum: Say 'Cheese!'

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

The native of Crimea rolled his shoulders. That last battle had been rougher than usual. "I suppose I need some time to rest…" He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Ike!"

"Hmm?" He turned at the voice recognizing it, only to be blinded by a flash of light. _Beep!_ "Gah!" Ike rubbed at his eyes, blinking at the spot before his eyes. "What...!? Sonic!"

The hedgehog was laughing at him. "Oh, man! That's priceless! You should see your face! You're all like 'Duah!' "

The mercenary growled, the spot had mostly dissipated. "What was that?"

"It's flash for a camera." The blue blur replied, holding the rectangular item up. "See?"

"Yeah, great..." Ike rolled his eyes. "...hey, how does that tiny box do that?"

Sonic shrugged. "Don't know all the details." He grinned and took another picture. _Beep!_ Ike growled and lunged at the hedgehog, only to miss. He massaged his eyes once more.

The blue blur laughed, looking at the new picture. "Too slo-gah!"

Ike smirked as he held the other in a head lock. "You were saying?"

"Yeah, laugh it up..." Sonic muttered, sticking his tongue out at the end. He struggled as the mercenary lifted him off the ground. "Okay, okay! Uncle!" Sonic yelled, waving his hands in surrender. The native of Crimea plucked the camera out of the other's grasp, instantly releasing him at the same time.

"Hey, be careful with that!" The blue blur stated. After all, it wasn't his in the first place…

Ike didn't even look up, his curiosity overwhelming. "A camera...huh...Hey, Sonic...What is a camera?"

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Ike gazed at the camera in his hands. He flipped it around, studying it again. Sonic had explained the basics to him, though the native of Crimea still had trouble understanding 'zoom' and 'review'. He sort of understood the need for power and 'batteries', but the technology was still incredibly new and intimidating. The native of Crimea pressed the button seeing a flash, a high pitched sound, then a picture of the carpet greeting him on the screen. He frowned, and was so absorbed in his newest find, Ike crashed into Marth.

"Sorry! Oh, hey Marth." Ike greeted, helping the prince up.

"Ike..." was the response. The citizen of Altea got up and ran a hand through his hair, before noticing the other's quietness. Marth quickly noticed the object in the mercenary's hand. "Ah, a camera." The prince smiled. "Where did you get it?"

"Sonic. He was blinding me with it for a while..." Ike grumbled. "Anyway...he showed me how to..." a few buttons were pressed as the screen had gone blank. "Ah!...To take a few pictures..." He lifted it and aimed it at the prince.

"Ike!"

A flash. _Beep!_

The citizen of Altea blinked. "Ike, please! I wasn't ready for it."

"Ready for it?" Ike echoed, brow furrowed as the picture appeared on the screen for a few seconds before disappearing. The mercenary hummed.

"Yes…Presentable, if you will."

That got a full frown from Ike. "Presentable?" A quick glance at the other, and, "You're always presentable...besides...I don't want you to be stiff...you know...not natural..."

"...I see." The prince replied, even as a hand brushed at his bangs. Once done, he quickly adjusted his tunic.

"Stop that."

Marth coughed, slightly embarrassed. "Let's find Meta Knight."

"Hmm?" The native of Crimea gave the prince his full attention. "Why?"

He smiled. "I want a picture of us all. It'll be a nice keepsake."

The mercenary grinned.

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

Meta Knight gently flipped the page, happily and comfortably on his bed with a book in hand. Luigi had recommended it to him about a week ago and the knight was pleased with it. He was even more so when the younger brother informed him it was a series.

The Popstar resident enjoyed these quiet moments.

It was a welcomed silence, but he could hear faint voices just outside of the room. He paused, recognizing the voices as the prince and mercenary. The Star Warrior smiled a little as the door opened revealing his roommates.

"Ike, Your Highness." The knight greeted. "You have returned early. I had not expected either of you until dinner."

"Yes, well Ike found a camera." The prince informed.

Said Smasher nodded. "Marth suggested a picture for us to have...however this thing works..."

The Popstar laughed softly, amused at the mercenary. "A photo would be an ideal memento." Meta Knight replied, eyes glowing blue.

"Great!"

It took a few minutes, and Meta Knight eventually had to take command of the camera as Ike was getting irritated with it. Of course, Marth had to duck out of the room in order to procure a tripod as per the Star Warrior's instructions.

"Where is he?" Ike asked. The citizen of Altea had been gone for twelve or so minutes in search of the tripod the puffball requested for. He sat on his bed, watching Meta Knight set the camera on the desk. "He will return, calm yourself."

The mercenary flopped back on the mattress. "...I know. I'm just kind of excited for this...!" Meta Knight smiled behind his mask, "We will need to create two copies, so that each of us will have one."

"Good!"

The door opened, revealing the prince with a set of poles. "Hey, sorry it took a while. I had to find Samus who found Master Hand." Marth handed the item to the Star Warrior and in a few minutes the camera was settled on the tripod. The prince held back his amusement as Meta Knight requested his aid. The slender swordsman picked the other up, holding him so he could reach the camera.

"I will set it on a timer." The puffball informed. He fiddled with it a few more times, peering at the screen. Ike, now sitting on his bed, greeted him on the tiny display. He zoomed in a bit more, before inputting the time. "Two minutes." Marth pulled the puffball away, joining the native of Crimea on the bed. Ike slung his arm around the prince's shoulders. The Star Warrior shifted in Marth's arms, "A little higher, Your Highness."

The citizen of Altea complied, raising his friend up more. "Like this?"

"Yes, that should be fine." Meta Knight answered.

The mercenary poked him. "Hey, aren't you going to take off your mask?"

"I will have to decline."

"Why is that?" The prince questioned.

"I do not wish to show myself. I know you will be displaying the photo whether intentionally or by chance."

The two exchanged looks. Ike frowned, but nodded. "Alright..."

"The timer's probably alm-" Marth began, but was interrupted by the flash and a _Beep_!

The native of Crimea laughed, even as the prince shoved him. He and Meta Knight checked the picture. Marth frowned, "Not that one."

"We will take another." The puffball fiddled with the object again. "I will set it to one minute this time."

Once again, the prince sat next to Ike, who slung his arm around the other's shoulders and gave a smile at the camera. Marth lifted the Star Warrior a little higher as before, and smiled as well.

...

A flash.

_Beep!_

~~~~~~~~MarthIkeMetaKnight~~~~~~~~

He grinned at the picture before pocketing it in one of his pouches.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that..." the prince supplied. "It'll bend and fold..."

The mercenary glanced at him. "Yeah? What does that mean?"

"The photograph will wear out quicker." Meta Knight answered. "It is inevitable, but you will only hasten the process by carrying it in there. I would suggest to leave it out until the end of the tournament."

The mercenary hummed, before gently pulling it out and setting it on his own nightstand. "Thanks for the advice." The Popstar Warrior nodded, placing his photograph carefully on his table by his bed.

"I like it." Marth commented, the photograph in his hand. His eyes roamed over the picture, taking in his and Ike's smiles, and the blue eyes of the puffball.

Meta Knight nodded, looking at his copy. "I agree, Your Highness."

* * *

><p>Part of me feels like this isn't up to par as the others...it feels...off. Maybe because I wrote some of these pieces like way earlier (a little after 'You, Me, and Him'...um...'ended', and other pieces recently.<p>

Anyway, but this oneshot is actually referenced in the newest oneshot for 'Us'! For those who don't know, 'Us' is the unofficial sequel to 'You, Me, and Him'!

For those who are interested..

I'm totally not self advertising. Nope. Not me! XD Pshh...as if.

ZeroGravityDog says 'Have a good weekend!' and 'Happy (Early) Thanksgiving!'


End file.
